La Vie secrète de Drago Malefoy
by Mellyturtle
Summary: Drago Malefoy avait tout pour vivre heureux : une femme venant d'une vieille famille de sorcier, un fils intelligent rentrant tout juste sur les bancs de l'école ! Mais il lui fallait plus... il voulait la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'offrir... Pendant sa quête acharnée, il ne se fera pas que des amis... Découvrez son histoire ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Drago ?

Drago tourna les yeux vers son épouse. Ils étaient dans leur limousine et venait de déposer leur fils premier-né devant le Poudlard Express.

-Oui Astoria ? Il y a un problème ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu n'as rien dit depuis que Scorpius est monté dans le train. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il sera admis à Serpentard, ne te fais pas tant de souci.

-Je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui. Notre fils est parfaitement capable, il ne me décevra pas. Il est loin d'être stupide.

Drago retourna la tête vers l'extérieur et observa la ville tout autour. Ils devaient traverser Epping Forest pour se rendre dans leur manoir. Drago l'avait fait construire aussi loin que possible de celui des Greengrass, de celui de ses parents et de toute cette pression familiale.

-Évidemment, comment pourrait-il l'être alors que…

Drago en avait assez du babillage incessant d'Astoria. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler ?

-Je dois aller chez Lady Dashwood aujourd'hui. Il me semble que tu as rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie, non ?

-Oui c'est ça. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû m'arrêter bien avant, c'est ridicule que je rentre au manoir alors que j'ai rendez-vous dans peu de temps.

La limousine s'arrêta et Drago regarda son épouse et ses grands yeux verts. Elle semblait vouloir quelque chose de particulier mais n'osait pas le dire.

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous avons été seuls tous les deux ? lui demanda t'elle en posant sa main sur lui.

-Avant-hier. Quand Scorpius a dormi chez tes parents.

-Je veux dire… vraiment seuls..

Drago remarqua que le chauffeur avait disparu. Il n'avait pas entendu de portière et pourtant il était seul avec sa femme.

-Où est… ?

Astoria posa sa main sur la bouche de Drago pour l'empêcher de parler et elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son mari. Il se raidit à son contact, il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle le perçut immédiatement.

-Il y a une époque où ce simple contact t'aurait rendu sauvage. Tu te rappelles du jour de notre rencontre ? Tu étais tellement spontané. Et le jour de nos noces ? Tu m'avais presque arraché ma robe de mariée dans la limousine avant de se rendre chez mes parents pour le repas… C'était tellement spontané et réjouissant..

Drago lui avait un souvenir différent du jour de ses noces. Il avait voulu partir en courant mais son père l'avait d'un regard cloué sur place. « _Restaurer l'honneur de la famille _». C'était son devoir. Son père lui avait bien fait comprendre il y a près de 15 ans quand il lui avait dit que la fille Greengrass venait de rompre avec son fiancé et qu'il avait arrangé un rendez-vous entre eux. Il avait regardé Astoria, qui était splendide dans sa robe blanche et sa rivière de diamants mais dans le fond, il savait que c'était un contrat comme un autre. Il savait qu'il devait faire un héritier pour s'attacher à jamais la famille Greengrass. Qu'importait leur couple en soi. Si ils venaient à se séparer, l'enfant lui resterait à jamais un Malefoy. Il avait compté sur le fait qu'il devait lui faire un enfant le plus vite possible, d'où la scène de la limousine. Il sourit et glissa ses doigts sur le cou gracile de sa femme.

-Excuse-moi j'ai juste été surpris. J'ai l'habitude de prendre les devants et je m'inquiète un peu pour Scorpius en réalité. Ne pas le voir tous les jours jusqu'à Noël sera difficile.

Il mentait de manière éhontée. Il n'avait aucune crainte pour son fils. Il était un Malefoy et s'en sortirait toujours face à l'adversité. Il avait glissé une bourse pleine à craquer dans sa valise avant de partir. Il en aurait plus besoin que du hibou offert par sa mère. Astoria le regarda en souriant. Ce sourire maternel elle le réservait d'ordinaire à son fils quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Drago avait été ébahi la première fois qu'il l'avait surpris cette connivence entre les deux. Astoria souriait rarement de manière spontanée. Elle était plutôt froide et distante.

-Je sais Drago, je sais. Ça nous rappellera juste les 3 premières années de notre mariage quand Scorpius n'était pas là. Je vais rappeler le chauffeur.

-Attends.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas voulu la rendre malheureuse. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas si elle l'était vraiment. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis des mois. Ils dormaient ensemble mais c'était comme si toute chaleur avait quitté le lit conjugal. Il se recula légèrement.

-Je ne rentre pas tard ce soir, nous n'avons rien de prévu je crois.

-Absolument rien.

La voiture redémarra à ce moment là. Drago posa sa main sur la cuisse de son épouse, et avec délectation continua son observation du dehors, sa femme ayant décidé de cesser de parler.

Arrivé au manoir, il jeta sa cape à un elfe sans le regarder et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il décida de prendre une douche froide avant de partir au ministère de la Magie. Il choisit avec soin ses habits et s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser durant l'été mais il allait les couper. Il ressemblait un peu trop à son père à son goût. Il avait beaucoup maigri dernièrement et la ressemblance était désormais frappante.

Il regarda son bras gauche entièrement tatoué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir encore cette marque d'infamie. Certains soirs, il lui semblait encore ressentir la douleur de l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Voldemort » murmura-t-il avec un léger frisson. Il savait que pour cesser d'avoir peur de son nom, il devait le dire à voix haute. Il glissa sa main vers son bras et sourit légèrement.

Sa mère, si calme, avait hurlé en voyant son bras entièrement tatoué. C'était l'été juste après la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait d'abord tout essayé pour effacer la marque mais il n'avait pas réussi Il avait juste réussi à empirer les choses. Le crâne sur le dessus s'était fendu en deux et n'avait pas du tout bougé. Ce jour là, il était rentré chez lui se changer et avait été chez un tatoueur moldu. Il était sûr et certain de n'avoir aucune question ni aucun regard gorgé de peur ou de rancœur.

-Tu ne trouveras JAMAIS une fille bien désormais, avait-elle commencé à chouiner.

Il l'avait alors regardé avec froideur.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un voudra de moi en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres Maman ? Je veux dire à part quelqu'un fan des Mangemorts comme vous deux.

Son père l'avait frappé d'un coup de canne sur le visage. Il en avait gardé la marque des mois durant. Il aurait pu la faire enlever mais il avait refusé. Il l'arborait tel un trophée. Quand il était retourné à Poudlard la rentrée d'après, on lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé.

-C'est le début de ma rédemption, avait-il juste dit.

Il s'était retourné et avait vu Granger. Il avait fui son regard à l'époque, même si ils étaient tous les deux préfets en chefs. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé d'ailleurs et il avait toujours trouvé ça profondément bizarre.

-Drago ? Est-ce que tu… Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?!

-J'ai bientôt fini.

Il enfila sa robe grise anthracite qui relevait la couleur de ses yeux et se brossa une dernière fois les cheveux. Il était prêt à aller voir Kingsley Shacklebot. Il arriva au ministère de la Magie et salua quelques personnes d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il jeta un gallion dans la fontaine en passant comme à chaque fois. Il se plaça face à l'entrée de l'ascenseur quand il perçut une odeur de parfum qu'il connaissait. Une odeur de poire et de gingembre ressortait de manière entêtante.

-Deux fois dans la même journée ? Sérieusement Drago Malefoy ? Si tu veux me voir aussi souvent tu n'as qu'à venir prendre un rendez-vous..

Il se retourna et vit le sourire sarcastique de Hermione Granger. Du moins la première chose qu'il vit fut ses grands yeux noisettes brillants de sarcasme, puis ses lèvres charnues rouges cerises étirées en un rictus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle n'avait pas pris ue ride. C'était à la naissance de Scorpius, elle-même sortait de la maternité avec sa fille Rose. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et elle avait souri. Il avait été à deux doigts d'aller lui parler mais Weasley était arrivé avec son air bêta et il avait laissé tomber.

-C'est plutôt toi qui me colle Granger.

-Je travaille ici je te rappelle, répondit-elle sourcil levé.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que Weasley était tellement incapable de survenir à tes besoins que tu es contrainte de travailler.

Elle croisa des bras sur son décolleté et son visage se crispa. Drago cacha le sourire de satisfaction qui aurait illuminé son visage.

-Je travaille pour mon plaisir personnel pour ta gouverne, même si ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand on est marié à un homme incapable de gagner sa vie.

-Tu as un problème avec mon mari peut-être ?

Avait-il touché un point sensible ? Il eut un rictus et leva les mains pour apaiser le jeu. Il ne voulait pas la fâcher au point de se retrouver engager dans un duel.

-Aucun. Je constate seulement que c'est bien un Weasley. Et que les Weasley ne changeront jamais, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

-Je suis une Weasley et toute insulte contre ma famille…

Il se détourna brusquement et l'interrompit en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Tu es une Granger et non une Weasley. Tu es une pièce rapportée, pas l'une des leurs. Tu méritais mieux que lui, mieux que cette vie. Tu n'étais pas faite pour être une salariée. Tu devrais diriger et non être soumise. Sur ce, bonne journée Granger. Tu salueras ton merveilleux mari pour moi et tu lui diras qu'il n'y a aucune chance que mon fils traine avec votre fille et qu'il ne s'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'elle sera meilleure que lui.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il ne se retourna qu'une seule seconde pour voir l'air ahuri de Granger. Il avança vers la secrétaire du ministre de la Magie en souriant. C'est en arpentant le couloir qu'il se rendit compte que c'était l'odeur de son parfum à _elle_ qu'il avait reconnu. _Soif de passion_. C'était son nom. Mine de rien, elle lui avait manqué toutes ses années, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.


	2. L'ascenseur

**Chapitre 2 : l'ascenseur**

-Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, le ministre ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir, puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ?

-Non merci mademoiselle.

Il s'installa dans la confortable salle d'attente du Ministre de la Magie. Il regarda les portraits au mur. Il avait connu dans sa vie les trois ministres précédents. Il regarda le portrait de Fudge et ne put empêcher un rictus de s'afficher sur son visage. _Quel imbécile !_ Il l'avait croisé la semaine d'avant et avait fait mine de ne pas le reconnaître, il n'avait plus aucun intérêt maintenant. Son esprit vagabonda et il se remit à penser à Granger. Elle s'était affinée depuis Poudlard et ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus disciplinés. Elle lui avait paru complètement débordé, un peu comme quand il la croisait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il sourit. Elle avait toujours une quantité de parchemin à côté d'elle vraiment impressionnante.

-Le Ministre va vous recevoir monsieur Malefoy.

Drago se leva de manière délicate en remettant sa robe comme il le fallait. Le Ministre vint l'accueillir en personne. Kingsley Shacklebot n'avait guère changé en 20 ans, si ce n'est qu'il avait pris des rides et que ses sourcils commençaient à grisonner. Il avait toujours son regard perçant. Drago savait qu'il devait la jouer finement avec lui et éviter à tout prix de lui mentir. En tant que ancien Auror, il allait le savoir tout de suite. Quand il lui serra la main, Drago pouvait sentir sa puissance et bien malgré lui son coeur se mit à battre plus vite.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre.

-Comment allez-vous monsieur Malefoy ? Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Le bureau n'avait guère changé. La première fois que Drago y était venu, c'était lors de son enfance avec son père. Il était resté une dizaine de minutes et avait observé la manière de se comporter de son père. Lucius méprisait Cornélius Fudge. Tout son visage le criait mais seul Fudge semblait ne jamais s'en apercevoir. Le bureau était décoré de façon fonctionnelle. L'ordre de Merlin du Ministre était accroché en évidence, ainsi qu'une photo de l'Armée de Dumbledore post-bataille de Poudlard. Drago l'avait déjà vu une dizaine de fois et comme à chaque fois, son regard ne resta accrocher dessus que quelques secondes. Un sentiment étrange le prenait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de cette époque. Drago se rendit compte qu'il observait Shacklebot sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il disait. Il s'en moquait en fait.

-Avant que nous commencions notre réunion privée, commença Drago, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais vous faire part, monsieur le Ministre, enfin une faveur à vous demander.

Shacklebot se rejeta sur son fauteuil et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait craindre ce que Drago allait lui demander.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je ne veux pas que cela se sache et je compte sur votre discrétion, comme pour nos précédentes entrevues. J'aimerais faire un don anonyme pour le Département d'Application des Lois Magiques, et que ce fond soit exclusivement dédié à la lutte contre les inégalités des anciennement nés moldus et sang purs.

Shackelbot leva les sourcils bien haut et eut le quart d'un sourire soulagé sur le visage pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Il me semble que c'est plutôt à la Directrice de Département que vous devriez vous adresser. Vous la connaissez en plus…

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler affaire avec Hermione Granger-Weasley, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Sinon j'aurais directement été la voir.

-Ah.

Drago comprit qu'il devait donner plus d'explications. Il joua avec son alliance. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer.

-Écoutez, Granger et moi, ça n'a jamais… On n'est pas des amis je veux dire. Moins je me retrouve dans son espace vital, mieux elle se porte alors.. Enfin bref, ce que je vous demande c'est si cela est possible ou non.

-C'est possible mais..

Drago lâcha un sourire de satisfaction. Il sortit de son porte document un talon de chèque de banque. Il inscrivit un montant dessus et le confia au Ministre comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, comme il le faisait régulièrement depuis près de 5 ans.

-Vous me rendez perplexe. Qu'en tirez-vous ? De toute cette générosité ? Vous avez versé des milliers de gallions pour les Aurors et je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir. Il faut que vous ayez conscience que je ne vous accorderais aucun privilège pour ça. Mon ministère est basé depuis des années sur une absence de corruption totale et je ne ferais pas exception. Alors que voulez-vous Malefoy ?

Drago plissa des yeux et cessa de jouer avec son alliance. Il fixa un point sur le bureau avant de répondre d'un ton sec.

-Absolument rien. Ne pouvez-vous pas croire à un pur acte d'altruisme ?

-Non. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Le Ministre se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors.

-Au vu de votre passif, j'ai du mal à croire à un acte dénué de tout intérêt. Dîtes moi la vérité Malefoy. J'ai accepté votre argent par le passé mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

-J'admire la facilité avec laquelle vous venez de me dénigrer tout en remettant en cause mon intégrité. J'admire également la force de vos préjugés. Si vous ne vouliez pas de mon argent, il fallait me le dire il y a des mois voir des années maintenant.

Drago aurait voulu se relever et partir en courant mais une force incroyable le faisait tenir en place. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Du moins il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte.

-En fait, vous avez parfaitement raison. Je ne fais pas ça seulement dans un but purement altruiste. Parce qu'en réalité, j'en ai que faire des autres. Je viens de me rendre compte que vous mentir ne sert à rien. Vous êtes un Auror et vous pourriez me faire cracher ce que voulez me faire dire par la force.

Drago lui avait parlé sérieusement et Kingsley Shackelbolt pour la première fois le regarda avec intérêt. Il avait senti les accents de vérité dans la voix du jeune homme assis en face de lui. Le Ministre était retourné s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Drago allait devoir la jouer de manière très fine. Il ne comptait pas se dévoiler entièrement. Il croisa ses jambes, ses mains et plongea son regard gris dans celui du Ministre. La partie commençait et il ne savait pas qui allait en sortir vainqueur.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur le ramenant dans le hall du ministère, Drago avait encore les mains qui tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il regarda sa main droite que le Ministre avait serré avec véhémence. Il n'était pas seul aussi il évita de montrer la satisfaction sur son visage. Son cœur battait la chamade mais il savait que nul ne pouvait voir le tourbillon qui l'agitait. Parce que c'était bien ça qu'il ressentait, une tornade intérieure. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il se sentait un peu libéré aussi, comme si un grand poids avait quitté ses épaules. Il sursauta presque en entendant un sac tomber et il vit à ses pieds une pomme et une clef. C'était à la femme derrière lui qui était chargée comme un mulet. Elle avait une pile de dossier à la main tellement haute qu'il ne voyait que le haut de son crâne.

-Je vais vous aider.

Il était un gentleman après tout. Il remarqua que le sac avait cédé sous le poids. Il s'accroupit et ramassa les affaires au sol et les remit dans le sac. Il sortit sa baguette magique et répara la lanière.

-Merci, marmonna la sorcière.

Il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix. D'ailleurs, il ne se trompait pas. La femme saisit son sac et croisa son regard. Ses yeux passèrent de la gratitude à la surprise totale. Elle avait un visage familier mais il était incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle était avec lui à Poudlard ça il en était sur et certain mais ces cheveux filasses châtains et ce double menton ? Ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

-Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? Oh mon Dieu ! tu te rappelles de moi. Pansy Parkinson ! On était ensemble à Poudlard.

_Pansy Parkinson…_ Il était tout aussi étonné de la rencontrer ici alors qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis 15 ans. Mais il maîtrisa son visage, il savait que nulle surprise ne transparaissait sur ses traits. Il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

-Évidemment que je me souviens de toi voyons. Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier ?

Il mentait de manière éhontée. _Par la barbe de Merlin, _pensa-t-il un brin effrayé,_ comment a-t-elle pu devenir comme ça ? _Il sourit légèrement pour cacher son trouble. Elle avait pris pas mal de poids, elle se ressemblait à peine. Sa remarque semblait lui faire plaisir pourtant.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! La dernière fois, c'était à ton mariage !

Drago plissa légèrement des yeux. Il lui avait demandé de passer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. C'était une idée de son témoin, Blaise Zabini. Bien sûr, il devait penser à une prostituée mais il avait trouvé amusant de faire croire à Pansy qu'elle avait peut-être les moyens de le faire changer d'avis. Elle avait été plus qu'inventive cette nuit là. D'ailleurs il lui semblait entendre une pointe d'amertume dans sa remarque.

-C'est vrai. En tout cas tu.. tu.. n'as pas changé. Tu travailles toujours au même endroit ?

Il ne se souvenait pas où elle travaillait mais il espérait qu'elle ne descendrait pas jusque dans le hall ce qui l'aurait contraint de tenir une conversation qui l'ennuyait au plus au point.

-Oui. Avec mon fiancé d'ailleurs.

-Ton.. fiancé ?

Il était vraiment surpris. Il ne pouvait pas le feindre. Pansy eut un sourire et là, il la retrouva. Il se demandait comment un homme pouvait lier toute son existence à une femme telle qu'elle. Si il l'avait supportée toutes ses années à Poudlard, c'est en partie parce que son père était important pour la famille Malefoy et aussi parce qu'elle dirigeait son fanclub d'une main de maître. Elle avait été la première fille avec qui il avait couché d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Mais là… elle paraissait pouilleuse. Rien à voir avec la Pansy de la Grande Époque. Il en était presque déçu.

-Oui mon fiancé. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. De toute façon, on se revoit dans 15 jours…

-Qu'y a t'il dans 15 jours ? demanda t'il brusquement.

-Une réunion pour les anciens de Poudlard, pour la _promotion Potter_, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur et suffisant. J'ai reçu l'invitation ce matin, pas toi ?

-Ce matin j'ai emmené mon fils Scorpius, qui entre à Poudlard cette année, à la gare. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'ouvrir mon courrier au petit déjeuner. C'est un luxe que je peux rarement me permettre, je n'ai plus une vie aussi monotone que pendant mes études.

Pansy devint pâle. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui répondre ainsi mais il n'avait pas apprécié le sous-entendu derrière son "_pas toi". _Elle se dégagea et s'avança vers la porte.

_-_En tout cas toutes mes félicitations pour tes.. fiançailles.

-Merci. On devrait se revoir autour d'un thé un jour.

Il hocha la tête ce qui aurait pu être pris pour un acquiescement. Quand la porte se referma, il en fut soulagé. Il espérait qu'il ne rencontrerait plus personne de la journée. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de se rendre dans sa bibliothèque. Il trouvait étrange qu'il n'y ait personne dans cet ascenseur. Il ne fut pas seul longtemps. Il se retrouva coincé dans le fond de l'ascenseur en quelques secondes. Il détestait ça, la proximité avec le peuple. Arrivé dans le hall, il tomba nez à nez avec Daphné, sa belle-soeur. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui faisait très _français_ selon cette dernière.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue réparer les erreurs de mon fils aîné, qui se permet de transplaner sans permis et qui ne prend pas assez d'argent sur lui pour payer ses amendes.

Elle semblait excédée de devoir venir ici pour ça.

-Comment se fait-il que tu doives te déplacer directement ?

Drago était perplexe mais il essayait de garder le plus possible un visage serein. Il avait conscience que des gens pouvaient les observer et il ne voulait pas leur laisser le loisir de voir que quelque chose clochait.

-C'est une excellente question et comme Enguerran n'est pas en Angleterre, cette _corvée_ me revient de droit, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

-L'amende est de quoi… 25 G ?

-30 et elle est censée être dissuasive, ironisa-t-elle. C'est le prix de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux..

-Qui te va à ravir, répondit au tac-o-tac Drago presque sans le remarquer, c'était le genre de compliment bateau qu'il avait appris à sortir mécaniquement.  
-C'est gentil. Puis-je te demander une faveur ? Puisque tu es là, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner? Je commence à être fatiguée et…

-Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Daphné. Je vais venir avec toi, nous sommes de la même famille après tout. L'inconduite de ton fils peut rejaillir sur chacun des membres de sa famille, donc sur moi. À deux nous serons plus fort. Et tu sais mieux que moi comment les gens réagissent face à une femme enceinte. Ils te prendront pour une personne faible et tu ne peux pas laisser tes hormones parler à ta place.

Daphné Greengrass le regarda avec de petits yeux mais un demi-sourire lui barra la face.

-Hmmm. Je vais faire abstraction de l'insulte et ne garder que ton acceptation de m'accompagner. Tu sais à quel point je suis mal à l'aise avec les prolétaires. Ils ne comprennent pas les choses comme nous et ne voient pas la vie comme nous nous la voyons. Surtout quand ce sont des Sang-de-Bourbes, ajouta-t-elle très bas. Ceux là sont vraiment bornés.

Drago hocha la tête. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle devait employer de telles expressions au sein du ministère de la magie. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, il n'aurait pas donné très cher de leur peau. Il lui tendit le bras et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au 6è étage du ministère de la Magie. Vers le département de la justice. Drago en profita pour regarder autour de lui. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était il y a quelques années et la différence se faisait sentir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir que déjà, la secrétaire les appelait pour qu'ils s'installent dans un bureau. Il n'y avait personne dedans. Daphné posa ses mains sur son ventre arrondi de 7 mois, une fois assise et regarda Drago d'un air profondément affligée.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça _sent_ le moldu ?

-C'est exactement la réflexion que je me suis faite. Ça fait très moldu par ici, ajouta-t-il moqueur avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Daphné éclata d'un rire suraigüe. Drago détestait le rire de sa belle-soeur. Il lui rappelait celui de sa tante Bellatrix certains soirs, l'année de la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La porte derrière eux se ferma et Drago sut qui c'était avant même d'entendre sa voix. _Soif de Passion_, avait fait son oeuvre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa belle-soeur se détourna et Drago vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il eut une mauvaise impression. Il sentait que quelque chose allait clasher. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il pourrait réparer les morceaux.


	3. Un rendez-vous explosif

**Chapitre 3 : Un rendez-vous explosif**

-Excusez-moi mais nous avions rendez-vous avec monsieur…

-Il n'est malheureusement pas disponible, Madame De la Croix, je suis Hermione..

Elle releva les yeux de son dossier et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy ce qui la déstabilisa un peu..

-Granger, acheva t'elle avec un sourire tout en s'asseyant

-Granger ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! s'exclama Daphné au grand dam de Drago. Je suis…

Le visage de Granger se crispa légèrement. Drago le savait parce qu'il avait eu tout l'occasion de l'observer durant certains cours à Poudlard. On lui avait toujours appris qu'il valait mieux connaître ses ennemis. Elle était amie avec son ennemi numéro 1, il se devait de la connaître. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle plus d'une fois.

-Daphné Greengrass. Oui je me souviens de toi, répondit elle d'un ton neutre. Si j'ai bien compris ton fils… Ashton a été surpris pour la (elle jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier)..4è fois entrain de transplaner sans permis. Exact ?

-Tu sais quoi Granger ? Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout que tu sois au département de la justice magique et qu'il soit devenu..

-Oui c'est ça, l'interrompit Drago en regardant Granger. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons été convoqué pour une telle chose à vrai dire. Pour une petite amende comme celle là. Tu pourrais nous éclairer sur ce point je présume.

Hermione plongea son regard noisette dans celui de Drago et il comprit qu'être ici avec Daphné Greengrass la mettait mal à l'aise. Il connaissait ce regard. Il se demanda ce que Daphné avait pu lui faire subir à Poudlard. Et il se souvint que Pansy et elle étaient très amies. Elles n'avaient pas dû être tendre avec Granger durant leur scolarité.

-Parce que le département peut fermer les yeux une fois, deux fois mais pas quatre, répondit-elle froidement. J'ai cru voir que les fois précédentes, il n'avait eu aucun problème parce que l'agent qui s'est occupé de lui a été trop conciliant et…

-J'imagine que tu ne seras pas aussi conciliante ?  
Sa question resta en suspens et Daphné, l'air pincé qui caractérisait si bien les membres de la famille Greengrass, se tourna vers Drago, voyant que sa proposition de soudoiement ne serait pas possible.

-Tu vois ce que je te disais Drago tout à l'heure. J'avais raison. Les gens de leur monde ne comprennent pas les gens de notre monde. Nous sommes fondamentalement différents.

-Sauf preuve du contraire, nous vivons dans le même monde, mais je t'en prie Daphné, explicite un peu plus tes dires, rétorqua froidement Hermione en fronçant des sourcils et en se rejetant légèrement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je vais reformuler _pour toi_. De combien ton service a besoin pour que mon fils n'ait aucun souci ? Daphné avait parlé comme si elle lui faisait une concession en lui répétant. Elle détachait les mots. Comme si elle avait en face d'elle une attardée mentale. C'était à peu près à ce niveau qu'elle plaçait les nés-moldus. Drago savait qu'il devait intervenir mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, son idiote de belle-sœur ouvrit la bouche

-Tu es mariée avec un Weasley d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Ils ont beau être de sang-pur mais ils ne sont pas réputés pour leur richesse. Alors de quoi as-tu besoin pour que mon fils échappe à une punition comme n'importe quel prolétaire ? C'est assez clair pour…

-Donc si j'entends bien tu essayes de me.. corrompre ?

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama Drago d'une voix sifflante.

Granger s'était complètement rejetée sur son siège et ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle avait croisé ses mains devant elle. Daphné était loin d'être stupide d'ordinaire, mais face à une Granger elle n'avait aucune chance. Drago savait parfaitement où son ancienne camarade voulait en venir. Il aurait lui-même pu mettre au point cette stratégie. Pousser le camp adverse à faire une erreur de lui-même ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce plan… brillant.

De la part d'une ancienne Gryffondor qui ne voulait _au grand jamais_ se salir les mains, il trouvait ce plan assez machiavélique. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu féliciter l'auteur de cette stratégie et sa mise en œuvre. Seulement, il se trouvait qu'il était dans le camp adverse et qu'en face de lui se trouvait Granger. Un flash lui revint devant les yeux. C'était quand il était en deuxième année dans l'allée des Embrumes et que son père l'avait rabroué parce que Granger avait été meilleure que lui à Poudlard. Depuis lors, il avait fait en sorte d'être meilleur qu'elle, ils se disputaient sans arrêt la place au sommet. Ils étaient arrivés ex-aequo lors des Aspics d'ailleurs, finalement aucun n'était meilleur que l'autre, ils étaient de force égale.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner cette fois-ci. Il n'aimait pas forcément se mêler des affaires des autres mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la soeur de sa femme se faire laminer par une née-moldue. L'honneur entier de la famille Greengrass serait entaché et il savait qu'on finirait par lui reprocher son absence d'intervention. Pourquoi cette idiote de Daphné avait sauté dans ce piège grossier aussi ? Comment avait-elle pu croire deux secondes qu'elle pourrait soudoyer Madame-j'ai-une-carrière-exemplaire-et-je-suis-la-meilleure-amie-du-ministre-qui-refuse-toute-corruption ? Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

-Daphné, rentre chez toi. Il semblerait que tes hormones t'ait fait perdre tout sens commun. Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire, lui dit-il d'une voix sourde d'où vibrait une pointe de colère.

-Mais…

Il fusilla sa belle-soeur du regard et cette dernière cessa toute tentative de résistance. Drago ne permettrait pas qu'elle réduise en miette tout ce à quoi il avait travaillé pendant des années tout simplement parce qu'elle était incapable de tenir sa langue. C'était intolérable. Daphné se raidit totalement. Elle se leva avec une grande dignité et se retira sans demander son reste et sans un regard vers Hermione Granger. Elle venait de se faire remettre à sa place, il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps mais il avait une autre bataille à gagner. Lui qui s'était levé en même temps que la soeur de sa femme, se rassit et fit face à Granger. Étrangement, il trouvait plus dur de se retrouver face à elle, que face au ministre de la magie, qui pourtant était beaucoup plus important. Il se tut pendant quelques instants, chacun jaugeant jusqu'où l'autre serait prêt à aller. Il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues au juste ? Tu la pousses à te corrompre pour pouvoir accrocher sur ton mur d'honneur nos têtes, c'est ça ? Tu veux booster ta carrière ?

-Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle en élevant la voix, abasourdie. Tu es entrain de sous-entendre que je suis partiale ?

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et s'était redressée.

-Tu fais erreur.

Il eut un petit rire suffisant avant de reprendre avec un rictus sarcastique sur le coin de la bouche.

-Ce n'est pas un sous-entendu. C'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de te dire. Tu es incapable de faire ton métier correctement, le ministre en sera averti, je peux te l'assurer Granger. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça..

-Tu es vraiment…

-Méprisable ? Les insultes venant de ta bouche ne m'atteignent plus depuis des décennies Granger. Cela étant je te propose un deal. J'obtiens ce que je veux et toi tu conserves un semblant d'intégrité pour ta carrière.

Il croisa les jambes et attendit sa réponse la tête légèrement penchée.

-Je refuse, répondit-elle furieuse.

-Très bien. Je retourne de ce pas dans le bureau du Ministre. Oui tu as bien entendu Granger, je _retourne_. Je l'ai quitté i peine 10 minutes, il sera ravi d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

-Malefoy on a plus 15 ans depuis longtemps, si tu crois que ce genre de chantage me fera changer d'avis tu fais erreur. Que vas-tu dire au Ministre de la Magie ? Que j'ai refusé un bakchich pour faire disparaître un dossier ? Vas-y Malefoy, vas te ridiculiser que je trouve de quoi rire pendant la prochaine décennie.

-On se connait depuis 25 ans et tu ne m'as toujours pas cerné Granger. C'est.. navrant.

Il avait pris un ton semblable à celui de Rogue et il se força à ne pas sourire à l'évocation de son ancien directeur de maison.

-Toi qui te… targue d'avoir un esprit brillant, poursuivit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, tu n'es pas capable d'analyser les gens qui sont en face de toi. Beaucoup dirait que c'est parce que tu es une femme mais moi je crois que c'est simplement parce que tu es stupide. Je dirais au ministre la vérité à savoir que tu laisses ton inimitié pour Daphné Greengrass influencer ton jugement, l'accusa-t-il sans ménagement. Tu serais capable de faire des crasses à un gamin pour te venger de sa mère. Voilà ce que je dirais.. que je vais dire au ministre. Sur ce,

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lentement. Il savait qu'elle allait le retenir. Trois, deux…

-Attends. Tu serais capable de colporter des mensonges pour te faire bien voir ? Je croyais que tu avais changé un minimum durant ces dernières décennies mais je faisais erreur. Je t'ai parfaitement cerné Malefoy au contraire. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes parents ou que le reste de ta famille.

Il allait tourner la poignée de la porte quand il entendit ça. Il tenait tellement fort la poignée que ses jointures de main devinrent blafardes et que l'on voyait ses veines ressortir.

-Tu ne connais pas ma famille, et tu ne sais rien sur eux.

-Vraiment ? Je ne connais pas ta famille ?

Il entendit une chaise se racler et des pas venir derrière lui.

-Je dois vraiment te rafraîchir la mémoire sur ce que m'a fait ta tante adorée ? Ou tu t'en souviens suffisamment ?

C'était trop pour lui, il se retourna. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Granger brillaient de rage. Mais il savait que les siens aussi. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre sa baguette et de la pulvérier sur place, avec son air arrogant et fier. Mais il ne pouvait pas, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je n'ai pas changé mais toi par contre tu as changé Granger. Avant tu étais reconnue pour ta compassion et ta propension au pardon. Tu es devenue partiale Granger. Tu me reproches encore et encore les erreurs de mon passé, pire encore, les erreurs de _Bellatrix Lestrange_. Je ne suis pas elle, et je n'ai jamais aspiré à être comme elle. J'ai été soulagé quand ta belle-mère l'a tuée. Soulagé. Et après tu oses dire que ce n'est pas personnel ?

Il avait vu son visage se décomposer quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait changé et pas en mieux.

-Ce n'était pas personnel Drago, jusqu'à ce que tu sous-entendes que ça l'était. Je voulais simplement parler du problème de Ashton de la Croix avec ses parents et tu t'en es mêlé.

Elle essayait de maîtriser sa voix difficilement. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître son trouble mais Drago n'avait même pas relevé ce brusque changement de ton. Son esprit était tourné vers autre chose. Elle avait utilisé son prénom. Il pouvait compter sur le bout des doigts le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il était troublé mais cela renforça sa détermination.

-Ma belle-soeur m'a mêlé à cette affaire parce que j'ai plus d'influence sur son fils qu'elle n'en a. Je voulais qu'on trouve une solution en adulte, mais de toute évidence, tu raisonnes toujours comme une adolescente.

Il allait partir, il se sentait suffoquer dans cet espace. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il était oppressé. Mais elle le retint par le bras. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs et surtout, il voulait qu'elle le lâche.

-Fais ton devoir alors. Ta belle-soeur t'a mandaté ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, tu as mis ta belle-soeur hors jeu ? Soit. Mais ne fais que ton devoir et si j'entends encore une seule insulte, tu ne sortiras pas entier de ce bureau.

-Et si moi j'entends encore une phrase déplacée, tu n'auras plus de carrière. C'est un bon deal. Tu vois quand tu veux faire un effort…

Il retourna s'assoir et croisa sa jambe droite sur la gauche. Son père avait horreur qu'il fasse cela. Croiser les jambes. Il trouvait que ce geste faisait efféminé. Au début, il le faisait pour agacer Lucius, puis c'était presque devenu un tic depuis qu'il était devenu un homme fait. Il se retourna vers Granger et l'observa tandis qu'elle revenait à sa place. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi féminine. Elle portait une robe qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et qui soulignait son bronzage de l'été. Elle portait une chaîne en or sur laquelle pendait Ankh. Il avait vu une fois l'une des rares photos encore existantes des sœurs Black lors de leur jeunesse et sa tante Andromeda portait une croix en tout point similaire à celle-ci. C'était déconcertant.

-Dis donc Malefoy, quand tu auras fini de me reluquer on pourra peut-être commencer ?

-Moi te reluquer ? Comme si je trouvais bandante une…

Il allait dire Sang-de-Bourbe mais il se retint à temps.

-bureaucrate comme toi.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà regardé sa poitrine et qu'il l'avait trouvé pas mal du tout. Il la fit taire tout simplement. Granger leva son sourcil. Il remarqua enfin qu'elle avait rouvert le dossier de Ashton. Ce petit était une véritable calamité. Sûrement parce qu'il avait atterri à Gryffondor.

-Bref, parlons d'Ashton. Son amende est de combien ? 30 Gallions ?

Il sortit sa petite bourse, la soupesa et l'ouvrit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son contenu et la jeta sur la table juste à côté de sa main.

-Ce n'est pas tant l'amende le problème que…

-Il y a un peu plus, l'interrompit-il, tu n'auras qu'à garder le reste pour t'offrir un cerveau…lent en forme de Strangulot.. pour ta fille je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il.

-En fait tu es tout bonnement incapable de rester deux minutes en face de moi sans m'insulter.

-Tu me lances des perches, il faut dire, ricana t'il avant de se reprendre. Bref, tu disais que le problème était.. ? la questionna-t-il en relevant le menton.

Elle avait les yeux plissés et essayait de comprendre pourquoi il passait du coq à l'âne ainsi.

-Son comportement. Il peut être un danger non seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour les autres. Imagine si il apparait en plein milieu d'un quartier moldu !

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et un rire moqueur jaillit de sa gorge.

-Mon neveu dans un quartier… _moldu _? s'étrangla-t-il de rire. C'est ça oui, tout à fait. Et après il ira manger à la soupe populaire avec les Wea..

Il se reprit juste à temps mais ses yeux eux étaient toujours moqueur.

-Je ferais en sorte que mon idiot de neveu cesse son expérimentation de la vie d'adulte, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera possible. Du moins sur le transplanage. C'est un Gryffondor après tout, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire dédaigneux. Tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'ils sont tous bornés, et incapable de se plier à une quelconque règle. Bon l'affaire est bouclée. Tu vois que quand tu veux, tu peux faire les choses rapidement sans ennuyer les gens avec ta voix suraigüe.

Il se leva et eut une vie imprenable sur le décolleté de Granger. Sa maternité lui avait au moins apporté ça, une paire de seins non négligeable. Il avait le souvenir d'une fille presque plate à Poudlard, un peu garçon manqué avec sa touffe de cheveux incontrôlable. Alors que là, avec ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon un peu fou, son rouge à lèvres et son décolleté avantageux… Elle était presque potable… _pour une Sang de Bourbe _lui souffla la voix à l'intérieur de son crâne.

-Tu es un grand malade Malefoy. Peut-être devrais-tu songer à aller consulter un médicomage. Mais sache que si je reprends ton neveu à transplaner de manière illégale, je lui pourrirais la vie, pas parce que c'est ton neveu. Mais parce que comme toi, c'est un danger pour la société.

-Oh ! C'est qu'elle sort ses griffes en plus. Je vois qui porte la culotte dans ton couple, tu es une castratrice et je suis mort de trouille Gran gran gran… Granger.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à lui faire perdre son sang froid en mimant un homme apeuré. Il se trompait, elle tapa des poings et se leva pour lui faire face. Il eut l'impression que ses yeux noisettes s'étaient assombris et que si ils avaient pu tuer, il serait mort.

-Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends espèce de connard ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser insulter ma famille et moi sans réagir ?

Drago rapprocha sensiblement la main de sa baguette magique. Il ne comptait pas se prendre un sort en pleine figure sans avoir eu le temps de bouger. Elle contourna son bureau et lui commença à reculer d'un pas.

-C'est dans ton tempérament Granger. Tu es incapable de te défendre quand il n'y a pas Potterrine d'hippogriffe ou Weasdifforme près de toi. Regarde, la dernière fois que tu as été capable de lever la main sur moi, ce n'était pas pour te défendre toi mais pour défendre ce gros balourd de Hagrid, ajouta t'il d'un ton féroce. Et c'était y'a plus de …  
Elle se déplaça rapidement et le gifla de manière retentissante avant qu'il ne termine. Elle allait le gifler de la main droite mais il lui attrapa le bras avant l'impact et lui tordit en arrière, ce qui eut pour effet de la rapprocher de lui. Elle était plus petite que lui. À chaque inspiration, il inspirait une grande bouffée de son parfum entêtant. Il bloqua son autre main. Elle ne pouvait plus atteindre sa baguette.

-Je n'ai plus 13 ans Granger. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé me frapper une seconde fois ou saisir ta baguette ?

-Lâche moi…

-Je suis un homme maintenant.

-Lâche moi immédiatement ou je hurle.

Il accentua la pression et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi, ici et maintenant et personne ne viendrait à ton secours, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pris le soin de jeter un sort d'imperméabilité sur la pièce. Hurle autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra et comme sans baguette tu es inoffensive..  
-Lâche moi immédiatement espèce de taré.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et y vit une colère incommensurable.

-Tu es impuissante, à ma merci mais tu sais quoi ? continua-t-il en regardant la forme de son front. Je vais te laisser.. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas Bellatrix Lestrange et que je ne prendrais aucun plaisir à te torturer ou à te faire du mal. J'ai changé. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Juste que tu ne te mettes pas en travers de mon chemin. C'est pas trop demandé que je sache.

Il la lâcha et recula le plus possible d'elle comme si son contact l'avait brûlé.

-Nous nous sommes assez vu pour la prochaine décennie Granger. Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne journée et j'espère ne pas te revoir de si tôt.

Il transplana avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouva dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Il marchait sans réfléchir, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière coordonnée et rationnelle. Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite. Il se sentait pris au piège. Plus il mettrait de distance entre Hermione Granger et lui, mieux ils se porteraient tous les deux. Il s'arrêta devant la fontaine et y versa l'intégralité de sa bourse avec l'espoir secret que son vœu se réaliserait. Qu'Hermione Granger ne lui en veuille pas trop pour cet échange enflammé de propos qui lui avait donné plus de plaisir que n'importe quoi d'autres depuis la fin de leurs études. Il se sentait revigoré par cette activité dont il estimait qu'il était passé maître incontesté… mettre Hermione Granger hors d'elle.

**Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre convenance et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews même gigantesques ! J'ai plein d'autres chapitres en réserve mais je vous fais languir exprès ^^**


	4. Tanya

**Chapitre 4 : Tanya**

L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Son chauffeur l'attendait en dehors de sa limousine.

-Retournez au manoir. Et si mon épouse vous demande, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je serais là pour le dîner.

Il transplana jusque dans le chemin de Traverse. Il enfonça un peu plus profondément son chapeau de sorcier sur sa tête. Non pas qu'il avait froid mais il ne voulait pas rencontrer quelqu'un susceptible de le connaître. Il baissa la tête et se mit à marcher rapidement devant la boutique farces et attrapes de Weasley frère. Il ne savait plus son nom et il s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était un Weasley qui le connaissait. Il tourna à droite près de chez Ollivanders et commença à se détendre dès qu'il quitta l'hyper centre. Il marchait d'un pas rapide. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une maison. Elle était de taille moyenne à première vue, faite dans une pierre blanche. Il y avait une fenêtre avec un pot de millepertuis sur le rebord. Il poussa le portail et passa l'arche fleuri pour entrer dans le petit jardin floral. Il ne sonna pas mais il frappa 3 coups de suite après s'être épousseté avec un mouchoir. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et des clefs. Une femme brune aux yeux bleus océan d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit la porte et s'adossa sur le chambranle de la porte. Elle était plus petite que lui et portait une coupe à la garçonne qui flattait son visage mince. Elle portait une robe blanche légère d'où l'on voyait le haut de son bikini. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

-Drago Malefoy. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt. Des problèmes avec ta femme ?

-Oh la ferme !

Il se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se mit à rire et se laissa soulever jusque dans l'intérieur de la maison. De sa main libre, Drago débarrassa le guéridon de l'entrée et la posa dessus.

-Ma chambre est libre ?

-Évidemment, tu crois que j'invite d'autres hommes dedans ?

-C'est ce que font les prostituées dans les bordels d'ordinaire… répondit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

-Je ne suis pas une mère maquerelle ordinaire, tu le sais, sinon tu n'accepterais pas de revenir sans arrêt dans mes bras, répondit-elle alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

-Si je reviens c'est uniquement parce que tous les hommes que je connais n'ont pas les moyens de s'allouer tes services. Tu es une pute hors de prix.

-Je devrais me sentir insulter Drago mais je prends ça pour un compliment. Il faut que je te montre le chemin pour t'y rendre ou tu peux te débrouiller pour le trouver ?

-Je ne suis pas sénile.

-J'espère pas. On s'amuserait beaucoup moins si on devait te donner une potion Viagra !

Elle lui attrapa la lèvre du bas et la mordilla légèrement.

-Allez beau-gosse, file. Je dois piloter mes elfes et j'arrive.

Elle le repoussa et Drago commença à monter les escaliers.

-Vodka ?

-Tu veux que Astoria me tombe dessus ou bien ? Réfléchis un peu. Je ne vais pas rentrer auprès de ma femme en ayant picoler… Une théière de thé vert fera l'affaire pour moi.

Il avait parlé sans se retourner et montait les escaliers. Il tourna à droite dans le couloir et se rendit dans la pièce du fond. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une théière de thé vert fumait dans un service en argent près de scones, d'une corbeille de fruits et d'une tasse en porcelaine de Chine. L'odeur des scones sortant du four lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner. Il était affamé. Il jeta sa cape sur l'un des fauteuils et il se posa sur un autre. Il regarda par la fenêtre le jardin derrière la maison, qui comme celui de devant, était en fleur. Il pouvait voir de sa place le parterre de framboises et de fraises, et le prunier dont les fruits n'allaient pas tarder à tomber au sol. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il avalait un scone avec de la gelée de mûre.

-Ça faisait pas mal de temps que tu n'étais pas venue me voir. On fait la même chose que la dernière fois ? J'ai trouvé ça amusant.

Il tourna ses yeux gris vers la prostituée qui se tenait juste à côté de lui et acquiesça avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la fenêtre.

-Regarde dans ma poche, fut la seule explication qu'il lui donna avant de se beurrer un scone et de croquer dedans à pleine dent.

-Si tu as vraiment faim je peux faire monter de quoi te restaurer. J'ai un ami français qui m'a fait parvenir des petits crottins de chavignols, du comté et du saint-nectaire de France…un véritable délice. J'ai différentes sortes de pain pour aller avec… Oh et je t'ai parlé du cheddar que m'a ramené ma mère ? Le meilleur du monde. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. Je sais à quel point tu aimes manger du fromage en toute circonstance, surtout après l'amour. Toujours pain au pavot ? Je sais que tu aimes ça mais y'a pas moyen que je te fasse change d'avis ?  
-Je sais surtout à quel point tu aimes manger du fromage sur mon torse, Tanya. Va en chercher et je peux t'assurer que tu n'oublieras jamais cet après-midi. Et prends le pain que tu veux.

Elle gloussa et il l'entendit refermer la porte. Il soupira. Cette pute connaissait mieux ses goûts en matière de fromage que sa propre femme. C'était aberrant. Il ferma les yeux tout en croquant dans une pêche juteuse, sucrée à souhait et l'image de son fils s'imposa à lui. Il avait paru effrayé à l'idée d'être seul dans le Poudlard Express.

-Tu es un Malefoy, Scorpius. Ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds. Jamais, lui avait-il soufflé alors que son fils, avec impatience, attendait un dernier conseil de son père avant de se jeter dans le grand bain.

-Oui Papa. Tu seras fier de moi, tu verras.

Il s'était penché à son niveau pour le prendre dans ses bras et avait eu l'impression de se voir au même âge. Ça lui avait fait une impression étrange. Il aurait aimé lui dire que du moment qu'il n'allait pas chez ses gros balourds de Poufsouffle il serait fier de lui, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait embrassé sur le front rapidement et l'avait laissé entre les mains de sa mère. Il s'était demandé un peu choqué, comment son fils avait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il n'était pas fier de lui. Il était froid et distant avec les autres mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas l'être avec son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu reproduire l'intégralité de sa propre éducation.

Scorpius, parfois, arrivait à le faire rire jusqu'aux larmes avec ses pitreries, comme le jour où quand il avait 5 ans, il avait "emprunté" la baguette magique de son Grand-Père Greengrass, l'avait agité et avait coloré le berger allemand en rose bonbon et transformé la permanente de sa grand-mère en nid de vipère. Drago avait saisi son fils par la taille et l'avait sorti de la pièce alors que sa belle-mère hurlait et que son beau-père tentait d'aider son épouse. C'était la panique totale dans le petit salon. Scorpius avait laissé tomber la baguette quand son père l'avait soulevé.

Drago était absolument hilare, et avait dû puiser dans le fin fond de ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher une larme de rire de couler de ses yeux. Drago avait mis Scorpius debout sur une table et lui avait fait face. Son fils paraissait horrifié parce qu'il avait fait et avait les joues en feu. Ils entendaient la panique qu'il y avait au salon. Il lui avait soulevé le menton.

-Tu seras un grand sorcier un jour mon fils, lui avait-il dit. Je suis fier de toi, mais tu vas supplier tes grands-parents de t'accorder leur pardon. Et tu seras puni pour le principe. On ne transforme pas les cheveux de sa grand-mère en nid de vipères, même si s'en est une.

-Oui Papa.

-Tu copieras 50 fois "je ne jetterais plus de sort sur grand-mère et j'attendrais d'avoir ma propre baguette avant de faire des blagues stupides"

-Oui Papa. On peut rentrer à la maison après ?

-On ne _peut _pas. Ce n'est pas une possibilité Scorpius mais une nécessité. On _va _rentrer à la maison après. Et si ta mère te demande, j'étais très fâché contre toi.

Drago ouvrit les yeux quand Tanya posa le plateau de fromage sur la table devant lui. Il y avait une fiole sur le plateau. Il la regarda verser la mixture dans le petit verre et l'avaler avant de détourner les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Pas maintenant. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air chaud de septembre s'engouffra dans la fenêtre. Il se retourna brusquement et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant des yeux noisettes et la chevelure châtain indisciplinée. Hermione Granger était devant lui et le regardait d'un air coquin dans cette petite robe blanche qui la serrait au niveau de la poitrine. Il avait bien fait de garder les quelques cheveux de Granger qui s'était déposé sur lui.

-Alors Drago Malefoy ? résonna la voix de Granger… je te rappelle que le temps est compté. Il ne nous reste plus que 58 minutes.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la saisit par la taille et la caressa du bout de ses doigts gelés tout en remerciant le créateur du Polynectar. Sa peau était douce et exhalait une odeur merveilleuse. Ses lèvres charnues d'un rouge carmin ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec douceur. C'est ainsi qu'il imaginait Granger dans son intimité. Loin d'être révoltée, son Hermione était douce, maternelle. Il détacha délicatement la robe et son opulente poitrine fut enfin libérée de ce tissu. Il la poussa doucement vers le lit et retira ses chaussures et sa robe grise.

-Dis-moi ! Je ne t'avais pas connu avec ce torse musclé.

Tanya-Hermione se redressa et caressa ses abdos avec sa main droite. Elle lui défit la ceinture de son pantalon de l'autre main et l'entraîna sur le lit. Drago ne tarda pas à prendre le dessus sur elle. Il avait envie de prendre son temps pour une fois. Il avait l'après-midi à tuer et il se doutait que Daphné était en ce moment même dans son manoir. Il n'aurait pas une seule seconde à lui, en rentrant. D'une main experte, il dégrapha le soutien-gorge de sa partenaire et lui mordilla les seins. Il repensa à Ankh, la croix qui pendait au cou de Granger le matin même et embrassa l'endroit où la croix aurait dû se trouver si elle avait été l'originale. ll glissa ses lèvres sur son torse et il retira le string avec ses dents. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Tanya eut un petit rire ravi. Elle le repoussa sur le côté et entreprit de le déshabiller puis elle se mit debout sur le lit et le domina. Un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur le visage de Drago sans qu'il eut envie de le dissimuler. Elle était encore mieux que dans son souvenir avec sa taille fine et ses seins qui n'avaient rien perdu depuis sa maternité. Il lui fit un croche patte et il la rattrapa dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à rire. Il prit tout son temps et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de Granger. Il la dominait et il adorait ça. Il voulait devenir familier du moindre de ses tressaillements. Tanya ne cessait de répéter son prénom et il n'en était pas choqué. Ça l'excitait d'autant plus.

Il savait que le temps était compté avant que Tanya ne reprenne sa véritable apparence et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre plus de 3 gorgées de suite sans avoir des effets secondaires. Le Polynectar qu'il avait préparé était très concentré pour donner un résultat parfait en peu de gorgée. Tanya tendit la main vers la table de nuit où se trouvait la fiole de potion et Drago la saisit pour lui donner. Il se retira et en profita pour aller chercher un morceau de cheddar. C'est vrai qu'il était particulièrement exquis. Il retourna d'un pas sur le lit. Il glissa un morceau de cheddar dans la bouche de sa partenaire qui lui lança un véritable sourire. Tanya était une professionnelle, pourtant il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle prenait vraiment du plaisir avec lui. Peut-être était-ce la vérité après tout. En tout cas, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est que là, elle ne simulait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ou alors, elle devrait lui donner des cours d'art dramatique. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille et lui pressa l'épaule. Elle voulait qu'il accélère le rythme, ce qu'il fit mais il voulait que cela dure encore. Un soupir d'extase s'échappa de la bouche de son amante et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient humides et débordaient d'affection. Son cœur se mit à battre et il ne tarda pas à mettre fin à la torture plaisante de sa maîtresse. Il lui caressa les cuisses, l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'affala sur le côté. Son cœur battait la chamade. Tanya posa sa tête sur son torse et il lui caressa la crinière.

-Je peux te poser une question Drago ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il fut déstabilisé par le regard noisette de la jeune femme.

-C'est une chose courante d'avoir les yeux gris ou c'est une particularité familiale ?

-Mon fils et moi sommes les seuls à avoir des yeux comme ça. Et non ce n'est pas courant.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Alors.. chèvre et pain aux noix ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle se leva et s'enroula dans le drap en soie et apporta le plateau sur le lit. Il remarqua la bouteille de cidre de glace et celle de champagne sur la table. Il ne les avait pas vu avant. Il plissa des yeux. Elle le connaissait si bien que ça ? Elle rosit sous son regard insistant.

-J'ai jamais dit que ce serait pour toi grand bêta. Par contre, si tu pouvais l'ouvrir, ce serait une vrai preuve de virilité.

-Parce que tu trouves que je ne suis pas viril ? lâcha t'il d'un ton froid en faisant voler la bouteille de champagne jusqu'à lui et en la débouchant sans aucun effort.

-J'ai rarement rencontré d'hommes aussi viril que toi. Je voulais juste que tu m'ouvres cette bouteille.

Drago posa ses lèvres sur le goulot de la bouteille et avala la première gorgée. Exquis. Il accepta la tartine qu'elle lui tendait tout en lui rendant la bouteille à sa propriétaire. Il croqua dans la tartine en fermant les yeux et en savourant chaque sensation laissée par ce fromage de chèvre. Il regretta l'absence de raisin ou de salade pour l'accompagner. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit des picotements. Il remarqua que Tanya l'observait avec sa tête de Hermione Granger. Il avala sa bouchée et pencha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira-t-il.

-Rien du tout.

-Tanya…

-C'est juste que.. tu es super riche et tu as probablement l'habitude de manger des trucs exquis et là, tu sembles prendre tellement de plaisir dans une seule bouchée de fromage. Je trouve ça super mignon.

Il ne répondit rien du tout mais c'est vrai qu'il prenait son pied à manger du fromage.

-Tu me diras combien je te dois.

-Oh tu sais.. Tu m'as offert cette maison alors..

-Combien te dois-je ?

-Drago ! Laisse moi finir.

Les sourcils d'Hermione Granger se froncèrent d'un coup et il faillit rire. L'esprit de Tanya et le corps de Granger. Finalement, ce n'était pas si déplaisant que cela.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui tu m'as offert cette maison et régulièrement tu m'as fait envoyer ou tu m'as offert directement quelque chose. Alors cette fois-ci c'est gratuit. Comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

-Mon premier cadeau de bienvenue m'avait coûté cher si je me souviens bien, lâcha t'il goguenard.

-De re-bienvenue. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Par contre, si la prochaine fois, tu pouvais me faire parvenir avec tes relations quelques plants de _Fleur de Jade_ et _Chantrieri Tacca_ce serait génial, je voudrais améliorer mon jardin.  
-Tu veux que je te paye en fleur ?

Drago la regardait avec perplexité. Elle était décidément un cliché de prostituée au grand cœur. Elle sourit et rosit légèrement.

-J'aime les fleurs. Et à chaque fois que je les regarderais, je penserais à toi. De toute façon, tu pourras en avoir plus facilement que moi. Ça te va comme deal ?

Un pot de fleur contre quelques heures de plaisir ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il finit son morceau de saint nectaire, reprit une gorgée de champagne et se releva au moment où le vrai visage de Tanya se révéla. Elle était loin d'être moche cette petite.

-Un quickie pour la route ? lui demanda t'elle les yeux brillants.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il était déjà nu et elle aussi…

Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la salle de bain attenante à se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il renfila sa robe de sorcier et regarda Tanya qui se rhabillait elle aussi.

-Tu auras tes plants dans la semaine.

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea dans le couloir. Il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand il entendit un hurlement déchirant sur la gauche. Il saisit sa baguette, retourna sur ses pas, ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'un coup de main et jeta un sort d'une puissance telle qu'il projeta l'homme sur le mur. Il s'effondra et ne bougea plus. Il regarda la femme qui était dans la pièce. Elle avait du sang sur la joue faite par une profonde entaille et des traces de morsures assez profonde. Tanya arriva baguette à la main et se précipita vers sa "fille" qui hurlait de douleur et de peur sûrement. Il bougea du bout du pied le corps de l'homme à terre. Il vivait toujours. Il fit apparaître son porte-feuille et regarda qui il était.

-Intéressant..

C'était un des "bras droit" du Ministre de la Magie. Dennis Crivey, 15th Camden Street.

-Je vais le tuer.

Drago se retourna et désarma Tanya dont les yeux brillaient d'une rage incommensurable.

-Non. Je vais m'en occuper.

Il le rhabilla magiquement et le souleva avec sa baguette. Le corps de l'homme inconscient se mit à flotter doucement.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, balbutia la fille en pleurs..

Drago lui jeta un regard étrange. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience sur le coup. Mais c'est vrai. Il l'avait sauvé.

-Apprends la légilimancie. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me salir les mains pour une prostituée comme ça, lui répondit-t'il avec dédain.

Il lança sa baguette à Tanya et descendit Crivey sans ménagement. Il entendit le bruit d'un corps qui chute. Il le souleva par les aisselles et agita sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Celui-ci arriva, il monta avec difficulté. Le magicobus était vide. Il fit sauter 5 Gallions dans la main de la fille.

-2 places pour le 15th Camden Street.

-Votre ami n'a pas l'air en bon état, constata-t-elle en lui tendant deux billets.

-Non sans rire ? Si je vous ai donné autant que votre salaire mensuel c'est pour que d'une vous ne fassiez pas de commentaires débiles et que deux vous oubliez notre venue. Compris ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Drago se dirigeait déjà avec Crivey dans le fond et le posa sans ménagement. À peine 10 minutes plus tard, il était devant une barre d'immeuble miteuse. Il ne reprendrait jamais plus les transports en commun. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pris. Il aurait mieux fait de transplaner. Mais sur le coup, c'était la meilleure des idées qui lui était venu. Il le déposa devant la porte et vit une sonnette devant la barre d'immeuble. Il eut une moue de dégoût. Il allait devoir appuyer sur ce truc d'une saleté incommensurable. Il sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien. Il devait vivre seul. Il saisit sa baguette prêt à ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une petite fille qui avait presque l'âge de son fils.

-Tu sais à quel étage habite Dennis Crivey ?  
-Je ne parle pas aux inconnus.

-Excellent principe. Comme quoi les enfants des prolétaires peuvent aussi en avoir, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même. Tu reconnais sûrement Crivey.

Il désigna la masse informe encore inconsciente près de lui.

-Il..

-Laetizia ! À qui parles-tu ?

Une sorcière l'air débordée arriva furieuse, baguette à la main, prête à tout pour protéger sa progéniture.

-Excusez-moi madame. À quel étage se trouve l'appartement de Dennis Crivey ?

-Que lui voulez-vous ?

-Le ramener chez lui.

Il désigna Crivey qui reposait près de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce.. troisième étage, la porte sur la droite. Que lui est-il arrivé ? J'ai sa clef chez moi.. Je…

-J'ai ses clefs.

Il tapota avec sa baguette sur l'épaule de Crivey et celui-ci disparut.

-Écoute ta mère, ne parle pas aux inconnus et ne leur ouvre sous aucun prétexte la porte.

Il s'engouffra dans la porte ouverte et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de Crivey et l'installa sur son canapé. Cet appartement faisait la taille de sa salle à manger. Il trouva du papier, une plume et de l'encre non sèche près d'une série de photos dont l'une d'un couple marié. Drago souleva le cadre et y vit Crivey avec une femme qui lui semblait familière. Une indienne d'une beauté stupéfiante. _C'est une des sœurs Patil_, lui souffla une voix dans le fond de son crâne. Il se demandait comment elle réagirait si cette fille qui venait d'une famille de sang pur apprenait que son mari agressait des prostituées pendant l'acte. Il eut un ricanement et sut ce qu'il devait écrire sur le message. "_Demain, 18h chez moi où je raconte tout à Patil, Drago Malefoy. PS : tu m'es redevable de 5 gallions". _Il glissa le mot dans la main de Crivey qui commençait à se réveiller et transplana au centre du chemin de Traverse. Il acheta deux bouquets de roses blanches et retourna chez lui.

**Voilà voilà, chers Potterhead et Potterholics... **** J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu** et que vous n'avez pas été trop choqué par sa relation avec Tanya !

**Pourquoi Drago a t-il acheté deux bouquets de rose ? ****Et quel marché ignoble notre Drago chéri va-t-il proposer à Dennis Crivey ? Vous le saurez bientôt dans la suite de La Vie secrète de Drago Malefoy chapitre 5 intitulé : L'invitation ! (déjà écrit depuis belle lurette mais je vous fais patienter mouhahahaha- rire diabolique)**

**N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review pour signaler votre présence et me dire ce que vous en pensez (même sous forme de smiley ça me va pour ceux qui ne veulent pas écrire une reveiw-roman xD ! ). **


	5. L'invitation

**Chapitre 5 : L'invitation**

Un elfe arriva et lui annonça qu'Astoria l'attendait dans son petit jardin. Il demanda si elle était seule. L'elfe lui répondit que Daphné était là. Il avait eu le nez creux en achetant les deux bouquets. Il se dirigea d'un pas alerte à travers le manoir pour rejoindre le petit jardin d'Astoria qu'elle avait aménagé dans une véranda. Elle riait avec sa sœur et quand elle le vit arriver, elle cessa de rire et le regarda les sourcils froncés.

-J'ai appris que tu t'es comporté comme un véritable butor envers Daphné !

-J'ai empêché Daphné de finir quelques heures en garde à vue pour corruption. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais dû me montrer beaucoup plus courtois. Veuillez accepter ce bouquet en gage de ma rédemption votre Altesse sérénissime.

Il lui tendit le bouquet en mimant une révérence et donna le sien à sa femme avec un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Il est splendide Drago.

-Oui c'est vrai, ajouta Daphné. Alors que se passe-t-il pour mon fils ? Cette vieille radasse de Sang de Bourbe a décidé de l'envoyer à Azkaban pour montrer sa supériorité ? Il est tellement déplorable que le Ministère soit tombé aussi bas ! J'ai toujours pensé que..

-Il n'aura rien du tout, commenta-t-il d'une voix montrant son ennui profond pour la pensée de sa belle-soeur.

-Ce garçon est une plaie Drago, son père lui a toujours tout passé. Il fait tout pour me déplaire au plus haut point. Il prend un malin plaisir à faire tout ce que je lui interdis. C'est son côté français qui ressort. Tu sais à quel point les français ont la révolte dans les veines.

-Je vais lui envoyer une beuglante histoire qu'il arrête de ce comporter comme une tête brûlée, et un Rapeltout, histoire qu'il s'en souvienne. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je me déplacerais à Poudlard.

-Ne te donne pas autant de peine.

-C'est mon filleul et je m'en suis porté garant. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ?

Il se pencha vers sa belle-soeur et la regarda avec insistance, pour qu'elle n'oublie pas cet instant.

-Si ton fils recommence ses écarts de conduite indignes, je l'enverrais tellement loin que tu ne te souviendras même plus de son existence, compris ?

-Voyons, tu n'y penses pas Drago ! s'exclama Astoria choquée par de tel propos

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, mais à lui, rétorqua Daphné d'un ton froid et condescendant. Peut-être que ça le fera réfléchir sur la place qu'il doit tenir dans notre famille.

Drago se repoussa sur sa chaise ahuri, même s'il ne le montra pas. Il n'avait que rarement rencontré des femmes qui avaient aussi peu d'amour pour leurs enfants. Il s'attendait à une réaction comme celle d'Astoria mais pas comme celle de Daphné. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi à Ashton, jamais elle ne bougerait le petit doigt pour le défendre. Et quand elle prenait sa défense, comme dans le bureau de Granger, elle se trompait lourdement sur la marche à suivre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son mari ne la laissait pas gérer ce genre de problème. Sa mère à lui n'aurait pas laissé quiconque lui faire du mal, elle se serait battue bec et ongles pour son avenir… Elle avait refusé qu'il aille à Durmstrang et elle avait trahi Voldemort par amour pour lui.. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été voir sa mère depuis longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il aille la visiter. Il appela un de ses elfes pour qu'il lui amène son courrier. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite sa femme se moquer de Lady Dashwood et il ouvrit son courrier, dont la fameuse invitation pour la promotion Potter comme disait Parkinson.

-Tiens j'ai vu Pansy Parkinson, ce matin au Ministère. Je tenais à te prévenir qu'elle a pris 1 kg chaque année depuis Poudlard dont 3 dans chaque joue. La prochaine fois que tu la verras tu ne seras pas surprise comme j'ai pu l'être.

-Ah bon ?

-Je pense que cette harpie de Milicent Bulstrode doit avoir une taille mannequin comparée à elle désormais. Je pense que je vais l'appeler Rumen Parkinson désormais.

Il faisait ainsi référence à la panse des ruminants et sa femme éclata de rire. Tant et si bien qu'elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Drago et la serra. C'était un geste qu'elle faisait pour lui signifier qu'elle trouvait la personne en face d'eux ridicule ou stupide selon l'occasion. Daphné tourna la tête vers lui et le vit avec le carton doré dans la main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un signe pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il avait parlé de Parkinson de manière aussi brusque.

-Moi aussi j'ai reçu cette invitation. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'arrêter de rire. Une réception pour la promotion Potter, histoire de revoir tous nos vieux camarades ? Je pense que nous allons avoir de quoi rire pendant au moins la prochaine décennie.

-Quand est-ce ? s'inquiéta Astoria.

-Le 18 septembre ma chérie. Dans le Sussex. Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une soirée alors qu'apparemment ce serait un Week-end ? Il n'y a que ce crétin d'illuminé de Potter pour se réjouir de passer un week-end avec d'anciens camarades.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas content de revoir ton acolyte… Goyle ?

-Tiens j'avais oublié ce gorille. Il ne viendra pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce qu'il devrait déchiffrer l'invitation, ce qui relèverait déjà du miracle, et même si il y arrivait, il ne pourrait pas venir, il est Azkaban.

-Goyle est à Azkaban ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Il a fait parti de la Résistance Mangemort cet imbécile. Vous vous souvenez ce groupuscule qui a continué à torturer des moldus à la fin de la guerre ? Il a été condamné pour acte de barbarie y'a quoi.. 14 ans ? J'ai assisté à son procès. Je pense qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Par contre, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Potter… il jubilait littéralement. C'était insupportable.

-Ce serait amusant d'y aller, approuva Astoria comme pour changer la teneur de la conversation. Même si il n'y aura pas beaucoup de mes amis. Il faudrait y réfléchir et voir si nous n'avions rien de prévu bien sûr. Tu as des nouvelles d'Enguerran ?

Drago cessa d'écouter et se leva même prétextant une soudaine envie de se balader. Il se rendit dans le jardin et vit la balançoire de son fils. Ça ne lui faisait pas encore étrange de ne pas voir Scorpius mais il savait qu'en le revoyant pour Noël, il remarquerait au combien il lui avait manqué. Il retourna précipitamment dans son manoir et se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers son bureau. Il devait répondre à son courrier et il avait perdu trop de temps. Daphné resta dîner chez eux. Il aurait préféré qu'Astoria ne l'invite pas. Il l'avait beaucoup trop vu dans la journée et avec ce genre de femme, il fallait une exposition à petite dose pour arriver à garder son sens commun.

À la fin de la journée, quand il monta se coucher, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Goyle. Il lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer dans la Résistance Mangemort. Pas après tout ce qui était arrivé. Goyle lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne lui restait que ça et qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner alors que lui avait retourné sa veste et qu'il avait eu la chance d'être l'un d'entre eux et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de tenir son rang. Drago avait sorti sa baguette et avait failli le tuer. Son père était arrivé et avait eu toute la peine du monde à l'immobiliser, et à l'éloigner de Goyle. "_Crève Goyle ! J'espère que tu pourriras à Azkaban connard ! _". Il entendait encore le son de sa voix et pouvait encore sentir la colère en lui. Son père l'avait pris dans ses bras et pratiquement soulevé pour l'écarter. Et il l'avait giflé ensuite pour s'être ainsi donné en spectacle.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre à coucher. Astoria était déjà dans le lit et lisait un livre Elle souriait de manière sereine dans sa chemise de nuit bleue nuit..

-Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se lavait les dents et qu'il l'observait.

Astoria leva ses yeux verts vers lui.

-Oui. C'était l'un de mes livres favoris jadis. Cet ouvrage date de la toute première édition. Il est très rare.

-Comme tout ce que tu touches.

Il alla se rincer la bouche et au lieu de s'installer auprès de son épouse dans les draps, il se mit face à elle observa ses traits anguleux. Elle ne faisait pas ses 34 ans, elle rayonnait de jeunesse.

-Arrête.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-De me regarder de près comme ça alors que je ne suis pas présentable. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à l'aise quand je te regarde, je suis ton mari.  
-Tu ne devrais pas non plus être mal à l'aise à l'idée d'un peu d'intimité avec moi, je suis ta femme, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant Drago. Et pourtant.. la vie n'est pas toujours comme on le voudrait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je..je.. ne suis pas du tout _mal à l'aise _Astoria, se défendit-il en plissant des yeux.

-Drago ? Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?

-C'est vrai que ton livre pour enfant est _tellement_ passionnant, se moqua-t'il en levant le sourcil. C'est pas du tout comme si tu ne l'avais lu un millier de fois.

Astoria lui jeta un regard tellement froid qu'il se figea sur place.

-Puisque mon livre semble tellement te gêner, tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis ce soir, au moins, tu ne le verras plus.

-Tu es entrain de m'interdire l'accès à mon propre lit..

-Wow Drago, tu comprends vite ! Quel exploit, ironisa-t-elle, tu veux une médaille ?

-Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec toi en plein milieu des bois dans une limousine ? Très bien. Tu sais Astoria, c'est Scorpius l'adolescent, pas toi, il va falloir que tu grandisses un jour.

Elle le gifla les sourcils froncés et se redressa.

-Comment oses-tu espèce de..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Drago ayant attiré son visage près du sien, il l'embrassa avec ardeur. Elle essaya de se dégager en vain. De sa main libre, Drago referma le livre que tenait Astoria et le lança à travers la pièce. Il se déplaça sur sa femme et finit par se détacher de ses lèvres. Elle paraissait furieuse.

-Que tu es belle quand tu es en colère, très chère.

Il éclata de rire, se releva et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et appela l'un de ses elfes qui apparut dans un léger pop.

-Prépare la chambre bleu de l'aile ouest, je veux qu'elle soit faite quand j'arrive.

Il se rendit dans l'un des salons où il avait laissé à trainer son livre sur la table basse. D'un geste de baguette, de grandes flammes poussèrent dans l'âtre. Il repéra son livre facilement et quand il se retourna, il vit sa femme, les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux en désordre. Elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla de nouveau.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était un ouvrage rare et toi, tu le lances à travers la pièce ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect Drago Malefoy ? J'ai horreur de me mettre en colère et toi tu.. tu.. me pousses à bout, hurla-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le bienvenue dans ma chambre tant que tu ne m'auras pas présenté des excuses !

Il la saisit par la main, elle se libéra et se dirigea en dehors du salon. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, la retourna et évita la gifle qui fusait contre lui. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et il l'embrassa avec douceur. La lumière de la lune éclairait son visage blanchâtre. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de sa femme papillonner quand il se détacha d'elle.

Il savait qu'elle allait craquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda comme Scorpius le faisait à chaque fois qu'il commettait une bêtise. Drago arrivait à la manipuler comme il le voulait, et il adorait ça. Au moins, il pouvait plus ou moins contrôler ce qui se passait dans son propre foyer.

-Ne me repousse pas Astoria. Je me sens si..si..

Il baissa les yeux et tourna la tête afin que ses cheveux (qui étaient vraiment trop long) cachent son regard moqueur. Quand il releva les yeux, son regard était humide. Il avait toujours été un bon acteur. Astoria sauta dans ses bras et Drago eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas tomber de l'escalier. Astoria l'embrassa et il sut qu'elle était à lui. Il monta les escaliers avec sa femme et se dirigea vers la chambre bleue. Un feu flamboyait dans la cheminée. Il allongea sa femme sur le lit et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa partie de jambe en l'air de l'après-midi avec Tanya.

Il décida d'être doux avec Astoria, afin de lui donner un maximum de sensation. Son couple partait en vrille. Astoria était très proche de sa soeur Daphné, et cette péronnelle était la plus grande bavarde de la création. Il finirait forcément par avoir une réflexion de son beau-frère ou pire, de son père sur son incapacité à combler sa femme. Il l'avait négligé trop longtemps. Elle finirait par croire qu'il avait une maîtresse et il ne serait plus libre de ses mouvements. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une femme jalouse. Daphné était jalouse de nature et Drago savait que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles sont mari travaillait souvent dans son pays d'origine. Et quand il était en Angleterre, il faisait en sorte de ne pas parler aux femmes plus que de mesure. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Et il savait qu'Astoria ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il le savait. Il devait veiller à ce que son épouse n'apprenne jamais pour Tanya, la maison et toutes les autres choses qu'il lui avait offerte en guise paiement.

-Drago ? Drago ? Il y a un problème ?

Il s'était arrêté et Astoria le regardait sans comprendre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux brillants. Il était parti trop loin dans ses pensées : il n'était plus avec elle dans la chambre. Il devait rectifier le tir.

-Tu m'as manquée, Astoria, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou et en reprenant tout doucement le rythme qu'il s'était imposé depuis le début.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon chéri.

Dès que la pression exercée par sa femme se désaccentua sur son dos, il accéléra et se dégagea sur les côtés. Astoria se blottit contre lui.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler.

-Il y a une chose que j'aime particulièrement quand tu te mets en colère, c'est la réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

Elle se redressa et son regard vert le transperça. Elle essayait de lire en lui d'un seul regard.

-Tu as fait exprès, avoue. De me mettre en colère. Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début, pour que je finisse dans tes bras ?

-Disons que je m'en suis fortement douté quand j'ai quitté la chambre.

-Je savais bien que tu jouais la comédie dans les escaliers, mais voir un homme avec des yeux humides est terriblement sexy.

Elle se réinstalla sur le torse de son mari alors que ce dernier perdit son petit sourire. Lui qui pensait être un excellent comédien, se serait-il trompé ? Ou alors cette femme avec laquelle il était marié depuis 15 ans le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le pensait ?

-Drago ? Tu crois que Scorpius va bien ?

-On le saura dans quelques jours, je lui ai demandé de nous envoyer de ses nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine. Sa lettre devrait arriver demain après-midi.

-Imagine qu'il soit à Gryffondor ?

-Du moment qu'il ne soit pas chez ses gros balourds de Poufsouffle ! Et même si il était à Poufsouffle, j'exigerais de lui l'excellence, avec une pointe de désappointement certes.

-Tu as raison. J'ai oublié de te dire. Ton père m'a envoyé un courrier. Je pense qu'il est déçu qu'on ne passe pas le voir avec Scorpius avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard. Il voudrait que nous allions dîner chez eux cette semaine.

-Pourquoi te l'a-t-il envoyé à toi ? demanda Drago en essayant de garder son calme.

-Peut-être parce qu'il doit se douter que tu brûles ses lettres avant même de les lire, ou en les ayant à peine lues ?

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait le savoir, objecta le jeune Malefoy.

-Je veux dire par là, que nous n'avons pas été les voir depuis longtemps et que ce serait bien. Pour garder une cohésion dans notre famille.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il observait le plafond tout en passant de manière involontaire sa main dans le dos de sa femme.

-Je n'ai pas encore répondu. J'attendais ton aval.

Elle réprima un baillement.

-Repose toi. Nous parlerons demain Astoria.

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et il ne tarda pas à entendre le léger sifflement de sa respiration endormie. Lui tarda à trouver le sommeil. Il revoyait les évènements de la journée en accéléré et il se demandait si un jour, Granger cesserait de lui en vouloir d'être le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange..

* * *

**Voilà chers Potterheads et Potterholics ! C'est enfin la fin de cette interminable journée pour Drago Malefoy (il est parti se coucher, il l'a bien mérité, entre déposer Scorpius à la gare, le rendez-vous avec le Ministre, Hermione Granger et sa sulfureuse partie de jambes en l'air avec Tanya, il est fatigué le pauvre) ! Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Daphné par rapport à son fils Ashton le Gryffondor ? Ou celle d'Astoria avec Drago à la fin du chap' ? Ou encore de celle de Drago vis à vis de son père ? Justifiées ou pas ?  
N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou signaler votre venue x)**

**À bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre : ****DES NOUVELLES DE POUDLARD xD**


	6. Des nouvelles de Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 : Des nouvelles de Poudlard.**

Drago avait demandé à son elfe que son invité soit directement conduit dans son bureau. Il se demandait si il serait à l'heure et si sa menace allait porter ses fruits. Il était 13h57 et Drago s'assit sur son fauteuil face à la porte. Lorsque son horloge sonna 14h, on frappa à sa porte. Il eut un sourire moqueur en coin. Il connaissait merveilleusement bien la nature humaine. Il ne se leva pas pour accueillir Crivey. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

-Assieds toi Crivey.

Le matin, il avait fait des recherches sur lui. Il avait un an de moins que lui et avait été à Gryffondor. Son frère était mort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Colin Crivey. Il se souvenait de lui. Il avait toujours un appareil photo et la manie de toujours prendre Potter en photo. Drago croisa ses mains et domina Dennis Crivey du regard. Son hôte portait une robe de sorcier marron neuve mais de mauvaise qualité. Sa baguette pendait à sa ceinture telle une épée du moyen âge. _Ridicule._

-Comment va ta femme ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? Tes 5 Gallions ?

Crivey sortit sa bourse et lança les 5 pièces sur le bureau de Drago. Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

-Je ne vais pas te priver de 2 mois de salaire. Tu peux garder ton argent.

Crivey plissa des yeux et son visage se durcit.

-Va te faire foutre Drago Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je ne laisserais pas un sale Mangemort de merde me dicter ma conduite.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Drago et ses lèvres se serrèrent.

-Je suis peut-être un _sale Mangemort de merde_, mais moi je n'essaye pas d'éventrer des putes sur mes heures de travail.

Crivey se figea et devint d'une pâleur mortelle.

-Et à moins que tu ne veuilles que ta femme l'apprenne aussi, tu vas devoir…

À ce moment précis, Drago vit une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Crivey. Il savait qu'il pouvait saisir sa baguette dans la seconde mais cela ne le rassura pas beaucoup plus. Cette lueur ne présageait rien de bon. Il décida de changer de stratégie pour déterminer ce qui clochait chez Crivey, parce qu'il y avait un problème. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de Crivey, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur son adversaire pourrait lui servir.

-Je suis loyal Malefoy.

-Envers qui ? objecta Malefoy. Pas envers Patil en tout cas, vu que tu te tapes des putes. Mais après, je peux le comprendre. Tu es un homme et les hommes peuvent avoir certains besoins. Qui suis-je pour te blâmer ?

-Oui, qui es-tu ?

La lueur meurtrière de Crivey s'affaiblit un peu. Drago avait déjà vu cela quelque part mais où ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps pour le découvrir. Il joua avec son alliance et tapota légèrement la surface de son bureau avec ses doigts.

-Alors comment se passe ton travail au Ministère ? Tu es bien l'assistant du Ministre, non ? Shackelbot te traite bien ?

-Je ne te donnerais pas d'information sur le Ministre, Malefoy.

-Non bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je te demande comment il te traite ? J'ai cru comprendre que les assistants étaient sous payés alors qu'ils faisaient tout le travail.. est-ce une réalité ?

Il était assez ennuyé de paraître aussi sympathique avec un tel individu mais il devait gagner du temps. Il cherchait le sortilège adéquat pour révéler ce qui était caché sans que son adversaire ne s'en aperçoive. _Occulta discrete revelatum _devrait agita légèrement sa baguette tout en écoutant Crivey et un symbole apparut sur la porte derrière, en runes. Il se réjouit d'avoir suivi cette matière à Poudlard, c'était l'un des rares cours où la présence de Granger ne le dérangeait pas parce qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle et qu'elle la fermait devant sa supériorité. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Drago pour déchiffrer le nom. _Arzock_. Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

-Tu sais quoi Crivey ? Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne.

Drago se pencha et serra sa baguette, prêt à intervenir.

-_Scio te Arzock esse, sed amicum sum_. Je sais qui tu es Arzock, mais je suis un ami.

Une rage incommensurable se fit sentir sur le visage de Crivey. Et son visage commença à changer pour devenir un masque de cruauté pure. Même ses yeux semblaient avoir changé de couleurs et avoir pris une teinte entre le marron foncé et le rouge. Drago avait lu un mémoire sur ce genre de créature et voir ses yeux changer de couleur étaient mauvais signe… D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago le cloua sur place. Arzock. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment ce crétin avait pu se retrouver dans la même pièce que cette abomination et se laisser posséder de la sorte ?

Arzock était une créature sans corps et sans aucun principe qui pour survivre colonisait un individu. Lui avait mis près de 10 minutes à le révéler alors que Crivey travaillait au Ministère de la Magie… Il commençait à croire que sa belle-soeur avait raison sur les capacités actuelles du Ministère… Puis soudain, Drago comprit. Il ne se montrait que dans des rares occasions et son message l'avait mis en colère. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait agressé la prostituée. Ce n'était pas une dérive sadique de Crivey, mais une de Arzock. Cet idiot de né-moldu savait-il seulement qu'il abritait une des abominations de ce siècle ? Drago se souvenait que son père lui répétait souvent à quel point Arzock était dangereux et il avait souvenir d'une réunion de Mangemorts où certains avaient évoqués la possibilité de l'enrôler dans leur rang mais cette idée avait été rejeté par la suite au vu de l'impossibilité de contrôler un tel monstre.

-Comment as-tu su ? lui demanda-t-il en latin, la voix déformé par son possesseur.

-Je suis un puissant sorcier, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à tenir une conversation en latin parce qu'il serait vite limité. Il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis plusieurs années.

-Écoute Arzock. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu peux continuer à coloniser ce crétin de Crivey aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes m'assassiner dans mon sommeil. Je connais ton secret et tu sais très bien que si quelqu'un venait à son apercevoir, tu mourrais aussi vite. Alors.. je te propose un deal. Je ne dirais rien tant que tu me donneras toutes les informations que je veux savoir sur le ministère, sur les gens qui y travaillent. Je sais que tu ne peux pas changer de corps aussi facilement à moins qu'il ne soit réellement en danger.

-Je pourrais aussi te tuer pour protéger mon secret.

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'aurais aucun intérêt. Tout le monde sait que tu es venu ici et tu ne pourrais pas ressortir vivant de cette maison. Et si tu acceptes, ça arrange tout le monde, moi je peux surveiller mes ennemis et je surveille tes arrières en même temps, tu n'as rien à perdre. Alors, on a un deal ?

Il se demanda si Arzock savait qu'il bluffait. Et si il le savait, il ne pourrait rien faire pour échapper à sa colère sinon tuer Crivey. L'autre méthode était bien trop compliquée et il pourrait se mettre en danger. Seulement, si il tuait Crivey, il finirait ses jours à Azkaban. Il espérait vivement ne pas devoir recourir à une ou l'autre de ses solutions.

-Assentior Sum, répondit Arzock d'une voix froide et gutturale.

Il était d'accord. Si il savait bien une chose c'est qu'Arzock ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Le latin était une forme particulière d'assentiment pour les créatures magiques. Un serment en latin ne pouvait être défait. Drago le libéra et Arzock Crivey se leva.

-Je veux un rapport tous les trois jours. Tu recevras tes instructions sur les personnes à surveiller incessamment sous peu. Et moi, je tairais ta double-nature. Sors de chez moi maintenant et ne reviens jamais plus. Laisse-moi un peu parler à Crivey maintenant.

Les yeux de Crivey devinrent vide et ce dernier secoua la tête.

-Je suis loyal Malefoy. Peu importe ce que tu crois savoir sur moi, c'est faux et tout mon entourage sait que la parole d'un Malefoy ne vaut pas tripette.

-Si tu le dis. Sors de chez-moi. Je ne veux jamais plus revoir tes pas de Sang-de-bourbe fouler mes terres, compris ?

Drago se rapprocha de Crivey et plissa des yeux.

-Et si tu me traites encore une fois de Mangemort, je ferais appel à de vieux amis à moi, tu sais ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, tu n'as plus de frère à cause d'eux.

-Espèce de..

-Elfes ! Faites sortir cet énergumène d'ici.

Drago recula et pendant que ses elfes faisaient sortir un Crivey qui l'injuriait, il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Son entretien s'était mieux dérouler que ce qu'il pensait. Il l'ouvrit pour se rendre sur le balcon attenant. Il vit Astoria se promener avec ses bergers allemands. Il transplana à ses côtés.

-Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

-Mieux que je ne pouvais l'espérer.

-Parfait, j'allais prendre un thé dans le petit jardin.

-Nous devrions programmer un week-end quelque part. Nous n'aurions pas la contrainte d'un enfant à surveiller.

-Ce serait bien. Sortir dans le monde sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour Scorpius. Mais avant, nous devons répondre à l'invitation de tes parents.

Drago soupira. Il pensait qu'une fois adulte et marié, il n'aurait plus à devoir accourir quand son père le demandait mais il se trompait lourdement. Il pensait qu'il serait libre de prendre ses propres décisions mais il devait non seulement composé avec la famille Malefoy mais aussi avec l'intégralité de l'envahissante famille Greengrass.

-Oui. Allons-y ce soir. Nous serons débarrassés. Elfe.

Un petit elfe de maison apparut.

-Oui maître.

-Va au Manoir Malefoy et préviens ma mère que nous viendrons dîner ce soir à 19h30.

-Oui Maître.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut tout ausi vite. Drago proposa son bras à Astoria et ils marchèrent vers le petit jardin.

-Votre courrier maîtresse.

-Pose le sur la table, Doulou et apporte-nous du thé vert , répondit Astoria en prenant place dans le salon de jardin.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé, la recracha et rappela son elfe, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

-Quelle est la température idéale pour boire le thé ?

-70° maîtresse.

-Vérifie la température de ce thé devant moi. 90°. Est-ce que tu trouves que cette température est idéale pour le thé ?  
-Non maîtresse.

-Reprends cette théière et va me faire un thé à température idéale. Mais auparavant tu verseras cette mixture immonde sur ta tête en guise de punition.

Drago regardait sa femme et ne broncha pas. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire que maltraiter les elfes à la longue pouvait se révéler fatal mais la dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait remarquer, Astoria lui avait rétorquer : "Chéri, je ne t'ai jamais fait de remarque sur la manière dont tu traitais tes elfes, ne me dis pas comment traiter ceux qui m'appartiennent depuis mon enfance." Ils étaient sa propriété et non celle de Drago. Pour les elfes qu'on leur avait offert après le mariage, Drago avait pris en charge leur éducation. Il aurait voulu lui raconter l'histoire de l'ancien elfe de son père dont il avait oublié le nom qui avait été retourné par Harry Potter, mais son père lui avait suffisamment répété quelle honte cela était pour que jamais il ne répète cette histoire, pas même à sa femme.

Astoria regarda rapidement les auteurs des lettres et sourit en saisissant une lettre assez épaisse.

-Ça c'est Scorpius. Oh, regarde. Il t'a envoyé une lettre aussi et il a eu l'intelligence de mettre les deux ensemble. Tu veux un peu de thé chéri ?

Drago acquiesça doucement, saisit la lettre, la décacheta et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture enfantine de son fils. Cela le détendit.

_Papa chéri_, commençait la lettre, _j'ai écrit cette lettre en deux exemplaires, parce que je savais que Maman ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas avoir sa propre lettre pour pouvoir se vanter auprès de tante Daphné. _

_Ashton m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous écrive vite, parce que lui-même avait tardé et que tante Daphné avait failli prendre un rendez-vous avec la directrice pour comprendre. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais comme je ne veux pas que Maman le fasse, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants. _

_Déja, je voulais te remercier pour la bourse que tu as glissé dans mes affaires. Tu as raison, je pense que ça m'aidera beaucoup (peut-être plus que mon hibou Lunarion, alors même que je l'adore) et Ash m'a promis de me ramener des choses de Pré-au-Lard quand il ira si je lui donnais de l'argent avant. Je n'ai pas compris si cela cachait quelque chose mais j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Il a été très gentil avec moi dans le train, j'ai presque trouvé cela étrange à vrai dire. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'affinité comme tu sais, j'étais tout seul et il m'a permis de rester avec lui et ses amis. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est amoureux d'une de ses amies. Il a ri à tout ce qu'elle a dit, et il passe son temps à dire qu'elle est "pretty funny". Je n'ai pas compris si il voulait dire qu'elle était plutôt drôle ou drôle parce qu'elle était "pretty". Je dois avouer que lorsqu'il a parlé en français, j'étais bien content qu'oncle Enguerran ait commencé à m'apprendre les rudiments de cette langue cet été, si tu le vois avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui écrire, j'aimerais que tu le remercies pour moi. Mais pas devant tante Daphné parce qu'elle risque de lui faire une remarque désagréable qui ne lui donnerait pas envie de continuer mon apprentissage de la langue de Molière._

_Par contre Papa je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu __halluciné __en voyant Poudlard. Tu m'avais dit que c'était grand mais c'est plutôt gigantesque ! Et de nuit, c'était tout simplement magnifique. On a tous l'air si petit devant..ça ! Tu m'as toujours dit que je devais tout te dire, ne rien te cacher alors je dois te dire que j'ai été un peu effrayé. Poudlard va devenir ma maison, si je puis dire, pendant les 7 prochaines années et j'ai trouvé ça effrayant. C'est difficile d'aller dans un lieu inconnu. Et tu n'étais pas là pour me tenir la main ou pour me pousser, me dire de ne pas avoir peur. Alors j'ai pensé à ce que toi tu ferais et je me suis dit que tu étais tellement fort que je devais me montrer aussi fort que toi. J'ai essayé de ne pas montrer ma peur. Je ne sais pas si cela a marché mais moi ça m'a rassuré sur le coup. _

_Comme j'imagine que tu vas lire cette lettre en compagnie de maman, et que je ne veux pas que tu penses que le nombre de pages de vos lettres est proportionnel à mon amour pour chacun d'entre vous, sache qu'elle m'avait demandé de tout lui raconter en détail, c'est pourquoi elle a 15 pages…_

Drago releva la tête et observa son épouse pendant quelques secondes, elle semblait émue par la lettre de son petit garçon. Scorpius semblait vouloir distraire sa mère quand il restait beaucoup plus pragmatique avec son père. Il reprit sa lecture avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son fils le connaissait bien. Il changea de page.

_De plus, comme tu auras lu cette lettre plus rapidement, je sais que tu pourras anticiper sa réaction. Tu sais comme moi que Maman est très sensible.. du moins, elle est capable d'aller dans certaines extrémités digne des plus grandes comédiennes ! _

_En fait Papa, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Je suis assis dans le parc, près d'un grand chêne comme celui qui est dans notre jardin et je cherche l'inspiration dans le calme du lac. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un endroit aussi calme dans un château rempli "d'adolescent en pleine crise identitaire" comme le dit parfois Daphné. Dans la salle commune, il y a tellement de bruit que c'est un peu assourdissant on a du mal à s'entendre parler ou encore réfléchir ! J'imagine que c'est simplement dû à la nouveauté et que dans quelques semaines les choses seront mieux. J'imagine sans peine que tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'intimité et je vais te l'expliquer tout de suite. _

_Je sais et je crains surtout que tu risques d'être déçu de moi et je suis attristé à cette idée parce que j'ai toujours cherché ton approbation et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. _

Drago cessa de sourire en lisant cette phrase. Son fils avait-il été envoyé chez Poufsouffle ? Avait-il fricoté avec la fille Weasley ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et avala une gorgée de thé vert.

_Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, Papa. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tant écrit à Maman pour retarder ce moment fatidique où elle apprendra la vérité. J'espère que malgré tout, tu seras fier de moi, parce que je ferais tout pour que tu sois fier de moi. Je n'aimerais pas que tu me renies ou quelque chose comme ça parce que je n'ai pas été à Serpentard comme vous deux ou mes aïeux. Je.. je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir, j'étais à peine monté sur le tabouret que le Choixpeau (je ne suis pas resté 30 secondes assis) et il a hurlé Serdaigle. D'ailleurs en parlant du Choixpeau Magique tu crois qu'ils le lavent parfois ? Parce que si c'est vraiment le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor, et qu'il a été sur la tête de millions d'élèves, c'est vraiment très sale. Pendant que le sous-directeur mettait le chapeau sur la tête des autres avant moi, j'étais entrain de prier pour qu'il ne soit pas infesté de poux. Je pense que je vais demander à Maman de m'envoyer un shampooing spécial pour prévenir une éventuelle colonisation de poux. _

_Toujours est-il que Ash m'a dit que j'avais de la chance parce qu'il n'y avait que les gens vraiment intelligents qui allaient à Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas si il était ironique ou pas. Tant que je n'aurais pas ta bénédiction Papa, je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise, je le sais. Et tant que je ne serais pas à l'aise je n'aurais pas la force d'écrire à Grand-Père Carl et Grand-Père Lucius qui ont la critique si facile pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Si je sais que tu es avec moi, alors je serais plus fort. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas.  
_

_Je ne veux pas finir sur une telle note qui me donne presque les larmes aux yeux alors, je voulais te dire que grâce à notre voyage père-fils traditionnel en Irlande, j'ai fait gagné 10 point à ma maison ce matin en histoire de la Magie ! _

_Alors voilà, je t'embrasse bien fort et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles, je vais guetter mon courrier avec impatience, _

_Scorpius. _

_PS : Si tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas respecter cette tradition familiale et que tu me considères toujours comme ton fils, j'aimerais que tu aides Maman à traverser cette épreuve. J'ai essayé de mettre tout mon amour pour elle dans la lettre mais tu m'as toujours appris que les femmes pouvaient être imprévisibles alors.. Merci d'avance et bonne chance si tu dois traverserune crise de larmes et de cris. _

Drago posa sa lettre et il avala une gorgée de thé. Son fils était à Serdaigle. Il s'en moquait un peu, il avait eu peur qu'il soit envoyé à Poufsouffle, la maison des travailleurs qui n'arrivaient jamais au sommet. Mais Serdaigle ? C'était une noble maison. Pourtant, une infime partie de lui aurait aimé qu'il aille à Serpentard, qu'il perpétue la tradition Malefoy, même si il savait que du côté de sa propre mère, il y avait eu des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors aussi. En tout cas, il devait rapidement lui répondre et le rassurer. Sinon, la petite Weasley serait meilleure que lui et ce serait intolérable de voir une Weasley meilleure qu'un Malefoy. Il allait rapidement devoir mettre les choses au clair avec son fils sur ce point. Voir Weasley triompher serait insupportable. Il espérait au fond de lui que la petite Rose Weasley ait récupéré l'intelligence de sa mère en plus de la forme de son visage pour qu'il y ait du challenge avec la génération suivante comme il y en avait eu dans la leur.

-Drago ?

La voix tremblante de son épouse le ramena à la réalité. Il quitta à regret la contemplation des roses et tourna les yeux vers Astoria. Elle paraissait un peu choquée. Mais juste un peu.

-Tu as fini de lire ?

-De toute évidence, sinon je n'aurais pas reposé ma lettre, rétorqua-t'il en réprimant à peine le sarcasme dans sa voix.

-Il t'a dit qu'il était envoyé à..

-Serdaigle ? Oui, il me l'a dit. Il attend ma bénédiction avant de prévenir nos parents. Tu n'as pas l'air bien ma chérie..

-Je me sens assez étrange. Je pensais que Scorpius irait à Serpentard comme nous, ou nos familles.. mais Serdaigle est une bonne maison. Je pense que tu devrais lui écrire rapidement, il a l'air plus inquiet de ta décision plus que la mienne. Il faut le rassurer.

-Je suis d'accord. Il faut le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive c'est un Malefoy.. et un Greengrass, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant sa femme lever un sourcil. Il va y arriver. Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Du moment qu'il soit meilleur que la gamine Weasley, peu importe où il est.

-Par contre… c'est toi qui le dit à ton père et je te rappelle qu'on le voit ce soir.

La nouvelle de la répartition de son fils l'avait perturbé mine de rien. Il avait oublié qu'il avait donné son aval quelques minutes auparavant pour un dîner au Manoir familial. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait annoncer à son père Lucius que son unique petit-fils n'allait pas respecter la tradition familiale…

* * *

**Chers Potterheads et Potterholics qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ? De l'entrevue de Drago avec Crivey ? Vous vous attendiez un truc pareil ? Drago ne sait pas encore dans quoi il vient de mettre les pieds, le pauvre ! Et que pensez vous de c_es nouvelles de Poudlard _? La lettre de Scorpius était-elle à votre goût ? Est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ?  
**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews (smiley ou roman, c'est comme vous voulez ;) ) et parlez de LVSDM autour de vous x) x)  
Xoxo mes Potterholics favoris et ****Rendez-vous plus tard pour le chapitre 7 : Dîner au Manoir Malefoy ! **


	7. Dîner au Manoir Malefoy

**Chapitre 7 : Dîner au Manoir Malefoy**

Le soir même, quand Drago franchit le portail familial, il se sentait étrange comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans la maison de son enfance. Un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Il se souvenait autant de ses rires d'enfant que des hurlements de douleur et de la souffrance. Il n'eut pas besoin de sonner à la porte parce que sa mère l'avait vu arriver. Narcissa avait changé en 20 ans. Pas physiquement car très peu de rides étaient apparues sur son visage pâle. Elle montrait beaucoup d'affection pour Scorpius et lui laissait passer beaucoup de choses que ce soit en privé ou en publique. Et elle souriait aussi. Drago avait toujours aimé ce sourire de sa mère qu'elle ne faisait qu'à lui, dans le confort de leur maison. Il était chaleureux et sa mère lui paraissait tellement plus belle ainsi. Quand ils arrivèrent, Narcissa les accueillit avec ce sourire que Drago aimait tant. Il était chez lui.

-Mère.. Tu es splendide, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh tu sais Dragonouchet, moi je vais toujours bien quand je te vois. Astoria, ma chère fille, tu es resplendissante.

-Merci Narcissa, Lucius n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Il est dans son bureau, il ne vous a pas vu arriver. Enfin, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Entrez les enfants, entrez !

-Je vais aller tenir compagnie à ton père mon chéri, comme ça vous aurez tout le temps pour parler !

Astoria monta avec élégance les marches et Drago l'observa avant se tourner vers sa mère. Il lui prit le bras et la mena au salon

-Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien Maman. J'aurais dû venir te visiter plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai été très pris.

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est une chose importante que de s'occuper de Scorpius avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard. Tu ne le verras pas pendant 4 mois, ça te fera vraiment bizarre dans quelques jours de ne pas l'entendre.

-Tu as raison. Il voulait que tu saches qu'il t'enverrait régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

-Tu as déjà eu des nouvelles ?

-Oui. Il est à Serdaigle.  
Sa mère le regarda sans sourire et finit par soupirer.  
-Du moment qu'il ne soit pas à Poufsouffle. C'est un garçon intelligent et un Malefoy. Il n'aura aucun mal à Poudlard, j'en suis certaine. Je vais lui envoyer un paquet de caramel au beurre salé, je sais à quel point il les aime !

-Ils ont été un véritable réconfort pour moi toutes ces années, approuva Drago.

Il se sentait comme un enfant dans les jupons de sa mère. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Qu'as-tu fils ? Quelque chose te perturbe, je le sais ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je vais bien Maman. Vraiment. Ça va. C'est juste que parfois je regrette de.. d'être un adulte. La vie était plus facile quand j'étais enfant. Je pouvais toujours me reposer sur vous deux. Plus maintenant. Je dois prendre mes propres décisions et parfois ce n'est pas simple.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu le sais.

Oui, il le savait. Il était sur le point de répondre quand la silhouette de son père et de son épouse se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Drago se releva du fauteuil où il avait pris place et il serra la main de son père. Lucius était une sculpture de glace. Aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de sa main quand il saisit celle de son fils. Son regard était inexpressif, en tout cas, ils ne manifestaient aucun plaisir de revoir son fils. Pour tout autre personne que Drago, cela aurait été insupportable mais il était habitué depuis quelques années à ce que son père le regarde de cette façon.

-Je devrais te remercier Astoria, si tu n'étais pas là, mon fils ne daignerait pas venir nous visiter, dit Lucius tout en regardant son fils unique droit dans les yeux.

-Si ma visite te fait aussi peu plaisir papa, Astoria et moi pouvons repartir, nous avons du temps à rattraper seuls tous les deux, répondit sèchement Drago.

-Je ne pense pas que ton père voulait dire ça, Drago, intervint Astoria en ouvrant grand les yeux vers son mari pour lui faire comprendre que c'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre. Lucius ! Vous avez réussi à compléter votre collection de Picasso avec "la femme pleurant" ? Quelle œuvre splendide ! La première fois que je l'ai vu…

Astoria entraîna son beau-père vers le tableau qui trônait dans le salon laissant Drago faire face au couloir sombre. Drago se retourna et un léger signe de sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'il devait laisser couler. Sa femme faisait son possible pour éviter un affrontement père-fils, qui pourtant semblait inévitable. Aussi Drago écoutait sans vraiment intervenir jusqu'au moment du dessert, où il finit par perdre patience et où il aurait tout donné pour que son père ferme son caquet.

-Nous avons eu des nouvelles de Scorpius tout à l'heure. Il est à Serdaigle.

Son père s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de gâteau et toussa. Il leva les yeux vers son fils qui eut un petit sourire entendu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme. Elle le semblait vouloir lui dire d'arrêter immédiatement mais il n'en tint pas compte une seule seconde. Il reporta son regard sur son père.

-Et je suis extrêmement fier de lui.

Lucius perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait sur le visage et Drago vit qu'il serrait un peu plus fort sa petite fourchette en argent. Un silence pesant se fit entendre.

-Il a réussi à faire gagner des points à sa maison en une demie-journée ! ajouta-t-il en évitant soigneusement de regarder son père droit dans les yeux à présent.

-Ma sœur Andromeda a été à Serdaigle, commença Narcissa.

-Je ne pense pas que l'exemple de ta sœur soit bon à prendre Narcissa. Elle a fini marié à un Sang-de-Bourbe et sa fille à un loup-garou, interrompit sèchement Lucius.

Narcissa baissa les yeux. Drago quant à lui, fronça les sourcils. Comment osait-il parler d'un ton aussi méprisant à sa mère devant lui et pourquoi obéissait-elle ainsi ?

-Je le savais Maman. Et tu n'as pas eu un cousin à Gryffondor ? reprit-il comme si son père n'était pas intervenu sachant pertinemment que ça ne plairait pas du tout à Lucius.

-Si. Mais ton père a raison, ce n'est pas forcément un bon exemple. Ni Andromeda, ni Sirius. Astoria, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais rendu visite à Lady Dashwood ?

-Tout à fait Narcissa, et je dois avouer que vous aviez raison. Sa permanente est absolument affreuse. On aurait dit.. un nid d'oiseau ! Et Lord Dashwood… il m'a confié cher Lucius qu'il aimerait vous voir plus souvent au club parce que votre esprit vif manquait cruellement à cette assemblée.

-Lord Dashwood est un imbécile. Il ne comprend pas que la plupart du temps, il est la cible de mes piques.

-Cela ne m'étonne guère, c'est le lot des parvenus… Ils se prennent toujours supérieurs à ce qu'ils sont. J'ai entendu dire que le père de Lady Dashwood était un avoué et que sa grand-mère était couturière. Des Sang-Purs, certes mais ils sont partis de très loin je trouve !

-Si tous les Sangs Purs avaient tenu leur rang par le passé, nous en serions pas là, ma petite Astoria. Le Ministère ne serait jamais tombé aussi bas.

Drago ne disait rien. Il était un peu abasourdi par le discours de son père.

-Parce que tu estimes que lorsque les Mangemorts tenaient le Ministère, on était mieux peut-être ?

-Drago ! le réprimanda sa mère. Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père.

-Ce n'était pas un manque de respect Maman mais une simple question ? Est-ce que tu estimes que sous le ministère de Pius Thicknesse le monde magique se portait mieux ?

-Notre famille ne se portait pas plus mal sous Thicknesse.

-Notre maison était devenu le quartier général de Voldemort, tu m'étonnes qu'on ne se portait pas plus mal sous ce régime de terreur.

Il aurait adoré dire ça à son père mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta de marmonner.

-C'est ton avis. Astoria et moi-même avons l'intention de profiter de l'absence de Scorpius pour faire un voyage ajouta-t-il plus fort. Il y a un endroit particulier que vous nous conseiller ?

-Et bien.. un petit voyage en France fait toujours plaisir, sourit légèrement sa mère. Maintenant vous pouvez toujours partir à l'aventure mais je crains que vous ne soyez pas à votre aise loin de toute civilisation..

Un domestique arriva et tendit une lettre à Lucius Malefoy. Il la décacheta et se leva de table.

-Toutes mes excuses Astoria. Le devoir m'appelle.

-Vous êtes pardonné Lucius.

-Tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Tu peux venir quand tu veux.

Lucius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, la serra et se retira sans un mot de plus, ni un regard de plus. Drago le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses pas dans les escaliers.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter maman. Je l'ai connu beaucoup plus chaleureux, si je puis dire. La vieillesse ne lui va pas. Mais pas du tout.

-Je te trouve très dur avec lui, lui reprocha Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. Tu lui annonces comme un cheveu sur la soupe que son unique petit fils est à Serdaigle, je pensais que tu allais faire cela de manière un peu plus diplomate. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais annoncé moi-même. Tu as vu la tête qu'il a faite ?

-Je ne compte pas me disputer avec toi sur ma relation avec mon père alors je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit.

Drago avala la dernière bouchée de son dessert et avala d'une traite sa flûte de champagne. Il fit voler la bouteille près de lui et s'en servit une autre.

-Je suis d'accord avec ton épouse. Au lieu de creuser le fossé qui s'est installé entre vous depuis quelques années, il serait peut-être temps de le combler Drago.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de combler un fossé qu'il a lui même creusé.

-Parce que tu es le plus jeune et que tu sais que ton père revient difficilement sur ses décisions. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi Drago. Voir ma famille se déchirer pour des broutillles me fait mal. Tu le sais très bien et vous êtes les derniers membres de ma famille.

-Je sais que ça te fait du mal et j'en suis désolé Maman. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse faire. J'ai sûrement des choses à me reprocher mais il n'est pas blanc comme neige.

-Oh Drago !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Très bien, puisque tu _insistes, _je réfléchirai à la possibilité d'un jour faire le premier pas. C'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de moi, répondit-il à sa mère qui pourtant semblait un brin... désespérée. Je vais aller marcher dans le parc, ajouta-t-il en avalant encore d'une traite sa flûte de champagne.

Il se leva de table avec un air de défi et la bouteille de champagne dans la main avant de sortir du manoir de son enfance. Il devait se calmer. Depuis quelques années, passer un peu de temps avec son père seul à seul lui semblait insurmontable. Il ne savait plus pourquoi parler avec Lucius lui était devenu si difficile. Leur relation s'était dégradée alors que quand il était enfant, il adorait passer du temps avec lui. Ensuite.. Il saisit son bras gauche. Non. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il avala une gorgée d'alcool en fermant les yeux. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers le manoir et croisa le regard de son père à travers la fenêtre de son bureau. Drago détestait ça parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être dominé et cette sensation d'impuissance le faisait rager. Il tourna les talons et il sentit le regard de son père le poursuivre alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le petit bois. Il marcha longtemps et rapidement comme pour échapper au regard de Lucius qui depuis 36 ans dirigeait sa vie, en bon "père de famille".

Il se retrouva face au petit étang. Quand il était enfant, il s'amusait à lancer des cailloux dedans pour déranger les canards et les cignes blancs qui glissaient sur l'eau. Il trouvait autant fascinantes que stupides leurs existences. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait que faire. Il saisit un caillou plat et fit un ricochet. Du moins, il essaya. Le galet tomba à pic. ll fronça les sourcils, frustrés. Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien. Peut-être que son père avait raison depuis toutes ses années. Peut-être était-il incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même. Et ça… il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ramassa un second galet et le lança dans le lac. Il ricocha quatre fois avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Drago esquissa un sourire satisfait et continua sa promenade. Il vit alors des Fleurs de Jade et il s'arrêta.

-Elfe ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Son elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés dans la seconde. Drago regarda ses quelques cheveux blancs et ses grandes oreilles. Il lui tendit la bouteille vide.

-Procure-toi des fleurs de jade et apporte les chez Tanya. Et je t'interdis de révéler quoi que ce soit à ma femme. Tu es mon elfe depuis 20 ans et j'attends de toi une parfaite loyauté.

-Oui Maître. À votre service.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un pop. Il allait respecter sa promesse envers Tanya. Il soupira et rebroussa chemin. Tanya… Il n'aurait pas dû y retourner. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas le faire, un jour où Astoria l'avait attendu toute la nuit dans les escaliers et qu'elle lui avait demandé où il était. Il avait été décontenancé par le regard de sa femme et il lui avait répondu qu'il était parti marcher pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs.

Quand il retourna dans la maison, Astoria et sa mère cessèrent leur discussion et cela le gêna.

-Maman, j'ai été heureux de te revoir, mais il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Je dois me lever aux aurores demain.

-Très bien.

Narcissa Malefoy se leva et le prit dans ses bras avant de les raccompagner à la porte. Elle lui murmura qu'il ne devait oublier de réfléchir à une réconciliation avec Lucius. Sur le trajet du retour, Astoria ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il fit arrêter la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ta mère a raison. Tu dois te réconcilier avec ton père. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui. Tu as des griefs contre lui, _très bien,_ mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi distant.

Il allait intervenir mais Astoria lui fit signe de se taire.

-Laisse-moi terminer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu arrives à jouer la comédie avec les autres mais pas avec ton père. Tu lui en veux pour une raison inconnue, soit. Mais fais en sorte qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Va le voir, dis-lui que tu es désolé même si ce n'est pas le cas. À force, c'est tout simplement intenable, de rester avec vous deux dans la même pièce. Alors la prochaine fois que nous verrons ton père, tu lui diras ce qu'il veut entendre et..

-Mais.

-Pas de mais ! Tu le feras un point c'est tout. Dès qu'il pensera que tu es désolé et qu'il a raison, il redeviendra le Lucius chaleureux que j'appréciais jadis.

Drago ne dit rien et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme. Lucius Malefoy avait beaucoup de qualificatifs pour être décrit, mais son propre fils ne pensait pas que "chaleureux" en faisait parti.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Mais cessons d'en parler pour le moment, veux-tu ?

Drago glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Astoria et se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou au moment où la voiture redémarra.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle tournait la tête.

-Tu essayes d'éluder le problème, lui dit-elle alors qu'il la basculait sur la banquette de la limousine. Lucius..

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon père alors que je suis entrain d'avoir une érection. C'est perturbant.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment alors de te dire que mon père nous a invité à déjeuner chez lui dans deux jours, continua-t-elle alors qu'il intensifiait ses baisers.

-En effet, ne parlons pas de mon père.. et encore moins du tien.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et Drago se retrouva par terre, sa femme tombée sur lui.

-Drago tu vas bien ?

Cette soirée était décidément catastrophique. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Le dîner ou _ça_.

-Tu as mal ?

Drago n'avait pas si mal que ça. Il était juste frustré. Mais il décida qu'il en avait assez de s'occuper toujours des autres, alors que personne ne s'occupait de lui.

-Je.. je me suis bloqué le dos.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? À part renvoyer le chauffeur dès que nous serons à la maison bien évidemment.

-Laisse-moi mourir sur le sol de notre limousine. C'est tout ce que je mérite. Tu diras à notre fils que j'ai eu une mort héroïque.

-Je peux faire autre chose que ça, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

-J'ai vraiment très mal et je ne joue pas la comédie.. Maintenant je suis sûr que tu as un remède miracle qui pourrait m'aider..

Il la regarda avec insistance et vit qu'Astoria avait comprit où il voulait en venir. Elle remonta la robe de sorcier de Drago tout en l'embrassant. Il laissait rarement Astoria prendre le dessus sur lui en matière de sexe. Il n'aimait pas ça en général, mais là.. Il voyait à quel point sa femme était souriante et ne faire aucun effort ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça finalement.

Le soir même, alors qu'il se mettait au lit, Astoria posa son livre et se colla contre lui.

-Tu as été trop bon avec le chauffeur. Tu aurais dû le renvoyer pour ce qu'il a fait.

-Au contraire. Un acte de pur charité renforce sa loyauté envers moi et envers nous, ajouta-t-il. Cet homme connaît trop de choses sur nous. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

Drago repensa surtout à toutes les fois où il avait culbuté une fille dans sa limousine, et il ne voulait pas que la Gazette du Sorcier l'apprenne. Depuis sa seconde année à Poudlard, il avait compris qu'une bonne rumeur pouvait anéantir un homme plus facilement qu'une bonne preuve. Ce serait sa parole contre celle d'un domestique aigri mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

-Tu as eu raison alors. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je suis exténuée. Je crois que je vais décliner l'invitation de Papa demain soir. Tu peux lire si tu veux. Moi je dors.

-Dors bien. À demain.

Il éteignit aussi la lumière et il resta les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, dans le manoir familial de repenser à cette nuit où Granger s'était faite torturée. Il la revoyait encore allongée sur le parquet ciré, les larmes taries. Elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient vides de toute expression. Elle ne devait pas s'en souvenir parce qu'elle avait perdu conscience juste après. Mais lui.. son image l'avait hanté. Il avait pris une potion anti-rêve pendant un certain temps, puis il avait arrêté. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années et là… en la revoyant dans le bureau du ministère la veille, c'était comme si toutes ses sensations et souvenirs malsains étaient revenus à la surface. Il se rappelait même physiquement de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dessiné la Marque sur son bras. Il ferma les yeux et serra des mâchoires. Il devait oublier. Il voulait oublier. Il n'avait voulu que ça depuis toutes ses années…

* * *

**Voila Voila Potterheads et Potterholics ! C'était le chapitre 7... Alors surpris de ce dîner ou vous vous y attendiez?  
J'attends vos reviews que je lirais avec délectation avant de vous poster le chapitre suivant : L'arrestation !  
**


	8. L'arrestation

**Chapitre 8 : l'arrestation**

Drago ouvrit le 2è rapport qu'il avait reçu de Crivey. Il ne faisait que quelques pages mais il savait que ce qu'il recelait était important. Il n'avait entre les mains que quelques pages mais beaucoup de gens auraient aimé les avoir. Il recelait les arcanes du pouvoir, les projets en cours, les relations entre les différents acteurs et certains extras. Il parcourait les lignes et à la fin de ce rapport, Drago sourit : "_Désaccord entre HG et HP sur la loi relative aux elfes de maison qui mettrait en péril certaines actions des Aurors. HG traite HP d'esclavagiste, le gifle et quitte la pièce. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et s'excuse. Reprise de la réunion. À la fin de la réunion, discussion entre les deux précédents. Évocation d'une dispute (?) entre HG et RW la veille au soir. À creuser._"

-Creuse, creuse, marmonna Drago en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Décidemment, lui demander un rapport tous les 3 jours était une sage décision. Il se leva et se servit trait de cognac. Blaise Zabini lui avait offert pour ses 35 ans. Il lui avait envoyé par hibou. Il se demanda si il serait présent pour le Week-end des Anciens. Il devrait lui envoyer un mot pour confirmer sa présence. On frappa deux coups à sa porte et Astoria passa sa tête. Il lui fit signe de rentrer et son épouse ne se fit pas prier. Elle portait un de ses chapeaux que les femmes portent à la plage.

-Il y a une lettre pour toi qui vient d'arriver. Doulou me l'a apporté par erreur. Tu penses que je devrais emmener ce chapeau pour la sauterie des Berry à Bath ?

-Il est approprié. Nous devons partir vers quelle heure ?

-Dans une heure et demi peu près. Je t'ai fait préparé une tenue un peu plus adéquate que celle-ci. J'enverrais un elfe te prévenir quand tu devras te préparer.

-Très bien.

Il décacheta la lettre et la lut d'une traite avant de la jeter directement au feu. Son père rêvait si il pensait qu'il irait de son propre chef à Azkaban pour aller voir cet imbécile de Goyle. Il ne savait pas dans quoi trempait son père mais une certaine envie de découvrir le taraudait malgré tout. Que voulait-il faire avec Goyle ?

-Malefoy ? Alors que penses-tu de cette petite réception ?

Ça faisait une heure que Drago était arrivé à la sauterie des Berry et une heure qu'il pressait sa femme de repartir. Astoria avait lancé un regard assez semblable à celui avec lequel elle regardait Scorpius quand il disait quelque chose d'inapproprié.

-Elle est très.. très..

Il cherchait les mots adéquats. Il se demandait si il devait faire usage de diplomatie ou pas du tout. Un évènement inattendu lui donna cependant la possibilité de ne pas répondre à la question.

-Ton elfe vient de mettre le feu au rideau.

Berry se retourna et d'un geste arrêta le début de feu. Un masque de cruauté remplaça son air débonnaire. Il fit un signe à son elfe qui disparut remplacé par un autre tout aussi rapidement.

-Ah les elfes ! Il n'existe pas de race plus stupide que celle-ci.. si ce n'est les Sang de bourbe.

Il éclata de rire mais pas Drago, mais pour ne pas le vexer, il étira légèrement ses lèvres en un sourire pseudo-amusé..

-Celui-là va le regretter amèrement. Alors, reprenons. Comment va Malefoy senior ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait cessé de se montrer au Club.

-Il va bien. Ses affaires lui prennent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Elles sont en pleine extension.

-Comme les tiennes d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu as racheté une entreprise moldue il y a une semaine d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire ? C'est une excellente chose. Remettre les moldus à leur véritable place d'être inférieur est tout simplement fantastique. C'est brillantissime.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Tu diversifies tes activités. C'est une bonne chose. J'ai moi-même racheté un terrain de golf. J'ai l'intention de le faire privatiser. Il sera interdit aux prolétaires. Les pauvres familles nobles moldues n'ont pas la chance d'être sorcier, mais ils sont nobles après tout. Il y a une hiérarchie même chez les êtres inférieurs. Ils ont le droit à plus d'égard.

-Du.. golf ?

Drago avait vaguement entendu parler de ce sport que les moldus affectionnaient qui consistaient à taper dans une petite balle et la rentrer dans un trou au sol.

-Exactement. J'ai l'intention de faire une soirée : Joue-là comme un moldu. Baguette interdite.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom sortirait sans sa baguette ? rétorqua froidement Drago en plantant son regard dans celui de cet imbécile.

L'homme en face de lui pâlit et balbutia que c'était une blague. Drago tourna les yeux et fronça les sourcils en entendant un bruit étrange au dehors.

-Il parait que tu as réussi à ouvrir la porte très fermée de Shackelbot.

-N'importe qui avec un peu de bon sens arrive à entrer dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Tu entends ce bruit ? C'est tout simplement insupportable.

Le bruit se fit plus fort, strident et tous les invités se bouchèrent les oreilles en hurlant. Drago en quelques pas rejoignit sa femme alors que la douleur lui vrillait les tympans.

-Quel est ce bruit insupportable ? forma sa femme sur ses lèvres alors que comme les autres, ils plièrent les genoux.

Drago saisit sa baguette et tenta de faire abstraction du bruit. Il arrivait à peine à s'entendre réfléchir. Il repensa rapidement à son fils qui lui avait fait cette réflexion à propos de la salle des Serdaigle. Il créa une bulle autour de sa tête et de celle d'Astoria, le bruit s'atténua légèrement et ils se regardèrent. Astoria avait presque les larmes aux yeux de douleur. Une explosion eut lieu au bout de quelques minutes et le bruit s'arrêta. Drago avait prit sa femme dans ses bras et la tenait fermement contre lui pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger.

-Qu'est-ce que ? commença à dire Berry.

Des sorciers habillés en noir entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent directement vers Berry. Drago en profita pour relever sa femme et faire disparaître la bulle. Elle se serra contre lui et le remercia.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lâcha Berry d'un ton impérieux en commençant à sortir sa baguette.

-Le MLES, déclama une voix féminine forte. Monsieur Berry veuillez nous suivre. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être..

Le Magical Law Enforcement Squad était la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique du ministère de la magie. Drago et Astoria se regardèrent et se firent le plus petit possible. C'était tout à fait le genre d'évènement où Drago ne voulait pas faire parti et il était désormais impossible de partir sans attirer l'attention.

-Ben voyons Malefoy. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de trouver dans les parages ?

Drago ferma les yeux deux secondes et les rouvrit. Il n'avait pas voulu se faire repérer et le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Il se retrouva face à une femme avec mâchoire prononcée, des yeux renfoncés et des sourcils broussailleux. Cette femme avait un nez en trompette et plein de tâches de rousseur. Elle n'était pas belle et n'avait aucun charme d'après Drago. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour la reconnaître. Il dévisagea d'un œil torve cette idiote de Nutty qui ne devait sa place au Ministère qu'à cause de son illustre ancêtre Orabella Nutty qui avait perfectionné le sortilège de réparation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là parce qu'au dernière nouvelle, elle travaillait au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Drago saisit sa femme par le bras et la plaça derrière lui un peu en retrait. Il faisait barrage avec son propre corps. Nutty était presque aussi grande que lui avec une carrure masculine. Elle devait néanmoins lever les yeux vers lui et Drago en dégageait une certaine satisfaction. Il avait beaucoup grandi après Poudlard et il s'était musclé aussi. Drago qui avait été un adolescent pas très grand avait poussé tout à coup. Sa mère lui avait dit à mi-mot qu'il avait une taille similaire à son cousin Sirius Black quand elle l'avait connu.

-Tiens Nutty. Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant que tu ne te fasses dépuceler. Il parait que le seul homme qui n'a jamais voulu de toi t'a abandonné devant l'autel ?

La femme en face de lui perdit toutes ses couleurs et Drago percevait toute sa rage. Il avait sûrement tapé dans le mille. Il continua en levant un sourcil et en souriant autour de lui :

-Je lui ai envoyé une bouteille de champagne de mon meilleur cru pourtant pour qu'il le fasse. Mais de toute évidence, les toiles d'araignée qui ont dû se former l'ont dissuadé. Ou alors, il a eu peur d'affronter la Toundra en la voyant.

Il avait laissé glisser son regard sur l'intégralité de son corps, s'était arrêté quelques secondes sur le bas ventre de Nutty et était remonté tout aussi vite. Drago sentit sa femme derrière lui serrer légèrement la main. Elle rigolait intérieurement alors qu'autour de lui, les gens pouffaient allègrement.

-C'est vrai que la vie sauvage peut effrayer certains hommes. Aller sur une terre où nul autre a mis les pieds, c'est..

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy, l'interrompit-elle. Les mecs ? Emmenez celui-là aussi.

-Pourquoi ça ? intervint Astoria d'une voix profondément choquée.  
-Voir un Malefoy qui vient d'une notoire famille de Mangemorts dans la maison d'un criminel c'est..

-Je suis un citoyen libre. Si vous me touchez, vous le regretterez amèrement. Maintenant si vous ne tenez pas à votre travail.

-On est plus sous Pius Thicknesse. Les Malefoy n'ont plus le contrôle du Ministère.

-C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Il n'a absolument rien fait !

Drago se retourna vers une Astoria indignée. Il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'il avait une certaine appréhension. Il lui caressa la joue et lui fit signe de ne pas brandir sa baguette. Il eut juste le temps de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'on ne le tire par les deux bras. Il jeta un regard tellement froid à Nutty qu'elle baissa les yeux.

-Ne me touchez pas. Je vous suis.  
Ils ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Astoria et vit qu'elle était entourée de certaines de ses amies. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne lui arriverait rien du tout, mais un peu de comédie ne leur faisait pas de mal. Il regarda droit devant lui et un flash lui arriva dans les yeux. Il cligna des yeux, un peu déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce qu'un journaliste faisait là ?

-Envoie un hibou à Kingsley Shackelbot, lança-t-il devant le journaliste à sa femme alors qu'il se doutait qu'elle allait le faire. Et à Hermione Granger-Weasley.

-Drago ! cria sa femme un trémolo dans la voix.

Il entendit quelqu'un la retenir au moment où il franchissait la porte du salon où ils étaient. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, dans les étages inférieurs. Il se demanda si sa femme avait déjà eu accès à une plume et à un hibou. On le conduisit sans ménagement vers une pièce totalement nue. Aucune étagère, aucune chaise, juste deux portes.

-Ta baguette Malefoy.

Il se retourna et fit face à son ancienne camarade de Poufsouffle. Il l'avait toujours trouvé sans intérêt mais là, il avait envie de lui cracher dessus. Elle avait tendu sa main vers lui.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je te la prends de force. Et je serais obligée de te palper.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur la bouche de Drago. Ses yeux se plissèrent en une mince ouverture. Il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle était entourée de ses collègues.

-Wow. Tu sais les gens normaux quand ils veulent un corps à corps, il demande le consentement de la personne. Sinon ça s'appelle du viol. Tu devrais essayer tout simplement de demander à homme de pouvoir le toucher, le tâter et autre… parce qu'en venir à de telles extrémités pour toucher un homme, c'est juste pitoyable. Faut te réveiller ma vieille, tu es plus si jeune, alors au lieu de palper le mari des autres, trouve-t-en un.

Il vit un sourire vite réprimé sur la tête d'un des hommes derrière elle, alors qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

-Tu me donnes envie de te frapper sale fils de Mangemort.

-Je t'en prie. Vas-y. Frappe-moi sale attardée. Tu te sapes comme un homme, tu fais un métier d'homme..

-Je vais te frapper.

-Mais tu n'as pas les couilles de faire ce qu'il faut faire, continua-t-il sans faire attention à l'interruption de son adversaire. C'est pour ça que tu seras toujours là où tu es dans 15 ans quand tous les autres derrière toi, auront tous gravi un à un les échelons de la hiérarchie. Tu es qu'une truie et tu finiras dans la fange dans laquelle tu as décidé d'évoluer.

Elle le frappa tellement fort qu'il recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas cru deux secondes qu'elle avait un tel crochet du droit la bougresse.

-Espèce de débile, tu m'as pété le nez ! réussit-il à dire en tenant son appendice nasal désormais très douloureux.

Il arrivait à peine à respirer. Il se redressa, les yeux furieux et laissant le sang couler sur son visage et tâcher sa robe de sorcier.

-Tu vois ce que je disais. Faut apprendre à réfléchir avec son cerveau pas avec ses ovaires, pauvre conne.

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais te frapper. Maintenant ta baguette ou tu n'auras plus jamais d'enfant.

-Va te faire foutre. Je te donnerais jamais ma baguette. Tu es une déséquilibrée hystérique.

-Tu vas me la donner parce que je vais vraiment te contraindre de me la donner.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? J'ai vécu avec Voldemort dans ma maison quand j'étais un môme et tu crois qu'une fonctionnaire du Ministère me fait peur ? Vraiment ? Tu te trompes. Je veux parler à ton supérieur.

À l'évocation de Lord Voldemort, ils frémirent tous et Nutty perdit son petit sourire satisfait.

-Ta baguette Malefoy. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Ensuite tu finis directement à Azkaban pour refus de coopérer avec les forces de la justice.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Aussi, il recula d'un pas et sortit sa baguette magique. Mais au lieu de la lui tendre, il la confia à un des hommes dans la pièce. À celui qui semblait le plus choqué parce qu'elle venait de faire.

-Ne laissez pas cette folle avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de défense.

-Vous pouvez avancer vers la pièce attenante monsieur Malefoy, lui répondit le jeune officier à qui il avait confié sa baguette. Vous y trouverez de quoi vous rafraîchir.

Il obéit comme pour prouver à sa folle de camarade qu'avec un peu de politesse, on arrivait à tout. En ouvrant la porte, il vit une pièce éclairée à la lueur de la bougie. Il y avait une table, deux chaises, une bouteille d'eau et une corbeille de fruit. Drago n'était pas complètement fou. Avaler quoi que ce soit, revenait à avaler du Veritaserum. Et il ne comptait pas révéler tous ses secrets. Il prit place sur une des chaises et attendit en tapant des doigts en rythme sur la table en formica. Il resta de longues minutes seul. Ils devaient sûrement l'observer de quelque part et ils ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition, il le savait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

**Voilà Potterholics ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Les choses se corsent pour notre petit Dragonouchet, n'est-ce pas ?!  
Que va-t-il se passer dans le chapitre suivant ?  
Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 9 : l'interrogatoire !  
Lâchez une review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	9. L'interrogatoire

**Chapitre 9 : l'interrogatoire**

Alors qu'il attendait que quelqu'un daigne venir lui tenir compagnie, Drago se souvint d'une fois où il avait bravé le courroux paternel et il avait été se plonger dans la culture moldue. Il s'était habillé comme eux, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Il se sentait tellement supérieur à ces mortels. Il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Pas plus. Il avait demandé à l'un des chauffeurs de le laisser aux portes de la ville moldue la plus proche et il avait marché dans les rues. Il avait même assisté à une séance de cinéma. C'était un film policier. La disposition de la salle d'interrogatoire était un peu près similaire. En moins glauque. Même chez les moldus, le ménage semblait plus régulier. On ouvrit la porte et il ne regarda pas. Même avec son nez déformé, il arrivait à sentir les ennuis quand ils arrivaient. Il essaya de se donner un peu de courage et leva les yeux vers son ancienne camarade de classe.

-Alors Malefoy, on a pas soif ?

-Non. Pas du tout.

-Même pas un petit peu ?

-Débouche-toi les oreilles, j'ai dit NON. Je ne vais pas te l'épeler, je ne sais pas si tu comprendrais. En fait Nutty, profite de ta victoire la pucelle. Demain tu es au chômage. Tu n'auras qu'à te prostituer pour payer ton loyer.. Remarque vu ton physique ingrat, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de client.

-Parce que tu t'y connais en prostituée peut-être ?

-Mieux que toi de toute évidence. Je n'ai jamais trompée ma femme bien sûr et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de payer pour baiser. Par contre, tu devrais essayer. Tu serais moins frustrée.

-Alors Malefoy. Quelles sont tes relations avec Berry ?

-Je ne couche pas avec. Par contre lui, il trompe sa femme, je suis sûr que dans le noir et en ayant beaucoup.. beaucoup.. beaucoup bu, il pourrait te dépuceler.

-Quelles sont tes relations avec Berry ?

-Est-ce que tu as un problème contre les hommes ou juste contre toi ?

-Juste contre toi. Quelles sont tes relations avec Berry ?

-D'accord.

Drago se balança sur sa chaise et regarda Nutty d'un air taquin.

-D'accord. Donc si j'ai bien compris. Tu n'as aucun problème avec les hommes.. Donc tu aimes les hommes ? Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais goûté au plaisir phallique ?

-Au plaisir phallique ?

-Bah oui. Je vais pas te faire un dessin. Tu dois au moins savoir comment on.. non ?

-C'est typique des hommes. Toujours à penser que leur pénis est la 7è merveille du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? Tu en as jamais vu en vrai. Ou alors ton truc c'est la fellation..

Drago se pencha et examina la bouche de la femme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu as une bouche de suceuse. En fait, tu suces mais personne ne veut descendre à la cave.

-Quelles sont tes relations avec Berry, Malefoy ?

-J'avais raison. C'est ça. Le mystère de Nutty. Assez bonne pour sucer mais pas pour se faire pénétrer. Ça te fait quoi ? J'ai pas rencontré de vierge depuis.. depuis.. je ne sais même plus.

-Ça suffit Malefoy, s'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Tu vas répondre à mes questions maintenant. Quelles sont tes relations avec Berry et depuis quand tu connais Berry ?

-Tu sais que je suis présumé innocent jusqu'à ce qu'on démontre ma culpabilité ? Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions. Surtout quand elles sont posées par une personne grossière comme toi.

-Tu sais que je pourrais forcer ton mental pour avoir la réponse à ma question.

-Non. Tu ne pourrais pas. D'une part parce que je ne te donnerais jamais mon consentement et que ce serait une violation en règle de toutes les lois de la présomption d'innocence, ensuite, tu n'es pas une légilimens.. C'est du bluff.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce que sinon tu ne m'aurais pas annoncé la couleur. Tu l'aurais fait tout simplement.

Il sentit alors une force essayer de pénétrer son esprit. Il se souvenait des leçons qu'il avait eu d'occlumancie. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et la personne se retrouva aux portes de son mental. Il décida d'armer son esprit au cas où il y aurait une défaillance dans son système de protection. Il y avait certaines choses qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir. Aussi, il entreprit de protéger plus particulièrement des informations sensibles comme ses entrevues avec le Ministre, ses parties fines avec Tanya et avec ces filles dont ils ne se souvenaient plus du nom et les rapports de Crivey. Il insista aussi sur certaines informations concernant sa famille. En réalité, Drago se dit qu'il devait protéger toutes les informations en dehors de sa vie de famille avec Astoria et son fils et en dehors de certaines affaires qui avaient eu des répercutions médiatiques. Ils voulaient forcer son esprit ? Ils ne verraient que sa vie de mari, de père et de business man. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage, d'autant plus qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la femme devant lui qui avait ses talents. Si ils sortaient la grosse artillerie, ils devaient vraiment croire qu'il était plus dangereux qu'il n'était et ce n'était pas sans lui déplaire.

-Tu sais quoi Nutty ? Tu me sembles être une fille honnête malgré tous tes défauts, alors je vais être honnête moi aussi. Pose moi une seule question avant que mon avocat n'arrive et je répondrais si j'estime que je dois répondre.

-Quelles sont tes relations avec Berry ?

-C'est une connaissance du cousin du beau-frère de la femme du cousin de mon beau-père. Bon tu as épuisé ton quotat de question.

-Je ne plaisantais pas Drago Malefoy. Le refus d'obtempérer va te coûter très cher. Tu as déjà mis les pieds à Azkaban ? J'imagine que c'est le cas quand ton père a été enfermé. Et bien, à Azkaban on a une cellule spécialisée où on mène les interrogatoires. Et une fois les interrogatoires faits, on lâche les gens dans la meute. Tu crois que tu vivrais combien de temps dans la meute Malefoy ? Avec ta manicure et tes chaussures vernies ?Je ne te donnerais pas 5 minutes.

-Tu ne m'enverras pas à Azkaban. Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. Qui est ton supérieur hiérarchique ? Je n'aime pas parler à des subalternes. Allez réponds ! Qui est ton supérieur hiérarchique ?

Il se leva et une baguette apparue dans la main de la fonctionnaire. Il leva le sourcil et se fit craquer le dos avant de se rassoir. Elle avait peur de lui. C'était plutôt bon signe. Être un Malefoy avait toujours son petit lot de privilège. Il trouvait néanmoins que le temps se faisait long. Pourquoi le Ministre n'avait pas encore fait irruption pour le sortir de là ?

-Malefoy, quelles sont tes relations avec Berry ?

-J'ai déjà répondu.

-Non. Tu as répondu à la question qui est Berry pour toi et non pas quelles sont tes relations avec Berry ?

Il ne répondit rien, se passa une main sur le visage et ne put retenir un petit tic de douleur.

-Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour ton nez.

-Si tu crois que je vais accepter l'aide d'une suceuse, tu rêves. Je préfèrerais rester toute ma vie avec un nez défoncé plutôt que tu pointes ta baguette magique sur moi, compris ? Le coup du dédoublement de personnalité, ça marche peut-être avec les petites frappes mais pas avec moi. Alors maintenant tu vas sortir de cette pièce et allez chercher ton supérieur hiérarchique, même avec mon nez cassé, j'arrive à sentir ton odeur de bourbe et c'est incommodant.

Il tourna les yeux et il la congédia. Elle se leva et un autre prit sa place immédiatement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Quand pourra-t-il enfin parler à une personne de sa condition ?!

-Laissez-moi vous aider pour votre nez. Elle a été trop loin.

Drago plongea son regard dans les yeux du môme qui était en face de lui. Il n'avait pas vu avant que c'était l'homme à qui il avait confié sa baguette. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Nutty avait affecté un gamin pour le surveiller. C'est tout ce dont ils étaient capables ? Il fallait qu'il le teste pour savoir si le gamin était sincère ou pas et si il pouvait utiliser cette compassion qu'il semblait déceler à son avantage.

-Vous savez qui je suis, jeune homme ?

-Oui monsieur.

-C'est déjà ça. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne seriez pas de la famille de Clara Burnett ?

-C'est ma tante, monsieur.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Il y a un air de famille. J'ai bien connu votre tante à une époque.

Drago lâcha un demi-sourire. Clara Burnett. Il se demanda comment il pouvait se rappeler des noms des conquêtes d'un soir. Surtout quand ça datait d'y a près de 20 ans.  
-Vous lui ressemblez, continua-t-il d'un ton traînant. Alors comme ça vous êtes un tireur de baguette ? Vous devez en être fier.

La manipulation était un art dont Drago était fier d'en connaître les arcanes. Il savait être agréable quand il le voulait. Il ne trouvait pas seulement l'intérêt de l'être constamment, parce que les gens finissaient par s'y habituer et à vous raconter leur vie qui était d'une monotonie à _s'en tirer une balle _comme dirait les Moldus.

-Bon Malefoy, ça suffit. Laisse nous Burnett.

Nutty attendit que son collègue sorte et jeta un sort à Drago. Il s'éclata contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Sa tête rebondit sur le béton.

-Le cousin du beau-frère de la femme du cousin de ton beau-père ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? hurla-t-elle.

-Évidemment sale Scroutt à Pétard que je me fous de ta gueule !

Il ressentit une douleur vive dans l'épaule droite et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Elle se rapprocha de lui et tenta de lui donner un coup dans les côtes mais il réussit à la faire tomber, il lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la pointa sur elle. Burnett fit son apparition en quelques secondes. Drago n'était pas aussi stupide, il n'allait pas se battre contre l'élite du MLES. Il avait la baguette de son ancienne camarade de classe en main. Elle était toujours au sol alors qu'il se relevait tant bien que mal. Il brisa la baguette et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-J'exige de parler à Hermione Granger dans la minute et..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Nutty le gifla avec force et lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen. Elle essaya une seconde fois et Burnett intervint. Il l'éloigna magiquement de son prévenu alors qu'elle hurlait contre celui qui avait brisé sa baguette magique. Drago commençait à vraiment avoir mal. Il s'appuya au mur et la tête lui tournait. Il était plié en deux et son nez avait recommencé à couler. Il y avait de l'agitation autour de lui sans qu'il arrive à distinguer les sons. Quelqu'un parlait, une main froide et douce releva son visage. Il vit des grands yeux noisettes et un rouge à lèvres carmin. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? s'écria Hermione Granger d'un ton furieux. Appuie toi sur moi Drago, murmura-t-elle doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

-Non ça va.

-Je vais faire appeler un médicomage. Toi là-bas ! Va chercher un médicomage,_ tout de suite, _si tu tiens encore à ta carrière.

-Ça va, balbutia Drago.

-Kingsley ? Tu t'en occupes ?

Drago releva les yeux et vit de manière assez trouble le Ministre. Du moins, il imaginait que le grand noir prénommé Kingsley par Granger était le Ministre de la Magie. Il reconnut sa voix quand ce dernier acquiesça. Drago avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement la douleur de son nez était présente.

-Lâche-moi Granger. Je ne suis pas un impotent

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir dans cet état, même pas dans les mains de ta femme. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. On va dans mon bureau, Kingsley.

Quelques secondes et un tourbillon plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans le bureau de Granger, éclairé uniquement par le feu dans la cheminée. Elle le fit asseoir dans un canapé en cuir très confortable et elle lui releva encore le visage. Elle s'était accroupie devant lui et elle grimaça.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir un putain de bon avocat Granger. C'est ça la justice ?

-Une vendetta voilà ce que c'était. Ça ne restera pas impuni. Le Ministre de la Magie et moi-même ne laisserons pas cela impuni. Tu peux en être certain. Je châtierai les coupables par moi-même si il le faut. Attends.

Drago la vit saisir sa baguette et la pointer vers son nez. La douleur s'atténua et il fut envahi par Soif de Passion.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Malefoy. Je suis vraiment.. tellement choquée par un tel comportement. Mais comment tu as pu te fourrer dans des ennuis pareils ? ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.  
-Tu te fous de moi Granger ? J'étais bien tranquille avec mon épouse dans une soirée, je me fais arrêter comme un criminel… Je me fais molester par un de tes chiens de garde et c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué ?

-Ce n'est pas.. ce que je voulais dire. Tu veux du thé ? J'ai demandé à ma secrétaire de m'en faire.

Elle agita sa baguette et la théière servit deux tasses apparues miraculeusement.

-Tu donneras la note du pressing à mon service au passage, dit-elle. Tu prends du sucre ?

-Non. Quand les gens sont riches, ils ne portent pas deux fois la même tenue, répondit-il en saisissant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

-Ton épouse ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle était à Bath si j'ai bien compris.

-_Nous_ (il insista sur le mot) étions à Bath avant que cette idiote de Nutty ne m'arrête arbitrairement.

Elle l'observait de manière assez étrange, les sourcils froncés mais elle ne paraissait pas en colère, juste affligée. Il essaya de prendre une gorgée mais le liquide était trop chaud. Il pensa que cela gâtait le thé qui semblait excellent.

-J'ai une salle de bain attenante si tu veux essuyer le sang sur ton visage.

Drago se leva sans un mot, et se rendit dans la salle de bain qu'elle lui désignait. Elle était minuscule. Il y avait une douche, deux trois serviettes dans le meuble sous la vasque et deux étagères. L'une supportait des affaires de toilettes et l'autre des fioles de potions. Il caressa du bout des doigts le flacon de parfum presque vide. Cette salle de bain fonctionnelle semblait servir pas mal de fois. Drago observa Hermione en catimini. Elle avait pris un rapport à son bureau et le lisait. Il se demandait combien de fois, elle passait la nuit dans son bureau au lieu de rentrer chez elle auprès de Weasley. Elle ne semblait absolument pas être revenue juste pour lui. Il détacha ses yeux de Hermione Granger et observa son reflet dans la vitre. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi amoché, c'était à la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait une coulée de sang sous le nez et son visage était éraflé sur tout le côté gauche. Une ecchymose commençait à se voir. Il y toucha et grimaça. Il y avait aussi une trainée de sang sur sa robe de sorcier toute neuve. Astoria allait hurler en voyant ça.

-Elfe !

Son elfe de maison apparut et pour la première fois, il vit de l'horreur dans les yeux de son elfe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là.

-Vous allez bien maître ? Voulez-vous une potion anti-douleur ?

-Non. Apporte moi une robe propre et ne dis rien à ma femme. Une fois que j'aurais retiré celle-ci, brûle la.

-Oui maître. Je reviens dans peu de temps.

Drago vit son elfe s'incliner et disparaître. Il en profita pour retirer sa robe de sorcier. Il avait un bleu sur l'abdomen. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que cette idiote lui avait réellement fait mal. Il fit couler de l'eau dans la vasque et il commença à passer de l'eau clair sur son visage, sur son cou et l'eau ne tarda pas à rougir. Le contact avec l'eau glacée lui piqua sa chair mise à vif. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du meuble et attendit que la douleur passe.

-Malefoy ?

Il releva les yeux et vit Granger dans le reflet du miroir qui l'observait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et cela le perturba.

-Le médicomage est arrivé, dit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

-Fais le entrer.

Le médicomage l'examina et lui posa des questions auxquels Drago répondit par monosyllabe. Il allait bien et un peu de sang n'allait pas le tuer. Le vieil homme en face de lui le comprit et Drago vit qu'il regardait son bras entièrement tatoué en se demandant la raison pour laquelle il avait fait ça. Son elfe arriva avec une nouvelle robe dès que le guérisseur eut quitté la salle de bain et Drago se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain tout en fermant les boutons de son habit. Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle semblait un peu fatiguée.

-Bon Granger, c'est pas tout mais je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans ton bureau.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. Le Ministre souhaite te parler, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir.

Drago plissa des yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui impose sa conduite mais il ne voulait pas non plus se mettre Shackelbot à dos. Il resta debout et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il y eut un grand silence que Granger rompit tout à coup.  
-Tu peux arrêter de t'exciter comme ça ? Ton impatience ne le fera pas arriver plus tôt.

Drago se figea tout à coup et lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères que je fasse Granger, toi qui est si intelligente ? Que je te regarde sans dire un mot avant que le ministre n'arrive ?

-Que tu t'asseyes, pour commencer c'est un bon début.

Il n'obéit pas et se contenta de s'adosser à la cheminée et de regarder les flammes.

-Je viens de remarquer une chose Granger… Tu ne t'es pas une seule fois excusée pour le désagrément de cette histoire causée par un de tes subalternes. Aussi je voudrais savoir, ton impolitesse est constante ou présente seulement avec moi ?

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps Drago Malefoy.

-Arrête, grogna-t-il.

-Arrête quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-De m'appeler Drago Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles par hasard ? ironisa-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

-Il n'y a que mon père qui m'appelle par mon prénom et nom et si tu me connaissais un tant soit peu, tu saurais que ça m'agace prodigieusement, lâcha t'il la bouche pincée.

-Excuse-moi de t'appeler par ton nom Malefoy, ironisa Hermione Granger, un rictus sur les lèvres. Dans tous les cas tu as raison. Je suis responsable de ce qui s'est produit dans la cellule et je reconnais mon erreur. Je te prie d'accepter les excuses du département de la justice magique pour cet impair.

Drago qui l'observait à son insu, vit qu'elle n'avait pas détaché son regard du dossier qu'elle lisait. Son poing se serra.

-Quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder en face quand tu présentes des excuses. C'est le minimum. Tes.. parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse ?

Il avait failli dire tes _moldus de parents_ mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère alors qu'il n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dans la prunelle de ses yeux noisettes se reflétaient les flammes de la cheminée. Elle paraissait vraiment terrible et dangereuse ainsi.

-Je suis désolée qu'une erreur de jugement te donne les moyens de te sentir supérieur à moi.

-Pas besoin de ça pour l'être ma vieille.

-Je suis désolée que tu te sois fait arrêter devant ton épouse, reprit-elle, que tu te sois fait mettre au tapis par une femme sans pouvoir répliquer. Fin de la discussion.

On frappa à la porte et Granger alla ouvrir. Elle saisit quelque chose que Drago n'arriva pas à voir. Il retourna à la contemplation des flammes. Il avait toujours aimé regardé le feu. Il pouvait rester des heures devant la cheminée chez ses grands-parents quand il était jeune. Il prenait un livre et lisait, lisait, lisait. Il s'était plus d'une fois endormi sur le tapis. Il jouait avec son alliance et un moment de déconcentration fit tomber l'objet au sol. Il se pencha doucement pour la ramasser. Il ne l'avait jamais fait tomber avant. C'était déconcertant. Il se releva et eut juste le temps de réceptionner Hermione Granger qui avait coincé son talon aiguille dans une imperfection du parquet. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. Drago se fit la réflexion que si il ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle serait tombée la tête la première dans la cheminée. Il commençait à regretter quand il entendit la voix étouffée de Granger par son propre torse le remercier.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Hermione dégagea son pied de l'escarpin coincé et releva les yeux. Drago se perdit dans le regard noisette de la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Ses yeux chaleureux débordaient de gratitude. Rares étaient les personnes l'ayant déjà regardé de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les différentes teintes de marron qu'elle avait dans le regard. Et quel regard elle avait… Ses yeux semblaient le sonder et vouloir atteindre une partie inexplorée de lui-même. Il en était à la fois troublé et… heureux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle était tellement proche de lui qui pouvait presque sentir son haleine légèrement mentolée. Drago sentait les mains de Granger contre son torse comme si rien ne séparait leurs deux peaux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. Drago ne savait pas pourquoi son corps ne répondaient plus aux signaux qu'envoyait son esprit et il se demanda si il voulait vraiment qu'elle s'écarte de lui. Il ne savait pas si il s'était passé plusieurs secondes ou plusieurs minutes entre le moment où il l'avait rattrapée et celui-ci, mais il s'en moquait pas mal.  
-De rien, marmonna-t-il calmement alors qu'il sentait ses mains devenir moites.  
Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et inextricablement se rapprochait de son visage. Les lèvres carmins de Granger semblait irrésistibles comme le fruit défendu qui ne demandait qu'à être croqué. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que sa bouche s'entrouvrait comme pour lui donner la permission de venir plus avant. Il se sentit déglutir alors que quelques centimètres séparaient ses lèvres de la bouche pulpeuse de Granger, et sa main trembla légèrement. Il aurait voulu qu'elle recule mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, comme si.. comme si.. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait sûrement être entrain de rêver. Pourtant, si il rêvait, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé depuis longtemps et sa main ne tremblerait pas ainsi. Il fixait les lèvres de Granger et une impulsion lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas hésiter une seconde de plus.

On frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Son esprit reprit le contrôle de son corps et il dévia sa tête quelques secondes avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il sentit le souffle court de Granger contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, en calmant les battements de son cœur et il se dégagea tout aussi vite. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants une seconde et détourna le regard. Elle lui tendit sa baguette magique, récupéra sa chaussure et l'enfila avant d'ouvrir la porte à Kingsley Shackelbot.

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterholics et Potterheads !  
Que de tensions dans ce chapitre n'est-ce pas xD ?! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la suite de son interrogatoire ? Ou de la scène dans le bureau de Granger ? Vous vous y attendiez ?  
N'oubliez pas la règle : un chapitre, une review (parce que ça fait plaisir ^^) !  
Next chapter : légères confidences...**

******Oh j'ai oublié, chapitre dédicacé pour tous mes followers et plus spécifiquement à Delphine03, qui laisse toujours une review depuis le début xD xD !  
**


	10. Légères confidences

**Chapitre 10 : Légères confidences**

Shackelbot s'avança vers Drago et lui serra la main tout en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Il lui exprima ses regrets pour cette malencontreuse histoire.

-Malencontreuse ? répéta Drago. C'est amusant que vous employiez ce terme. Comme si je m'étais fait arrêté par le plus grand des hasards..

-Ce qui est le cas.

-Je me suis fait arrêté chez un de mes amis..

-De vos amis ?

Le regard de Kingsley se durcit et Drago sut qu'il devait rattraper le coup.

-Amis au sens large et entre guillemet. Connaissance serait le terme le plus approprié.

-Et vous avez de bon rapport avec cette connaissance, je présume pour avoir été invité chez lui.

-Absolument pas. Son épouse est une connaissance de la famille de ma femme. Voilà tout. D'ailleurs je serais plus que ravi de savoir de quoi il en retourne pour Berry.

Kingsley regarda Granger quelques secondes et elle acquiesça avant de demander à Drago très sérieusement :

-La Résistance Mangemort ? Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

-À qui ça ne rappelle pas quelque chose Granger ? se moqua-t-il. Continue.

-Il se trouve que ton "ami" Berry finance cette organisation, répondit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

-Finance ?

Drago sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir grand. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la stupéfaction de s'afficher sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas utilisé la forme présent de ce verbe au hasard. C'était Granger et elle savait toujours ce qu'il disait.

-Comment ça _finance_ ? sifla-t-il en prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé. Je croyais que la Résistance Mangemort avait été écrasée il y a une quinzaine d'année.

-C'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Jusqu'à ce que certains faits remontent à nos oreilles.

-Et pourquoi parles-tu d'organisation ? C'était un groupuscule jadis. Pas une organisation. On a l'impression que tu parles d'un Cartel Mexicain.

-C'est à peu près le cas, M. Malefoy, intervint le Ministre. Profitant de ces années de paix, certains ont recommencé leurs activités dans les quatre coins du globe. Ce n'est que récemment que nous en avons eu vent. Nous avons surveillé attentivement certains des protagonistes les plus actifs..

-Les plus actifs ? J'ai du mal à imaginer Peter Berry en cerveau d'une organisation criminelle.

-Pas un cerveau. Un mécène.

Drago baissa les yeux et fixa un point sur le parquet. Ce n'était guère étonnant que Berry soutienne une action visant à montrer la suprématie des sorciers. Kingsley continuait à parler mais il n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il releva la tête quand Granger prit la parole.

-Seulement, qui est le cerveau de tout cela ? Telle est la question, d'où l'arrestation de Berry pour remonter le fil.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas le service des Aurors qui s'en occupent ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mages noirs. Du moins, ce n'est pas avéré qu'il y ait d'anciens Mangemorts dans cette organisation puisqu'ils ont été envoyé en prison.

Il regarda le Ministre droit dans les yeux.

-Pensez-bien que si vous aviez été considéré comme un Mangemort et un danger pour le monde libre vous seriez enfermé à l'heure actuelle. Pareillement pour votre père.

Drago baissa les yeux et joua avec son alliance. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

-Tu as eu la réponse à ta question. C'est à la brigade de police magique de s'en occuper à partir du moment où les Mangemorts sont en prison, voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas d'Aurors.

-Vous devriez peut-être les mettre sur l'affaire alors, marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu aurais une information sur le sujet ?

-Je n'ai pas de contacts avec des Mangemorts si c'est ça ta question Granger, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est pas mon problème. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je ne savais pas que cet abruti de Berry essayerait de faire renaître un groupuscule qui, à la base, n'avait pas de raison d'être.

Drago se passa une main dans le cou puis il fit craquer ses doigts.

-C'est une idée stupide, continua-t-il, et aucune personne sensée n'aimerait revenir à l'époque de l'apogée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci bizarrement. Ça m'étonnerait que Potter laisse arriver une telle chose. Alors bonne chance à vous pour arrêter ces malades une bonne fois pour toute. J'aurais adoré rester papoter plus longtemps mais mon épouse va faire un scandale si je ne retourne pas auprès d'elle.

Il se leva, suivi de Shackelbot et de Granger qui s'était appuyée sur son bureau. Il serra la main du Ministre qui avait froncé les sourcils et Drago se retourna vers Granger. Il lui tendit la main. Il ne savait pas si elle allait la saisir ou si il allait rester comme un imbécile. De toute évidence, elle se posait la même question, mais elle finit par la saisir. Il n'avait jamais serré la main de Granger. Elle avait une poigne solide, douce et chaude. C'était appréciable. Il essaya de ne pas la garder en main plus de temps que nécessaire. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au tout dernier moment, il se retourna.

-Pour répondre à la question de votre très chère camarade Nutty, je connais assez peu cette fouine de Berry, je l'ai toujours trouvé insipide, alors je ne sais rien du tout sur une éventuelle participation à la Résistance Mangemort. Par contre tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous ne trouverez rien sur lui qui puisse l'incriminer. Vous n'aurez aucune preuve. Et je suis persuadé que tout ce que vous avez, vous l'avez eu par la surveillance.

-Et comment… ?

-Comment je sais que vous ne trouverez rien à son domicile, ni dans une de ses résidences secondaires ?

Drago éclata d'un rire moqueur et il vit de l'exaspération dans le regard de Granger.

-Pour une simple et bonne raison. C'est un homme d'affaire. Et aucun homme d'affaire ne garde les choses vraiment importantes chez lui. Personne avec un minimum de bon sens ne garde de gros dossiers chez lui. Personne.

-Alors où sont-ils ?

-À ton avis Granger ? Je ne vais pas faire le boulot à ta place alors que tu es payé pour. Réfléchis quelques minutes, quelques heures, tu trouveras la solution par toi-même.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te convoquer demain matin à la première heure pour savoir ce que toi tu me caches.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Tu auras suffisamment de problème comme ça avec la presse… Il y avait un journaliste chez les Berry et comme il m'a envoyé un flash dans les yeux, mon arrestation fera la une de la Gazette. Pas de bol Granger ! Maintenant excusez-moi, je dois écrire à mon fils pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Il ouvrit la porte et allait partir quand il répliqua :

-Je ne ferais pas d'esclandre, alors tu m'en dois une Granger. Je te le rappellerais un de ses jours.

Il ferma la porte et transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

-Astoria ? appela-t-il.

Il lui semblait entendre du bruit dans le salon. Il ne fut guère surpris de trouver ses parents, Daphné et son mari. Astoria semblait calme mais il pouvait voir de l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et glissa sa main sur sa hanche pour la garder près de lui après qu'elle se soit jetée dans ses bras.

-Merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur Astoria, dit-il à sa mère qui le prit aussi dans ses bras.

-Mon Dieu que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi as-tu été arrêté arbitrairement ?

-Tu peux être sûr Drago que cela ne passera pas inaperçu et impuni. J'ai envoyé un hibou à tous mes contacts dans tous les journaux de ce pays, s'écria Daphné. J'espère que cette folle de Nutty va finir sur le pilori !

Drago s'assit sur le sofa et demanda à un elfe de lui apporter un verre de scotch. Il l'avala d'une traite tout en s'asseyant.

-Je suis tombé sur une ancienne camarade de Poudlard qui a estimé que le passé chargé de mon père suffisait à ce que je sois traité comme un criminel. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il hocha la tête et regarda son père comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout était arrivé par sa faute à _lui_.

-Heureusement, le Ministre est arrivé et a mis fin à ce calvaire. Fin de l'histoire. Merci Astoria chérie d'avoir prévenu Shackelbot et Granger.

-Je lui ai envoyé une beuglante en même temps. Comment aurait-elle pu manquer le message ?

-Une beuglante ? sourit-il en repensant à la réaction de Granger dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Absolument. Il fallait qu'elle percute vite. Ils t'ont fait du mal mon chéri ?

Il hésita à leur dire la vérité mais il savait que ses propos seraient répétés à tous les journalistes de Londres et si il voulait garder un avantage sur Granger, il devait garder ses cartes auprès de lui.

-Non. Par contre je suis las.

-Et pourquoi Berry a t'il été arrêté en plein milieu de sa sauterie ?

-Il a trempé dans des affaires criminelles si j'ai bien compris.

Astoria le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler devant sa sœur. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à son beau-frère par alliance. Lui aussi avait compris.

-Merci encore Enguerran. Tu m'as été d'un grand secours. Je n'aurais pas pu partir de chez les Berry sans ton intervention, sourit Astoria en se tournant vers son beau-frère.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Il est temps que nous vous laissions. Tu dois avoir envie de te reposer Drago.

Enguerran se leva, tendit la main vers Drago qui avait suivi le mouvement de son beau frère et il lui serra la main.

-Nous devrions nous voir un de ses jours Drago. Nous avons à parler. Passe chez nous quand tu auras une minute.

-Je le ferais.

-Monsieur, Madame. J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Espérons que la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons sera de meilleure augure.

Drago observa la tête de son père quand le mari de Daphné lui serra la main et posa ses lèvres sur la main de sa mère. Lucius esquissa un sourire et répondit par une politesse. Une fois le couple parti, les parents de Drago ne tardèrent pas. Avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte, Drago retint son père par la manche et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Goyle mais si j'ai la moindre influence sur toi, laisse-moi te donner ce conseil. Oublie-le ou tu auras des problèmes dont tu ne pourras pas de dépêtrer avec une bourse remplie de gallions. Laisse tomber. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Son père le regarda d'un œil froid comme les neiges éternelles.

-J'ai toujours su me débrouiller seul pour me sortir des ennuis et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de ma femme, _moi_.

Drago pâlit et lâcha son père comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Lucius changea de visage et sourit affectueusement à Astoria.

-Chère enfant, tu es un amour de rester avec Drago après cela. Beaucoup de femmes en aurait profité pour demander le divorce mais toi.. tu t'es battue bec et ongles comme une vrai Malefoy. Nous avons de la chance de t'avoir dans la famille.

Il avait pris sa belle-fille dans ses bras et regardait Drago comme pour lui dire que lui était tout sauf un vrai Malefoy. Drago baissa les yeux.

-Vous êtes trop aimable Lucius. Et merci d'être venu à mon appel. Rentrez-bien. Bon, Drago. Tu peux me dire la vérité maintenant que nous sommes seuls.

-Berry finance la Résistance Mangemort.

-Quuuoi ? glapit-elle

-Tu as bien entendu, le groupuscule s'est reformé mais apparemment les rouages sont de plus en plus complexes. Je ne veux pas que tu ébruites ça Astoria. Ne le dis à personne. Pas même à tes elfes ou ta famille. Je ne t'ai pas caché mon passé et ce qui m'est arrivé. Nous devons nous taire, sinon notre famille sera constamment exposée et Scorpius en danger.

-Je.. je comprends. Je trouve cela quand même aberrant. Oh mon Dieu ! Scorpius.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux arrondis.

-Nous devons lui écrire une lettre immédiatement, pour qu'il comprenne. Sinon il va lire les journaux et..

-Oui. Je vais le faire de ce pas. Tu as l'air bouleversée. Monte te préparer pour le coucher. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Il passa par son bureau et il saisit une plume et un parchemin. Il devait écrire à son fils mais il ne savait pas comment. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et après avoir retiré ses chaussures, il s'installa sur une fauteuil et fixa les flammes dans l'âtre. Il repensa à la bouche de Granger et à ce "moment" qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait eu l'occasion d'embrasser l'objet de certains de ses fantasmes et il avait laissé passer sa chance. Il avait ressenti une telle attraction vers elle… Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être attiré par cette fille qu'il avait toujours trouvé insignifiante à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté quand ils étaient adolescents. Loin de là. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que le joueur Viktor Krum avait pu lui trouver quand ils étaient en 4è année. Elle ressemblait alors à un épouvantail à qui on aurait donné vie. Et quand ils étaient en première année… elle avait des dents de castor. Comment avait-elle pu changer autant ? Peut-être avait-elle toujours été comme ça.. peut-être qu'une femme fatale sommeillait en elle depuis toutes ces années et qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce jour. Cela lui fit un choc. Il avait eu beau forcer Tanya à prendre son apparence deux fois, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme il l'avait vu ce jour là. Ses yeux et la luminosité sur son visage… Drago ferma les yeux pour revivre cet instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte que sa femme l'observait. Il écrivit une lettre pour son fils qu'il confia à un elfe pour que celui-ci le dépose sur sa table de nuit. Ce sera la première chose que son fils verrait le lendemain et c'était une bonne chose. Quand il se mit au lit, Astoria l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en descendant sa main vers son pubis…

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et Drago était mort de honte. Astoria le regarda se repousser sur le côté et elle lui embrassa l'épaule.

-Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir mon amour. Tu as été très secoué tout à l'heure et tu dois être fatigué.

-Arrête.

-Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir une pan..

-Non. Pas à moi. Ce genre de.._chose_ ne m'arrive pas à moi ! Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Astoria le suivit en ramenant les draps sur sa poitrine nue et posa sa main sur lui.

-Vraiment Drago, ce n'est pas grave. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil.

-Ferme la Astoria, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

-Tu n'as pas à me parler aussi grossièrement Drago Malefoy.

Il se leva du lit agacé.

-Attends tu es fâché contre moi parce que tu es inca…

-Tu ne t'imagines pas deux secondes comment je peux me sentir Astoria. Ce que ça me fait de ne pas.. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé en 21 ans de vie sexuelle active. C'est blessant pour un homme de se retrouver dans un tel état et toi tu en rajoutes une couche encore et encore. Je vais dormir dans une autre chambre.

-Drago, le supplia-t-elle.

-Et non Astoria. Ce n'est pas une ruse pour que tu viennes dormir avec moi. Je te vois demain matin au petit déjeuner.

Il ne se rendit pas dans une autre chambre. Il saisit une cape et sortit prendre l'air. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait se vider la tête. Il appela un elfe et lui demanda son balai. Il s'envola haut dans le ciel, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'air se raréfia et qu'il devint glacial. Il resta longtemps sur son balai, immobile à faire le vide dans son esprit. Du moins, il essaya parce qu'à chaque fois, il voyait le visage de Hermione Granger, illuminé par les flammes et cela le perturbait énormément. Il redescendit et s'emmitoufla dans les draps de la chambre bleue. Il avait froid, tellement froid et l'image de Hermione Granger ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer.

* * *

**Voilà les Potterholics ! C'est un chapitre court dédié à feu-follet du 45 pour son grand retour ^^ !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin de journée très éprouvante pour les nerfs de notre Drago ?  
N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review !  
****Next chapter : le brunch.**


	11. Le brunch

**Chapitre 11 : le brunch**

Quand il se réveilla, Astoria était à son côté. Elle brodait.

-Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Drago ! Tu vas bien chéri ? répondit-elle en posant une main sur le front de son mari.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je suis assoiffé.

-Doulou ! Apporte du thé ! Tu étais malade. Et tu délires depuis un peu plus d'une journée.

-Je délire.. balbutia-t-il.

-Tu parlais de lèvres d'un rouge carmin, de Diane, la déesse chasseresse illuminée dans la lumière. C'était confus. J'ai appelé un médicomage au bout de quelques heures quand j'ai vu que ça ne passerait pas. Sa potion semble faire de l'effet désormais. Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux mon amour.

-Je suis..

Il retomba sur le lit. Et passa ses mains sur son visage et accepta la tasse que lui tendit sa femme. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déliré. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose d'ailleurs.

-Je dois.. aujourd'hui je dois aller voir Enguerran.

-Il est à la maison. Ils sont venus hier et comme tu n'allais pas bien, j'ai demandé à Daphné et à son mari de rester pour me tenir compagnie. Ils ont été suffisamment gentil pour accepter.

Drago soupira et se leva du lit. Il était tout engourdi. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et quand il en ressortit, il prit conscience de sa faim. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et il poussa la porte des cuisines. Il n'y allait pratiquement jamais mais là, il avait faim et il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger là-bas.

-Toi là-bas. Prépare moi des œufs au bacon, demanda-t-il en s'asseayant sur le plan de travail.

-Je suis désolé maître. Je ne le puis.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Maîtresse Astoria nous a ordonné de ne vous servir que de la soupe de légumes et de refuser toute autre demande.

-Et si je te l'ordonne ?

-Elle a précisé que nous devions lui obéir, même si vous nous en donniez l'ordre ou que vous nous menaciez.

Drago saisit le bol mélangeur à côté de lui et le lança sur son elfe qui l'esquiva.

-Même ça tu ne peux pas l'accepter ? Où sont mes elfes ?

-Je ne sais pas maître.

Drago sortit de la cuisine, furieux. Il arriva dans le salon et vit Astoria entrain de parler à sa sœur.

-De la soupe de légumes ? Tu te fous de moi ? Où sont mes elfes ?

-Tu as été malade. Tu ne mettras pas d'aliment gras ou inapproprié dans ton organisme.

-Elle a raison Drago, tu..

-Daphné. Je parle avec ma femme. Déjà que tu squattes chez moi, tu ne vas pas squatter dans nos conversations de couple, si ?

-Drago ! le réprimanda Astoria. Ne parle pas avec tant de grossièreté à ma sœur.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, alors tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre et tu donnes encore moins des ordres à mes elfes.

Il fit apparaître sa cape et l'enfila.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, rétorqua-t-il furieux.

il claqua la porte d'entrée et vit Enguerran qui marchait vers la maison.

-Demi-tour. Les sœurs Greengrass sont entrain de parler.

-Ah ! Tu es au courant pour la soupe de légumes ! rit Enguerran. J'avais dit à Astoria que c'était une mauvaise idée. Allez viens je t'invite au restaurant pour un brunch. En fait désolé de nous être imposé mais tu connais les sœurs Greengrass autant que moi. Quand elles ont décidé un truc..

-Ouais.

Attablé devant un brunch digne d'un roi, Drago était heureux. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de 24h et il avait une faim de loup. Ils étaient dans un restaurant très prisé de la ville à l'étage. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas qu'en commun un mariage avec une Greengrass mais aussi une réelle aversion pour le patriarche de la famille de leurs épouses. Grâce à cela, Drago appréciait plutôt son beau-frère par alliance. Sans oublier qu'il avait comme lui, une passion pour le fromage.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle Enguerran ?

-De choses et d'autres. En fait je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes la prochaine fois que j'irais en France. Je sais qu'il y a ce week-end là avec les anciens de Poudlard mais je crois que tu passes un peu trop de temps avec ta femme. Un séjour dans un autre pays sans femme pour nous dicter notre conduite nous fera le plus grand bien.

-C'est une excellente idée. Elles pourront déblatérer sur notre compte pendant plusieurs jours.

-Exactement. J'en parlerais à Astoria. Je lui dirais que j'ai besoin de toi pour une affaire urgente dont les tenants et les aboutissants l'ennuieraient.

-Faisons ça.

Drago s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise et observa les gens dans la salle.

-Dis-moi Drago, ce n'est pas la femme de Harry Potter là-bas ?

Il tourna ses yeux gris vers l'endroit désigné par son beau-frère et il vit la tête rousse de Ginevra Potter et de sa fille dernière née qui lui ressemblait énormément..

-Oui c'est elle.

Elles étaient à deux tables de lui et furent bientôt rejointes par un jeune homme aux cheveux verts pommes en pétard. Drago faillit en lâcher son verre de jus de figue de barbarie.

-Sérieusement ? On laisse rentrer des gens aux cheveux verts ici ? Quel manque d'élégance, ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Enguerran.

Le jeune homme qui allait s'asseoir, planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Drago et dit quelque chose à la femme de Potter. Drago détourna le regard vers son beau-frère par alliance alors qu'elle tournait la tête.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Excusez-moi !

Il hêla un serveur et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un verre de cognac.

-À 10h30 ? s'étonna Enguerran. À moi aussi. Et une carafe de Margharita. Tiens, la femme de Potter nous regarde. Je vais lui faire un coucou.

-_Noooon. _Ne fais pas ça, je serais obligé d'aller la saluer, ce que je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi cela ? J'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas vraiment Harry Potter mais ne pas aller dire bonjour à une femme aussi craquante serait presque un crime de lèse-majesté.

-Si je devais aller lui dire bonjour, je devrais aussi saluer le garçon à côté d'elle.

-Parce que tu le connais ! s'écria Enguerran assez fort avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pas exactement mais je sais _qui_ il est.

Le mari de Daphné le regarda, intrigué.

-Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais la mentalité britannique. Tu ne veux pas aller saluer une personne que tu connais pour ne pas saluer une personne que tu ne connais pas ?

Enguerran remercia le serveur et se versa un verre de Margharita en attendant une explication. Drago soupira. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler d'autres choses avant qu'il ne lui lâche cette information.

-C'est.. mon cousin.

Il avait lâché le mot comme si c'était du venin. Enguerran ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il secoua la tête et il lui demanda d'une voix qui avait du mal à cacher son fou rire :

-Le hérisson vert ? Ton cousin ?

-C'est le petit fils de la sœur de ma mère. Sa sœur-paria, précisa-t-il. Nous n'avons jamais été présenté et je ne veux pas le connaître. Il ne doit même pas savoir qu'il a des gênes en commun avec moi. Fin de la polémique.

Drago mentait. Il aurait aimé connaître Teddy Lupin. Il n'était également pas sans ignorer que cela agacerait prodigieusement son père, lui qui ne voulait même pas que le nom d'Andromeda Black-Tonks soit prononcé au Manoir Malefoy. Cependant, le jeune homme était l'un des derniers représentants de la noble famille Black avec lui et leurs mères. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'observer de plus près mais Drago avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas se présenter à lui comme ça, un matin lors du brunch. Il trouvait que le jeune Lupin avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère Narcissa. Quand il avait déposé Scorpius à la gare, il l'avait vu rire et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y voir le propre sourire de son fils et celui de sa grand-mère Druella Rosier Black la seule fois où il l'avait vu s'esclaffer.

-Okay. En tout cas, trinquons avant que quelqu'un n'aille rapporter à ta femme ou à la mienne que nous buvons lors d'un brunch.

Drago leva son verre et il trouva la Margherita bien chargée. Ils continuaient de manger en parlant de la politique du Ministère de la Magie quand Enguerran changea de sujet brusquement.

-J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que les anglaises ne mettent pas plus souvent des pantalons. Je sais que Daphné trouve que ça fait très moldu mais moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça flatte une belle silhouette. Ce doit être mon côté.. comment dit Ash déjà ? Ah oui "fashion victime". Ce doit être ce côté de ma personnalité qui fait que je ne pourrais jamais m'intégrer parmi vous, les anglais.

Drago contempla quelques secondes Enguerran sans assimiler le sens de ce micro-monologue.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Son ami lui fit un signe du menton.

-Ose me dire que cette femme n'a pas mis en valeur son postérieur.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil et faillit s'étouffer en voyant à qui appartenait ce beau derrière. Ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose sans la croiser ? Hermione Granger portait un pantalon qui moulait ses formes avec des escarpins et ce qui semblait être une chemise d'un blanc cassé. Même d'ici Drago savait que la chemise laissait entrevoir la naissance de ses seins.

-Tu vois. Tu en restes bouche bée. Aucun homme ne peut se dire que cette femme n'est pas une bombasse en la voyant.

-Hermione Granger ? Une bombasse ? C'est fou comme l'alcool peut te faire délirer.

-C'est… elle, Granger ? Hmmmm.

-Quoi Hmmmmm ? l'imita Drago un peu énervé.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais un besoin obsessionnel de la battre à Poudlard. Voir une telle beauté en colère doit être quelque chose non ?

-Tu divagues mon vieux.

-Si tu ne la connaissais pas, comme moi.. tu dirais que cette femme est une bombasse. Mais comme tu la connais et que tu ne l'aimes pas, ton jugement est erroné. C'est tout.

-Je trouve que ça fait un peu moldu et que ça masculinise une femme. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris d'Astoria, les femmes les plus influentes au monde en portent alors je ne dis rien quand elle enfile un pantalon.

-De toute façon, c'est Astoria. Si elle décide vraiment de porter ou faire quelque chose, je ne pense pas que ton avis compterait tant que ça.

Drago trouvait hallucinant que son beau-frère qui pourtant ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec sa femme l'ait aussi bien cerné. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que Drago en plus. Ce dernier se demanda si son beau-frère n'était pas plus intelligent que ce qu'il avait bien voulu croire toutes ces années.

-La bombasse arrive vers nous.

Avant que Drago n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, Granger arrivait. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Elle était connue dans le monde magique.

-Bonjour Drago, monsieur.

Enguerran se leva, lui serra la main et se présenta. Granger le regarda avec un air chaleureux que Drago détesta. Il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours cette croix autour du cou.

-Oh vous êtes le mari de Daphné. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même madame. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ?

Drago lui fila un coup de pieds sous la table alors que ce dernier se rasseyait.

-Non merci. Je suis en famille.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour, un Weasley avoir suffisamment d'argent pour se payer une table ici. Heureusement que la sœur de ton abruti de mari a épousé Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Enguerran et Granger tournèrent les yeux vers lui et il vit chez Granger un parfait agacement.

-Tu n'es pas possible Malefoy. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas faire un scandale pour _si peu, _j'ai passé le stade de l'adolescence contrairement à toi de toute évidence. Il faudrait que tu te présentes au Département de la Justice dans la journée de demain ou d'après demain au plus tard.

-Il faudrait ? C'est donc une faculté ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi je dois_ encore _me déplacer ?

-Je ne suis pas habilitée pour t'en parler ici et maintenant. Je tenais juste à te prévenir puisque je te croise avant que tu lises ton courrier. Et non, ce n'est pas une faculté mais une obligation.

-Je verrais si j'ai une minute pour passer. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Granger peut-être ?

Elle tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'approuver le point de vue de Enguerran sur les pantalons et aller même encore plus loin en affirmant que cela donnait un petit plus à son élégante démarche. Quand il revint à la réalité, son beau-frère le contemplait avec un sourire sur les lèvres mais il ne commenta pas la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux.

Au moment de leur sortie, Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son parapluie à l'intérieur. Il demanda à Enguerran de l'attendre et il re-rentra dans l'établissement. Il tomba nez à nez avec Granger. Il l'esquiva et prit son parapluie à l'entrée.

-Bonne fin de journée Granger, dit-il en sortant.

Il savait que sa phrase l'avait fait rougir d'une rage impuissante. Que pouvait-elle dire face à un ton aussi poli ? Il abandonna son beau-frère et traîna dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Il regardait les vitrines des magasins. Il n'avait aucune obligation connue dans la journée et de toute façon, il savait qu'Astoria avait repoussé tous les rendez-vous qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il s'assit à la terrasse d'un café près de Gringotts et il regretta d'avoir pris une telle quantité d'alccol. Il se sentait fatigué maintenant. Il commanda un grand café et se prit la tête entre les mains. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit Tanya. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont exquises. Passe chez moi un de ses quatres. Tu les verras par toi-même.

-Je passerais sûrement demain vers midi.

-J'ai hâte.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire entendu et retourna vers la femme qui l'accompagnait et qui était vaguement familière à Drago. Peu importait en somme. Elle devait être une des prostituées qui partageaient la vie de Tanya. Il avala son café, laissa la monnaie sur la table et partit sans demander son reste. Il se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il aimait tant cette boutique. Quand il franchit le seuil de la porte, cette raison lui revint en mémoire. Les livres, eux, ne lui avaient jamais dit ce qu'il voulait entendre et ne lui reprochait pas son passé comme pouvait encore le faire certains. Il salua la libraire et se rendit directement à l'étage dans les livres de potions. C'était son rayon préféré. Il savait qu'une nouveauté n'attendait que lui pour être achetée. Il ne fut pas déçu : un magnifique ouvrage de Roderick Marchecombe l'attendait avec sa couverture ouvragée. Il le cherchait depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme si un ange en personne se trouvait devant lui. Il le garda auprès de lui et allait en caisse lorsqu'il se rappela que Scorpius lui avait demandé de lui envoyer un roman. Il se rendit au rayon des œuvres de fiction. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis l'avant-veille du départ de son fils. Comment s'appelait la saga que Scorpius aimait tant déjà ? Le nom de l'auteur était Rowling ou quelque chose comme ça. Cet auteur prolifique sortait un livre pratiquement tous les 6 mois. Il s'arrêta devant l'étagère et vit David Copperfield. Il aimait beaucoup ce livre, enfant, il se souvenait d'avoir demandé à l'un des elfes de sa mère de lui lire l'histoire pendant qu'il s'endormait.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. Vous pourriez m'attraper l'exemplaire de David Copperfield à votre droite s'il vous plaît ? Je suis trop petit.

Drago se demanda si c'est à lui qu'on parlait. Il baissa les yeux et vit un petit garçon roux le regarder avec gentillesse. Il attrapa le livre demandé. Il ne voulait pas empêcher un enfant de se cultiver. Il devait avoir 7 ans pas plus.

-Merci monsieur. C'est mon livre préféré.

-À moi aussi quand j'avais ton âge. Tu ferais mieux de prendre cette édition. Il y a des indications sur l'époque dessus, elle est beaucoup plus rare. Et qui ne voudrait pas une édition spéciale de son livre préféré ?

Il lui donna l'édition qu'il y avait en main. Les yeux du garçon pétillèrent d'un plaisir certain à l'idée d'avoir un aussi bel ouvrage. Il le regarda dans tous les sens puis il eut l'air embêté.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter alors..

Drago sortit sa bourse et lui donna deux gallions.

-Je ne peux pas accepter monsieur.

-Vas-y prends. Vois ça comme un élan de générosité d'un inconnu pour promouvoir la culture. Allez prends.

Il lui colla les deux gallions dans la main et se rendit dans un autre rayon. Rowling avait sorti un autre livre. Il sourit. Scorpius serait heureux de l'avoir dans le prochain colis qu'Astoria lui enverrait. Il paya rapidement et sortit du magasin.

-Malefoy !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Encore elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire un pas en dehors de chez lui sans avoir Granger dans les pattes ? Il se retourna et vit Granger avec un livre. Il le reconnut comme étant l'exemplaire de David Copperfield qu'il avait entre les mains quelques minutes plus tôt. Il baissa les yeux et vit le petit garçon de Fleury et Bott. C'était un Weasley de toute évidence.

-Un problème Granger ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Je te rends ton livre et ton argent. Je ne veux pas te devoir quoi que ce soit.

-Tu ne me dois rien.

-De toute évidence, tu donnes de l'argent à mon fils…

Elle regarda son dernier né d'un air fâché. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, réellement embarrassé par la réaction de sa mère.

-Et c'est tout bonnement intolérable.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ton fils.

-Oh vraiment ? le railla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en avais aucune idée. Sinon tu peux être certaine que je lui aurais offert plus d'un livre pour embarasser ses parents qui ne sont pas foutus de lui donner suffisamment d'argent pour qu'il achète son livre préféré ! Garde ton livre mon garçon. C'est probablement l'un des seuls que tu auras jamais. Je connais bien ton père et de toute ma vie je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelque chose de flambant neuf.

Il lui retendit le livre et le garçon hésita à le prendre. Il en avait vraiment envie, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Il leva sa petite main pour le reprendre.

-Hugo ! le réprimanda sa mère.

Il rebaissa sa main aussi rapidement.

-Merci monsieur mais je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu es castratrice ? Bah j'avais raison et je réitère. Tu empêches ce garçon d'avoir accès à la culture. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as épousé une famille de pauvres que ton fils doit en subir les conséquences.

-Hugo. Va rejoindre ta tante au café. Tout de suite, siffla sa mère.

-Mais maman ! protesta le jeune garçon.

-Tout de suite Hugo et je ne me répèterais pas.

Elle avait haussé le ton, aussi le garçon tourna les talons et courut vers le café. Une fois entré dedans, Hermione fixa Drago d'un œil torve.

-Garde ton livre Drago Malefoy. Je ne veux rien de toi, ni maintenant ni jamais !

-Je ne t'ai rien proposé et il me semble que tu n'étais pas vraiment de cet avis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse. C'était pour..

Il fit un signe vers le café ou le petit garçon avait disparu.

-Hugo ? Prends le. Je n'en ai pas l'utilité et il va finir dans une poubelle publique. C'était un cadeau. On ne reprend pas un cadeau une fois qu'il a été accepté. Ne va pas apprendre à ton fils qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal…

-Il a fait quelque chose de mal en acceptant le cadeau d'un inconnu.

-En te disant la vérité, continua-t-il. Il aurait pu dire qu'il avait trouvé l'argent par terre mais il ne l'a pas fait. Tu es chiante mais ne le sois pas avec ton fils. Il a l'air d'être un gosse équilibré malgré le fait que tu sois sa mère et que Weasley soit son père. Rien que pour ça il mérite un cadeau en réalité. Et sache que si tu ne le prends pas maintenant, il t'en voudra parce qu'il va comprendre que tu lui refuses un livre parce que tu ne m'aimes pas…

-Il n'a pas tort, la fouine.

-Et c'est l'exemple que tu veux donner à tes enfants ? Pardonner à ses ennemis tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je reprends ma monnaie mais je ne reprendrais pas le livre. Fais-en ce que tu en veux. Je serais dans ton bureau à 8h30 demain matin. À demain Granger.

-Tu es incorrigible Drago Malefoy. Tu mériterais..

-Un remerciement pour ma grande sagesse ? Une révérence pour ma supériorité ?

-Non. Une gifle. Tu es une vraie tête à claque.

-Et toi tu es une mère castratrice pas assez fortunée pour faire plaisir à ton gosse qui pour la première fois de sa vie peut agir en fils unique.

-Je lui apprends la mesure. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi de la façon dont je traite mes enfants ! Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

-Écoute Granger. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir péter un gros câble, parce que tu as vraiment un côté sexy quand tu te mets en colère, mais franchement je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter les élucubrations d'une Desperate Housewive trentenaire. Alors, tu vas te calmer parce qu'on est en pleine rue et que des gens nous regardent. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, boire un Martini et sortir l'éclair de feu argent que tu as dans le derrière, okay ? Avec un peu de chance, c'est pour ça que tu es coincé et pas parce que tu ne t'es pas fait troncher depuis des mois !

Il tourna les talons, la laissant seule sur la route et il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Il était dans son bureau et il éclata de rire. Un rire grave qui le secoua du haut jusqu'en bas et le plia en deux. Dieu qu'il aimait sa tête quand elle était à court d'argument. Il allait follement s'amuser le lendemain.

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterheads, deux chapitres en 24h ! bande de vénard !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de ce brunch ?  
N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review !  
À bientôt pour le chapitre 12 : le raté de la portée !**


	12. Le raté de la portée

**Chapitre 12 : "le raté de la portée"**

Drago Malefoy était un homme avec plein de ressources et avec une hygiène de vie quasiment irréprochable. Il avait compris après la bataille de Poudlard, le sens de l'expression : "_un esprit sain dans un corps sain_". Lors de sa toute dernière année à Poudlard, il se levait très tôt le matin pour aller courir dans le parc. Comme il était préfet en chef, il savait que si on le voyait courir aux aurores, personne ne lui ferait le reproche de ne pas être dans son lit. Il avait également pris l'habitude de faire de l'exercice. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait dans sa vie, il avait découvert une autre sorte de souffrance, mais contrairement à celle qui lui avait infligé parfois son père ou encore celle de Lord Voldemort, celle-ci lui procurait un plaisir indicible. Il avait vu son corps se transformer, ses muscles se dessiner et il avait apprécié.

Il avait laissé tomber cette musculation quasiment intensive de son corps avant son mariage. Il n'avait alors plus aucune seconde à lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait été voir Tanya, il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait changer radicalement. Il avait commencé à prendre du ventre et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il s'était alors remis au sport. Chaque matin, il se réveillait et allait courir dans les bois autour de sa propriété. Ce matin là, comme préparation pour son rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger, il se leva aux aurores comme à Poudlard. Il sprinta dans les bois, son baladeur dans les oreilles. Andreas Pavel. Dieu que ce brésilien avait été brillant d'inventer cet instrument ! Il l'avait eu la chance de le rencontrer quand il était enfant lors d'un match de Quidditch. Il avait fait fortune notamment en diffusant son génie auprès des moldus. Drago l'avait toujours admiré et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il avait commencé à racheter des entreprises moldues ou des actions pour accroître sa fortune. Mais il devait se concentrer parce qu'il allait devoir affronter une Granger furieuse, il le savait.

Il avait couru quelques kilomètres en dehors de sa propriété et il arriva près d'un lac magnifique. Il se déshabilla et plongea entièrement nu dedans. L'eau le rafraîchit instantanément. Il nagea en apnée et quand il remonta il s'était beaucoup éloigné du bord. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son fils et à la toute première fois qu'il avait entrainé Scorpius avec lui dans ces eaux troubles. Son fils avait été impressionné de voir son père plonger dans le lac. Drago voulait lui apprendre que parfois, plonger dans l'inconnu pouvait procurer des plaisirs insoupçonnés. Scorpius avait 5 ans. Il s'était accroché à lui de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il nageait vers le centre du lac. Drago avait demandé à son fils si ce dernier avait peur. Son fils avait desserré son emprise et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. "Oui, mais je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas couler Papa" lui avait-il répondu avec une sincérité déconcertante. Non, il ne l'aurait pas laisser couler. Il retourna sur le bord et quand il remonta il vit une ombre derrière les buissons.

-Qui va là ?

Il saisit sa baguette magique, les sens en alerte.

-Sortez immédiatement qui que vous soyez.

Une femme blonde apparut. Elle avait les cheveux courts, une robe verte kaki et de grands yeux noisettes. Elle était rouge pivoine.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ba.. Barbara Walters de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Et que voulez-vous ?

-Je.. je.. enfin je..

_Une stagiaire._ Elle devait être envoyé par sa rédaction pour avoir des informations sur son arrestation. Il n'avait pas encore été harcelé par les journalistes. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle pas de bégayer ? C'était profondément agaçant.

-Parlez !

-Est-ce que vous pourriez vous rhabiller, s'il-vous plaît ?

Encore une pucelle. Décidément, il tombait mal. Il se rapprocha de la gamine qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise d'apoplexie. Il lui remonta le visage avec sa baguette magique.

-La nudité vous gêne Mlle Walters ?

Il rapprocha son visage de celle de la stagiaire. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire en elle. Elle était à la fois gênée et effrayée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

-22 ans.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Une novice.

Il agita sa baguette et il était de nouveau en habit de sport et au sec.

-Bon mademoiselle. Je vais vous laisser. Vous devriez vous baigner. Elle est délicieusement froide, elle vous remettra les idées en place.

Il la planta là quand elle s'écria ."Non" en le rattrapant par le bras. Drago se retourna.

-S'il vous plaît. Si je ne ramène pas de scoop je vais passer le restant de mes jours à faire la rubrique nécrologique. Je vous en supplie, je ferais n'importe quoi contre une info.

-N'importe quoi ? Vraiment ?

Elle se planta sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago

-N'importe quoi, murmura-t-elle en infiltrant sa langue entre les lèvres de Drago Malefoy.

Il se laissa faire et il finit par se détacher de la jeune femme. Drago se dit qu'avoir une journaliste à sa botte ne serait pas plus mal.

-Je n'ai jamais trompé ma femme.

-C'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas rencontré avant.

Elle glissa une main sous son t-shirt en lui embrassant le cou.

-Vous plaisantez ? Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser foutre en l'air mon mariage, et couchez avec vous pour que vous couchiez cette histoire sur papier ? lui dit-il alors qu'elle glissait son autre main vers son pubis_._

-Je ne le ferais pas. Je veux devenir une vraie journaliste, pas une pouffe pour Sorcière Magazine.

Elle se remit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et Drago vit un flash sur le côté. Il la repoussa doucement et saisit sa baguette avant de la pointer sur le cou gracile de la jeune femme. Elle devint d'une pâleur mortelle

-Qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille de vous présenter de ce pas.

Comme la personne ne se montrait pas, il lança un Accio et un appareil photo arriva entre ses mains suivit d'une protestation et un garçon avec un air négligé se présenta pratiquement aussi vite. Drago souleva la fille dans les airs alors qu'elle protestait.

-Lâchez la immédiatement.

-Comme vous voulez.

Il la lança dans le lac. Il détruisit l'appareil alors que le photographe se précipitait pour aider sa camarade.

-Revenez dans les parages et vous le regretterez amèrement, leur lança-t-il alors qu'ils revenaient sur le rivage.

-Vous êtes un malade !

-Et toi une menteuse. J'allais te faire le privilège d'une interview exclusive mais maintenant ce n'est plus envisageable. Oh en fait, votre appareil est inutilisable. Que je ne vous revois plus jamais.

Il reprit sa course et se mit à rire en franchissant les portes de la propriété. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi. Sûrement l'adrénaline. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échappé à la guillotine. Il ne venait pas de se faire une alliée, il le savait et lui faudrait se servir des contacts de Daphné pour ne pas que ces jeunes gens se mettent en travers de son chemin. Si il n'y avait pas eu ce photographe, il aurait probablement eu le droit à une partie de jambes en l'air matinal. Il faillit réveiller sa femme mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute en la voyant si profondément endormie. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se lava dans une eau tellement chaude que sa peau en devint fumante. Il se rasa et se parfuma avec soin. Il sourit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, une fois qu'il fut habillé de pied en cape. Il se trouvait irrésistible. Il était prêt à voir Hermione Granger.

Il frappa à sa porte à 8h30 tapante. Il aimait la ponctualité. L'exactitude n'est-elle pas la politesse des rois ?

-Entre. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se retourna et vit Hermione Granger avec sa cape sur les épaules. Elle était arrivée quelques secondes après lui et elle confia son parapluie trempé à sa secrétaire qui était réapparue comme par magie alors qu'il n'y avait personne quand Drago était arrivé.

-Émilie. Faîtes du thé pour Monsieur Malefoy et moi-même.

-Du thé noir madame ou votre thé vert habituel ?

-Mon thé vert habituel voyons.

Drago avait laissé la porte ouverte à dessein et il était resté debout dans le bureau de Granger. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de regarder la décoration du bureau. Il vit une photo de ses enfants et de ceux de Potter. La seule photo qu'elle avait de Weasley datait de leur adolescence, et il posait avec Potter, sa sœur et Granger. Bizarre pensa-t-il. Il avait une lui-même photo de son épouse dans son bureau au manoir et une miniature dans son porte-feuille. Son couple battait-il de l'aile pour ne pas qu'elle possède de photo de son cher mari adoré ? Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Weasley était loin d'être photogénique.

-Assieds-toi voyons. Tu as l'intention de rester debout tout le temps ?

Il se détourna et vit Hermione Granger retirer sa cape et son chapeau pour les mettre sur un porte manteau. Elle portait une robe couleur prune ce jour-là qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou. Elle lui allait comme un gant. Malefoy prit place sur le canapé, elle se plaça en face de lui. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder ses genoux dévoilés et se concentra sur son visage. Elle portait une longue tresse sur le côté qui retombait délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle attendit que la secrétaire soit partie avant de commencer à parler.

-Ça va bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il brusquement. Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce que font les personnes quand ils sont civilisées, demander des nouvelles de la personne en face d'elles, même si au fond, elles s'en moquent éperdument.

Elle avala une gorgée de thé et Drago réprima un sourire. Elle avait raison. Lui-même pensait la même chose. il avala une gorgée de thé à son tour. Elle posa sa tasse avec délicatesse et croisa ses mains. Cette femme était manucurée à la perfection. Elle avait changé depuis Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pas pris autant soin de son apparence quand elle était adolescente. Il se souvenait d'une fois dans le cours de potions où il lui restait de la terre du cours de botanique sous les ongles.

-Je voulais te dire à propos d'hier (Drago releva les yeux des mains de Hermione Granger)… Je présume que j'ai sur-réagi. Mais avoue que ta conduite n'était pas normale et que si n'importe quel étranger avait offert un cadeau à ton fils, tu aurais réagi comme moi.

-Non Granger. Je lui aurait fait regretter son geste. Et j'ai appris à mon fils à ne jamais parler aux étrangers, moi.

-Moi aussi mais comme il t'a vu quand on a emmené sa sœur à la gare, et au restaurant, j'imagine qu'il ne te considérait pas vraiment comme un étranger. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je voulais te remercier pour le cadeau fait à mon fils. Même si tu m'as insulté par la suite mais bon, tu es Drago Malefoy, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je me serais presque posée des questions.

-Si tu le dis. Que voulais-tu Granger ? J'imagine que cela a un rapport avec mon arrestation ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te demander ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Nous étions perturbés par les évènements de la soirée et si je t'avais gardé plus longtemps, je pense que ta femme n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de m'envoyer une seconde beuglante et j'aurais dû faire face à la démission de ma secrétaire.

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire avec ses yeux. Granger releva le sourcil.

-Astoria a un amour particulier pour les beuglantes. Étrange passion pour une femme qui ne lève jamais la voix. Bref, comment suis-je censé procéder pour ce rapport ?

-Commence par me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et la plume écrira un rapport, nous le relirons et si tu es satisfait du résultat nous aurons fait une bonne partie du travail.

Il allait commencer mais on frappa à sa porte. Elle sourit doucement et alla ouvrir. Drago retint son souffle et leva les yeux au ciel quand il reconnut la voix de la personne derrière la porte que Granger n'avait pas ouvert en entier. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation qui de toute évidence ne le concernait pas. Sa curiosité avait repris le dessus.

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'était étonnée Granger.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux jours.

2 jours ? Drago ne cachait plus son sourire : il avait donc raison ? Le couple que la presse avait peint comme "_l'un des plus glamours depuis celui du Prince Charles et Lady Di_" battait-il de l'aile ? Il trouva cette information particulièrement intéressante. Le rapport qu'il avait reçu de Crivey n'était donc pas si erroné que ça.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis occupée là, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Trop occupé pour voir ton mari ?

-En l'occurrence ? Oui.

Il pouvait presque parier que la secrétaire avait eu interdiction de dire qu'il était là. Drago décida que c'était le moment idéal pour aller dans la salle de bain, parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Weasley allait forcer l'entrée. Il voulait faire une entrée triomphale, rien que pour voir la tête de Weasley quand il sortirait de la salle de bain de sa délicieuse épouse. Il referma à peine la porte et il put voir la tête de Weasley quand il repoussa la porte que son épouse tenait pratiquement fermée. Il avait commencé à se dégarnir et il avait prit du ventre. Drago essaya de calmer son fou rire. Pas étonnant que Granger ait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser deux jours avant. Il se serait embrassé lui aussi si il avait eu un Weasley à la maison. Drago vit son reflet dans le miroir et il se trouva encore plus élégant comparé à la grande tige rousse et ventripotente qui était juste en face de lui.

-Écoute Hermione. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques parce que là, je suis perdu. Je peux comprendre que tu fasse un métier important mais franchement, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir si tu ne veux pas me voir. Dis-moi juste la vérité.

-Je suis occupée et je ne sais pas où..

-Je vais te dire où je veux en venir Hermione. J'en ai assez que tu trouves des prétextes pour ne pas rester à la maison. Même Hugo commence à..

Elle claqua la porte et Drago qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta malgré lui.

-Ne mêle pas Hugo à ça, je travaille c'est tout. Et oui, certains soirs je suis entrain de travailler, je ne vois pas l'heure passée et je me réveille sur mes dossiers. Je faisais la même chose à Poudlard, je te signale.

-On a quitté Poudlard depuis des lustres. On a tous des obligations différentes et..

Granger venait de croiser son regard dans la salle de bain et il recula pour être un plus dans l'ombre. Elle interrompit son mari.

-Ce n'est pas le moment. Vraiment pas. Sors s'il te plaît.

-Alors quand ce sera le moment Hermione ? Tu passes ton temps libre je ne sais où.. j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais passé la journée d'hier avec Ginny ? J'aurais préféré ne pas l'apprendre par Harry tu vois… Je vais finir par prendre un rendez-vous avec ta secrétaire si ça continue pour que tu mettes Vie de famille dans ton emploi du temps de ministre !

Weasley pouvait avoir un peu de réparti quand il voulait, pensa alors Drago. La discussion devenait follement intéressante tout à coup.

-Prends rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire si tu trouves ça amusant, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Mais quand je bosse, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres.

-Parce que tu penses que j'ai que ça à foutre de m'inquiéter pour ma femme ? Mais tu vois Hermione, cette situation m'attriste moi et dès que j'ai une seconde de libre, je pense à toi qui me fait la gueule sans aucune raison.

-Dis-moi Ronald Bilius Weasley, est-ce que moi je suis déjà venue sur ton lieu de travail pour te péter un scandale comme ça ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Bilius ? Drago commença à se tordre de rire dans le petit espace. Il ne voulait pas encore se dévoiler mais..Bilius ? C'était trop pour lui. Il sentait des larmes commencer à couler de ses yeux.

-C'était une question dont il n'y avait que deux réponses possibles : oui et non. Et la bonne réponse était non. Je ne me serais jamais permise de te faire un coup pareil. J'ai des responsabilités qui influent sur le monde magique et ce genre d'idiotie peuvent avoir des conséquences.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que Madame Hermione Granger avait des responsabilités alors que moi je ne suis Auror que par intermittence et je cogère une boutique de farces et attrapes. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, dis-le tout de suite.

Drago se plia en deux et se mordit violemment l'avant-bras pour empêcher le rire de franchir ses lèvres. Lui qui avait eu l'intention d'intervenir, finalement, écouter cette dispute lui faisait un bien fou.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu le penses, c'est pire Hermione. Tu n'as juste pas le cran de me l'avouer.

Drago ne s'attendait pas en reculant à marcher sur quelque chose, louper la marche du bac de douche, se cogner contre le montant de la douche et recevoir sur la tête le pommeau de douche. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ça faisait mal en plus. Il sortit de là en se frottant la tête. Il avait eu un sacré trauma crânien quelques jours plus tôt et le pommeau de douche de Granger venait de lui rappeler douloureusement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Tu n'es pas toute seule ?

Drago secoua la tête et chercha une serviette pour essuyer l'eau qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Ce n'est qu'après, en se penchant pour déterminer la chose au sol sur laquelle il s'était pris les pieds, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé sur un soutien-gorge et que si il avait reçu de l'eau sur la tête, c'est parce que la douche avait dû être utilisée très peu de temps auparavant. Il saisit une serviette, s'essuya et décida qu'il était grand temps de sortir de là avant que Weasley ne le débusque et ne voit qu'il avait le soutien-gorge de sa femme dans les mains. Il laissa à tomber la pièce à conviction dans le lavabo. Après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer du mieux qu'il pouvait, il poussa la porte et se montra à la lumière du jour.

-Bon Weasmoche, bien que ta crise de nerf soit très divertissante, Hermione et moi avons à faire.

Il avait insisté pour prononcer le prénom de Granger pour agacer le plus possible Ronald Weasley. Il ne l'avait que rarement prononcé en réalité. Hermione… Son prénom roulait dans sa bouche. Il était plutôt agréable à dire en vérité. Et vu la couleur entre le rouge et le parme qu'avait Weasley, il allait sûrement continuer de l'appeler comme ça devant la grande carotte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

-Hermione m'a invité contrairement à toi à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Weasley se retourna vers sa femme comme si il attendait une confirmation mais Granger fixait Malefoy la bouche pincée.

-Si tu avais été bien élevé Weasley, reprit Drago avec un demi-sourire sur le visage, tu saurais que c'est un manque flagrant de galanterie, et de savoir-vivre de s'éterniser quand une femme te demande de partir. Mais bon j'imagine qu'avec tous les gosses qu'ont eu tes parents, ils ont privilégiés l'éducation des ainés et de la fille pour qu'elle soit une épouse convenable. Toi tu es le raté de la portée quoi.

Weasley sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy.

-Je la laisserais pas passer cette fois-ci sale Mange..

Drago dégaina sa baguette et forma un mur de protection autour de lui dans la foulée.

-Vas-y. Bats toi si tu es un homme. Mais bon, tu dois avoir les couilles tellement pleines qu'elles doivent être sur le point de tomber. Tu es presque un eunuque, non ? ricana Drago.

-Vous allez arrêter tous les deux, s'écria Granger. _Tout de suite_. C'est quoi ce délire ? Je rêve ou quoi ? Ron baisse ta baguette immédiatement.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais laisser le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange avec sa baguette pointée sur moi pendant que je baisserais la mienne ? tu rêves ma chérie.

-Et si tu crois que je vais laisser un boutiquier qui joue à l'Auror essayer de me tuer sans que je me défende tu rêves éveiller.. Hermione, siffla Drago sentant la colère lui monter au nez.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand il dit son prénom. Elle devait faire exactement la même tête que lui quand elle l'appelait Drago. Elle secoua la tête et fronça des sourcils. Elle était à équidistance des deux protagonistes. Drago se fit la réflexion que si quelqu'un arrivait, il pourrait penser qu'ils se battaient pour ses beaux yeux noisettes.

-Personne ne va tuer personne, sauf moi si vous continuez. Malefoy. Baisse ta baguette. S'il-te-plait. Rengaine.

Il baissa légèrement sa baguette pendant qu'elle parlait, conscient qu'elle lui demandait d'être plus raisonnable que son mari.

-Boutiquier ? hurla Weasley en jetant un sort à Drago. Le boutiquier t'emmerde Malefoy.

Drago vit l'étincelle magique s'approcher mais elle n'arriva pas jusqu'à lui. Il vit Hermione Granger s'interposer et il recula de plusieurs pas quand elle le heurta. Mais il ne la lâcha pas. Deuxième fois en moins de 7 jours qu'il la rattrapait dans ce bureau. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Elle avait perdu connaissance et Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pensé que Weasley l'aurait vraiment attaqué. Il devait vraiment avoir les testicules pleines pour perdre son sang-froid aussi rapidement. Il posa un genou un sol pour soulager le poids du corps inerte sur ses bras. Drago fixa ce crétin de Weasley. Il semblait tout juste remarquer qu'il avait commis l'irréparable…

* * *

**Voilà voilà mes chers Potterheads !  
Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ?  
N'oubliez pas de lâcher une review parce que ça me fait plaisir !  
Next chapter : ... Choc Anaphylactique…**


	13. Choc anaphylactique

**Chapitre 13 : Choc anaphylactique**

Drago commença par vérifier si ses fonctions vitales étaient toujours en marche. Pour assommer Hermione Granger, il fallait y aller fort. Il chercha son pouls. Il battait de manière irrégulière mais il était toujours là. La secrétaire ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla en voyant sa patronne dans les pommes.

-Espèce d'idiote ! Cessez de hurler et aller chercher un médicomage. Tout de suite ! lui cria dessus Drago profondément agacé. _Il n'y a donc personne de compétent ici ! _

-Her.. Hermione ?

Weasley était totalement défait. Il avait baissé sa baguette et soudain, il paraissait totalement dégonflé. Quand il vit qu'il approchait, Drago leva sa baguette magique et la pointa vers Weasley.

-Tu crois pas que tu as assez fait de connerie comme ça ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton aigre. Dégage espèce d'abruti de Pitiponk dégénéré.

Drago souleva Hermione Granger dans ses bras. Elle était légère comme tout. Sa remarque avait figé Weasley sur place.

-Il arrive quand ce médicomage ? cria-t-il alors qu'il la posait sur le canapé. À la Saint-Glinglin ?

-C'est toi le Pitiponk dégénéré. Enlève ta sale main pleine de doigts de ma femme.

Weasley le poussa et s'agenouilla auprès de sa femme. Il passa sa main velue sur la bouche de Hermione Granger. Drago s'était relevé et écarté. Quel balourd ce Weasley ! Drago se retourna quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il était à deux doigts de tout expliquer quand il vit Potter dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se figea et sentit la colère lui chatouiller les narines.

-Émilie ? C'est ça votre nom ? Vous êtes une attardée mentale ou quoi ?

-Je.. je..

-_Je.. je.._ la singea-t-il. J'ai dit _médicomage_ pas _Harry Potter._ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a vaincu vous-savez-qui qu'il est capable de sauver quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un sort!

-La ferme Malefoy ! Tu te prends pour qui pour... Hermione !

Drago leva les yeux quand Potter se précipita vers son amie évanouie sur le canapé. Il se passa la main sur le visage d'un air consterné. Ils faisaient bien la paire ces deux là. Deux crétins empotés. Comment Granger avait-elle pu les supporter toutes ses années ? Potter se releva et dans ses yeux brillaient un air de vengeance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est toujours de ma faute ?

-Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute ! Hey ! où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je me casse. Je vais pas rester là à me faire insulter par un mec défiguré et par son balourd d'acolyte débile.

Drago lança un regard méprisant à Weasley qui caressait toujours son épouse en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille.

-Un mot de plus Malefoy et je t'en colle une.

-Va te faire foutre. Tu me touches et Auror ou pas Potter, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Un combat de regard débuta entre eux deux. Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas baisser le regard. Tant et si bien que lorsque le médicomage arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne bronchèrent pas d'un millimètre.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Rien Kingsley. On gère, répondit Potter du bout des lèvres.

Drago tourna les yeux vers le Ministre et n'arriva pas à cacher tout son agacement et son mépris.

-Vous direz à Granger que je suis désolé mais que je n'ai pas pu rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de Potter même en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

-Monsieur Malefoy, essaya de le retenir le ministre. Attendez-moi dans mon bureau.

-Je vais partir et si vous voulez m'en empêcher, vous n'avez qu'à me faire arrêter arbitrairement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Drago passa à côté du Ministre qui le retint par l'avant-bras.

-Vous savez qui est la dernière personne qui m'a attrapé l'avant-bras ainsi ? C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Kingsley le lâcha immédiatement et Drago se fraya un passage vers la sortie. Il était furieux. Son rendez-vous ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et jeta un regard noir à la personne à côté de lui. Cette dernière baissa le regard. Alors qu'il sortait dans le hall, il tomba nez à nez avec un roux qu'il détermina comme étant un Weasley.

-Encore un Weasley ? Mais c'est pas possible, vous vous reproduisez plus vite que les mouches !

Il sortit de l'ascenseur profondément agacé.

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous auriez une minute pour la Gazette du Sorcier ?

-Non. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier aujourd'hui ? J'ai déjà eu deux de vos collègues ce matin et ils ont fini dans le lac. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez finir la tête la première dans la fontaine, lâchez-moi la grappe.

-Drago !

Drago reconnu la voix de sa belle-sœur. Manquait plus qu'elle ! Il leva clairement les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans la foule qui arrivait en masse. Il finit par transplaner devant chez Tanya. Il hésita à y aller mais il la vit entrain de s'occuper de son jardin dans un petit short en jean et un débardeur blanc qui laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge noir. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence. Elle tourna les yeux et son visage s'illumina.

-Salut à toi bel étranger ! Entre je t'en prie. Demande à un elfe de te faire porter du thé. J'arrive dans une minute, je finis de planter mes boutures.

Au lieu de lui obéir, il s'installa sur le perron et s'assit sur les marches. Il y avait une carafe de thé glacée à côté de lui et un verre plein. Il en avala une gorgée et cela le désaltéra. Il faisait chaud alors qu'ils n'était que 9h30 du matin. Tanya le vit et se mit à rire.

-Ou alors tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Junior ? Apporte-moi un verre s'il-te-plaît. Monsieur Drago a piqué le mien.

-Ces géranium ne sont pas de moi, remarqua-t-il.

-Non, en effet. Mon ami qui est en France m'en a envoyé avec le fromage. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de les planter. Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?

-C'est amusant qu'il ait fallut attendre la semaine dernière pour que j'apprenne ton amour pour la botanique alors que ça fait des années que je te connais.

-Je voulais faire ça quand j'étais enfant… Mme Chourave disait que j'étais plutôt douée d'ailleurs.

-Hum.. Tu as été dans quelle maison déjà ?

-Serdaigle. C'est trop tard maintenant pour étudier la botanique. Je suis trop vieille.

-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au fil de ses années, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de vie.

-Qui essayes-tu de convaincre Drago ? Toi ou moi ?

-Est-ce que ça changerait grand chose ?

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais changer en toi Drago Malefoy. Tu es un gars bien. Moi je le sais. Toi tu le sais. Est-ce si important que les autres le sachent aussi ?

-Pas tellement j'imagine. Si tu veux changer la couleur de tes hortensias, il fait que tu mettes de l'ardoise au niveau du pieds.

-Oui, je sais. Tu peux me passer le sac de terreau derrière toi ?

Il le fit voler jusqu'à elle et tendit ses jambes. Il faisait vraiment très beau.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes elfes de le faire à ta place.

-Parce que j'aime ça. Quand tu es vraiment passionné par quelque chose, quel est l'intérêt d'user de la magie pour l'obtenir ? Tu vois c'est un peu comme quand tu te remets au sport. Une potion pourrait rendre ton corps splendide mais où est le challenge dans tout ça ?

Il comprenait parfaitement mais il ne répondit rien. La réflexion de Tanya ne nécessitait pas de réponse d'ailleurs. Il se leva et se mit à genou à côté d'elle. Il creusa un trou dans la terre et mit en terre l'un des géraniums. Il ne disait rien. Il le faisait c'est tout. Il se vidait l'esprit.

-Bonjour ma petite Tanya ! Bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour Mme Carolin ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Drago leva les yeux et vit une vieille dame appuyée sur une canne habillée en vert pré, chapeau assorti. Elle était très ridée. Vraiment très ridée. Drago pensa à un vieux pruneau en la voyant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de murmurer un bonjour.

-Oh vous savez, ça va ça vient. Et vous ? Je vous attends toujours pour prendre le thé très chère.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible aujourd'hui Mme Carolin mais je serais ravie de passer demain en début d'après-midi, je n'ai rien de prévu.  
-Demain ? Ce serait parfait ! Mon club d'échec se réunit tous les jeudis à 14h, ils seront tous ravis de rencontrer une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous. N'êtes-vous donc pas d'accord avec moi Monsieur ? Tanya n'est-elle pas une personne délicieuse ?

-Si vous avez raison. Elle est.. délicieuse.

Drago sourit à la vieille voisine de Tanya. Cette dernière lui lança un regard plus qu'amusé qui en même temps lui signifiait qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu grivois. Drago s'était relevé et il vit que la vieille femme avait une robe de qualité et des bijoux d'une grande valeur autour du cou.

-C'est si gentil à elle d'accueillir et de s'occuper de ses cousines. Comment va la petite Sarah ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'est fait agresser dans la rue. Nous ne vivons plus dans un monde si sûr qu'avant. Vous lui transmettrez mes vœux de rétablissement

-Elle a eu très peur, mais elle va beaucoup mieux. Merci pour elle de prendre des nouvelles.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser avec votre ami maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner.

-Vous ne nous gênez pas du tout Madame. Ne le croyez pas. Tanya, peut-être devrais-tu la raccompagner jusque chez elle ?

-Oh non jeune homme. J'habite juste en face, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me raccompagner mais c'est très aimable à vous d'y avoir pensé monsieur..

-Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. J'ai bien connu votre grand-mère Druella Black dans le temps. Vous avez la forme de ses yeux. Je vais vous laisser.

La vieille dame partie, Tanya se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu t'es présenté ? Tu sais qu'elle va probablement dire à tout son club d'échec que tu étais chez moi !

-Elle m'avait reconnu. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginée en parfaite petite voisine. C'est quoi cette histoire de cousines au juste ? dit-il en plantant un autre plant de géranium.

-Ce sont mes quatre pensionnaires. Les deux jumelles, Sarah et Caroline. Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais dire aux gens que je tenais un bordel dans leur rue ? Et comme elles ne me ressemblent pas du tout sauf Caroline… J'ai dit aux gens que c'était des cousines à moi. Et pour les jumelles, j'ai dit la vérité.

-Tu leur as dit que c'était des putes ?

-Non, que je les avais rencontré au boulot et qu'elles avaient besoin d'un endroit pour vivre et que j'avais plein de chambres d'amis. Les gens me prennent pour une sainte maintenant.

-Tu aimes qu'on te prenne pour une sainte, non ? Vilaine coquine. Tu mériterais une fessée pour ce blasphème.

-Vas-y, fais toi plaisir Drago. Mais autant te le dire tout de suite. Si tu me donnes la fessée, j'exigerais de toi que tu te laisses attacher à mon lit pour une séance sado-masochiste.

-Qui te ferait croire que je me laisserais attacher ?

-Parce qu'on l'a déjà fait, rappelle toi. Pas dans cette maison certes mais dans la..

-Ah oui. Dans le bureau de mon père au manoir Malefoy.

Drago s'en rappelait parfaitement à présent. Il avait bravé l'interdit. Et avait trouvé ça parfaitement jouissif. Sa femme était partie avec ses parents et lui en avait prétexté une affaire urgente pour revenir d'urgence au pays. Il était passé prendre Tanya dans le minuscule appartement qu'elle louait à l'époque et il l'avait culbuté sur le bureau de son père avant qu'elle ne l'attache à la tringle à rideau. Ça avait été épique. Surtout quand il avait fallu interdire aux elfes de révéler quoi que ce soit à son père. C'était environ 6 mois après son mariage, il avait 21 ans. Il était vraiment fou à cette époque.

-On se connaît depuis longtemps tous les deux Drago, mine de rien.

Elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne et il la fixa. Elle finit par l'enlever et une fois qu'ils eurent terminés de planter les géraniums, Drago réclama une vasque et du savon noir. Il avait de la terre dans les ongles. Un peu comme Hermione Granger à Poudlard quand elle sortait du cours de Botanique. Il s'astiqua les mains de fond en comble, comme si il devait se débarrasser de sang sur ses mains. Il la revoyait encore. Allongée entre ses bras, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était morte. Elle ne bougeait plus. Il avait fallu qu'il approche sa tête pour entendre le filet tenu de sa respiration. Un hurlement se fit entendre. Il sortit de la salle de bain. Tanya était debout sur une chaise.

-Y'a une mygaaaaaale. Enlève-la je t'en supplie !

-Quoi ? Tu as peur de.. ça !

Il saisit la bête sans défense qui était entrée par la fenêtre et il se mit à rire. Il l'approcha de Tanya qui s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-J'ai une phobie des mygales. Vraiment. Je te jure. Pose la dehors.

-Tu ne veux pas que je la tue ?

Tanya ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

-Tu n'as pas à tuer une créature sans défense. Repose la dehors. S'il-te-plaît Drago.

Il obéit et exigea qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et s'exécuta. Elle défit les boutons de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant son torse.

-Cette croix est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle en la caressant du bout de l'ongle.

-C'est Ankh…

-La croix de vie. Oui je connais. Elle est splendide en tout cas. Tu ne la portais pas la dernière fois.

Elle lui embrassa le cou. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du bas. Il n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une fois quand ils avaient inaugurés toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle était jolie et un buisson de rose apparaissait par la fenêtre. Il retira sa robe de sorcier. Elle passa son doigt sur sa musculature et Drago ressentit des picotements là où elle passait. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

Il la fréquentait depuis quasiment le début de son mariage. Tant et si bien qu'il s'était demandé parfois avec qui il trompait l'autre. D'un côté, il y avait Astoria, celle qu'il avait épousé et qui lui avait donné un fils et de l'autre Tanya, celle qu'il payait occasionnellement et qui lui faisait manger du fromage après l'amour. Astoria qu'il emmenait en week-end et chez ses parents et Tanya, celle qui connaissait l'existence de la première et lui demandait juste des fleurs. Cette fille était un cliché de prostituée au grand cœur. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait lui parler de choses intimes, même si il ne le faisait pas. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être était-elle devenue son amie après 15 ans de sulfureuses parties de jambes en l'air ? Non. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pratiquement plus d'amis, si ce n'est Blaise Zabini. Et une fille qu'il payait pour qu'elle le fasse jouir n'était certainement pas une amie. Sinon, elle l'aurait fait gratuitement. Il était entrain de la pénétrer vigoureusement quand l'image d'une autre s'afficha sur sa rétine. Il se demanda comment allait Granger. Après tout, elle n'était toujours pas consciente quand il est parti. Il ressentait son poul irrégulier et revoyait son visage inanimé. Comme au manoir Malefoy avec sa tante Bellatrix…

Il serra l'oreiller sur lequel sa main reposait. Il ne savait pas comment elles étaient arrivées, ni pourquoi mais il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Sa vue était brouillée. Il cala sa tête sur l'oreiller et il sentit les lèvres de Tanya sur son cou et ses bras autour de lui. Elle lui frottait le dos. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et le laissait pleurer sans rien lui demander. Il lui en était gré, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait. Il se retira et s'allongea sur le côté. Du moins il essaya parce que Tanya ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Elle arriva à le maintenir près d'elle et il finit par poser sa tête entre les seins de la prostituée. Les larmes continuaient à couler et son souffle se faisait plus court. Il sanglotait. Il n'avait pas sangloter de la sorte depuis des années. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête vers Tanya et elle aussi avait les yeux humides. Elle regardait par la fenêtre tout en lui caressant négligemment les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir les femmes pleurer. Surtout pas celle qui partageait sa couche. Les autres, il n'en avait que faire en réalité. Il se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur ses paupières comme pour aspirer ses larmes. Elle essuya les dernières larmes des yeux de Drago et sourit.

-J'ai envie de manger du fromage ? Pas toi ? Je vais aller en chercher en cuisine. Je vais te laisser 2 ou 3 minutes pas plus.

-Ramène moi du pain au pavot répondit-il d'une voix rauque, et de la marmelade de cidre si tu en as. Et si tu n'en as pas, ramène moi de la gelée de cassis.

Elle se leva, enfila son peignoir en soie de chine et sortit de la pièce. Drago s'étendit sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment ? Il y avait eu le problème avec Astoria et maintenant, il se mettait à pleurer en pleine action ? Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ne les retira que quand Tanya arriva avec un plateau dans les mains qu'elle posa directement sur les draps. Il la saisit par la main et l'attira vers lui d'un geste impérieux.

-On en reparlera jamais plus.

-Parler de quoi ? Du fait que j'ai réussi à te faire manger du pain au noix ? Je ne vais pas ternir ta réputation de mangeur de pain de pavot. T'inquiètes pas comme ça.  
Elle lui tira la langue et lui coupa un morceau de fromage et le mit directement dans la bouche de Drago. Il fit la même chose avec elle, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Notamment quand il l'embrassa et lui vola son morceau de fromage à peine mâcher. Elle s'assit sur lui et eut une moue amusée

-Je crois que Mini Drago vient de se réveiller, dit-elle en se prenant une autre tartine de fromage frais.

-Mini ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux avoir de mini ? rétorqua-t-il en levant le sourcil.

-Maxi Drago, continua-t-elle en l'embrassant. Maintenant ne dis plus rien et mange du fromage. C'est bon pour ce que tu as !

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Une folle envie de fromage et de sexe. Alors mange ton fromage et laisse-moi le domaine du sexe.

Il obtempéra de bonne grâce. Il n'avait pas envie de faire des efforts et le fait de manger du chèvre pendant que Tanya s'affairait avec son entrejambe ne le laissait pas de marbre. Bien au contraire. Il cessa toute résistance. Astoria ne l'aurait jamais fait elle. Pas dans ces conditions du moins. Il laissa échapper un râle puissant et embrassa Tanya en lui saisissant le visage. Il la caressa du bout des lèvres et haleta un "Merci" avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentait frissonner à ce contact et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il la repoussa sur le lit. Il sentait les mains de Tanya dans ses cheveux, son corps se tendre comme un arc sous le plaisir et cesser toute résistance.

Il y pensait encore, une fois qu'il fut dans le jardin de Tanya, à l'arrière de la maison, assis à sa table de jardin avec une plume et de l'encre. Il écrivait son propre rapport pour Granger. Sinon, elle n'aurait de cesse de le relancer pour qu'il vienne et plus vite cette histoire serait terminée, plus vite il serait libéré. Il avait demandé, une plume, de l'encre et pour le moment, il était déconcentré par le postérieur d'une des filles de Tanya qui faisait le jardin avec elle.

-Sarah ! N'arrose pas le cassis alors qu'il est au soleil ! N'as-tu donc rien appris dans ta vie ?

Il retourna à sa lettre qu'il comptait adjoindre à son rapport. _Si tu reçois ce courrier c'est parce que je refuse de recroiser Potter ou ton mari qui de toute évidence, ne peuvent s'empêcher d'avoir envie de me tuer. Chose assez étrange quand on sait que sans l'intervention de ma mère, Potter, lui n'aurait pas survécu il y a 20 ans. Dans tous les cas, si tu as des précisions à avoir, envoie moi un courrier ou veille à me convoquer quand ces deux abrutis sont loin de la ville. Je ne t'embrasse pas, Drago Malefoy. _

Drago chiffonna la lettre qu'il écrivait et la lança dans la poubelle. Il allait directement le poser à la secrétaire de Granger, en espérant que cette attardée mentale le comprendrait. Il soupira et se leva tout en s'étirant. Le soleil caressait sa peau.

-Tanya. Je vais y aller.

-Ok. À plus alors.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui posa un bisou retentissant sur sa joue.

-Tu recevras une plante dans les jours prochains.

-Merci d'être passé. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

À lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas lui dire. Il transplana, dans le chemin de Traverse. Rien de mieux qu'un livre de Fleury et Bott. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de sa femme, il devait lui trouver un cadeau et il pensait que la librairie lui donnerait des idées. Il poussa la porte de la boutique et monta directement dans le rayon des livres rares. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi chercher. Il s'accroupit pour regarder les livres en bas de l'étagère.

-Je savais que j'allais te trouver là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?

Il ne releva même pas les yeux.

-Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû..

-Tu es franchement incroyable Granger. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui fait quelque chose mais que tu es la victime, c'est toi qui t'excuse ?

Il se releva et il vit qu'elle baissait les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient défaits. Elle était pâle.

-La façon dont agit mon mari, rejaillit sur moi. Nécessairement. Alors je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour lui. Il ne viendra jamais s'excuser.  
-Je ne me suis pas senti insulté par lui, sinon tu serais veuve à l'heure qu'il est. Remarque, il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour toi. Il t'a jeté un sort, la prochaine fois ce sera un coup de poing. Tu es une sado-maso en fait ?

-Il te visait toi en fait, dit-elle sans répondre à la dernière pique. Je n'ai fait que m'interposer.

-Tu attends quoi ? Des remerciements pour avoir empêché ton mari de m'avoir jeté un sort ?

-Je n'attends rien de tout ça Malefoy. Je voulais juste m'excuser parce que ça m'a paru être le truc à faire. Il faudra quand même que tu repasses à mon bureau pour parler de l'autre incident.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en main. Elle la saisit et regarda en levant le sourcil.

-Voici ma version des faits. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour ça. Utilise ça tel quel ou fais en des confettis, je m'en fous royalement. Tu n'obtiendras rien de mieux de moi.

-Merci. Nutty sera mise à pied le temps que le conseil de discipline décide de son sort.

-Tu espères que cette nouvelle me fasse sauter au plafond ? Je te rappelle que cette folle a essayé de me tuer. Heureusement qu'elle est suspendue de ses fonctions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cynique quand tu t'y mets et..

Elle porta sa main à sa tête et elle s'appuya avec la main qui tenait l'enveloppe à l'étagère de chez Fleury et Bott. Elle ferma les yeux et un spasme de douleur passa sur ses traits. Elle secoua la tête. Granger rouvrit les yeux et regarda au sol.

-Rentre chez toi. Tu n'es pas en état de parler et quand tu n'es pas en état de parler, tu ne peux pas argumenter et quand tu ne peux pas argumenter tu es triste à en mourir. Je préfèrerais me.. comment vous dîtes vous les moldus ?_ Ah oui… _Me tirer une balle plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus dans ce rayon en la compagnie d'un cerveau au ralenti. Nos joutes verbales sont l'une des seules choses qui font que je supporte ta compagnie Granger.

-Si tu le dis. Merci pour le rapport. Je vais.. je vais y aller…

Elle tourna de l'œil et Drago la réceptionna encore une fois. Elle était consciente, c'était déjà ça. N'avait-elle pas vu un médicomage ? Il l'assit par terre.

-Potion de réveil ? marmonna-t-il.

-Oui.

-Tu as essayé..

-La valériane poivrée ? Non. Je n'en ai pas sur moi tu vois.

Drago soupira. Il saisit une boîte en argent dans sa poche et lui fit respirer l'intérieur. Elle fronça du nez sous l'odeur mais ses traits se détendirent immédiatement.

-Menthe poivrée, trèfle rouge, millepertuis, mélisse et.. lait de licorne ?

-Lait de licorne et de chamelle, confirma-t-il. La fermentation des deux permet une meilleure adhérence des molécules des plantes.

Elle paraissait éveillée mais pourtant de la fatigue se lisait sur ses traits. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou d'une bonne partie de.. Drago secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il la regardait et il avait une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudain ce besoin de la protéger, comme il avait envie de protéger son fils.

-Tu aurais dû faire carrière dans les potions. Tu étais excellent à Poudlard, continua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui je sais. J'étais excellent en tout même dans des domaines inavouables..

-Sexe ? tenta Hermione Granger à sa grande surprise.

-Non Divination. Perverse va ! Bon maintenant j'étais déjà un super coup à Poudlard mais tu as vraiment des idées mal-placées.

-Sûrement oui. Aide-moi à me relever. Tu ferais bien d'en profiter c'est la seule fois de ma vie que je te demanderais de l'aide.

Il glissa sa main autour de la taille de Granger et il la remit sur pieds. Il sentait à peine son parfum. Il allait devoir appeler le magicobus pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle faisait une réaction à la potion administrée par le médicomage. Il fallait lui donner un antidote. Il appela l'un de ses elfes et lui ordonna d'aller chercher son chauffeur et de la valériane poivrée en décoction. Il pinça durement Granger sur la joue le temps que son chauffeur arrive, ce qui ne devait plus tarder.

-Hey Granger, ne t'endors pas. Tu sais que c'est pas bon pour ce que tu as.

Il transplana à l'extérieur de la boutique au moment où son chauffeur arriva. Il fit entrer Granger à l'intérieur de la limousine. Il la gifla quand elle commença à piquer du nez.

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy. Tu en profites parce que je suis pas en état de répliquer.

-Je te sauve la vie idiote de née-moldue. Avale ça.

-Vigilance constante, marmonnait-elle en fermant les yeux malgré elle.

-Avale je te dis. Tu es pire que Potter ! une vraie mauviette !

-Venant de ta part, je prends ça pour un compliment. Tu t'y connais en lâcheté.

-Je vais te larguer dans un champs et te laisser crever, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, pétasse.

Elle commença à tomber sur le côté et Drago grommela en la rattrapant. Cette idiote risquait de mourir sur sa banquette arrière avant qu'il ne puisse l'abandonner dans un champs. Il saisit la théière de valériane poivrée. En versa dans une petite tasse et força Granger à la boire.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Si tu veux me saouler pour abuser de moi, ce sera pas avec ça je te préviens tout de suite.

Il allait répliquer de manière cinglante mais elle semblait tellement mal en point qu'il ravala sa réplique. Il versa une seconde tasse, puis une troisième et à la dernière, il plaqua la tasse contre la bouche de Granger et la fit boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il examina l'intérieure de ses pupilles et il soupira. Elle irait mieux après ce traitement de choc.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Merci.

Les lèvres de Granger se posèrent sur sa joue. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il ferma les yeux, ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces. Il vit que son chauffeur le regardait dans le rétroviseur.

-Est-on bientôt arrivé chez madame Weasley ?

-Dans une dizaine de minutes monsieur.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il baissa la liaison avec son chauffeur. Granger semblait ailleurs. Elle avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Drago sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il faisait le maximum pour éviter d'y penser. Puis sa tête se posa sur son épaule, tout doucement.

-Je t'en devrais une Malefoy. Encore une fois.

-Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, marmonna-t-il en regardant dehors comme d'ordinaire. C'était ça le pire. Cette situation ne lui paraissait pas si anormale que ça. D'avoir Granger qui se reposait sur son épaule comme Astoria aurait pu le faire.

Il arriva devant une maison tout à fait normale. Pas aussi grande que son manoir mais d'une taille qui n'était pas ridiculement petite comme il le pensait. Elle était même plutôt jolie pour une maison de Weasley. Le grillage s'ouvrit et ils arrivèrent devant un petit jardin. La maison était isolée des autres. Ils n'y avaient aucun voisin à proximité. Quand il arriva dans l'allée, une femme arriva. Il se demanda si c'était la domestique mais dès qu'elle fut plus près, elle le regarda avec des yeux noisettes. Ce devait être la mère de Granger. D'ailleurs il avait bien deviné parce que son fils arriva sur un mini-balai et l'appela Grand-mère.

-J'arrive mon chéri.

-Madame Granger je.. présume. Je vous ramène votre fille.

Drago sortit de la voiture et aida Granger à sortir. On aurait dit une alcoolique en pleine gueule de bois, d'ailleurs Drago ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Sa mère fronça des sourcils.

-Tu as bu !

-Pas du tout. J'aurais préféré maman.

Elle faillit tomber mais Drago la rattrapa.

-Si vous me montrez un endroit où je peux l'allonger, je la porterais.

-Lâche moi la fouine. Je ne suis pas impotente, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Hermione Jean Granger ! la réprimanda sa mère.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle, répondit-elle de manière insolente alors que Drago la soulevait dans ses bras et entrait dans la maison. Mme Granger lui dit de tourner et de la poser sur le canapé. Une fois délesté du poids de Granger, Drago remit sa robe de sorcier et fixa sa mère. Il l'informa qu'elle avait pris de la valériane poivrée et qu'elle devait vérifier de temps en temps ses réflexes pupillaires

-Si vous avez un doute, appelez un médicomage. Vous savez ce qu'est un médicomage ?

-Évidemment.

Drago haussa des épaules et lui rétorqua en plissant des yeux que ce n'était pas le genre de choses que les moldus connaissaient d'ordinaire. Mme Granger le remercia tout de même d'avoir ramené sa fille. Elle avait vraiment les mêmes yeux qu'elle, c'était troublant. Drago ne répondit rien, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et retourna dans sa voiture qui démarra aussitôt. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il avait vraiment passé une journée de folie. Il avait sauvé la vie de Granger. Il allait pouvoir tourner ça à son avantage. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter..

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterheads !  
J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait peur la dernière fois avec "le raté de la portée" xD  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de la confrontation du début ? du retour de Tanya ? et encore de la fin depuis la scène chez Fleury et Bott ? **

**N'oubliez pas de commenter ce chapitre !**

Next chapter : Le portrait d'un businessman.


	14. Le portrait d'une businessman

**Chapitre 14 : Le portrait d'un businessman**

"_Des amis ? Oui je présume que j'ai des amis. Je ne les connais pas vraiment tu sais. Au bout de quinze jours, je ne sais pas si le fait de rire et de manger ensemble permet de dire que ce sont des amis véritables ! Tout ça pour dire Papa que je ne sais pas si j'ai des amis aussi je préfère ne pas en parler tant que je ne suis pas sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que je le saurais, tu seras le premier au courant, bien sûr. _

_En tout cas, j'ai reçu une lettre de Grand-Mère Narcissa avec un super gros coli de caramel au beurre salé, je pense que je vais me régaler dans la salle commune des Serdaigles ! _

_Par contre Papa, j'ai un grave problème : je ne sais pas du tout quoi acheter à Maman pour son anniversaire. J'ai demandé à Ashton et il m'a rit au nez en disant qu'une plante suffirait. Je sais que Maman s'en contenterait mais est-ce que ça ne fait pas.. banal ? J'ai besoin de ton avis sur la question. _

_Sinon, la vie à Poudlard se passe bien, le Pr Londubat m'a félicité pour la manière dont je m'occupais des Larves-de-Montigorure ce matin et a donné des points à ma maison.. J'étais assez fier de moi, je dois l'avouer, surtout que j'étais le seul à avoir réussi à le rempoter sans me faire mordre ! Le Pr McGonagall ne m'aime pas trop je crois. Elle me regarde toujours d'un air sévère et plus elle me regarde comme ça, plus ça me fait bafouiller, ce qui l'agace profondément. J'ai été à deux doigts de quitter son cours l'autre jour, mais je me suis dit que faire un __scandale__ à la directrice de Poudlard n'était pas terrible. _

_J'ai aussi un autre truc à te dire qui me chiffonne Papa. C'est grand-père Lucius. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais il m'a envoyé une lettre __hyper longue__ pour me rappeler en bref que j'étais un Malefoy (comme si je l'avais oublié en étant envoyé chez Serdaigle ! ) et que j'avais un devoir envers notre famille.. plus exactement il a utilisé le terme "d'allégeance envers le clan Malefoy." Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je pense qu'il espère que je me désolidarise d'éventuelles actions que tu ferais mais qui lui déplairait… peut-être que je fais erreur mais c'est vraiment l'impression que ça m'a donné quand j'ai fini cette lettre. C'était très gênant. Si je te le dis, ce n'est pas pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu, j'ai bien compris qu'entre Grand-père et toi il y avait un froid, mais plus parce que mon "allégeance" comme dit Grand-Père penche plus de ton côté que du sien. _

_Si je te révèles ça Papa, c'est parce que la plupart du temps je comprends pourquoi tu n'acquiesces pas à tout ce qu'il dit. Je veux dire dans son discours à la gloire de la famille Malefoy, il m'a quand même dit que je ne devais pas oublier que j'étais un __Sang-Pur__ et que le fait que je sois envoyé à Serdaigle ne devait pas être une permission pour je cite "m'acoquiner avec des Moldus et autre créatures infamantes" ! Je sais que je viens d'une vieille famille de sorcier, j'en ai conscience et je pense que c'est une chance parce que je pars avec un avantage dans la vie mais.. de là à dire que mes camarades qui ne sont pas comme moi sont des créatures infamantes ? Ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge. Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché sur notre famille, sur ce que tu as été obligé de faire quand tu étais à peine plus âgé que moi, mais.. Grand-Père Lucius n'a t-il rien retenu du passé ? Tu m'as toujours dit que je ne devais pas oublier qui j'étais mais que je devais respecter (ou du moins faire semblant de respecter) toutes les personnes autour de moi quelque soit leur origine, notamment parce que traiter les gens de manière égale permettait de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'on pensait réellement et nous servir dans la vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi grand-père lui ne comprend pas ça. Vraiment. J'ai rencontré des gens qui ne sont pas des Sang-Purs et je ne vois pas où est le mal._

_Alors voilà Papa, ma question est : est-ce que je suis bizarre ? Est-ce étrange pour un Sang-Pur de penser que le Sang ne fait pas tout dans la vie ? Est-ce que j'ai mal compris ce que Maman et toi avez essayé de m'apprendre ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir si le problème vient de moi ou de grand-père. Je n'ai pas osé en parler avec Ash. Il m'a dit que si y'avait un truc qui me turlupinait (je reprends son expression) je pouvais venir lui en parler mais tout le monde sait qu'il a tellement de plaisir à contredire tante Daphné que je ne sais pas si il me dirait ce qu'il pense ou l'inverse de ce qu'elle dirait elle. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Maman non plus. Sur le sujet des Sang Purs et des Nés-Moldus, elle me parait toujours indécise, soit elle enfonce ces derniers, soit elle les défend ( tu te souviens devant grand-père Carl la dernière fois ? ) _

_J'ai toujours l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je t'envoies une lettre, je vais te poser une colle. Si c'est le cas, dis-le moi et j'essaierai de t'envoyer des lettres plus légères. _

_En fait, merci pour le nouveau livre de Rowling. Ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je t'embrasse, Scorpius. _

Drago leva les yeux de la lettre de son fils qu'il avait commencé le matin même sans avoir eu le temps de la finir. Décidément, ce garçon était intelligent, sa place était vraiment à Serdaigle. Évidemment que son père essayait de le ramener à sa cause ! Drago ne pensait pas qu'il userait d'une telle bassesse.. il avait osé écrire une lettre à Scorpius pour qu'il le renie purement et simplement ! Il aurait voulu dire à son fils de lui envoyer la lettre de Lucius mais il ne devait pas montrer à son enfant l'envie de parricide qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était laissé choir depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Il avait eu une journée assez chargée, il y avait eu un problème avec l'un de ses entrepreneurs et ça lui avait pris une partie de son temps, bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Il avait à peine vue Astoria avant qu'elle ne parte au spa pour la journée avec sa sœur. Il était rentré une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il avait demandé aux elfes de lui apporter un bol de céréales, une tablette de chocolat, une nectarine et un pot de miel en guise de repas du midi et de goûter. Il profitait de l'absence de son épouse pour manger comme son adolescent de fils. Manger des céréales en guise de repas était tout à fait le genre de truc qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres. Il avait failli demander un pot de glace et de la chantilly mais il ne fallait pas abuser avec les bonnes choses. Du moins, pas celle là. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup à faire et quand il avait vu la lettre de son fils qui commençait si bien, il s'était dit que cela lui remontrait le moral. Il ne pensait pas une seconde qu'elle finirait comme ça. Il était furieux contre son père. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid et lui envoyer une beuglante. "_Créatures infamantes_" ? Il reconnaissait tout de suite la griffe de Malefoy senior comme disait souvent les gens et à lui aussi ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Si son père avait appris qu'il avait sauvé Hermione Granger trois jours plus tôt, il lui aurait sûrement donné un coup de canne.

Quand il était rentré chez lui ce jour là, il se sentait tout guilleret. Tellement qu'il avait proposé à Astoria un week-end en amoureux à Brighton en arrivant chez lui. Il avait demandé à ses elfes de leur envoyer leurs bagages et il l'avait emmené à l'hôtel. C'était spontané et amusant. Il n'avait même pas couché ensemble la première nuit. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit sur la plage et avaient parlé, assis sur l'estacade. Du moins, il l'avait écoutée parler. Elle avait tellement à dire et parassait soulagée après. Il avait pensé que sa femme était vraiment belle à la lueur de la lune et que leur fils lui ressemblait beaucoup en réalité. Ils étaient revenus tôt le lundi matin et Astoria s'était empressée de vanter les mérites de son mari devant sa sœur. Daphné en avait sûrement été jalouse. En tout cas, elle avait fermé son caquet et ce n'était pas sans déplaire à Drago.

Drago entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se demanda qui venait le déranger ainsi en plein milieu de l'après-midi, sans prévenir.

-Votre père voudrait vous entretenir, maître.

-Mon père ? Fais-le entrer mais si dans 30 minutes, il n'est pas parti, viens me chercher et dis-moi qu'Astoria me fait demander de manière urgente ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Drago soupira quand son elfe sortit de la pièce et maudit le ciel de lui avoir envoyé son père à ce moment. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir, surtout pas après avoir eu connaissance de la lettre envoyée à Scorpius. Comme d'ordinaire, son père n'avait pas le sourire aux lèvres quand il arriva, loin de là. Il avait la mâchoire crispée. C'était mauvais signe, il était de mauvaise humeur mais Drago l'était tout autant. Et il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Papa ? que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon humble demeure ?

-Humble demeure ? Elle t'a coûté une petite fortune ton humble demeure, vu que tu as demandé à tes grands-parents de t'en financer une grande partie.

-Tu es venu réclamer l'argent qui me revenait _de droit _à la mort de grand-père Abraxas et que grand-mère a gardé jusqu'à mon mariage ? Tu t'estimes lésé peut-être ? Si c'est ça, je te rendrais mon argent, rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur le _mon_, j'ai récupéré l'intégralité de la somme depuis longtemps. Je te ferais un virement de compte à compte.

-Cesse de dire n'importe quoi Drago. Je suis venu ici pour une seule chose qu'il va falloir que tu intègres au plus vite. Je ne te laisserais pas déshonorer le nom des Malefoy, mon garçon. Ce nom que mon père m'a transmis et son père avant lui depuis des millénaires !

Drago avait pris place dans un fauteuil et regardait son père s'exciter tout seul en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour déshonorer la mémoire de Abraxas Malefoy.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? soupira-t-il Tu as abusé de fleur de pavot blanc ou quoi ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! hurla Lucius en perdant son traditionnel flegme dont il se vantait régulièrement. Je veux savoir à quoi tu joues avec la presse à scandale !

Drago n'aurait peut-être pas dû sous entendre que son père prenait de l'opium mais il ne comptait pas s'excuser. Il venait d'avoir ses 36 ans. Il avait passé l'âge d'être puni pour insolence. Son père, la bouche pincée, lui lança dessus un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Drago ne put empêcher un l'ombre d'un sourire de lui barrer la bouche.

-Tu lis Sorcière Hebdo ? Intéressant. Astoria m'a assuré qu'ils écrivaient de temps à autres des dossiers pas mal… sur l'acceptation de la part féminine qui est en chaque homme ou sur la maîtrise de soi par exemple, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard amusé à son père.

Il reporta son attention vers le journal envoyé par son père avant que ce dernier puisse répondre. Drago ne lisait jamais Sorcière Hebdo, sauf quand sa femme voulait qu'il lui donne son avis sur tel ou tel article, qu'il rit avec elle de la stupidité de certaines personnes, ou encore qu'il fasse des tests psychologiques de couple. De toute façon, il n'avait pas ouvert un journal ou magazine depuis le jour où il avait sauvé Granger et comme il était parti en week-end, il avait été trop préoccupé à faire plaisir à sa femme pour prendre des nouvelles du monde. Il déplia le magazine en levant le sourcil. Il faisait la une. Il était en tenue de sport avec sa baguette sur le côté, le visage concentré et fier. Cette photo n'était pas mal du tout. Il avait un corps sportif. Le seul hic était ses cheveux noués au catogan. Il devrait améliorer ça.

-Au lieu de t'admirer, regarde le titre et l'article.

-Je n'aime pas que tu sous-entendes que je suis narcissique et arrogant, répondit-il en fixant son père droit dans les yeux. Je ne le suis pas plus que d'autres membres de notre famille.

Il reporta néanmoins son attention sur le gros titre :_**Drago Malefoy, portrait d'un businessman trentenaire 2.0 **__par Mélissa B. Turtlestein. _Drago leva les yeux vers son père qui fixait l'horizon.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, ce n'est pas interdit. Doulou ? Apporte une tasse de thé à mon père. Ou un cognac, il semble avoir besoin d'un remontant, ajouta-t-il en allant directement vers la page indiquée. Et moi aussi.

_RÉCIT D'UNE ENFANCE ÉPANOUISSANTE_

_Fils du très mystérieux et toujours craquant (il faut se l'avouer mesdames) Lucius Malefoy et de l'élégance incarnée Narcissa Black, Drago était prédestiné à être connu dans le monde magique. Né le 5 juin 1980, Drago a vécu une enfance heureuse : __**"Pourquoi aurais-je eu une enfance malheureuse ? Avoir ses deux parents à ses côtés et être choyé, n'est-ce pas ce que veut tout enfant en réalité ?"**__ confie-t-il à l'un de nos collègues dans un article paru précédemment. Ses proches qualifient même son enfance d'épanouissante d'un point de vue intellectuel, le jeune Malefoy n'hésitant pas à délaisser son mini-balai pour prendre un livre dès que l'envie s'en faisait sentir._

_«__**Comme souvent dans un milieu social aisé, l'intellect de l'enfant est mis en valeur et son éducation tout entière passe par la culture et une connaissance du monde environnant, **__analyse le célèbre médicomage et psychanalyste Hans Genschwein. __**Les barrières alors mises à l'enfant sont celles de sa propre intelligence et de sa capacité à comprendre et à se débrouiller par lui-mêmes. Ce qu'il ne comprend tout de suite, il ne va pas hésiter à en rechercher par lui-même la signification. Il développe une autonomie qui lui servira dans sa vie future et notamment dans le cas de ses études supérieurs. Aussi dans le cas de Drago Malefoy, il n'est guère étonnant qu'il soit dès son plus jeune âge attiré par les livres et la connaissance.**__»_

_Outre une attirance pour la culture, le jeune Drago a depuis son plus tendre âge une vie médiatique considérable… La famille Malefoy est réputée pour avoir fourni au monde de grands sorciers à chaque génération et ce depuis le 11è siècle où Armand Malefoy (un noble français qui parait-il était d'une grande beauté) a été d'une aide précieuse envers Guillaume le Conquérant qui lui a donné ses terres où se trouve toujours le manoir Malefoy. Les parents de Drago Malefoy, bien que le montrant régulièrement à la face du monde lors de grands évènements, n'hésitent pas à protéger son innocence et refuse toute interview du jeune Malefoy sans leur permission. L'une des rares paroles de Drago Malefoy avant son entrée à Poudlard concerne son père : "__**Évidemment que j'ai une véritable admiration pour lui ! Quelle question ! J'ai toujours voulu devenir comme lui, ça n'a pas changé et ça ne changera pas. Mon père est formidable, qui ne voudrait pas lui ressembler ? **__"_

_Cette admiration qui était la sienne, fait qu'il a été très tôt plongé dans le monde des affaires. Lucius Malefoy, homme charismatique qui a accrut son influence après la Première Guerre des sorciers, est souvent aperçu avec son fils à la sortie de réunion, notamment avec le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, Cornelius Fudge. Est-ce à cet âge là que Drago a commencé à prendre goût pour les arcanes du pouvoir ? Sûrement. Des proches de la famille admettent que si Lucius emmènait son fils avec lui c'est pour que ce dernier comprenne son devoir en tant que Malefoy. Les Malefoy ont en effet toujours flirté avec le pouvoir en place et cette tendance se confirme depuis Septimus Malefoy, grand homme politique de son époque, proche du ministre de la magie._

_Bien que cela puisse paraître étonnant pour grand nombre de fratrie, Drago n'a pas semblé affecter dans son enfance d'être enfant unique. L'un de ses amis de l'époque Chris Messmer de la vieille famille canadienne Messmer de Bardebouc affirme que Drago le vivait plutôt bien même et qu'il invitait toujours ses amis chez lui et qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu demander à ses parents un petit frère ou petite sœur comme peuvent les faire les enfants à cet âge là. Le Pr Genschwein explique que le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas manqué d'affection durant toutes ses années et qu'il y avait toujours du monde chez lui pour jouer avec lui, si bien qu'il n'a__** jamais senti la solitude et le besoin obsessionnel d'avoir une autre personne de son sang pour se confier. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il pouvait parler sans crainte à n'importe qui. Il a donc pu développer une assurance et une confiance en lui plus grande**__. En effet, Drago a confiance en lui et il savait qu'en cas de besoin il pouvait se confier entièrement à sa mère avec qui il a une relation quasi fusionnelle. C'est donc avec un intellect développé, une certaine ouverture d'esprit, une assurance et une capacité d'autonomie plus forte que la moyenne que le jeune Malefoy fait son entrée à Poudlard quelques mois après son 11è anniversaire._

_LES ANNÉES POUDLARD : LA FIN DE L'INNOCENCE ?_

_Durant toutes ses années de collège, Drago est un excellent élève de Serpentard. Beaucoup de professeurs de l'époque décrivent cette époque comme étant un grand cru pour Poudlard qui a rarement croisé d'élèves aussi brillants toutes maisons confondues. Entre Hermione Granger, devenue directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Harry Potter, devenu Auror en Chef et Drago Malefoy, l'un des plus influent business man de la planète, quelle promotion que cette année là ! Certains anciens camarades du jeune Drago Malefoy se souviennent de lui comme un être très intelligent, qui n'hésitaient pas à venir en aide à ses camarades de maison qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille. Mais en dehors de sa réputation d'excellent élément pour la noble maison Serpentard, Drago était reconnu comme étant un véritable boute-en-train par ses camarades. __**Drago ? Je ne me souviens pas d'un jour à Poudlard où il n'amusait pas la galerie par ses blagues ou ses remarques plus que pertinentes. À la table des Serpentards dès qu'il arrivait, on savait qu'on allait rire à en pleurer, **__révèle sa belle-sœur Daphné Greengrass, qui était à Serpentard en même temps que lui. __**Il arrivait même à dérider notre toujours regretté directeur de maison, l'excellent professeur Rogue.**_

_En plus d'un esprit et d'une capacité d'adaptation hors du commun, le jeune Drago Malefoy était un talentueux joueur de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Serpentard qu'il intègre dès sa deuxième année en tant qu'attrapeur. Grâce à lui, Serpentard remporte souvent la coupe de Quidditch mais il fait montre d'une grande modestie selon ses anciens camarades quand il en parle en précisant à chaque fois que ce n'est pas grâce à lui mais que c'était un travail d'équipe basé sur une confiance aveugle les uns dans les autres. Il démontre pourtant de grande qualité en tant que leader de l'équipe puisqu'il en devient le capitaine lors de sa cinquième année. _

_L'une de ses amies Pansy Parkinson nous révèle qu'il faisait preuve d'abnégation et qu'elle était fière d'être son amie __**parce qu'avoir une personne aussi altruiste à côté de soi était enrichissant**__. Elle le dépeint comme une personne courageuse qui même quand il était blessé ne pensait pas à son bien-être mais à celui des autres. __**Il a été sauvagement attaqué par un hippogriffe lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard et il n'hésitait pas à se montrer gentleman en portant le sac des filles alors même qu'il souffrait dignement le martyr,**__ se souvient sa camarade. _

-Franchement Papa, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans cet article, pour l'instant il me va très bien. Je pense que tu exagères. C'est une véritable ode à ma gloire ce que je suis entrain de lire. La journaliste nous décrit comme une famille parfaite pour l'instant.

-Si j'étais toi Drago, je finirais de lire cet article avant de faire ce genre de commentaire.

_Mais les belles années de son innocence s'arrêtèrent avec l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban suite au retour du tristement célèbre Lord V. Sur cette période de sa vie lors de la Deuxième Guerre, une grande part d'ombre est présente. Drago se renferme sur lui-même et ne semble pas sortir de chez lui durant l'été avant sa sixième année. Encore aujourd'hui, nul ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Ni Drago Malefoy ni aucun membre de sa famille ne souhaite revenir sur ce sujet très douloureux et ils restent toujours très flou sur cette période. Le seul commentaire que l'on ait pu avoir de Drago Malefoy est celui-ci qui date d'après son mariage avec Astoria Greengrass : "__**Je souhaite comme beaucoup de monde encore aujourd'hui, oublier ce qu'on a pu voir ou subir. La guerre est loin d'être une partie de plaisir et ce sujet est toujours douloureux. Est-ce que j'en suis sorti totalement indemne ? Certainement pas. Mais j'ai appris que la vie est courte et qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant présent. Je remercie encore le ciel de m'en être sorti sans trop de séquelles. J'en parle rarement, même à mon épouse mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'inculquer à mes futurs enfants un devoir de mémoire.**__"_

_Suite à la tristement célèbre bataille de Poudlard qui a fait des centaines de morts, et comme beaucoup, Drago Malefoy est parti deux mois à l'étranger pour se reconstruire. Il a recommencé comme beaucoup de ses camarades de la même promotion, une année supplémentaire à Poudlard qu'il a brillamment réussi en arrivant en tête. Il refuse néanmoins de participer au traditionnel discours des préfets en chefs lors de la remise des diplômes laissant cet honneur à sa co-major et co-préfète-en-chef Hermione Granger. Cette dernière sourit en repensant à ce moment quand nous lui en parlons :__** Comment avez-vous eu cette information ?! Ça fait près de 20 ans…Vous faites vraiment du bon travail ! Mais oui, c'est vrai. Nous devions faire le discours tous les deux. Je ne sais plus sa formulation exacte mais Drago m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas monter au créneau. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose sur le fait que j'avais tellement fait pour le monde en essayant d'arrêter V. et que c'était mon heure de gloire et le moment de commencer ma carrière politique. Il n'avait pas tort remarquez bien.**__(Rires)__** Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de préparer le discours avec moi en réalité. Il était mon nègre sur ce coup là. J'ai d'ailleurs le souvenir de l'avoir remercié pour son aide au début du discours. Il n'aurait pas été aussi bon sans lui, j'en ai conscience. Il a un don pour ça. **_

Drago resta bloqué à ce moment là. Il se souvenait de ce jour. Elle avait été gentille en parlant de lui comme ça. Il se souvenait de lui avoir hurlé dessus qu'il refusait de se donner en spectacle alors que la moitié de l'assistance avait perdu un membre de sa famille à cause de la sienne et que l'autre moitié avait envie de venger les autres en essayant de le tuer.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le foyer des préfets et les deux jeunes préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle présents avaient quitté la pièce en les entendant pensant probablement qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Elle lui avait hurlé d'une voix suraiguë que c'était une tradition ancestrale de Poudlard et que pour un "_mec qui se targuait de venir d'une vieille famille_", ne pas respecter une simple tradition n'était pas admissible, qu'elle ne laisserait pas "_un lâche de Sang-Pur détruire ce moment que tout le monde attendait_", parce que des gens avaient donné leur vie pour que leurs enfants soient libres et qu'ils se devaient de montrer au monde que certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Il s'était alors tu et l'avait regardé avec rage. Il avait été à deux doigts de lui en coller une mais il s'était repris. "_Puisque c'est comme ça, que c'est une tradition, je t'aiderais à faire ton discours à la noix, tu n'auras qu'à me mentionner mais je te préviens qu'il est hors de question que me mette à discourir moi-même devant les gens. Je suis peut-être un lâche comme tu dis mais je ne me sens pas la force de voir le regard de Weasley ou de n'importe qui alors que ma tante ou mon oncle a tué sa descendance ou un membre de sa fratrie. Je ne peux pas Granger. Je pensais que toi tu pourrais le comprendre. Et si tu n'arrives pas à l'enregistrer, et que tu continues à m'emmerder pour que je fasse le guignol devant des gens qui n'ont pas la moindre envie de me voir, je te signale que je ne viendrais pas et tu te retrouveras comme une conne sans discours. Une bonne humiliation publique, c'est ce qu'il te faudrait pour comprendre que tout le monde n'a pas envie de pardonner ou d'être pardonné ?_" Il lui avait dit ça et avait quitté la pièce au moment où le professeur McGonagall entrait pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas répondu et était passé près d'elle sans un mot. Quelques jours plus tard, Granger s'était assis à côté de lui à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et lui avait donné sa première ébauche de discours pour qu'il le relise.

_LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES DE JEUNE ADULTE : LES ANNÉES D'ERRANCE ?_

_Fini l'adolescence, Poudlard et l'uniforme qui pourtant lui allait à la perfection (encadré), Drago Malefoy tourne la page ! Il prend plusieurs centimètres à la fin de Poudlard et l'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard qui faisait déjà des ravages parmi les filles au collège, prend conscience de son sex-appeal. Dès la fin de Poudlard, ses Aspics en poche, Drago change de look ! Rasé de près, coupe de cheveu à la pointe de la mode et robe de sorcier avantageant son corps body buildé, le jeune Malefoy s'affranchit des règles de convenance et commence à vivre sa vie. Il débute son périple par faire sa valise et aller s'installer dans l'hypercentre de la mode : Paris. Il y rencontre d'ailleurs le Marquis Enguerran de la Croix qui ne tardera pas à épouser Daphné Greengrass que le jeune Malefoy lui a présenté. Après deux-trois mois à Paris en couple avec la très célèbre mannequin de l'époque Isabella Mariant, le jeune Malefoy s'envole pour le Nouveau Monde où il fait des ravages en laissant la jeune et talentueuse mannequin esseulée !_

_Commence alors un nouveau chapitre pour le jeune homme : Il cherche qui il est vraiment et semble s'affranchir des codes inculqués par ses parents. Tous les tabloïds du monde sorcier enchaînent les unes sur le jeune héritier Malefoy que ce soit dans les beaux quartiers de New-york, dansant sur la plage dans les îles Canaries ou nageant nu avec les dauphins et l'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir au Bahamas. Le jeune Malefoy devient malgré lui ou à dessein peut-être, l'un des porte-paroles de la génération gallions comme ils s'appellent désormais. Il boit plus que de raison, il fait la fête plus que de raison.__  
__Il s'achète un appartement dans l'Upper East Side et devient la coqueluche de ses dames. Gare à vous si vous tombiez dans ses filets ! Cet Apollon aux yeux gris métalliques est un véritable bourreau des cœurs mais étrangement ces anciennes conquêtes garderont toujours pour lui une sorte d'affection. Plus d'une femme le décrit comme l'un des êtres les plus doux, gentils et sensibles que le monde ait créé. Pas sûr qu'Isabella Mariant pense la même chose alors qu'il l'a quitté en lui écrivant une simple lettre ! Personne ne connait son secret pour faire tomber les femmes comme des mouches mais en tout cas, cela marche ! Drago Malefoy entretient des relations avec certaines des plus belles femmes du monde : des mannequins, des filles d'ambassadeurs et de grandes fortunes. Est-ce son nom, sa fortune ou sa personnalité qui fait ça ? Les femmes de la rédaction sont unanimes sur le fait que la blondeur de ses cheveux, son regard de braise et son sourire en coin y sont pour beaucoup. _

_Arrêté plusieurs fois pour TEI (transplanage en état d'ivresse), il s'acquitte de ses amendes évitant à chaque fois les passes-droits auquel il aurait pu prétendre, montrant à tous que même si on a été élevé avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, on se doit de respecter la loi. Cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer ses dérives mais il évite de se retrouver mêler avec la justice magique, clémente au vu de son jeune âge._

_LE RETOUR À LA MAISON : LE DÉBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE VIE.._

_Quelques années plus tard, le jeune Malefoy rentre au bercail et rencontre Astoria Greengrass. Du moins il la revoit puisqu'il l'avait déjà croisé notamment au mariage de sa sœur Daphné avec Enguerran de la Croix. Et là, c'est le coup de foudre et le retour aux traditions. D'après sa belle-sœur, il a été demandé la permission à Carl Greengrass l'autorisation de courtiser sa fille (n'est-ce pas romantique mesdames et très Jane Austen ? ) et ce dernier aurait refusé au premier abord. __**Astoria venait de rompre avec son fiancé et notre père ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de nouveau. **__explique Daphné Greengrass. __**Mais Drago s'est accroché, je me souviens d'une fois où il a grimpé dans l'arbre juste devant la fenêtre de ma sœur pour lui déclamer son amour en pleine nuit. Il était fou d'amour pour elle. Ça se voyait. C'était si romantique, Astoria a fait les yeux doux à notre père pour qu'il les laisse. Deux-trois mois plus tard, ils annonçaient leurs fiançailles et ils se sont marié l'été d'après. **__Après cela, fini les orgies, les fêtes démesurées, et les TEI, Drago Malefoy devient un époux aimant et un citoyen exemplaire. Il mène une vie rangée et est fou de joie à la venue au monde de Scorpius, comme n'importe quel parent ! Pour fêter cela, l'heureux papa créé__avec son épouse la fondation Malefoy pour les enfants d__éfavorisés__ ( plus connu sous le nom de MaPed)__et après avoir fait un don de 1,5 millions de gallions (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu), il encourage certains de ses amis à faire de même comme cadeau de naissance. Mais plus que ça, il se contruit une vie plus saine ! En voyant ses mucles saillants sous ses robes de sorciers ou moulés sous sa tenue de sport, il n'y a pas de doute sur le fait que Drago Malefoy estime qu'un esprit sain est nécessairement dans un corps sain, aussi mesdames, si vous croisez un grand blond courir le matin dans les bois ou faire du street workout, ne vous étonnez plus, c'est lui !_

_Mais comment Drago Malefoy qui peut paraître si désœuvré a t-il réussi à bâtir ce que l'on peut appeler un empire financier, plus grand que celui de son père ? Est-ce son mariage avec la très belle et timide Astoria Greengrass qui l'a changé à ce point ? _

_En réalité même si la rencontre avec celle qu'il appelle volontiers, l'amour de sa vie, l'a changé, les années d'errance de Drago Malefoy n'en était pas réellement. Il s'explique lors d'une interview exclusive pour notre magazine. Pour la première fois, il accepte de se livrer en partie pour notre grand plaisir et le votre. Il nous reçoit dans une propriété du côté de Bath, où l'air iodé nous parvient. Il est habillé de manière décontracté, lunette de soleil sur le nez pour se protéger du soleil qui est vivace. Il les baisse de temps à autres pour nous montrer ses yeux gris qui sont presque aussi célèbres que son nom. _

_Sorcière Hebdo : Revenons un peu sur ce que la presse a intitulé vos années d'errance monsieur Malefoy.._

_DM : Drago voyons, appelez-moi Drago ce sera plus agréable pour nous deux. _

_SH : Très bien Drago.. Voici la question que tout le monde se pose et que nos lectrices seront impatientes de savoir : comme vous le savez, on dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle et que le mariage rend la vue. Aussi est-ce que votre mariage avec Astoria vous a rendu la vue ? _

_DM rit : Absolument mais ce que j'ai vu m'a plu encore plus que lorsque ma vue était brouillée._

_SH : Quand cela s'est-il produit et qu'avez-vous vu ? _

_DM : Et bien.. je pense que ça m'est venu le jour de mon mariage. Quand j'ai vu Astoria remonter l'allée. À ce moment là, j'ai vu un monde plein de possibilité. J'ai vu mon avenir. _

_SH : Êtes-vous entrain d'admettre que vos années d'errance étaient bel et bien terminées après votre rencontre avec Astoria ?_

_DM : ah oui.. mes années d'errance.. en réalité, je ne sais pas si le terme est bien approprié. Ma femme en rit encore parfois, elle pense qu'elle m'a sauvé de je-ne-sais-quel danger. Mais en vérité, je n'étais pas si égaré que ça. Vous savez, j'ai toujours eu le projet de rentrer chez moi. C'est différent quand on a pas de maison ou d'endroit pour se ressourcer. Mais moi j'en avais un. Donc pour répondre à votre question très certainement oui. _

_SH : On vous a souvent dépeint comme un bourreau des cœurs lors de votre prime jeunesse, est-ce que vous assumez aujourd'hui pleinement votre ancienne réputation de porte-parole de la génération gallion ?__  
__DM : Bien sûr. Quand on est jeune; on aime plaire beaucoup, d'autant plus quand on a pas trouvé l'amour de sa vie et que l'on a toujours cette envie de se dépasser dans tous les domaines. On est un peu fou quand on est jeune. J'avais de l'argent et la vie devant moi, pourquoi m'en serais-je privé ? J'ai été un bourreau des cœurs et je ne le regrette pas, cette expérience a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui et tant que je plais à ma femme comme je suis, pourquoi devrais-je le regretter ? _

_SH : Drago.. soyons honnête.. comment Astoria Greengrass a réussi à vous prendre dans ses filets alors que vous étiez l'un des célibataires les plus prisés du moment et que plus d'une femme a tenté le coup en vain ? Comment a-t-elle eu accès à votre cœur ? _

_DM : Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je n'en ai aucune idée, vous devriez lui demander comment elle s'y est prise, quand elle arrivera. Peut-être suis-je un incorrigible romantique mais j'aime à penser que c'est un coup de la divine providence et que je devais la rencontrer à ce moment là et pas à un autre. J'ai plus ou moins toujours connu Astoria, sa famille est proche de la mienne et pourtant pendant tout un moment je ne la voyais que comme la petite sœur d'une amie et un jour ma vision a changé. _

_SH : Vous vous souvenez encore de ce jour ? Du jour où votre regard a changé ? (il acquiesce), vous voulez bien nous raconter ? _

_DM : Sans souci, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. (il ferme les yeux et parle avec un léger sourire). Nous étions à un match de Quidditch : Espagne-Angleterre. Et quand je l'ai vu mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade. Elle était habillée très simplement : elle portait une robe verte pré, et des lunettes de soleil à grosse monture en cuir. Elle avait noué ses cheveux avec un ruban. Elle ne portait pas de bijou, mais un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant. Il faisait vraiment très chaud et je l'ai trouvé scotchante, je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi belle femme. Je pense qu'elle a toujours été comme ça mais que je ne voyais pas. _

_SH : C'est tellement mignon ! _

_DM : Je vous avais dit que j'étais un incorrigible romantique. _

_SH : J'ai une question de l'une de nos lectrices les plus assidus pour vous, je me permets de vous la lire : on vous a souvent dépeint comme un bourreau des cœurs, cela signifie-t-il que vous voyez la fidélité et la monogamie comme un obstacle dans la vie ?_

_DM : C'est bien la première fois qu'on me pose cette question et je pense que je suis en accord avec moi-même en disant que je suis monogame et que je ne conçois pas une relation sérieuse autrement que par la fidélité. Je suis fidèle à ma femme, comme j'ai été fidèle à mes petites amies par le passé. Je n'ai jamais eu deux relations sérieuses dans ma vie en même temps. Ce serait d'une grande incorrection. Dans ma jeunesse quand je rencontrais une autre femme, je rompais avec la première. S'occuper d'une femme est déjà compliqué, aussi charmante et douce soit-elle, alors de deux ! Ce n'est pas envisageable. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Astoria est plus que ma femme. Elle est ma confidente et mon amie, c'est ma co-équipière, ma partenaire. Je pense m'être épanoui personnellement et professionnellement en partie grâce à son soutien. J'irais tromper une telle femme ? Non. Même pas en rêve. _

_SH : Seriez-vous alors un mari idéal ? _

_DM : Je m'efforce de l'être et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Je m'y suis engagée le jour de mon mariage. Est-ce que j'y arrive ? vous demanderez à ma femme mais je pense que je me débrouille pas mal !_

_SH : Parlons un peu de votre relation avec votre fils si vous le voulez bien. Il semblerait que contrairement à vos parents, Astoria et vous-même ne souhaitez pas qu'il est une sur-exposition médiatique, pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre choix ? _

_DM : Il est très simple. Scorpius a le droit d'avoir une enfance normale comme n'importe quel enfant. Il en a besoin pour son propre épanouissement et son développement personnel. Astoria et moi avons été, enfant, exposés aux médias et nous n'avons pas voulu ça pour notre enfant. Je ne critique absolument pas nos deux éducations, loin de moi l'idée de me mettre à dos toute ma belle-famille ou la mienne ( Rires) mais il le sera beaucoup dans sa vie parce que c'est un Malefoy et un Greengrass. Je le laisse respirer avant qu'il ne prenne ses responsabilités. Ce n'est plus un bébé mais il est encore jeune. _

_SH : Vous comptez donc sur le fait qu'il suive vos traces et intègre l'empire Malefoy ? _

_DM : C'est une bonne question. En fait je ne sais pas. Vous savez, j'aime profondément ma femme mais le lien qui m'unit à mon fils est plus grand encore. Je pense que comme chaque parent, je souhaite qu'il trouve sa propre voie et qu'il soit heureux dans ce qu'il fait. Maintenant si à sa sortie de Poudlard, il me dit qu'il veut que je continue son initiation de l'empire Malefoy comme vous dîtes, j'en serais ravi je ne dis pas le contraire,(Sourire en coin) mais si il décide de totalement changer de voie de devenir médicomage, botaniste, professeur ou même artiste-peintre, qui suis-je pour déterminer son bonheur ? J'exige simplement qu'il se dépasse pour atteindre des sommets dans la voie qu'il choisira mais je ne lui dirais pas laquelle choisir. Ce ne serait pas envisageable pour moi._

_SH : Vous avez dit : continuer son initiation ? Doit-on en déduire que comme votre père par le passé, vous avez commencé à inculquer à Scorpius le goût pour les affaires ? _

_DM : Depuis qu'il est suffisamment grand pour comprendre certaines choses, je lui ai demandé certaines fois si il voulait m'accompagner en réunion ou ce genre de choses et il n'a encore jamais refusé. Je ne le forçais pas et je dois vous avouer qu' il est venu spontanément me demander de l'emmener. Je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Même si mon fils faisait autre chose de sa vie, je ne pense pas qu'il laisserait totalement tomber l'empire Malefoy. _

_SH : Puisque nous en venons à l'empire que vous avez bâtit de vos mains propres, est-ce une volonté de votre part de vous être dissocié de votre père et de n'utiliser que l'argent que vous avez reçu de vos grands-parents maternels ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne vous a pas laissé le choix ?_

_DM : C'était une volonté. J'ai commencé à me passionner pour ce monde pendant mes années d'errance comme vous les appelez. Je n'ai pas fait que faire la fête et draguer des filles même si j'y ai consacré un certain pourcentage de mon temps. (rires) Si je suis parti aux États-Unis, c'était aussi pour apprendre les arcanes de la réussite auprès de gens qui contrairement à mon père sont partis de rien à la base. J'ai commencé par acheter des actions avec l'argent de mon héritage et je les ai fait fructifier avec le temps pendant toutes ces années. Je me suis créé des contacts nouveaux et je travaille toujours avec eux vingt-ans plus tard. _

_SH : Pourquoi ne pas avoir continuer sur les traces de votre père ? _

_DM : Je voulais me faire un nom, comme beaucoup de gens. Et quand le sien est déjà connu c'est encore plus dur que lorsqu'on part de rien. Je voulais que l'on me connaisse non pas comme Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy mais comme Drago Malefoy tout simplement. Ce n'est pas un manque de respect ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mon père en a parfaitement conscience d'ailleurs. Son avis m'est toujours précieux. Mais parfois, se dissocier de ses parents est essentiel pour son propre développement. Maintenant, c'est sûr, je ne peux pas le nier que j'ai eu accès à certaines affaires par mon nom de famille mais je suis fier aujourd'hui de dire que 90% de ma fortune et de mon empire, je le dois à mon propre mérite, je l'ai gagné centimètres par centimètres et je le défends avec la même ardeur. _

_SH : Drago Malefoy, merci pour vos réponses. _

_DM : C'est moi qui vous remercie de vous être dérangée sous cette chaleur pour venir discuter un peu. _

_Drago Malefoy, businessman depuis près de 20 ans, a réussi à concilier une vie de famille et un travail qui lui prend une partie de sa vie, en usant de certains codes acquis lors de son enfance et d'autres, appris au cours de sa quête de personnalité, et ce, en usant de tradition et de modernité.. Sans cesser à défendre son territoire, il arrive à être un père et un mari. Est-ce l'homme idéal de notre époque capable de savoir allier vie de famille et vie professionnelle sans que l'une prenne le pas sur l'autre ? Il a réussi comme on dit mais avec l'avantage d'avoir une petite fortune personnelle derrière lui en cas de problème. En tout cas, il fait parti des rares personnes, avec Harry Potter notamment, pour qui on est fier de dire : je suis britannique comme lui. _

Drago releva les yeux du dossier sur sa vie. Il se demanda si il devait la diffusion de certaines des photos qu'il avait prise au début de sa relation avec Astoria à Daphné Greengrass, lui-même n'en ayant pas donné. La journaliste l'avait fait passé pour un homme idéal. De toute façon, il lui avait fait du charme pendant toute la rencontre en étant sympathique et ouvert. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rire dès que son équipe et elles sont parties ! Il avait dit à sa femme qu'il aurait droit à une publicité d'enfer. Il n'avait pas eu tort. Il ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher un rire de s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves amusant dans ce torchon où tu te donnes en spectacle Drago Malefoy.

Il avait oublié que son père était dans la pièce. Drago envoya le magazine sur la petite table devant lui et croisa les jambes et les mains tout en penchant légèrement la tête. Il était près pour se faire réprimander. Selon ce que dirait son père pour justifier son courroux, il l'enverrait promener ou pas. Il se laissait la possibilité de laisser courir. Astoria lui en voudrait si il commençait à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et il savait que si il coupait les ponts avec son père, ce dernier ferait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus de contact avec sa mère et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterheads !  
Comme c'est bientôt la rentrée pour certains d'entre vous, si vous êtes sages (et que j'ai un nombre jugé-par moi-même- satisfaisant de reviews) , vous aurez le chapitre 15 plus vite que vous le croyez ! **

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre façon article de Sorcière Hebdo ? Ou encore de la lettre de Scorpius !  
J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires,  
**

**Next Chapter : Réaction paternelle. **


	15. Réaction paternelle

******Salut chers Potterheads,  
Je vous avais bien dit que vous auriez votre chapitre 15 plus vite que prévu xD. Il est dédié à tout lecteur qui recommence demain pour une nouvelle année pleine de folie. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Réaction paternelle**

Lucius s'était redressé et ses yeux semblaient lancer des flammes. Si Drago avait eu 13 ans de nouveau, il en aurait été terrifié mais après avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en action, il avait perdu toute considération pour les colères de Lucius Malefoy. Sauf les fois où il lui avait lancé sa canne en travers de la figure pour lui apprendre ce qu'était un homme, ou quand sa mère essayait de s'interposer et qu'il la rejetait violemment au sol. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé devant lui, c'était l'avant-veille de son mariage avec Astoria. Il avait dit à son père qu'il avait changé d'avis, qu'il ne voulait plus se marier juste pour restaurer l'honneur et le rang de la famille Malefoy et qu'il avait un autre moyen d'y parvenir sans pour autant unir son sang à celui des Greengrass. Son père lui avait bel et bien envoyé sa canne par la figure sauf que Drago ne s'était pas laissé faire, il avait saisi son père par les épaules et l'avait secoué pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui faisait plus peur. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment tout cela avait commencé mais ils en étaient venus aux mains, sa mère avait essayé d'intervenir et Lucius l'avait giflée alors qu'il pensait atteindre son fils. Elle était tombée au sol. Si il en avait été tétanisé, il ne l'avait pas laissé paraitre. Il avait juste dit à Drago : "_tu vois dans quelle extrémité ton comportement nous entraine ? Tu épouseras Astoria Greengrass de gré ou de force. Sinon, je te renie et si tu crois que tu récupèreras l'argent qui te revient, n'y pense même pas. Sans argent et sans nom, que deviendras-tu ? Tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit tout seul. On te laisse quelques mois te débrouiller par toi-même et tu es sur le point de finir en prison, alcoolique et dépravé._" Drago avait relevé sa mère encore sous le choc qui se tenait la joue. _"Elfes. Faites sortir mon fils du salon et enfermez-le dans sa chambre." "Je ne suis plus un gosse qu'on peut enfermer." "De toute évidence, tu l'es si tu te rebelles encore devant ton père qui t'a mis au monde" "Sauf preuve du contraire, c'est ma mère qui m'a mis au monde, à moins que tu ne sois un tran.._". Sa mère l'avait regardé avec tellement de chagrin qu'il avait ravalé cette dernière réplique et il avait obéit. Il avait épousé Astoria Greengrass. Mais il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais rien laisser passer à son père.

Son attitude avait fait remonter à la surface des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Non pas quand son père le frappait avec sa canne parce que Hermione Granger était meilleur que lui mais d'autres qui faisaient qu'il bouchait ses oreilles le soir pour ne pas entendre ce qui se passait dans l'aile ouest du manoir Malefoy où se trouvait les appartements de ses parents. Il avait oublié tout ça avec le temps parce qu'il vouait un véritable culte à son père qu'il trouvait si fort et si malin. Et un jour il avait compris la véritable nature de son père. On lui avait répété depuis son enfance : tu honoreras ton père et ta mère. Et durant son périple post Poudlard, il avait compris que la véritable traduction de cette phrase en hébreu était : tu remettras ton père et ta mère dans leur juste valeur. Il l'avait fait. Et pour son père, le résultat n'était pas glorieux.

Il était donc là assis dans son propre salon et il jaugeait les forces de son père comme si il avait s'agit d'un ennemi.

-Je ne me donne pas en spectacle. J'accrois le nombre de mes fans. Et plus je fais ça, plus je deviens intouchable. Bon d'accord c'est Sorcière hebdo et non la Gazette du Sorcier mais il valait mieux vu la tenure du dossier.

-Arrête immédiatement ce ton insolent, mon garçon, ça ne passera pas.

Drago se leva et chercha dans sa cape qu'il avait lancé sur le canapé une pastille à la menthe. Au lieu de sa boîte de pastilles, il tomba sur sa tabatière en argent du 17è siècle. Il se l'était achetée quelques années plus tôt en Espagne. Il avait trouvé la boîte absolument magnifique avec ses gravures. Drago n'était pas du genre à fumer ou encore priser. Il trouvait que c'était une perte de temps et depuis son mariage, il n'avait plus jamais consommé de joint comme il le faisait auparavant. Il ne voulait pas que sa descendance en porte les séquelles. Pourtant, certains de ses partenaires aimaient priser et il s'était fait des amis le jour où il avait tendu sa propre boîte sans lui-même en prendre. Ses partenaires avaient pris cela pour une prise en considération de leur personne, alors que Drago voulait juste racheter leurs entreprises au prix le plus faible possible.

-Et lâche immédiatement cette tabatière, continua d'un ton froid son père.

-Je suis dans ma maison au cas tu aurais oublié. Alors tu vois, si j'ai envie de priser du tabac, de chiquer ou de fumer la pipe, je fais ce que je veux. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est dans sa propre maison, non ? On impose les règles que l'on veut.

-Tu es mon fils et je préfèrerais que tu ne meurs pas avant l'âge. Pose cette tabatière.

Il la reposa, non pas parce que son père lui avait demandé mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de priser juste pour embêter son père.

-Tu préfèrerais seulement ? Wow. Tu me tiens en haute estime. Maman aurait dit..

-Je ne suis pas ta mère au cas où tu n'aurais pas me remarquer et cesse de toujours la ramener dans une conversation père-fils c'est particulièrement impoli.

-Aaaaah ! s'exclama-t-il, parce que c'est une discussion père-fils maintenant ? Je pensais que tu allais me reprocher d'avoir déshonorer la famille Malefoy.

-C'est exactement ce que je compte faire.

-Il faut que tu m'expliques en quoi c'est déshonorant pour la famille d'avoir accordé une interview exclusive. Parce que là, je suis complètement largué. Elfe ! Doulou ! Apporte moi du cognac. Pas un verre mais une bouteille. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin.

-Tu bois énormément, remarqua son père. Peut-être que tu devrais aller consulter.

-C'était une plaisanterie. L'elfe d'Astoria ne le fera pas. Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne doit pas m'apporter d'alcool à chaque fois que je l'appelle. Regarde, il ne t'en a pas apporté quand tu es arrivé. Doulou ! Apporte moi du thé vert par contre. Je t'écoute.

-Tu sembles prendre tout cela avec une grande désinvolture.

-Je t'écoute, répéta-t-il en prenant la tasse tendue par l'elfe de sa femme et le remerciant par réflexe.

Son père fronça des sourcils mais ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas où est le problème ?

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a pu te choquer dans ce papier. C'est romancé, certes, mais il y a pas mal de vérité là-dedans. Ce papier n'est insultant ni pour toi ni pour Maman.

Lucius saisit le papier et se remit à le lire à voix haute. Du moins, certains passages soigneusement sélectionné par lui. Drago savait qu'il allait faire ça mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il ne buta pas sur sa description de boute-en-train mais sur une autre.

-"_Drago m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas monter au créneau. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose sur le fait que j'avais tellement fait pour le monde en essayant d'arrêter V. et que c'était mon heure de gloire et le moment de commencer ma carrière politique"_. Il faut vraiment que je continue Drago ? Ou tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? "_ça ne l'a pas empêché de préparer le discours avec moi en réalité. Il était mon nègre sur ce coup là_ »Son nègre ! rugit Lucius furieux. Comment as-tu pu te rabaisser de la sorte Drago Malefoy !? Te mettre au service d'une.. une…

-Camarade de Poudlard ?

-Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu déshonores tes ancêtres, si mon père avait été là, il t'aurait rappelé que les Moldues dans son genre, on les utilise comme esclave pas le contraire.

-Oui Papa. Je le sais, tu as dû me le répéter une demi-douzaine de fois, que Nicholas Malefoy a profité de la peste pour se débarrasser de ses métayers Moldus et que Brutus Malefoy avait démontré dans son temps que les sorciers qui trainaient avec des Moldus manquaient d'intelligence et qu'ils étaient des sous-sorciers. Je le sais.

-Nos ancêtres s'en retourneraient dans leur tombe.

-Je pensais qu'ils se faisaient tous incinérer pour ne pas que leur tombe soient profanées par des moldus ?

-Arrête ce ton insolent mon garçon. Si ce n'était que ça.. on aurait pu dire que cette folle de Sang-de-Bourbe fait exprès pour décrédibiliser notre famille. Mais plus on avance dans ce torchon pire c'est. Comment as-tu pu laisser des traces de la sorte Drago ! Je savais que cette amourette de passage avec cette mannequin ne se passerait pas bien et aurait des répercussions. Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ?

-Ce n'était pas une amourette. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et quand j'ai appris qu'elle n'était pas une sang pure je l'ai quitté parce que Maman m'a dit que ça te rendait malade. Voilà la vérité.

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? répéta son père en fronçant des sourcils.

-Si, marmonna Drago conscient que son père ne partirait jamais tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qu'il se devait d'acquiescer pour que ce moment pénible passe. Mais ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ajouta-t-il.

-Pas si grave ? Cette.. Turtlestein te fait passer pour le pire des dépravés et toi ça te fait rire ? Elle te dépeint comme ayant un comportement sexuel déviant et comme le dernier des drogués et des alcooliques et toi, tu ne trouves pas ça si grave que ça ? C'est profondément intolérable.

-Comportement sexuel déviant…Tu y vas fort. J'enchainais les meufs c'est tout. Elle ne parle de pas de partouse non plus ou de séances SM libertines ! Et j'ai pas lu une seule ligne sur la drogue, personnellement. J'ai peut-être mal lu, tu me diras, lire sous la contrainte ce n'est pas forcément propice à une bonne lecture.

-Et quelle est cette histoire de TEI ? Tu as un casier judiciaire ?

-Non pas du tout. Tu fais erreur. Je n'ai pas de casier judiciaire pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai payé un juge une fois adulte pour qu'il fasse disparaitre toute trace de casier judiciaire. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

-Je le croyais aussi. Que tu n'étais pas stupide mais en commençant ton interview exclusive comme tu dis, j'ai eu des sérieux doutes. Et quand j'ai fini ton interview, j'en ai été convaincu. Tu es stupide Drago. Comment as-tu pu dévoiler ainsi ta vie de famille ? Et comment oses-tu me trainer dans la boue comme tu l'as fait ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel… se défendit Drago en levant le sourcil.

-Tu clames au monde entier que j'ai refusé de te donner de l'argent et que tu feras tout pour détacher ton nom du mien.

Il ne devait pas crier. Il le savait. Il devait essayer le plus possible de regarder son self-control.

-Je n'ai pas dit que.. j'ai juste dit la vérité. C'est tout. Ce n'était pas pour te manquer de respect. Absolument pas. Elle m'a posé une question là-dessus et je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait savoir pour l'argent. Je n'ai pas utilisé l'argent des Malefoy mais celui des Black et des Rosiers. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Aucune.

-Tu as clairement dit que tu voulais te faire un nom par toi-même. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? Ce que les ennemis de notre famille vont en déduire ? Que nous sommes en froid.

-C'est le cas si je ne m'abuse.

-Ils n'ont pas à savoir que tu es un fils ingrat et que tu fais honte à ton père ! glapit Lucius. Tu n'as pas à déballer nos affaires de familles devant des journalistes.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

-"_Je voulais que l'on me connaisse non pas comme Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy mais comme Drago Malefoy tout simplement_". Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi Drago ? Hum ?

-Arrête de relire ce que j'ai dit, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Ça veut simplement dire que quand on a une personnalité dans sa famille comme toi, on a pas forcément envie d'être associé à elle dans tout ce qu'on fait. J'avais envie d'être quelqu'un, non pas une émanation de toi. Beaucoup trop de gens le pense. Je suis un individu, pas un morceau d'une conscience collective.

-C'est bien le fond du problème. Peu importe qui tu es tant que notre famille prospère. Tu n'es pas un individu. Tu es un Malefoy, et tu devrais être fier de porter ce nom. Tu es un membre du clan Malefoy et tout ce que tu fais influe sur le devenir de notre famille. Personne ne te verra jamais comme un être à part parce que tu n'en es pas un. Tu es indissociable de notre famille. Et ce genre de torchon me porte atteinte puisque tu avoues à demi-mot que je suis un incapable et que tu préférais te dissocier de moi. Et tout ce qui me porte atteinte, porte atteinte à la famille Malefoy. Je vais te laisser méditer là-dessus. Pour que tu prennes conscience que l'adolescence est terminée et que tu es un Malefoy et que ça ne changera jamais. Tu auras beau renier tes origines, elles reviendront au galop. Aujourd'hui tu as déshonoré ton nom et celui de tes pères. Pense à ça.

-Sérieusement, la plupart des faits que tu me reproches datent d'y a 20 ans ! Y'a prescription maintenant !

-Il n'y a pas de prescription en matière d'honneur. J'exige, _tu m'entends,_ j'exige que tu fasses un démenti sur cet article.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Si j'ai accepté que cet article se fasse c'est pour donner un coup de pub à mon empire. Et comme tu le dis si bien, un démenti ébranlerait tout mon empire et donc ébranlerait la famille.

Lucius se releva de son siège mais pas Drago. Il ne comptait pas saluer son père après cette remontrance. C'était hors de question. Il était surtout hors de question qu'il se réconcilie avec lui. Peu importe ce qu'en penserait Astoria.

-Oh une dernière chose. Tu as beau dire que tu ne veux pas mêler ton fils à ta vie médiatique tu viens de l'y envoyer les poings liés. Tu as beau rejeté toute ton éducation mais ta mère et moi nous ne t'aurions jamais fait ça !

-Tu déconnes là ? bondit Drago. J'ai souvenir d'un Noël passé avec des journalistes dans le salon.

-Tu n'as pas une seule seconde penser à ton fils.

-Je t'interdis de mêler Scorpius à tout ça tu m'entends. Je te l'interdis, ce n'est pas ton fils, mais le mien. Son éducation nous regarde Astoria et moi et je ne te permets en aucune manière de t'immiscer dedans. En aucune manière et si tu me parles encore de mon fils en sous-entendant que je ne pense pas à lui, je ferais en sorte qu'il oublie qu'il a un grand-père paternel, tu comprends ? Ou je dois répéter ?

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Drago avait parfaitement conscience de l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette magique au besoin. Il n'aurait pas pensé en venir là mais si c'était le seul moyen de protéger son fils, il était prêt à toutes les extrémités. Il voulait que son père le comprenne.

-Tu es extrêmement clair au contraire, siffla Lucius en plissant tellement des yeux que Drago se demanda si il les avait encore ouvert. Mais apprends une chose Drago, si tu m'interdis de voir mon unique petit-fils, ça se finira devant les tribunaux.

-Je ne te l'interdirais pas si tu ne te mêles pas de son éducation. Et franchement Papa, quel juge te donnera l'autorisation de voir ton petit-fils quand je ressortirais sur le tapis que tu étais un Mangemort ?

-Moi au moins, je me suis repenti publiquement contrairement à toi. Et comme tu t'es fait arrêté récemment avec Berry qui trempe dans la Résistance Mangemort, qui croira t'on à ton avis ?

Drago devint d'une pâleur mortelle. Et perdit toute contenance.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça.. Tu ne détruirais pas ma vie comme ça ! Et tu sais quel mal ça ferait à Maman et à toute notre famille que tu défends avec tant d'ardeur.

-Si tu m'obliges à de telles extrémités, je le ferais. Nous pourrons ainsi repartir sur des nouvelles…

-Si tu faisais ça Papa, l'interrompit Drago en sentant des sueurs froides, ce ne serait pas une petite dispute père-fils comme tu aimes les appeler. Ce serait la guerre entre nous, continua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Et je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu ne serais pas capable de mettre en place une telle exécution. Tu ne me..

-N'oublie pas que je te connais depuis ta venue au monde. Je suis probablement le plus capable de te détruire si je le voulais. Je connais toutes tes faiblesses Drago.

-Je suis ton fils. Je connais bien plus de trucs sur toi que tu ne penses. Ne l'oublie pas toi non plus. Si tu me traines devant les tribunaux, personne n'en sortira indemne… et certainement pas toi. Je te rappelle au passage que je connais beaucoup de membres influents du ministère, ce qui n'est plus vraiment ton cas. Mais je sais que tu n'en viendras pas à cette extrémité parce que tu ne critiqueras pas ma façon d'élever mon fils. Tu continueras de me donner des avis, des conseils mais tu ne me diras pas que j'ai tort de faire ce que je fais.

Lucius Malefoy fulminait. En parlant de son influence auprès du nouveau ministère Drago avait tapé juste. Il avait enfin l'avantage.

-D'ailleurs Papa. Si tu ne veux pas que certaines de tes activités apparaissent au grand jour, voilà ce que tu vas faire.

-Tu serais capable de dénoncer des membres de ta famille ? Tu oses me faire chanter ?

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois Papa, j'ai conscience que je suis un Malefoy mais toi, tu sembles oublier que tu n'es pas le seul à l'être. J'ai un fils. J'ai un héritier qui est aussi le tien par voie de conséquence et si je dois te sacrifier pour qu'il ait un avenir, je le ferais. Je sais que tu comprends ça. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le couper de ma famille, mais si tu me pousses à cette extrémité, je le ferais sans sourciller. Toi tu l'aurais fait pour moi si tu en avais été contraint, tu le sais pertinemment. L'avenir de la famille Malefoy est lié à son avenir à lui. Et non au tien.

Lucius ne disait plus rien du tout et écoutait son fils. Il avait compris qu'il était en position de faiblesse et il gardait ses pions pour plus tard. Drago se déplaça vers son père.

-Astoria et Maman me pressent pour que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente et apparemment le chantage et les menaces est le seul que tu connais. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas te comporter avec moi comme un père normal se comporte avec son fils unique et moi je te rendrais tout le respect que tu mérites en tant que patriarche de la famille Malefoy. Mais ne viens jamais plus me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie sans que je ne te sollicite avant ou que nous soyons au bord de la guerre civile et ne me menace plus jamais. J'ai moi aussi les moyens de te détruire. Tu es d'accord ? En fait, ne réponds pas, tu n'as pas le choix.

Drago et son père était plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis des années. Au fond de son cœur Drago était mortifié de ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il aurait préféré trouver un véritable terrain d'entente avec son père. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il terminerait comme ça mais comme il l'avait dit, Lucius ne lui en laissait pas le choix et il ne le laissait pas à son père. Une infime partie de lui aurait voulu que son père le gifle et lui dise d'arrêter ses conneries, ou qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le supplie de lui pardonner son comportement égoïste et qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait repartir sur des nouvelles bases avec son fils. Mais il savait que ça ne se passerait pas. Quelque chose avait été détruit et Drago ne savait pas si il pourrait un jour revenir en arrière. Et Lucius pouvait être très rancunier quand il le voulait. Peut-être que dans une décennie son père lui aurait pardonné.. Mais Drago ne comptait pas trop dessus.

-Ah Drago ! Je suis exténuée. Lucius ! Qu'est-ce que mon beau-père adoré fait ici !

Astoria se mit à sourire et elle s'avança directement vers Lucius pour lui poser un bisou sur la joue.

-Je suis venu prendre de vos as pris des couleurs Astoria.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'était vraiment une journée splendide, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de Drago pour un baiser léger.

-C'est vrai, sourit Lucius. Vous devriez venir déjeuner un de ces jours. Le jardin est divin dans cette période de l'année. Ce week-end peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas possible Papa. Cet imbécile de Potter fait une réunion des anciens élèves et je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va faire pour se montrer encore plus ridicule qu'il n'est déjà. Mais un autre jour, ce sera avec plaisir.

-Je suis.. heureux qu'on est eu cette discussion fils.

Lucius le regardait d'un air impassible et fini par avoir un sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il lui faisait quand il était enfant. Étrangement, Lucius paraissait.._fier _de lui. C'était l'impression que Lucius dégageait mais Drago soupçonnait que ça cachait quelque chose.

-Trop de non-dits entre nous étaient présent. Tu n'es pas aussi irrécupérable que je le pensais et je ne suis peut-être pas le vieil imbécile que tu pensais que j'étais. Nous avons dû être imbuvable pour nos charmantes épouses pendant tout ce temps.

-Vous êtes très loin d'être un vieil imbécile Lucius et je ne pense pas que Drago l'ait pensé une seule seconde.

-En effet Papa. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

Il avait plus d'une fois pensé que son père était un vieux con mais pas un vieil imbécile, non jamais. Il jouait avec les mots c'est vrai. Lucius lui tendit la main pour la lui serrer. Drago la regarda et la saisit. Son père l'attira vers lui, lui murmura alors qu'il le serrait contre lui : "Marché conclu, mais si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre moi, je te briserais sans aucun scrupule", et ajouta à voix haute : "Tu m'as manqué mon fils. Je suis heureux que nous partions sur de nouvelles bases".

-Moi aussi papa. À plus tard

Astoria rayonnait réellement. Elle sauta au cou de son mari dès qu'ils furent seuls.

-Tu es un homme extraordinaire Drago Malefoy. Tu es un modèle pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ce que je t'ai dit aussi vite.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Scorpius ou toi. Tu le sais bien. Et comme dit mon père, nous avons mis certaines choses au clair. Je ne sais pas si tout est réglé mais au moins, une grande partie a été mise sur la table.

-Je suis heureuse. J'avais passé une bonne journée mais avec ça, elle devient fabuleuse. Tu as l'air absolument exténué Drago. Ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi, crever l'abcès est une épreuve. Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon remontant..

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Drago et le regarda d'un air coquin en passant sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son mari. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Si tu veux qu'on prenne nos balais et qu'on aille se promener on le fait. Si tu veux qu'on parte loin, on le fait. Si tu veux qu'on fasse des cochonneries sur le tapis du salon ou sur un plan de travail dans la cuisine, on le fait. Fais de moi ce que tu veux Drago Malefoy. Je suis entièrement à toi maintenant et pour l'éternité.

Drago tomba à genoux et colla sa tête sur le ventre de sa femme. Il faisait ça quand elle était enceinte et il parlait à Scorpius, il lui racontait sa journée. La plupart du temps, le petit donnait des coups de pieds et Astoria s'extasiait. Il s'était rendu compte un jour qu'il avait eu une affection particulière pour Astoria à ce moment là, quand elle était enceinte.  
-Astoria. Partons. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Je vais faire préparer nos bagages. Repose toi je m'occupe de tout, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Il laissa sa femme et monta dans leur chambre. Il choisit lui-même les vêtements et sous-vêtement de sa femme. Quand il revint dans le salon, il vit sa femme lire Sorcière hebdo. Il se figea.

-C'est mignon comme portrait de toi, je trouve, dit-elle en détournant les yeux vers lui. C'est vrai que tu es un incorrigible romantique mais il est un peu partial cet article.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Je crois que tu as fait du charme aux journalistes de Sorcière hebdo pour avoir une bonne presse et je dois dire que tu as réussi. Et je n'ai rien à redire sur ce que tu as dit. Tu es un homme idéal. Je ne savais pas que tu te souvenais du match de Quidditch par contre.. Il me semble que c'était la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble.. enfin qu'on couchait vraiment ensemble si on enlève le petit extra que je t'ai accordé le jour du mariage de Daphné.

-Je n'allais pas dire ça voyons ! Tu étais fiancée à l'époque des noces de ta sœur et pas avec moi. Tu croyais que j'allais dire à la presse que tu m'avais accordé un extra alors que tu étais fiancée ? Tu serais passée pour la dernière des catins pour ces harpies de Sorcière hebdo !

-Tu imagines la tête de mon père si il avait su ça à l'époque !

-Je me serais fait tuer. Tu sais, Astoria, je me souviens encore de la dentelle de ton string lors de ce match en Espagne. Je l'ai gardé dans ma poche et je l'ai toujours quelque part dans mes affaires d'ailleurs.

-Tu as intérêt. C'était mon favori. Je l'avais choisi uniquement parce que je savais que tu allais me l'enlever et le garder.

-Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ?

-Drago, si il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours su sur toi c'est celle-ci. Tu n'as jamais pu résister lorsqu'une fille sans soutien-gorge te faisait du rentre dedans quand tu étais jeune. Et tu as toujours aimé les lèvres des femmes avec un rouge à lèvre carmin parce que ta mère en portait parfois. Tu trouves que ça met une bouche en valeur même chez les moldues. C'est pour dire à quel point tu aimes ça. J'avais mis cette couleur exprès. J'avais mis toutes les chances de mon côté.

-J'aurais pu coucher avec toi et c'est tout.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'avais pas mis de préservatif. Tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque d'avoir un bâtard, pas avec une fille de bonne famille comme moi. Ce jour là, enfin cette nuit là, j'ai su qu'on allait sortir ensemble. Et après tu as demandé à mon père de sortir avec moi. Ça a confirmé mon intuition.

-Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ? Si je ne t'avais pas donné de nouvelles. Tu m'en aurais voulu ?

-Un peu mais bon, tu serais resté, sans conteste, le meilleur coup de toute ma vie !

Drago sourit devant cet aveu de sa femme et alors qu'il s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, il l'embrassa. Elle connaissait bien cette partie de lui. Mais il arrivait toujours à la surprendre.

-Nous sommes censé partir avec aussi peu de bagage ? Drago ? Je n'ai plus 20 ans, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de produit d'entretien.

-Tu n'as pas pris une ride depuis tes 20 ans.

-C'est parce que j'entretiens ma peau.

-Aie confiance en moi Astoria Greengrass. Je ne t'emmène pas faire du camping en pleine jungle africaine.

-Manquerait plus que ça Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux de moi mais jusqu'à un certain point !

Il ne l'emmena pas dans un safari en Afrique mais dans un palace en France. Elle en était tout excitée. Et elle eut une moue ravie quand elle vit qu'il avait pris tous ses produits de beauté dans un sac week-end, mais qui en réalité contenait pratiquement toute leur salle de bain.

Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il se dit qu'en effet, si on enlevait le fait qu'il allait parfois voir Tanya et qu'il lui était arrivé par le passé de voir d'autres femmes, il était un mari idéal, doux et prévenant. Il venait même au secours des dames en détresse. Il était vraiment charmant. Il se demanda ce que Granger avait dit à Weasley pour justifier son état et la façon dont elle était rentrée chez elle. Il imagina Granger rosissant et cela lui fit plaisir. Il en souriait encore alors qu'Astoria dormait à son côté.

* * *

**Voilà voilà les amis !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Lucius et de celle de Drago vis à vis de son père ? Surpris ?  
N'oubliez pas, un chapitre = une review !**

**Next chapter : une preuve de loyauté.**


	16. Une preuve de loyauté

**Chapitre 16 : une preuve de loyauté**

-Drago. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu te sois réconcilié avec ton père.

C'était deux jours plus tard et Drago avait invité ses parents et sa belle famille à déjeuner avec Astoria et lui dans leur propriété au bord de la mer. Le temps de la mi-septembre était plus que clément et en réalité, Drago aurait adoré passer sa journée à se baigner et à essayer de prendre quelques couleurs. Mais il se promenait les pieds dans l'eau et il donnait le bras à sa mère à la place. Il regarda devant lui son beau-frère avec sa belle-mère et les sœurs Greengrass qui marchaient loin devant. Il savait que son beau-père et son père parlaient encore et toujours de leurs affaires communes

-C'est un bien grand mot. La réconciliation. Mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Rien que pour voir un sourire sur ton visage.

Narcissa sourit et Drago sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il aimait sa mère autant qu'il s'aimait lui. C'était indéniable.

-J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Scorpius hier. Il m'a demandé si tu avais un problème parce que tu ne lui avais toujours pas réagi à sa dernière lettre. Je lui ai envoyé un courrier express pour lui dire que ta réponse était en cours parce que tu étais parti à l'étranger avec sa mère. Mais réponds lui rapidement.

-Je vais le faire tout à l'heure.

-J'ai lu ton interview dans Sorcière Hebdo…

Drago coula un regard vers sa mère. Le contraire l'eut étonné. Il s'attendait plus ou moins avoir une réaction de sa part, puisqu'il en avait eu de toutes les femmes de sa connaissance. Même de Tanya qui lui avait envoyé un laconique "Lol" par hibou, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Il avait su que c'était elle à cause de son écriture. Il avait failli éclater de rire en recevant ça. Mais il était devant Astoria et il ne pouvait pas expliquer à sa femme que sa maîtresse se moquait de son titre de mari idéal.

-J'ai trouvé que tu te débrouillais très bien avec les journalistes. Tu fais croire que tu révèles en grande confidence beaucoup de choses alors qu'en réalité, tu ne fais que répéter ce que tous tes proches savent déjà.

-Papa n'était pas du même avis que toi quand il est venu me voir.

-Oh tu sais ton père ! ironisa Narcissa avant de se taire.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit mais j'ai vu le petit-fils d'Andromeda l'autre jour. Teddy Lupin.

-Non tu ne me l'avais pas dit, répondit sa mère d'une voix neutre.

-Il a le sourire de grand-mère Druella, et des yeux similaires aux tiens…C'est impressionnant quand on y pense la génétique…

-Edward Lupin.. marmonna sa mère. Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, c'est vrai. Je l'avais remarqué déjà.

-Je me demandais…tu ne crois pas que..

-Non. Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais..

-Cissy !

Sa mère tourna les yeux en lui disant qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Elle s'arrêta et ils furent bientôt rejoint par son père et beau-père. Carl Greengrass était un homme petit mais diaboliquement intelligent. Drago s'était un jour demandé si ses filles étaient vraiment les siennes parce qu'il avait l'air d'un gros porc bien gras bien loin de la fine taille des sœurs Greengrass. Mais sa femme ressemblait énormément à son père dès qu'elle regardait quelqu'un froidement. Ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment en réalité.

-Oui Carl ?

Drago grinça des dents. Greengrass s'était un jour, quelques années après l'union des deux familles, arrogé le droit d'appeler sa mère Cissy alors même qu'Astoria, que Narcissa considérait comme sa fille, ne se serait jamais permis de le faire. Lucius d'ailleurs plissa des yeux. Narcissa retrouva son air pincé.

-Je me demandais..

Drago n'écouta plus à cet instant. Il regarda la mer légèrement agité. Son chien Vesper sautait dans les vagues, libre. Sa mère lui donna un léger coup de coude et il revint à la réalité.

-Pardonnez-moi, vous disiez Carl ?

-Je me demandais Drago si tu accepterais de nous accompagner à Pékin pour affaires. Nous aurions besoin de ton expertise et de ta maîtrise du marché chinois.

-Nous ?

-Ton père et moi.

-Tout dépend de la date, répondit immédiatement Drago. Si c'est dans la quinzaine à venir, ce ne sera pas possible. Je dois aller successivement en Écosse et en Amérique du Sud.

-Ce serait pour dans un mois. J'ai eu une confirmation de mes partenaires là-bas pour un éventuel rachat de..

-Glassrow Chang Industries.

Carl Greengrass ouvrit les yeux et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Lucius regardait son fils d'un air impassible. Drago mourrait d'envie de le narguer. Oui bien sûr qu'il était au courant de cette fusion entre le grand fabricant de chaudrons bas de gamme et l'entreprise Greengrass. Elle servait bien ses propres intérêts d'ailleurs.

-Déjà au courant ?

-Évidemment, une fusion pareille ne reste pas secrète très longtemps. Pas pour moi du moins.

-C'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu viennes ! Qui mieux que toi serait capable de faire entendre raison à ce borné de Glassrow !

-Son fils nous doit deux- trois services à Enguerran et moi, c'est vrai.

-À Enguerran aussi ! Parfait. Nous l'emmènerons avec nous.. Une virée entre hommes.

-Hum. Si je parle de Pékin à Astoria, il est probable qu'elle veuille nous accompagner. Je vous préviens, je ne pourrais pas refuser. Elle m'en voudrait énormément.

-Bien sûr que non ! rugit de rire Carl. Astoria ne va jamais à l'encontre de l'une de mes décisions. Je lui parlerais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Et elle ne partirait pas avec sa sœur sur le point de donner naissance. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

Drago faillit répliquer que cet argument ne passerait pas non plus auprès de sa femme parce que sauf preuve du contraire, c'était sa petite fille qui allait naître et il était aussi important qu'il soit présent à sa naissance. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas se mettre son beau-père à dos. Pas tout de suite du moins.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour me libérer. Quitte à vous rejoindre là-bas en cours de..

Il entendit sa femme l'appeler à l'aide. Il se retourna complètement et la vit sur l'épaule de son beau-frère qui avançait dans les vagues. Elle riait à pleine voix.

-négociation.. reprit-il en levant le sourcil. SI ce n'est pas possible de faire autrement. Je vous enverrais un message dans la semaine pour donner suite.

-Maître ? un courrier est arrivé pour vous.

-Ce courrier a été envoyé i jours ? Tu l'as perdu pour me le donner aussi tard ? Réponds ! s'écria-t-il en saisissant la lettre tendue par son elfe.

-Non maître. Vous nous aviez dit de ne pas vous envoyer votre courrier alors que vous étiez en France. Et vous n'êtes revenu que ce matin maître. Kauchemar vous prie de l'exuser.

-Hors de ma vue. Les elfes vraiment ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton excédé en levant le sourcil.

Il fronça des sourcils en la décachetant. Il s'était écarté légèrement pour la lire tranquillement. Pourquoi Ashton de la Croix lui envoyait une lettre ?

_Salut oncle Drago !_débutait la lettre. Ashton le saluait comme ça depuis toujours. Et parfois il l'appelait simplement Drago comme tout le monde. _Je voulais te remercier pour ta sympathique beuglante et oui j'ai compris le message. Une simple lettre de toi m'aurait suffit en fait. Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup. Elle a explosé dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. J'ai réussi à faire peur à cette idiote de Mimi Geignarde et à sauvegarder en partie ma réputation de mec cool… Et oui tu as bien lu, je te remercie parce que grâce à toi je suis devenu un fils de famille un peu bad boy et mon sex-appeal a fait un bond en avant. Rien de mieux qu'une beuglante pour un mec populaire pour booster le nombre de ses fans. Sinon sur le contenu.. la prochaine fois que je transplanerais je veillerais à ce qu'il y ait un sorcier confirmé à proximité pour éviter qu'ils me détectent ! Je plaisante bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu m'envoies à Pétaouchnok, même si je ne me fais pas de doute sur le fait que Maman adorerait. Alors je vais réprimer ma nature de sorcier et pendant les vacances, je rangerais ma baguette dans un coffre, et je ferais comme les moldus, j'utiliserais une trottinette ou un skateboard. En l'écrivant, je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça ferait rire Daddy et crier Maman. C'est à voir. _

_Je sais que j'ai un truc à te dire mais je ne sais plus quoi… Tiens en fait, tant que j'ai toute ton attention : J'ai vu Scorpius ce matin. Il avait l'air heureux et en bonne santé. En tout cas, il riait comme un dingue à la table des Serdaigle. Et l'autre jour au dîner, il a partagé son repas avec moi et d'autres de ses camarades à la table des Gryffondors. Bref, il va bien. Tu as vu je t'ai obéi, tu m'as demandé de garder un œil sur mon bébé cadum de cousin et c'est exactement ce que je fais. C'est pour ça que je peux sans mentir te dire que tout va bien. Pas la peine de te faire du mouron pour lui. Je suis fier de pouvoir dire que je suis son mentor comme tu en as été un pour moi dans le temps ! (J'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait pas du tout rire, non t'inquiète pas, je n'entraînerais pas ton fils vers "la dépravation qui me guette" selon l'expression favorite de Mère). _

_C'est bon, je me souviens de ce que je voulais te dire (j'ai laissé cette lettre quelques minutes, une Serpentard grande brune, 80-50-80 à vue d'œil est venu me demander un morceau de parchemin, je n'ai jamais pu résister à une meuf bien gaulée).Tu dois voir Carl dans pas longtemps ? J'ai deux trois trucs à te dire à son sujet. Si il te propose de l'accompagner à Pékin pour des affaires, c'est des cracks. Il veut seulement user de ton influence pour masquer le fait que la sienne décroit. J'ai surpris une conversation avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas (grand, châtains, les yeux verts et une cicatrice au niveau du menton si ça peut t'aider à déterminer qui il est) où il disait qu'en gros avec ton empire, tu commençais à grignoter ses plates bandes (il était passablement énervé) mais qu'il comptait bien se servir des liens qui vous unissent pour renforcer ses propres positions quitte à te faire des coups de putes (désolé pour le vocabulaire, j'en ai pas trouvé de meilleur). _

_Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te dire ça, parce que je suis un Greengrass par Maman et que je devrais une plus grande loyauté à cette famille (d'autant plus que je vais hériter d'une partie de ça un jour) qu'au clan Malefoy. Mais tu es mon parrain et le père de mon cousin. Je te considère un peu comme un père de substitution et j'ai plus d'une fois rencardé Daddy sur les affaires des Greengrass. Je ne suis pas sans savoir l'amour que vous portez à Papy Carl (ne lui répètes pas que je l'appelle comme ça hein ?) Dad et toi et je partage malheureusement votre avis. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment trouvé qu'il s'était comporté comme un bâtard envers toi qu'il n'hésite pas à appeler son fils et je voulais lui faire payer son hypocrisie, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien, je me dresse contre l'injustice ! Je t'imagine lever les yeux au ciel mais c'est la vérité. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un se dresse contre le despotisme du vieux et je dois avouer que je prends un certain plaisir à participer à sa chute. Il est temps de se libérer des chaînes du passé. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire. Je me suis permis de dire à Daddy de quoi il en retournait et je l'ai informé que j'allais te prévenir parce que ça te concerne directement. Pas besoin de faire comme si tu ne le savais pas si il vient t'en parler. Et tel que je connais mon père, il ne va pas hésiter à te prêter main forte. Il sera un allié de poids, je n'en doute pas. _

_Donc, si je peux te conseiller quelquechose : méfie-toi de la gentillesse de Carl Greengrass, il y a anguille sous roche. Je crois que son pote et lui vont essayer de découvrir tes prochaines acquisitions, pour faire.. comment on appelle ça déjà, du délit d'initié ? Je n'en sais pas plus, ou du moins, il n'y en a pas plus qui me revient en mémoire. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, je suis ton homme._

_Affectueusement, Ashton de la Croix. _

_PS : Ne m'envoies plus de beuglante s'il-te-plaît et embrasse tante Ria pour moi (pas sur la bouche, je suis pas incestueux, sur la joue ça suffira). Et puis, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de m'envoyer de Rapeltout, pour la simple bonne raison qu'il finira probablement comme tout ceux que m'a envoyé Maman, sur le marché noir pour arrondir mes fins de mois (Maman a décidé de me sucrer mon argent de poche parce que je suis un "fils ingrat", si tu pouvais intercéder pour moi auprès de Papa ce serait cool). _

Drago cessa sa marche dans l'eau et sourit à son beau-père qui le dépassa. _Vieille harpie,_ pensa-t-il en pliant la lettre et en la mettant dans sa poche. Il savait que son beau-père enviait sa position mais pas à ce point là. Il était un peu choqué mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu ému par la prise de position de son neveu et filleul. Il savait qu'Enguerran et lui étaient les modèles de Ashton. Quand il était enfant, son neveu courait toujours vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres dès qu'il arrivait chez eux. Son père étant régulièrement à l'étranger (même si il passait moins de temps avant que son fils n'entre à Poudlard), il se tournait vers Drago pour avoir une figure masculine. Et Astoria l'adorait. Elle l'avait gâté et était douce avec lui. Quand sa mère avait hurlé au déshonneur de la famille quand elle avait appris qu'il était à Gryffondor, Astoria avait confié le soir même à Drago que sa sœur exagérait parce que Ashton était un garçon adorable et loyal. Drago était certain d'une chose désormais, Ashton de la Croix était loyal à la famille de la Croix dont il portait le nom et Malefoy qui avait toujours été bonne avec lui. Peut-être qu'il lui proposerait un poste à ses côtés quand il serait en âge, il avait besoin de loyauté autour de lui et savoir qu'il avait Ashton dans sa poche lui plaisait. Il ne savait pas pourtant si il devait faire part de cette nouvelle à Astoria.

-Ne le fais pas.

Son beau-frère avait cessé d'exhiber son sourire constant quand Drago l'avait pris à l'écart. Il avait même froncé les sourcils et sa mâchoire s'était contractée. Drago ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Devant ses yeux, le Enguerran de la Croix qu'il avait rencontré à Paris 19 ans plus tôt, revivait devant ses yeux. C'était après la promenade sur la plage. Il l'avait pris à l'écart dans le jardin pour lui parler et ils avaient une flute de champagne à la main.

-Je ne l'ai certainement pas fait avec Daphné qui comme tu sais à du mal à cacher des choses à sa famille. Je ne pense pas qu'Astoria soit comme elle, mais leur père a une grande influence sur elles deux. Et elles l'aiment d'une manière !

-C'est sûr.

-Personnellement, mon père était un tyran et j'ai été soulagé quand il est mort peu de temps avant mon 13è anniversaire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer son père. Alors je ne comprends pas cette… obéissance par l'amour.

-Tu connais l'obéissance par la crainte, c'est la même chose. Entre la crainte et l'amour d'un père, il n'y a qu'un pas.

-Comment dirait Ash déjà ? Ah oui ! _Ça sent le vécu._

-Je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Cependant tu as raison. Je ne dirais rien à Astoria. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

-Chéri ? Tu es là !

Daphné arriva en se tenant le ventre et elle embrassa son mari sur les lèvres.

-Astoria n'est pas avec toi, constata Drago en finissant sa flûte de champagne.

-Elle parle avec nos parents Drago, je me suis sacrifiée pour venir vous chercher, votre absence fait tâche. Que complotez-vous dans votre coin ?

Daphné avait plissé des yeux, convaincue que quelque chose se tramait.

-Drago m'expliquait certaines alliances vieilles de vingt-ans pour ne pas que je te fasse honte ce week-end.

-J'avais presque oublié. Vous voulez qu'on passe vous prendre demain pour y aller ?

-Il est probable que nous restions ici jusqu'à demain. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire et si tu savais ce que j'aime faire dans les limousines avec ma femme, tu ne me proposerais certainement pas de venir avec vous.

Enguerra rugit de rire et entraina sa femme loin de là non sans un dernier regard complice vers Drago. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la véranda où les autres se reposaient, Drago constata que sa femme avait pris un air un peu pincé. Elle avait beau sourire, ses yeux révélaient une toute autre vérité. Quand elle vit son mari, elle se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir posé sa main sur lui, comme pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien.

-Drago m'a offert une harpe lorsque nous étions à Paris, dit-elle en revenant avec l'instrument voletant. N'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Astoria jouait merveilleusement de la harpe. Il avait appris ça des années après son mariage quand elle était enceinte de Scorpius. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts sur les cordes. Il s'assit et se tut comme sa mère et Enguerran. Les autres continuèrent leur discussion comme si de rien était, en baissant un peu la voix cependant. Drago croisa ses doigts avec celle de sa mère. Ils se regardèrent et il posa ses lèvres sur sa main. Astoria fit raisonner son dernier accord et leva les yeux vers le couple formé par Drago et sa mère avant d'enchaîner sur un air aux allures mélancoliques. Il leva sa mère et dansa avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Enguerran s'ennuyait à mourir et quand il vit Drago inviter sa mère pour danser, il se leva à son tour et entraina leur belle-mère. Astoria enchaîna par plusieurs airs entrainants et joyeux. Et quand elle eut fini, ses yeux brillaient et Narcissa alla la féliciter tandis que sa sœur clapait légèrement dans sa main.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques Astoria quel plaisir tu tires à jouer de la harpe alors qu'un sort peu le faire, lui demanda son père en ne levant même pas les yeux vers elle.

Astoria qui s'était levée et parlait à Narcissa se figea sous le reproche. Drago vit sa mère serrer légèrement la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa belle-fille.  
-Ton père a raison Astoria. Tu pourrais en profiter pour danser avec ton mari ou simplement broder, continua sa mère alors qu'elle-même avait profité de la musique de sa fille, au lieu de jouer à la saltimbanque comme ça !

-J'ai personnellement trouvé que tu jouais à la perfection, intervint Enguerran. Les femmes jouent avec une sensibilité particulière qui est très appréciable. N'est-ce pas Drago ?

Ce dernier regardait sa femme qui semblait très touchée par ce qu'avait dit ses parents même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne le montrer. Mais elle était sa femme, il la connaissait.

-Astoria joue à la perfection, comme si l'instrument avait été créé spécialement pour elle. Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Theresa.. Seulement le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire est moi parce qu'Astoria ne joue que pour Scorpius et moi d'ordinaire et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait tort de ne pas le faire pour les êtres qu'elle aime le plus au monde après Scorpius et moi bien sûr.

Carl Greengrass releva les yeux vers Drago. Lui avait parfaitement compris le sens de ses paroles. La fidélité et l'amour d'Astoria allait d'abord à sa famille avant d'aller à ses deux parents. Drago nargua son beau-père quelques secondes avant d'attirer Astoria à lui et de donner un coup de baguette sur la harpe qui joua d'elle-même. Il entraina sa femme dans le jardin et dansa sur l'herbe qui malgré la chaleur et le soleil qui tapait était extrêmement verte.

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, murmura-t-elle.

-Quiconque s'en prend à toi, s'en prend à moi. Et je n'ai dit que la vérité.

-Drago ? Je vais prétendre un mal de tête pour qu'ils partent. Je veux rester seule avec toi. Je te préviens pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Elle s'écarta de lui et fronça des sourcils d'un air soucieux. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et rerentra par la véranda sans rien dire. Elle quitta le petit salon immédiatement. Drago trouvait que sa femme jouait bien la comédie et alors qu'il avait envie de rire, il se constitua un regard un peu inquiet et rerentra à son tour.

-Drago ? Astoria va bien ?

-Accordez-moi une petite minute.

Il suivit sa femme en souriant à pleine dent. Il frappa à la porte de leurs chambres et passa sa tête.

-Alors ? demanda sa femme avec un rictus.

-Je repars dans deux minutes. Ma mère semblait inquiète. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Il avait entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui et avait fait un léger signe à sa femme. Si il avait une bonne oreille, c'était une femme. Sa belle-mère pour être précis.

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête, laisse-moi quelques minutes.

-Je peux leur demander de partir si tu ne te sens pas bien.

-Mais non, ça va passer.

Drago referma la porte et feignit de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de sa belle-mère derrière lui. Il lui murmura qu'Astoria ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle souhaitait se reposer quelques minutes au calme.

-Est-ce que je peux.. ?

Il la laissa passer et alla prévenir les autres qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Theresa Greengrass arriva.

-Nous allons vous laisser, elle me parait très pâle, elle a dû attraper froid tout à l'heure à marcher dans l'eau. Fais venir un médicomage. Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non merci Theresa. Je pense qu'elle a juste besoin de se reposer mais si son état empire, je ferais venir le médicomage qui habite en face.

Ses invités ne tardèrent pas à repartir, les uns par poudre de cheminette, les autres par Portoloin.

-Maman, nous allons devoir finir notre conversation.. lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Oui Drago. Embrasse Astoria pour moi et envoie moi de ses nouvelles. Même si je me doute de la raison pour laquelle elle s'est absentée aussi vite.

C'était la seule à avoir fait cette demande et Drago était fier que sa mère soit la seule à avoir compris en dehors d'Enguerran qui s'était penché pour vers lui en partant alors que Daphné allait voir sa sœur dans la chambre :  
-Dis à Astoria de ne pas se formaliser de la remarque de ses parents. Si ça peut lui redonner un peu de baume au cœur, dis-lui que ça a fait plaisir à tous les autres et que toutes les femmes de ma connaissance jouent elle-même d'un instrument et que c'est loin d'être une marque d'infamie.

Drago avait hoché la tête parce que Daphné revenait et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler devant elle. Astoria se montra dès qu'il l'appela. Elle avait l'air triste. Drago leva le menton pour lui signifier qu'il attendait une explication à cet air chagriné.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Elle se contenta de se blottir contre le torse de son mari. Il demanda aux elfes de lui apporter leur affaires…

-Quelles affaires ? l'interrompit sa femme interloquée.

Drago ne daigna même pas répondre. Il saisit le sac que lui tendit son elfe et l'entraina sur la plage. Il n'y avait aucun moldu à proximité aussi il donna un coup de baguette et leurs deux serviettes de plage s'étendirent sur le sable fin. Drago dévoila son maillot de bain bleu nuit. Il était à peu près 18h et le soleil avait chauffé l'eau toute la journée, elle devait être à une température idéale. Il s'assit sur sa serviette aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'il avait depuis sa première année de Poudlard et regarda sa femme.

-Détends-toi un peu. Profite de la vue. On ne pourra pas se détendre ce week-end.

Astoria regarda autour d'elle et d'un coup de baguette transforma sa robe en bikini. Elle s'allongea sur sa serviette et demanda à Drago de lui donner la potion solaire. Drago chercha dans le sac de plage et lui donna une petite fiole avec un liquide doré dedans. Il alla même jusqu'à lui ouvrir et l'odeur de vacances s'insinua dans ses narines. Astoria avala une gorgée et son corps entier se revetit d'une fine pellicule de protection.

-Est-ce que.. tu es un amour Drago.

Elle avait à peine parler que son mari lui avait tendu l'un des magazines qu'elle affectionnait de lire pendant les vacances. Il avait prévu de se débarasser de ses parents et beau-parents dès le midi, la remontrance de sa femme avait appuyé ses projets encore plus facilement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'envisageait pas de ne pas aller se baigner par un temps pareil. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'estacade. Il avait l'intention de plonger de là-bas. C'était défendu mais la dernière personne qui lui avait interdit de le faire devait encore le regretter. Il se rendit dans le bout et enjamba la barrière de sécurité. Il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air iodé. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois et il se laissa tomber. L'eau était plus froide qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord mais son cerveau lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas pris les mesures de sécurité les plus élémentaires avant de se jeter à l'eau. Il fit taire la voix de sa raison et sourit alors qu'il était toujours en apnée. Quand il nagea jusqu'au moment où ses doigts furent frippés. Il remonta jusqu'à sa serviette, ramena sa chevelure en avant et il s'essora au dessus d'Astoria qui hurla.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Si je t'attrape…

Elle se leva et se mit à courser son mari. Il sentit une force le rattraper et le jeter sur la dune. Sa femme le regardait en riant avec sa baguette à la main et celle de Drago coincé dans son bas de bikini. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça.

Il lui fit un croche patte, elle lui tomba dessus.

-Non, je cherchais un endroit caché pour faire ça.

Il l'embrassa et Astoria se recula, elle avait du sable sur la bouche.

-Tu aurais pu t'abstenir là Drago Malefoy.

Il la fit basculer sur le sable à côté de lui et prit une poignée de sable. Il le déversa sur son épouse sous forme circulaire. Elle l'observait sans rien dire du tout. Il saisit sa baguette et la minute d'après, un bracelet en or. Astoria ouvrit grands les yeux.

-Tu sais changer le sable en or ?

-Je sais faire un tas de choses, surtout pour te remonter le moral. Tes parents ont été dur avec toi. Si ils recommencent à te faire des réflexions, je les chasserais de notre maison sans ménagement.

-Tu ferais ça, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Sans hésitation. J'ai décidé que je ne laisserais plus la génération d'au-dessus me dicter ma conduite. J'ai passé l'âge des remontrances, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Cette nuit là, Drago fit un rêve étrange qui le laissa perplexe au matin. Il avait sonné à la porte de sa tante Andromeda Tonks et avait été invité à entrer à l'intérieur. Elle semblait à la fois soulagée et surprise de le voir. Il avait aperçu son reflet dans un miroir. Il était blanc comme un linge et d'une maigreur à faire peur. Pourtant il était habillé tout à fait normalement. Sa tante l'avait invité à prendre le thé et lui avait demandé de rejoindre le salon. Il y avait des jouets d'enfant à trainer au sol et une petite fille de 1 an pas plus jouait sur un tapis. Elle avait tourné sa petite bouille vers lui et son regard gris l'avait cloué sur place. En quelques secondes, ses cheveux châtains étaient devenus blond comme les siens et il eut l'impression de se voir. Elle se mit à rire, se leva et de son col, une médaille sortit. C'était une croix. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Ankh, la croix de vie et pire encore…c'était la sienne. Il observait ce petit lui au féminin et son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine mais pas par peur. Plutôt par plaisir et par soulagement. Il se réveilla à ce moment là. Il était 6h du matin et il s'assit sur le bord de son lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Astoria. Il se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux et son propre regard le cloua sur place. C'était le même que celui de la petite fille. Il gromella contre son propre cerveau capable de lui faire de telles choses, de lui faire sentir de telles émotions.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. Juste le jour où il aurait fallu qu'il dorme pour être parfaitement opérationnel. Le soir même allait commencer le pire week-end de sa vie. Il allait rester 2 jours entier dans un château avec Potter, Granger et Weasley et un bon nombre de personnes qui lui en voulait d'être un Malefoy. Il espérait vraiment qu'il fasse tellement beau pour qu'il passe la plus grande partie de son temps loin de tous ses anciens camarades. Si il pleuvait, ça allait se terminer en meurtre. Drago sourit. Peut-être qu'un Super Cluedo géant serait bien après tout. Qui a tué Ronald Weasley ? Serait-ce Drago Malefoy avec un chandelier dans le lac ? Ou Hermione Granger avec un calice dans la chapelle ? Drago commença à rire. Oui, il avait hâte d'y être finalement.

* * *

**Voila voilà les Potterheads,  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos réactions multiples et n'oubliez pas :  
Un chapitre -une review,  
Love you, xoxo,  
Mellyturtle**

Next chapter : la rançon de la gloire ( et vous l'aurez bientôt, peut-être demain si je suis satisfaite de vos reviews)


	17. La rançon de la gloire

**Chapitre 17: la rançon de la gloire**

Plus que 5 km. Drago sentait ses mollets le brûler. Il avait envie de s'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait décidé qu'il courrait 15 km ce matin là et il lui en restait 5 pour retourner dans la maison. Courir sur la plage était une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Il avait dû faire plus d'effort que d'ordinaire. Il avait fait des étirements en milieu de parcours et une bande de joggeuse l'avait regardé et l'une d'entre elle l'avait sifflé. Il s'était senti revigoré.

-Alors comme ça, Sorcière hebdo disait vrai ! entendit-il dire ce qui le fit se retourner. Vous allez vraiment courir tous les matins ?

Une femme dans ses âges à peu près ou un peu plus vieille essaya de le rattraper. Il ralentit et se cala sur son rythme de course.

-De toute évidence. Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Marissa Gonzales. Je suis journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier. En congé, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le sourcil levé de Drago.

-Votre visage m'est familier et il me semble avoir lu votre nom quelque part mais pas dans la Gazette par contre.

-J'étais invité à votre mariage par un de mes ex. Et je sors avec Blaise.. Zabini Blaise, précisa-t-elle devant son air ahuri avant de rire.

-Bien sûr ! Il m'a envoyé une photo de vous il y a quelques semaines. Blaise est dans le coin ?

-Oh non ! Il est en Australie, du moins, il est sur le retour d'Australie pour être là ce soir à votre réunion glauque. C'est bizarre de faire ça quand on pense que la moitié de vos camarades sont morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

-Réunion glauque, c'est bien trouvé, approuva-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il l'aimait bien cette petite Marissa. Et elle était loin d'être bête en plus d'être mignonne.

-Donc je vous vois ce soir ? demanda-t-il en continuant sa course.

-Je ne sais pas encore. J'aurais l'impression d'être une intruse.

-Comme beaucoup de monde. Venez. Et puis, ça vous permettra sûrement de glaner des informations ou de l'inspiration pour un de vos prochains billets. Je serais ravi en de vous présenter Astoria.

-Je vais y réfléchir, en tout cas, je suis contente de vous avoir revu, nos chemins se séparent ici, je tourne à gauche.

Il observa son postérieur bien musclé et sourit. Oui, il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il arriva dans leur propriété et vit Astoria dans le jardin entrain de faire du yoga avec un homme très musclé. Drago le jaugea et quand il s'approcha, il vit que c'était le maître yogi de sa femme.

-Je vais aller sur la plage me baigner Astoria si tu me cherches, lui dit-il alors qu'elle faisait la position du guerrier.

-Ne tarde pas, je te rappelle que nous avons des bagages à faire pour ce week-end et que tu m'as demandé de te rappeler que tu devais régler cette histoire avec.. les chaudrons ?

-Oui. Exact. L'affaire des chaudrons, répéta-t-il comme si il avait s'agit d'un complot. Je vais quand même faire un saut à la…

-Arrête de me parler tu me déconcentres.

Drago lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons, vexé. Il l'était tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas à la plage avant son petit déjeuner comme il l'avait prévu. Il prit un bain moussant et se détendit les muscles. Quand Astoria rentra dans la salle de bain et parut surprise de le voir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha la tête sur le côté, sa queue de cheval suivant le mouvement.

-Tu n'es pas à la plage ?

-Non. Je n'y suis pas de toute évidence. Bonne déduction mon amour.

-Arrête ton petit ton sarcastique, tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

-Et moi je n'aime pas qu'on m'envoie bouler pour du yoga.

-Ah les hommes, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

-Je t'ai entendu et je ne suis pas les hommes mais Drago Malefoy. Tu peux venir prendre ton bain avec moi, la baignoire est grande je te rappelle. C'est toi qui l'a fait commandé.  
On aurait dit une petite piscine incrustée dans le sol de la salle de bain. Drago sortit de l'eau en prenant les marches de marbres et il s'approcha de sa femme qui le regardait d'un air troublé, comme si elle hésitait entre la consternation et le rire.  
-Viens avec moi, lui marmonna-t-il en saisissant sa baguette pour déshabiller sa femme.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de prendre un bain avec toi.

-Dis-toi qu'on ne fera pas l'amour du week-end et crois-moi, le temps sera loooong.

-Je peux me passer de sexe un week-end, je ne suis pas aux abois.

-Tu as réponse à tout toi aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il en fronçant des sourcils et en s'enroulant dans une serviette chaude apportée par son elfe. Prends ton bain toute seule, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Drago ! Quelle susceptibilité aujourd'hui ! J'ai compris que ça ne te fait pas si plaisir que ça de faire un week-end avec Harry Potter mais il faut se calmer !

-Je ne suis pas du tout fâché à cause de ça mais parce que tu m'irrites.

-Mais toi aussi tu es irritant ! Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste qu'on me déconcentre pendant mon yoga. Je le fais mal après. Et si je le fais mal je n'aurais pas ce corps et si je n'avais pas ce corps.. pour toi ce serait abstinence bonhomme.

Drago faillit lui répliquer qu'il pouvait se taper qui il voulait quand il voulait mais il ne le fit pas. Il baissa les yeux. Astoria se rapprocha de lui et lui leva le menton.

-Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute. Excuse-moi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et Drago lui détacha les cheveux alors qu'elle l'embrassait. Il la déshabilla mais au lieu de la ramener vers la chambre, il la ramena dans l'eau dans la baignoire. Il n'aimait pas qu'on bouleverse ses plans. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans le jardin et Astoria commençait à piloter les elfes pour le week-end. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils allèrent se promener une dernière fois sur la plage avant de rentrer chez eux.

-Comment ça je ne peux pas parler à Adrien Glassrow ?

Drago s'impatientait devant le bureau londonnien de Glassrow Chang Industries. Il fusillait du regard la secrétaire qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre qui je suis.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

-Oh vraiment ? Alors tu sais ce que je te ferais si tu ne me laisses pas sur le champs voir Glassrow, hein ?

-Je suis désolée mais..

-Alors écoute Rouky, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur le comptoir, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas t'absenter quelques minutes, histoire d'aller faire quelques galipettes avec Rox et moi pendant ce temps là, tu vas me laisser faire ce que je veux. Tu n'auras rien à te reprocher et je saurais te récompenser comme il se doit.

Drago fit apparaitre une petite bourse de gallions dans sa main et la posa juste devant elle. La secrétaire se tourna vers la porte de son patron et se leva pour rejoindre la peite cuisine. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à l'agenda de Glassrow. Il devait déjeuner avec son père dans 50 minutes. Son père ? Il y avait un problème. Qu'est-ce que Glassrow avait à faire avec son père ? Il avait avant une réunion non loin de là. Drago allait essayer de le trouver avant. Il toussa et la secrétaire revint.

-Bon Rouky, dîtes à Glassrow qu'il peut venir me voir quand il veut du moment qu'il me prévienne au minimum 12h à l'avance.

Il attendit patiemment Glassrow fils dans le hall de l'hôtel 4* où il avait sa réunion en buvant un thé. Il le vit de loin et eut un rictus dédaigneux. Glassrow regarda avec concupiscence le derrière d'une jeune femme de la vingtaine. Trop maquillée, trop clinquante pour un tel endroit, pensa Drago. C'était sûrement sa maîtresse. Drago se leva et se rendit juste à côté de Glassrow.

-Très belle femme en effet, il faudrait néanmoins faire attention à qui tu croises dans les hôtels quand tu veux payer une prostituée.

Glassrow sursauta comme un fou en voyant Drago et ce dernier ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines.

-J'avais donc raison. Suis-moi.

Drago ne se retourna même pas pour vérifier que l'homme le suivait. Il _savait _qu'il le suivait. Il se rassit à la place qu'il avait quitté.

-Je suis au courant pour la fusion.

-Mais.. mais comment..  
Drago était dégoûté par l'homme en face de lui. Glassrow était dans ses âges mais il avait une calvitie naissante. Et pour l'instant son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. C'était un jean-foutre, mais comme il était d'une famille ancienne, Drago devait le supporter de temps à autre. Il le révulsait.

-La question n'est pas comment mais qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour moi pour ne pas que j'en fasse part à la presse ce qui ferait tout capoter alors que l'entreprise de ton père est pratiquement sur le carreau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?

-Je veux que tu fasses ton possible pour la rendre impossible justement.

-Tu te fous de moi ? s'étrangla l'homme en face de lui faisant retourner certaines personnes.

-Baisse d'un ton. Non au contraire. C'est exactement ce que je veux. Et tu vas le faire. Je veux que tu sois intransigeant, que tu ne cèdes sur rien sans avoir quelquechose en retour et que tu te battes becs et ongles pour ton entreprise.

-C'est ton..

-Oui je sais _qui_ va devenir actionnaire majoritaire mais je veux que tu te battes avec plus d'ardeur que tu ne l'aurais fait. Et ce, même après avoir accepté l'argent de mon père. Oui je sais que tu vas déjeuner avec lui et je sais qu'il va te proposer de l'argent pour faciliter la transaction. Tu vas accepter bien sûr et lors de la négociation, tu vas lui dire quand il va t'en faire la remarque que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Alors qu'il n'en sera rien. Tu vas faire en sorte de vendre ton entreprise la plus chère possible, tu comprends ? Tu vois le montant où tu ne veux pas descendre ? Multiplie le par 2 et refuse de descendre en dessous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en retirer toi ? blémit l'homme en face.

-Quand je vais arriver, tu vas miraculeusement changer d'avis. Et baisser légèrement le prix de vente. Tout le monde sera content, comme ça. Ton père parce que tu auras négocié férocement, mon beau-père parce qu'il aura acheté ton entreprise. Au lieu de me fustiger, remercie moi. Oh en fait, pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit. J'ai un alibi au cas où tu te demanderais.

Drago se leva et ne lui serra pas la main, il s'arrêta à son niveau et lui dit :

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Tu sens le foutre à trois kilomètres.

Ce n'était pas par gentillesse que Drago lui avait dit ça. Il ne valait mieux pas que Lucius Malefoy apprenait que cet imbécile de Glassrow avait une maîtresse. Du moins pas maintenant. Ça ne servirait pas du tout sa cause. Il sortit de l'immeuble et enfonça son chapeau de sorcier sur sa tête. La pluie avait commencé à tomber. Il ramena sa cape vers lui et se rendit directement chez l'apothicaire. Il avait commandé des ingrédients la semaine d'avant et le propriétaire lui avait certifié qu'il les aurait ce jour là. Il aurait pu transplaner mais il n'en avait pas envie… Il y avait deux femmes avec leurs enfants dans la boutique. Elles se retournèrent quand il poussa la porte de l'apothicaire. Il fit comprendre au propriétaire qu'il venait chercher son colis et pendant que ce dernier se rendait dans l'arri!ère boutique, Drago saisit un livre sur l'étagère et se mit à le feuilleter.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger ?

Il leva les yeux et fixa l'une des deux femmes qui était dans le magasin d'un œil profondément agacé. Il referma d'un geste brusque qui la fit sursauter son livre.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes Drago Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes le vrai Drago Malefoy ?

-En général quand on vous pose une question sur votre identité et qu'on vous répond par l'affirmative, ça veut dire que vous êtes la personne que vous prétendez être.

Il rouvrit son livre et détourna son attention de la dame. Mon dieu ! Pourquoi avait-il donné cette interview déjà ? Maintenant les gens pensaient qu'ils pouvaient venir l'aborder en pleine rue ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi. La petite voix pleine de sagesse dans son crâne qui souvent avait raison et qu'il faisait donc souvent taire, lui souffla que c'était la rançon de la gloire et que c'était précisément le but qu'il recherchait. Et que son père l'avait mis en garde.

-Je te l'avais dit Tilda ! J'ai lu votre article dans sorcière Hebdo. Je dois avouer que je ne croyais pas ce que la journaliste a dit mais en vous voyant je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Grand bien vous fasse.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

-Un autographe ? Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, je ne signe pas d'autographe.

-Ma sœur ne croira jamais que je vous ai rencontré en chair et en os, sinon.

Il regarda plus attentivement la femme et elle portait un rouge à lèvre rose bonbon. Elle était jeune. Très jeune en réalité.

-S'il vous plaît ?

Elle avait un décolleté faramineux mais une poitrine ridiculement petite, _proportionnelle à sa taille_ pensa-t-il. Il soupira, saisit le magazine et inscrivit : "_Pour éviter un autre harcèlement à l'avenir, Drago Malefoy_". Il lui rendit son magazine et réceptionna son colis. Il paya et se retira rapidement avant que l'autre ne lui demande de signer son stupide exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Il passa par la suite chez Mme Guipure pour récupérer les robes qu'il avait commandé pour ce week-end. Il aurait dû s'abstenir et passer son chemin. Une autre femme lui demanda si quand il courait le matin, il préférait qu'il fasse chaud ou plus frais et une autre le regarda d'un air langoureux. Le meilleur moment étant quand une femme de la trentaine commença à lui parler alors que la couturière faisait les dernières retouches au niveau des ourlets. Elle commença par lui demander si il était vraiment businessman et si il pouvait lui donner des conseils pour qu'elle puisse démarcher des investisseurs pour sa toute nouvelle entreprise de conseil en image.

-Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter tout de suite, répondit Drago alors que Mme Guipure mettait des épingles sur les ourlets. Pas vous Mme Guipure.

La femme se décomposa. Il la voyait par miroir interposé.

-Conseil en image ? Commencez par vous relooker vous-même et après seulement vous pourrez envisager de dire aux autres ce qui ne va pas dans leur façon de paraître ! Je vais vous donner un conseil qui une fois n'est pas coutume sera gratuit : Allez chez l'apothicaire et acheter tous les ingrédients pour faire une potion anti pellicullaire et faites un traitement de fond. Allez chez le coiffeur le plus proche et suppliez-le de faire quelque chose pour votre tignasse grasse et incontrôlable. Une coupe moderne vous fera gagner 10 ans. Et comme je peux sans nul doute imaginer que c'est pour me parler que vous êtes rentrée dans cette boutique, un autre conseil. Refaites votre garde de robe chez Mme Guipure et arrêtez d'acheter des fripes. Le bobo-hippie-chic est dépassé depuis 20 ans.

-Mais…

-D'ailleurs, si vous voulez devenir conseillère en image, ne sortez jamais, je dis bien jamais sans maquillage. Je veux bien croire que l'été est passé par là mais un teint s'entretient. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de sortir avec des rougeurs, des pores dilatés ou des boutons noirs et blanc..on est pas dans un jeu de dames mais dans la vraie vie.

-Mais pour qui vous vous prenez pour me parler comme ça ?

-Un businessman. Appliquez mes conseils à la lettre et revenez me voir relookée avec votre projet. Je verrais si le groupe Malefoy peut faire quelquechose pour vous. Je cherche à diversifier mon activité. Si c'est tout, parce que c'est ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez partir.

Il la congédiait ainsi et pour bien lui signifier qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre, il parla avec Mme Guipure. La vieille dame lui fit comprendre une fois la femme partie qu'il avait été dur avec elle.

-J'ai été honnête. Et j'avais raison. Encore je ne lui ai pas dit de perdre du poids. Mais c'était sous-entendu. Enfin, ne faites pas cette tête là, ricana Drago. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous m'entendez critiquer quelqu'un. Vous me connaissez depuis toujours.

-Oui je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que vous avez agi durement. Je ne remets pas en cause le bien fondé de votre intervention.

Drago ne répondit pas. Une fois les retouches terminées, il paya et après avoir appelé son elfe de maison pour qu'il le débarrasse, il se rendit au siège du groupe Malefoy. Il salua la standardiste d'un mouvement de tête et monta dans un ascenseur de verre pour qu'il le mène au 25è étage de son building. Il l'avait fait construire quelques années auparavant. Son bureau était au dernier étage. Il avait une vue magnifique depuis les hauteurs sur la ville environnante. Juste au dessus de lui, il avait sa piste d'attérissage privée pour balai magique. Il arriva dans son bureau et sa secrétaire arriva avec une pile de dossier en chantonnant. C'était une jeune femme de 25 ans à peine, qu'il avait recruté sur son physique plus que pour ses capacités. Mais ensuite il avait remarqué que ces capacités étaient tout aussi remarquables que ses fesses hautes et fermes.

-Drago ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir aujourd'hui.

-Je ne fais que passer prendre deux ou trois dossiers, je ne suis disponible pour personne.

-Quels dossiers cherchez-vous ? Je peux vous les apporter dans quelques minutes..

-Hummm. Les trois rendez-vous de lundi matin ?

-L'Arche des Elfes, La Branchiflore du Sud et Dickinson Industries, le fabricant du robot ménager capable de ramasser les saletés et de faire la cuisine tout seul… le Robonesquie… c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Les moldus et leurs inventions !

-Ils n'ont pas la chance d'avoir des elfes de maison.

-Ce n'est pas pour les elfes de maisons que je dis ça.. si il faut les plaindre c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas de baguette magique pour ordonner au balai de se passer ou au couteau de couper les légumes. Ils essayent quand même de compenser leur manque de magie.. enfin bref. Je vous les apporte tout de suite si vous voulez ou je les fais envoyer chez vous. C'est pour votre week-end dans le Sussex ?

Il acquiesça tout en faisant la moue, elle compatit du regard en penchant la tête de côté. Elle plissa des yeux et une fois sa baguette sortie, les trois dossiers en question apparurent dans ses bras.

-Posez les sur mon bureau. Et faites moi un thé, café enfin une boisson chaude. Peu importe.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur son bureau. Il regardait dehors quand sa secrétaire arriva avec la tasse de thé. Il lui saisit le poignet quand elle posa le plateau sur le bureau. Elle portait le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert quand il l'avait engagé, il était en or avec des diamants et des lapis-lazuli. C'était un bijou très spécial, il l'avait lui -même ensorcellé avec le plus grand soin. Tant qu'elle le portait, elle ne pouvait pas révéler quoi que ce soit sur ses activités et si elle l'enlevait, ses propos seraient confus et au bout de quelques semaines, le sort d'oubli ferait effet. Il la lâcha et tourna dans son siège pour lui signifier qu'il voulait qu'elle parte.

-Mariam ? il faudrait que vous envoyiez un bouquet de fleurs et un cadeau à Pansy Parkinson pour la féliciter pour ses fiançailles. Mettez une ou deux phrases bateaux en personnalisant légèrement, histoire qu'elle pense que je m'en inquiète vraiment, vous savez faire de toute façon.

Sa secrétaire ne fut pas longue à lui apporter ce qu'elle avait écrit : _Ainsi donc, Pansy__ tu vas te marier. A la surprise se m__êle la joie, et je ne peux que te f__é__liciter de ce nouveau chemin que tu prends. Que te souhaiter de plus que du bonheur, et encore du bonheur ? Que les __é__pousailles soient c__élébré__es en grande pompe, avec moult r__é__jouissances et festoiements. Et que les victuailles et bonne chair emplissent ventres et cœurs ! Ci-joint un petit pr__é__sent, modeste contribution à ce nouveau d__é__part, en vous souhaitant la r__é__alisation de tous vos mes vœux de bonheur pour les siècles à __venir. __Drago Malefoy._  
-Mariam ? C'est pas un peu trop ? J'ai dit quelques phrases.

Mariam fit la moue et fronça les sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur sa hanche.

-Je trouve que c'est vraiment trop même, répéta-t-il après l'avoir relu. Surtout le passage sur les épousailles et les.. victuailles ? Vous utilisez souvent du vocabulaire du Moyen Âge ?

-Vous préféreriez quelque chose comme : _L'annonce de tes fian__ç__ailles m'a rempli d'une immense joie ! Je vous adresse à tous les deux tous mes voeux bonheur. __Je me ré__jouis sinc__èrement de votre d__é__cision et j'attends avec impatience le jour de votre mariage. Sois sû__r de ma pr__é__sence pour ce jour qui je n'en doute pas, sera inoubliable. Je t'embrasse très tendrement, Drago Malefoy ?_

-C'est mieux. C'est mieux, il y a du progrès. Mais je préférais la fin du premier mot.

-Elle va penser que vous vous moquez d'elle.

-Et alors ? C'est un peu le cas, vous devriez voir le thon qu'elle est devenue, vous ne diriez pas ça si vous l'aviez vu. Faîtes un mélange des deux selon votre goût et envoyez le, avec un petit coffre rempli de gallions.

-Je garde le…

-Je t'embrasse très tendrement ? Oui. En réalité, prenez une plume. Oui voilà et écrivez ceci : _Ainsi donc, Pansy__ tu vas te marier__ ? A la surprise se mêle la joie, et je ne peux que te f__é__liciter de ce nouveau chemin que tu prends. Que te souhaiter de plus que du bonheur, et encore du bonheur ? Je vous adresse à tous les deux tous mes voeux bonheur. __Je me ré__jouis sinc__èrement de votre d__é__cision et j'attends avec impatience le jour de votre mariage. Sois sû__r de ma pr__é__sence pour ce jour qui je n'en doute pas, sera inoubliable. Ci-joint un petit pr__é__sent, modeste contribution à ce nouveau d__é__part, en vous souhaitant la r__é__alisation de tous vos projets. Je renouvelle encore une fois to__us mes v__œux de bonheur pour les siècles à __venir.__ Je t'embrasse très tendrement, Drago Malefoy. _

-C'est votre ex Drago. Vous voulez vraiment garder le je t'embrasse très tendrement ?  
-Vous êtes payée pour me faire la morale sur mes ex ou pour faire ce que je vous dis ?  
-Je suis payée pour vous apporter vos dossiers, faire votre thé et prendre vos rendez-vous. En bref, je suis payée pour faire en sorte que vous ayez le moins de souci possible. Et ça.. ça risque de vous retomber dessus.

-Mais vous serez là pour me sortir de là alors je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Envoyez ce message au plus vite. Je veux qu'elle le reçoive avant ce soir.

-Ce sera fait.

-Après Mariam, prenez votre week-end mais ne quittez pas le pays dans le cas où j'aurais besoin de vous d'urgence.

-Ça ne risque pas, j'ai quitté mon petit ami à cause de vous, je vous le rappelle.

Elle se leva de la chaise qu'elle avait investit.

-C'était un minable employé de banque moldue. Vous méritez bien mieux. Je vous ai proposé plusieurs hommes puissants de ce monde mais vous avez toujours refusé. Vous auriez pourtant gagné à jamais votre poste dans le groupe…

-Je ne suis pas une prostituée et en plus… sans vouloir vous vexer Drago, vous ne m'avez présenté que des vieux croulants qui avaient probablement besoin de potion Viagra. Ramenez moi un de leurs fils, la prochaine fois. Je veux un homme véritable. Pas un semi-homme.

Elle sourit avant de partir. Il l'avait bien cherché c'est vrai. Il avait essayé de la caser pour faire avancer ses affaires mais il ne pouvait en fin de compte se résoudre à s'en séparer. Elle était maligne cette petite. Il allait lui trouver ce qu'elle voulait

-Un brun de préférence. Non pas que je n'aime pas les blonds mais si dans l'extase, je laisse échapper votre prénom Drago, ce fera du plus mauvais effet vous ne croyez pas ?

-Parce que vous pensez à moi pendant que vous vous envoyez en l'air ? Si vous saviez comme j'aime entendre que vous pensez sans arrêt à moi, même dans votre intimité.

Elle regarda d'un air coquin et quitta le bureau en riant. Il sourit. Il n'avait pas essayé de coucher avec elle. Il ne voulait pas mêler vie professionnelle et privée. Il préférait garder une tension sexuelle entre eux deux. C'était beaucoup plus hilarant. Mais un jour peut-être… L'elfe préféré de sa femme entra dans le bureau.

-Excusez Doulou de vous déranger maître, mais dame Astoria aimerait savoir à quelle heure vous comptiez rentrer au manoir, afin qu'elle se prépare elle-même.

-J'arrive immédiatement.

L'elfe se retira dans un pop et Drago passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte qui le séparait du bureau de sa secrétaire.

-Je serais tôt au bureau lundi. Vers 8h30.

-Bon week-end à vous Drago. Je ne bougerais pas de chez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit et si je pars, je vous enverrais un hibou dans le Sussex. Je garde la boutique, partez tranquille.

Drago transplana sans demander son reste. C'était un brouhaha monstre dans le manoir. Pire que le jour de leur emménagement. Il monta directement dans la chambre nuptiale et sa femme était en sous-vêtement dans le dressing.

-Je ne sais quoi pas me mettre.

-Tu es belle même si tu mettais un sac poubelle sur toi.

-Drago. Cesse de dire n'importe quoi. Aide-moi plutôt. Je veux être resplendissante. Je sais que tu vas revoir plusieurs de tes ex et je ne veux pas paraitre moins bien que la moitié féminine de la table de Serpentard avec qui tu as eu une aventure.

-Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire là-dessus. Je n'ai couché qu'avec Pansy Parkinson et Clara Burnett dans mon année. Les autres étaient plus vieilles. Et quand j'étais en dernière année, que je ne sortais plus officiellement avec Pansy, je.. je couchais avec une fille de 5è.

Il lui donna néanmoins son avis sur les robes qu'elles voulaient emporter avec elle. Elle n'emporta que des robes mettant en valeur son corps. Elle prit même quelques pantalons et des chemisiers.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mais..

-Il est possible qu'Enguerran m'ait convaincu. Ça te fait un derrière absolument divin, je dois l'admettre mais n'en prends pas.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mater par mes vieux et libidineux camarades de classe, rétorqua sèchement Drago en fronçant les sourcils et en pinçant légèrement la bouche.  
-Camarades qui sont tous mariés ? Et puis vois ça comme une opportunité. Si un Potter ou un Weasley me reluque, ça te donnera une bonne occasion de les provoquer en duel. Et je sais à quel point tu aimes te battre en duel mon chéri.

-Je n'avais pas vu la chose comme ça. Très bien, fais comme tu veux mais n'oublie pas que tu as un mari jaloux.

-Je t'aime Drago quand tu fais ton jaloux. Ça te donne toujours un regain d'énergie au lit. Comme si tu voulais me faire oublier que des hommes m'ont approché dans la journée. Mais.. tu n'es pas mon maître. Je suis une femme moderne, je porte ce que je veux, quand je veux.

-Sauf quand je t'achète une nouvelle guépière… D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Je pense que celle qui est à ta droite pourrait te servir ce week-end.

Astoria sourit et saisit la cravache entre ses mains. Drago la trouva sexy alors qu'elle tapait légèrement dans sa main avec un air de dominatrice.

-Je pourrais aussi avoir besoin de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ferais en sorte d'être très vilain pendant la soirée pour mériter ma punition.

Astoria leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança la cravache dessus.

-J'ai pris certaines de tes plus belles robes de soirée chéri, les elfes attendent ton accord pour fermer ta valise. Je suis partie du principe que tu irais courir le matin, j'ai mis tes affaires de sport aussi. Je te laisse rajouter ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle d'un air coquin.

-Tu comptes m'agiter ton adorable postérieur sous le nez jusqu'à ce que l'on parte ou c'est juste parce que tu veux que je perde mon sang-froid et que je te saute dessus comme un animal ?

-Mon masseur va arriver dans pas longtemps et mon esthéticienne aussi. J'ai reçu une lettre de Ashton d'ailleurs ! C'est leur premier WE à Pré-au-Lard demain et il parait que Daph' lui a retiré son argent de poche ?! Je me suis permise de lui envoyer une bourse pleine. Pauvre enfant, je ne sais pas à quoi ma sœur pense parfois. Tu imagines un peu la honte qu'il aurait eu ! Je compte en parler à Enguerran pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, rappelle le moi si j'oublie.

-Oui. Il me l'a dit à moi aussi. J'ai complètement oublié de le faire. Heureusement que tu penses à tout ! ironisa légèrement Drago. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne crois pas que ta sœur pense à grand chose de manière générale. C'est bien son plus grand problème. Je vais continuer à piloter les elfes.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce avant que sa femme n'ait pu répondre. Il fit ajouter dans la valise de sa femme certaines pièces de lingerie qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il avait toujours la cravache en main et il vit un de ses elfes froncer légèrement les sourcils.

-Apporte aussi trois ou quatre fioles de potions.. de potions..

-Quelles potions monsieur ?

Drago eut un rictus devant le malaise évident de son elfe. Mais pour tout avouer il avait eu un trou de mémoire sur le nom de la potion auquelle il pensait. Mais après tout c'était son elfe, quand avait-il à faire de paraitre pour un idiot ?

-La potion anti-gueule de bois.

-Tout de suite monsieur.

L'elfe disparut et un autre réapparut visiblement embarrassé une minute plus tard.

-Il ne reste que 2 fioles de potions monsieur. Pas trois ou quatre comme vous nous l'avez demandé.

-Et bien prenez les dernières fioles alors ! le rabroua-t-il.

-Faut-il aller en racheter monsieur ?

Drago fusilla son elfe du regard. Ce dernier rosit jusqu'au bout de ses longues oreilles pointues.

-Kauchemar. Rappelle moi qui a inventé et qui commercialise la Picolite ?

-C'est vous monsieur.

-Oui c'est moi. Alors pourquoi devrais-je acheter une potion que je fais moi-même ?

-Excusez Kauchemar monsieur. Kauchemar va aller au laboratoire pour en rechercher.

-Non. Pas la peine. Ferme moi cette valise. Je vais dans mon bureau si ma femme a besoin de moi. Que personne ne me dérange.

Drago alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait mal au crâne. Une migraine sûrement. Il s'affala sur son fauteuil et se tourna face à la fenêtre. Il agita sa baguette et sa théière vint remplir sa tasse et cette dernière vola jusqu'à sa main. Il avait à la fois hâte et une flemme monumentale d'aller dans le Sussex. C'était un curieux mélange. Il ferma les yeux et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que sa femme arrive. C'était l'heure.

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterheads, **  
**Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**  
**Comme je sais que vous êtes impatient de revoir notre Gryffondor trentenaire, ( et que j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs) sachez qu'elle arrivera dans le chapitre 18 : La soirée d'ouverture pour des aventures chocolatées x) x) !**

N'oubliez pas : un chapitre, une review !  
Si vous êtes sages et que je suis satisfaite du nombre de review, je vous lâcherai le chapitre 18 sous peu ! 


	18. La soirée d'ouverture

**Chapitre 18 : La soirée d'ouverture**

-Drago ? Comment tu me trouves ?

Astoria portait une longue robe verte émeraude façon année 20 en voile. Drago avait épousé une femme fatale. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle trouvait cela amusant. Quand elle se retourna Drago vit qu'elle portait un bijou de dos en or blanc qui se terminait par une émeraude. Si il y avait bien une partie que Astoria aimait, c'était son dos. Il était magnifique et Drago ne pouvait pas la détromper.

-Tu es… splendide… je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ce que je vois Ria.

-Ria ? tu m'appelles comme Ashton toi maintenant ?

-C'est juste que.. enfin il m'a envoyé une lettre et…

-Pas la peine de te justifier. J'aime bien ce diminutif. Tu t'habilles ou tu comptes rester en caleçon ? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir en caleçon avec tes jambes et tes fesses musclées mais..

-Astoria. Tu as colonisé la salle de bain depuis une heure. Et je te rappelle qu'on est pas chez nous, on ne peut pas en utiliser plusieurs !

Ils étaient arrivés vers 18h30 pour une soirée qui commençait à 19h30. C'était un domestique humain qui les avaient accueilli. Il avait entraperçu Hermione Granger au détour d'un couloir alors qu'on les menait vers une aile du château et qu'on leur présentait leur suite pour le week-end. Drago n'avait rien dit pendant tout le trajet vers la chambre, digne des grands hôtels où il avait ses habitudes. Il avait laissé à Astoria la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se maquiller et se coiffer. Il y avait une lettre qui lui était adressée sur le guéridon. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de Hermione Granger. Il l'avait décacheté et s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y avait des indications sur le week-end notamment mais ce ne fut pas ces quelques lignes qui retinrent son attention, mais un petit message rajouté sur un autre papier. « _Il faut qu'on parle Drago de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, si l'on pouvait trouver un moment tranquille dans le week-end, ce serait bien. Fais moi signe quand tu as une minute de libre, Hermione_». Il avait plié le message et l'avait rangé dans sa poche. Il avait ensuite, entendant sa femme chantonner, prit l'un des dossiers dont il avait besoin le lundi matin. Sa malette avait été posée sur un bureau. Il s'en approcha et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'intérieur du sac de bienvenue posé dessus. Il y avait dedans un drapeau de Serpentard, un kit de farces et attrapes de la boutique des Weasley et 4 fioles de Picolite. « _La fête de la promotion Potter, sponsorisé par Drago Malefoy _» sourit-il tout en reposant le sac. Il n'avait en réalité commencé à se déshabiller que quand il avait entendu du remue-ménage dans la salle de bain. Astoria avait prévu pour lui une splendide robe de sorcier grise métallique, moins "agressive que le noir" selon elle. Mais cette robe était particulière car dessus scintillait un serpent qui se mouvait avec aisance.

-C'est un nouveau procédé très moderne et fashion. On peut faire apparaître des motifs sur le tissu que tu portes. N'importe lequel. J'ai choisi un serpent pour faire un clin d'œil à notre maison mais tu peux changer si tu veux.

-Ça me va très bien. C'est une idée tout à fait excellente mon amour.

Il donna un dernier coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, constata que la tête du serpent s'était déployé jusqu'à son bras droit, et demanda à sa femme ses boutons de manchettes en émeraude. Astoria enfila la chevalière aux armoiries de sa famille sur la main droite de Drago. Et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Je suis sûre que l'on va s'amuser.

Drago eut un rictus. Oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser. Aux dépends de Potter et de sa bande de joyeux imbéciles. Ils arrivèrent vers la salle de balle en suivant les autres couples.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Malefoy ? Qui aurait pu croire que ce genre d'évènement pourrait t'intéresser ?

-Oh. Ginevra Weasley. Qui aurait pu croire que tu aurais eu assez d'argent pour t'acheter une robe digne de ce nom pour ce genre d'évènement ? Ah bien sûr ! J'avais oublié. Tu es mariée avec le balafré maintenant donc tu as la richesse et la célébrité qui vont de paire…  
Il passa devant elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre et se rendit directement vers les Serpentards. Il fut accueilli par des acclamations. Il n'avait pas revu certains de ses camarades depuis des lustres. Daphné fut la dernière à s'avancer vers eux. Elle les embrassa et posa sa main sur le second bras de Drago.

-Tu as abandonné ton mari quelque part ?

-Oh non. Il parle avec Granger. Je croyais que tu l'avais briefé sur les alliances vieilles de 20 ans, tu as mal fait ta part du job Drago.

Ce dernier tourna les yeux et vit en effet Enguerran parler avec Hermione Granger autour d'un cocktail. Elle était renversante dans sa robe longue plissée couleur prune. Drago avala une gorgée du mojito qu'un serveur lui avait apporté.

-Je vais aller le chercher Daphné si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

-Si je.. oh mon dieu. C'est _Pansy ? _Pansy ! l'appela-t-elle. Tu m'avais caché le fait qu'elle était devenu un cachalot !

Pansy Parkinson s'était arrangée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais Drago ne trouvait pas cela suffisant à son goût, Pansy n'était pas suffisament entretenue le reste du temps pour qu'elle soit vraiment belle selon les critères de Drago. Elle était accompagné d'un homme dans la moyenne qui avait déjà quelques cheveux gris. Il avait cependant l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Du moins selon les critères habituels des femmes. Drago n'y croyait pas trop en général. Cet homme avait l'air un peu trop… gentil à son goût.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter…

-Malcom ?

Astoria lâcha son mari et serra les mains de ce fameux _Malcom_ entre les siennes. Drago leva un demi-sourcil. C'était qui cet homme ? Il devait discuter avec son épouse.

-Astoria.. Greengrass

-Malefoy, intervint Drago sèchement.

Astoria lui jeta un regard comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à partir en vrille. Le fiancé de Pansy semblait subjugué par sa femme et Astoria ne semblait pas gênée en outre mesure. Aussi comme son épouse ne semblait pas vouloir lui présenter le fameux Malcom, Drago décida de parler avec Pansy. Il lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs et même après 20 ans, il savait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

-Tu es ravissante.

Il ne mentait pas réellement. Beaucoup d'hommes l'auraient trouvé à leur goût mais elle n'était plus assez jolie pour tenter Drago Malefoy.

-Merci. J'ai reçu ton message, c'est vraiment sympathique et généreux de ta part.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma Pansy adorée ?

Il lui fit un baise-main et tandis que ses cheveux cachaient son regard à son interlocutrice, il vit que sa femme voyait parfaitement son petit jeu. Et elle sautait dedans à pieds joints. Sa femme n'aimait pas qu'il fasse du charme à son ex ?

-Drago, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez froid, ne voulais-tu donc pas aller chercher Enguerran pour éviter à Daphné de se fatiguer à courir après son mari ?

-J'y vais de ce pas mon amour. Que ne ferais-je pas pour ta sœur ?!

Il tendit alors son bras à sa femme pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle fit un sourire à son entourage et se laissa entrainer par son mari.

-C'est qui ce moche ?

-Drago ! tu pourrais au moins attendre que nous soyons un peu plus loin ?

-Pourquoi ? si je n'ai pas le droit d'user de mon franc-parler, c'est pas la peine de continuer.

-Tu es agaçant. Malcom Baddock est un vieil ami à moi. On se connait depuis que j'ai 5 ans et…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ? Comment se fait-il qu'on ne se connait pas ?

-C'est l'un de mes ex. Mon premier ex

-Ton premier.. Je te demande pardon ? Tu as laissé un minus comme ça te.. dépuceler ?

Il avait fini dans un murmure et ricana.

-Au moins, mon premier petit-ami n'a pas l'air d'une petite baleine.

-Tu marques un point. Et bien… je pense qu'on va arrêter pour l'instant sur le chapitre des ex, ce n'est pas très glorieux… De la Croix, l'interpella-t-il. C'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de ta femme enceinte ?  
Enguerran se retourna en même temps que Granger. Drago remarqua qu'elle était juste à côté de son mari qui plissa des yeux en le voyant. Enguerran riait et inclina légèrement le buste vers Drago.

-Ma merveilleuse épouse était entourée d'amis à elle. Mais je vais aller la rejoindre si tel est son désir. Astoria. Tu es splendide, comme toujours.

Enguerran posa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa belle-sœur et serra la main de Drago avec chaleur. Puis il les laissa en précisant au couple Weasley qu'il serait ravi de reprendre cette discussion plus tard. Drago allait faire un commentaire mais la sœur Weasley débarqua et glissa un mot dans l'oreille de son frère qui la suivit sans un regard vers le couple Malefoy. Si Granger était dérangée par l'impolitesse de son mari, elle ne le montra pas.

-Vous devez être Astoria. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été un jour présentées officiellement. Je suis Hermione Granger.

Astoria lui rendit le sourire que Granger lui adressa et murmura une formule de politesse mais Drago n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il finit son mojito et le posa sur le plateau d'un serveur.

-Dis-moi Granger ? C'était ton idée ou celle de Potter ?

Granger tourna ses yeux noisettes magnifiquement bien maquillés vers lui.

-C'était une idée collective. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on nous demande de faire une réunion d'anciens élèves, alors on a fini par le faire.

Elle salua quelqu'un avant de se retourner vers le couple Malefoy. Pour une fois, elle n'avait que peu maquillée sa bouche mais avait réussi à la rendre pulpeuse.

-En tout cas, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Je sais qu'en prévenant 15 jours à l'avance ce n'est pas nécessairement évident de se libérer, surtout quand on sait à quel point tu es occupé. J'imagine que ton empire doit te prendre une grande partie de ton temps.

-Une majorité de son temps serait l'expression exacte. Il travaille énormément.

-Vous avez déjà eu des nouvelles de votre fils ? C'était bien sa première rentrée à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Comme ma fille Rose ?

Drago plissa des yeux. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait. Pourquoi diable faisait-elle la conversation gentiment comme si ils étaient tous des amis de longue date ?

-Absolument, nous en avons eu quelques jours après son arrivée là-bas.

-Moi aussi. C'est fou comme les enfants grandissent vite, confirma Granger en souriant.

-Beaucoup trop vite. On est à la fois content pour eux parce qu'ils vont à Poudlard mais en même temps, ne plus les avoir avec nous est perturbant au début.

Et pourquoi sa femme répondait comme si Granger était sa meilleure amie ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce devait être un truc de femme. Il allait répliquer de manière conglante mais Potter monta sur l'estrade où l'orchestre jouait. Il prit sa baguette et sa voix se porta dans toute la pièce. Drago entendit un mouvement de foule derrière lui et comprit que les gens s'étaient rapprochés. Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire sa star. C'était à vomir. Il commença par remercier les gens présents d'être là, eut une pensée pour les gens qui n'avaient pas pu se libérer. Il blagua sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas faire les discours et que Hermione avait refusé de lui écrire le sien de la même manière dont elle refusait de lui faire ses devoirs à Poudlard. Il la chercha du regard et leva sa flûte de champagne vers elle pour la saluer. Drago remarqua que sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire mais il n'y avait aucun rire dans les yeux de Granger. Étrange. Il devrait creuser. Potter continua en disant que cela lui faisait plaisir de voir des membres des différentes maisons réunies sans qu'il y ait de coupe de Quidditch ou de maison à gagner à la fin ou de bataille à reporter pour la sauvegarde du monde libre. La suite du discours ? Drago ne l'écouta pas. Il trouvait cela tellement ridicule et nullissime ! Il avait eu son lot de stupidité pour la soirée. Il n'était pas le seul parce qu'il entendait distinctement ses anciens camarades de Serpentard parler entre eux. Astoria elle-même avait reculé pour être avec sa sœur et elles gloussaient toutes les deux.

-Tu as refusé de jouer les nègres pour Potter, Granger ?

-Je n'avais pas le temps de le relire mais il se débrouille pas mal je trouve.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est brillant que les gens rient ou applaudissent. C'est parce que c'est le balafré. C'est quand même étrange. Toi qui adore être la femme de l'ombre..

Granger se retourna vers lui et leva le sourcil.

-Tu es toujours derrière lui pour réparer ses bourdes ou les pots cassés. Tu es l'elfe de maison de Potter en fait. Aussi je trouve bizarre que tu n'es pas fait ça pour lui.

Elle allait répondre mais elle referma la bouche aussi vite le temps d'applaudir quand il souhaita un bon week-end à tout le monde. Elle clapa deux fois et se tourna complètement vers Drago.

-Je ne suis ni son elfe de maison ni sa femme de ménage mais son amie, rétorqua-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche. Concept que tu ne connais pas apparemment.

-Si je comprends parfaitement le concept de l'amitié et je sais qu'aucun de mes amis ne m'aurait rabattu au rang de nègre lors d'un discours officiel, contrairement à ce qu'il vient de faire.

Il vit qu'il avait marqué un point. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être citée pour cela.

-D'autant plus quand on sait que le dernier discours digne de ce nom que tu as prononcé a été écrit par moi.

-Co-écrit, le reprit-elle en saisissant un autre verre dans le plateau d'un serveur.

-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens retiendront de ton interview de Sorcière Hebdo.. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il conviendrait de te remercier pour ça. C'était vraiment bien dit. J'aurais préféré que tu évites l'expression de nègre mais tu ne peux pas être parfaite.

-Si je n'avais pas dit que tu avais été mon nègre sur ce coup là, j'aurais été parfaite ? C'est ce que tu es entrain de dire ?

-Cesse de déformer mes propos Granger. Tu vois pertinemment ce que j'étais entrain de dire, répondit-il agacé de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

Il vit de l'amusement dans les yeux de Hermione Granger et il dû se réprimer pour ne pas sourire comme un imbécile. Il tourna les yeux et vit Potter arriver vers eux, du moins essayer d'arriver vers eux, il se faisait arrêter toutes les cinq minutes.

-Oui je vois parfaitement Drago.

-Granger ?

C'était Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'avança à côté de Drago et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu as réussi à trouver un peigne suffisamment résistant pour coiffer ta touffe de cheveux ? C'est miraculeux. Daphné me disait qu'elle avait eu de la peine à te reconnaître mais c'est vrai que tu as changé.

Granger se raidit mais eut un sourire que Drago, qui s'y connaissait plutôt bien, qualifia de méprisant. La petite voix dans la tête de Drago lui souffla que ce côté sombre de Granger n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Il la fit taire et ne fit pas de commentaire. En général, il aimait bien les fights entre les femmes. Il trouvait ça sexy.

-Les implants mammaires ça a du bon. Parce qu'il fait le dire, tu étais vraiment pas attirante à Poudlard, presque garçon manqué alors que maintenant, ça peut passer, reprit Pansy.

-Parkinson… Tu n'as absolument pas changé en 20 ans, enfin mentalement ! Mais c'est vrai tu as raison, je me réjouis de ne plus ressembler à une adolescente pendant la guerre. Tant physiquement que psychiquement. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque je n'aurais pas pu diriger le département de la justice magique et devenir par la même l'une des personnes les plus influentes du Ministère. Et pour ta gouverne, mes seins sont parfaitement naturels. C'est ce qui arrive aux femmes quand elles ont des enfants. Tu le sauras sûrement un jour, même si à notre âge, avoir des enfants est de plus en plus difficile. Excusez-moi je dois vous laisser.

Drago était mort de rire. Il saisit une coupe de champagne et l'avala pour cacher son sourire. Elle avait de la répartie la petite Granger. La tête que faisait Pansy surtout valait tout l'or du monde. Elle était devenue rouge tomate.

-Drago ?

Ce dernier se retourna et vit les yeux noirs de Blaise Zabini. Il lui serra la main et finit par lui donner des tapes très viriles dans le dos. Il fit un baise-main à la journaliste Marissa Gonzales avant de se retourner vers son témoin de mariage.

-Tu as loupé le discours de Potter ?

-Non, je suis arrivé à ce moment là. Nullissime. Où est Astoria ?

Il alla saluer la femme de Drago qui le serra contre elle et il revint vers Drago pour lui présenter sa petite amie. Drago la salua comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et elle fit de même.

-C'était bien avec Granger que tu parlais à l'instant ?

-Parler est un bien grand mot, je regardais Pansy se faire écraser comme une crêpe par Granger plus exactement, si il faut absolument qualifier les faits.

-Elle est devenue canon par contre. En toute objectivité. Je veux dire.. quand on se rappelle qu'on appelait Granger, Roger Rabbit avec ses longues dents, puis la planche à pain.. Elle est loin d'être comme ça maintenant.

-Enfin c'est toujours Granger quoi.

-En fait j'ai appris pour Scorpius.. Pas trop dur ? J'ai failli revenir plus tôt en Angleterre !

-Scorpius va très bien et il adore sa maison. Comme je lui ai dit, tant qu'il n'est pas chez les Poufsouffles..

-Alléluia ! En tout cas, j'ai dû recevoir deux lettres de lui depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard. Je ne dois pas être un parrain aussi indigne que ça !

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un parrain indigne.

-Qu'en ont dit tes parents ?

-Ils ont réagi comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Ma mère lui a envoyé des caramels..

-Les fameux caramels de Narcissa.. rêva un instant Blaise Zabini. On aurait pu tuer à Poudlard pour en avoir, elle les faisait venir directement de France, précisa-t-il à Marissa.

-Et mon père une lettre pour lui rappeler son.. rang, reprit Drago. Réaction tout à fait logique et pas si catastrophique quand on y pense. Bon, c'est quand que vous faites un bébé ? Histoire d'avoir un ou une filleule qui ne se fait pas arrêter pour transplanage illégal.

Zabini regarda sa petite amie, qui avait légèrement rosi. Drago n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette modestie était feinte mais elle était plutôt de bon ton.

-On va y travailler, lâcha Blaise d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir le rire qu'il avait dans le fond de la gorge. Activement. Peut-être que d'ici la fin de la semaine..

-Si il faut qu'on fasse un bébé d'ici la fin de la semaine, je te rappelle qu'il ne reste que deux jours, on va peut-être s'éclipser alors.. plaisanta sa petite amie en dévoilant ses dents blanches. J'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait des bouteilles de Picolite un peu partout ? Gracieusement offerte ou ils n'ont même pas calculé que c'était votre création ?

-Drago. Appelez-moi Drago. Et bien, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas calculé. Une aussi grande commande, j'aurais nécessairement été mis au courant si ils avaient été gracieusement offert.

-J'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous est venu cette idée de la Picolite ? Parce que je pense que vous avez été d'un secours pour tout le monde sorcier en inventant une telle potion.

-C'était un matin post-cuite dans l'Upper East Side quand j'avais 19 ans. J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable, une haleine de chacal, une envie de vomir persistante et comme à l'époque, il fallait prendre au moins trois potions différentes pour soigner tous mes maux, je me suis dit que ce serait bien plus facile de faire une seule potion. Du coup j'ai commencé à travailler la recette. J'ai fait plusieurs essais infructueux et j'ai réussi au bout de 5 ans à trouver la version alpha de la Picolite. Et comme j'avais déjà commencé à bâtir mon empire, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de la commercialiser. Voilà toute l'histoire. Et pour le nom, nous le devons à Blaise Zabini, ici présent, qui m'a lancé un pari.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui en réalité. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre invention qui m'a sauvé une centaine de fois je pense. Je voue un culte aux produits des laboratoires Drascom.

-Tu sais ce que veux dire Drascom ma chérie ?

Marissa secoua la tête. Non elle l'ignorait. En même temps, Drago ne s'était pas vanté d'être le fondateur de ces laboratoires. Les gens auraient eu peur en apprenant qu'il dirigeait ça aussi à seulement 24 ans. Si les gens cherchaient vraiment, ils comprendraient que Drascom appartenait au groupe Malefoy mais pas au point de savoir que c'était lui le créateur de la Picolite.

-Drago Scorpius Malefoy. Drascom. Si les gens étaient un peu intelligent, ils auraient tout de suite compris le rapprochement.

-Ce n'est pas si évident que ça, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que la Picolite avait été inventé par ton ami, je ne l'aurais pas su moi-même. Vous êtes une personne très singulière Drago. À la fois un personnage public et très secret. Je veux dire n'importe qui peut savoir que Drascom appartient à votre empire mais pas que vous êtes le créateur de son produit phare.

-Je vous apprécie de plus en plus Marissa.

-La réciproque est vraie.

Drago pencha galamment la tête. Deux heures après le début de la soirée, Drago commençait à s'ennuyer énormément. Aussi il fit l'une de ses anciennes activités préférées : il se moqua de Potter durant tout le repas, rappelant des vieillies anecdotes datant d'y a plus de 20 ans, tant et si bien que les anciens Serpentards hurlaient de rire dans leur coin.

-Vous vous souvenez quand on était en quatrième année ? Le papier de la journaliste là… Rita Skeeter ? Comment c'était déjà le nom de ce torchon ?  
-La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal-aimé, non ? Je pense n'avoir jamais autant ri durant un cours de Potions, répliqua Daphné en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir sorti par son mari.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, reprit Pansy. Rogue était hilare. Vous vous souvenez, il avait fait livrer des exemplaires du magazines dans notre salle commune et on en riait encore des semaines après. C'était juste fabuleux.

-Tu te rappelles la fois où Crabbe avait jeté une pince.. de homard du déjeuner dans le chaudron de Dean Thomas et qu'il y avait eu une fumée violette qui sentait les crustacés en décomposition ? L'odeur était resté imprégné pendant au moins 1 mois…

-Ou encore la fois où Longdubat a volé pour la première fois, sourit Drago.

Un éclat de rire général se fit entendre tandis que les gens se retournaient pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du repas. Drago avait Granger dans sa ligne de mire et il croisa son regard pour la vingtième fois. Décidément elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Pansy raconter le premier cours de vol pour tous les conjoints qui n'étaient pas là. Elle avait une mémoire phénoménale et une capacité à broder absolument incroyable.

-Quand tu penses que le Longdubat est le prof de botanique de nos enfants.. sérieusement c'est hallucinant.

-C'est pour ça Daphné que, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de le critiquer trop ouvertement. À moins que tu ne veuilles que ton fils se tape des T son année de BUSES.

-Ashton ? Ça lui ferait trop plaisir d'avoir des T. Il m'enverrait même ses copies. C'est le gros problème des Gryffondors, aucun respect de l'autorité.

-Ton fils est à Gryffondor ?

Astoria regarda Drago. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire sur le fait que leur fils était à Serdaigle à sa sœur avant cette soirée. Sinon, tout le monde le saurait et Drago n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de leur vie privée.

-Du coup Drago tu pars en Écosse quand ? finit par lui demander Blaise.

-Mercredi pourquoi ? Tu veux venir avec Astoria et moi ? Vous êtes bien évidemment conviée si vous le souhaitez Marissa.

-Ça aurait été avec grand plaisir mais je reprends le travail lundi. Je me vois mal dire à mon rédacteur en chef que je m'absente en Écosse.

-Même pour une acquisition de 33% des parts de William Grant & Son ?

-Le fabricant de whisky ? Vous rachetez une partie de _Glenfiddich _?

-Absolument. Je diversifie mes activités. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je ne vous ai pas raconté..

Il se mit à leur raconter l'histoire de la femme venu le démarcher pendant qu'il se faisait tailler sa robe. Les yeux de Marissa pleuraient de rire.

-Ma sœur est conseillère en image. Elle a développé sa boîte il y a quelques années et ça marche vraiment bien dans le secteur. Si vous voulez diversifier vos activités comme vous dîtes dans ce domaine et que vous avez besoin de conseil, je vous mettrais en contact avec elle. Elle vous aiguillera.

-C'est tellement difficile de s'entourer de gens de confiance.

-C'est parce que la confiance se mérite et quand on est un businessman influent, beaucoup de rapaces vous tournent autour dans le seul espoir de dévorer votre cadavre, répondit Enguerran qui visiblement s'ennuyait autant que Drago.

Quand arriva l'heure des desserts, Drago vit que Enguerran essayait de ne pas rire devant les classiques de la cuisine anglaise en matière de dessert. Il se contenta de profiteroles, seule spécialité non nationale.

-Tu ne prends pas de pudding au pain Enguerran ? se moqua son beau-frère.

-Je ne mange que du Christmas Pudding et comme le dit si bien son nom, c'est à Noël. Et je ne suis pas le seul apparemment.

Il sourit à la petite amie de Zabini qui avait fait comme lui tout le repas.

-Ah oui, c'est clair. Le christmas pudding, un crumble ou une tarte de temps à autre. Sinon c'est beaucoup trop riche la cuisine anglaise. C'est peut-être dû à votre climat, mais soyons sérieux, rien ne vaut un bon baba au rhum.

-Le saint-honoré, rien ne vaut un saint-honoré, s'exclama Enguerran

-Bah un Paris-Brest. Ça vaut un saint-honoré, objecta Marissa.

-Que nenni.  
Enguerran secoua la tête. Drago remarqua que plus d'une Serpentard regardait le mari de Daphné. Il faut dire que c'était un très bel homme selon les critères féminins. En plus d'un physique plus qu'avantageux, il était de très agréable compagnie. Drago avait relancé la conversation et se contentait d'acquiescer parfois. Puis Potter ouvrit le bal avec la petite Weasley.

-Potter le retour, commenta Drago. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Potter danser, il écrasait tellement de fois les pieds de sa partenaire, que j'ai eu mal pour elle. Elle avait de la bouillie de pieds à la fin de la danse. Heureusement que le poussos existe.

Sa femme sourit et les remarques commencèrent à fuser.

-Potter a pris des cours de danse depuis le collège, remarqua-t-il. À moins que Weasley numéro 20 ne vole, ce qui expliquerait des tas de choses.. En tout cas, question élégance, il lui faudra encore quelques décennies. Oh mon Dieu. Weasley va danser. Ladies and gentlemen, commenta-t-il en mettant son poing comme pour imiter un micro, ce que nous voyons maintenant est tout à fait surprenant : un specimen de homo sorcius erectus tentant de danser. Avec ses palmes à la place des pieds et ses bras gigastesque, le HSE n'a qu'une idée en tête, écraser les petons de sa partenaire, c'est ainsi que débute la parade nuptiale. Le HSE roux, specimen encore plus rare bien qu'il se reproduise à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne peut s'empêcher de faire le pitre en bonne société. Il se place toujours en situation pour qu'on lui lance des piques.

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle essayait pourtant, mais Drago finissait toujours par la faire craquer. Plusieurs autres couples avaient rejoint la piste de danse, dont Patil et Crivey. Drago cessa de sourire momentanément. Arzock était là ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais au fond que craignait-il ?

-Astoria, mon amour, allons montrer à ses ploucs ce que danser une valse veut dire.

Il se leva et tendit la main à sa femme. Il savait parfaitement que quand ils dansaient tous les deux, ils étaient d'une grâce incomparable. Ils évoluaient sur la piste avec élégance. C'était l'une des premières choses que Drago avait remarqué, l'élégance d'Astoria dès qu'il s'agissait de danse ou de musique.

-Drago.. Je pensais à quelque chose tout à l'heure, murmura t-elle alors qu'il la faisait tourner.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais travailler.

Drago faillit s'arrêter mais il ne restait que deux mouvements de danse.

-Vraiment ? finit-il par dire alors que la musique cessait et que les danseurs applaudissaient les musiciens.

-Oui. Scorpius n'est plus à la maison et toi tu vas continuer à travailler autant voir plus.. Je vais m'ennuyer toute seule. J'aimerais travailler.

-Astoria, nous en reparlerons quand nous serons seuls. Je pense que ce serait préférable. Je n'aime pas les oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle hocha la tête et la seconde musique commença. Le chanteur demanda à ce que les danseurs changent de partenaire. Il se retrouva avec Ginny Potter et son mari avec sa femme. Drago ne cacha pas son mépris et la petite Weasley non plus. Elle savait danser en plus. Elle sentait bon et Drago remarqua que son frère le fusillait du regard. Il n'aimait pas qu'il danse avec sa petite sœur. Drago se dégagea et observa Ginny Weasley.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un fils qui était entré à Poudlard cette année..

-Pourquoi tu te sens obliger de faire la conversation Malefoy ?

-C'est ce que font les gens civilisés. Ils parlent durant la danse. D'autant plus quand elle dure 10 minutes. Ça empêche l'ennui profond. Déjà que je vais devoir me désinfecter les mains après avoir touché une Weasley, tu pourrais au moins être polie, à défaut d'être sympathique.

Drago tourna les yeux et vit Astoria parler avec Potter. Ils virevoletaient ensemble. Il capta un sourire de son épouse.

-Prends exemple sur ton mari qui est entrain de faire du charme à ma femme.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment marchent les hommes toi. Ça se voit que tu ne t'es tapé que Potter dans ta vie. Crois-moi, pour avoir arraché un sourire à ma femme, c'est forcément parce qu'il la drague. Exactement comme l'autre benêt qui te sert de frère, regarde le, il en est rouge tomate. Pour une grande carotte c'est un comble.

Ginevra Potter regarda son mari, puis son frère et Drago sut qu'elle avait enregistré ce qu'il avait dit même si il mentait de manière éhonté. Potter allait avoir droit à une engueulade en bonne et due forme. Il aurait adoré être une pettie souris pour être dans leur chambre ce soir. Drago fit tourner la femme de Potter et plongea son regard gris dans les yeux de la petite Weasley. Elle était mignonne en réalité. Pas assez jolie selon les critères de Drago, mais elle était pas mal. Elle piqua un fard et baissa pudiquement les yeux. Il faisait cet effet là à toutes les femmes, même celle qu'il détestait ou qui le détestait. Il avait remarqué sa capacité à faire rougir les femmes alors qu'il sortait avec Isabella Mariant. Isabella… Il se rappelait encore de sa peau laiteuse et de ses seins minuscules mais qui tenaient dans la paume de la main de Drago. Il arrivait même à se rappeler de son odeur ou de la brillance de ses cheveux. Cette femme lui avait appris tellement sur lui-même et sur ses capacités. Il la faisait rougir d'un regard. Il avait par la suite développé cette capacité. Et il finissait toujours par y arriver.; C'était même devenu un jeu avec Blaise peu après son mariage avec Astoria. Ce dernier lui désignait une femme et lui se débrouillait pour la faire rougir.

À la troisième danse, ils changèrent de nouveau de partenaires et il se trouva coller à Hermione Granger. Il posa sa main dans le creux de ses hanches. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. Elle frissonna.

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterholics adorés ! !  
Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre et du retour de Hermione Granger ? Je savais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience et en plus.. ce n'est pas fini !  
N'oubliez pas, un chapitre lu = une review pour l'auteur !  
La tension sera t'elle toujours présente entre nos deux protagonistes ? Vous le découvrirez bientôt !  
Next chapter : Duel au clair de lune**


	19. Duel au clair de lune

**Chapitre 19 : Duel au clair de lune**

-Tu as les mains hyper froides Drago.

Elle l'avait encore appelé par son prénom et cela le perturba plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Il ne retira pas ses mains pour autant. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Weasley et il semblait sur le point d'éclater. il retrouvait Drago Malefoy dans la salle de bain de son épouse et maintenant il les voyait danser ? Pour rien au monde Drago aurait voulu être ailleurs. Il comptait bien narguer Weasley jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

-C'était quoi ce message dans ma chambre Granger ? Imagine que ma femme soit tombée dessus. J'aurais dit quoi ?

-La vérité.

Ça semblait tellement évident que Drago en referma sa bouche. Oui, il aurait pu dire la vérité.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Pas ici, il y a des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout à l'heure, quand on commencera tous les deux à en avoir assez de la musique qui braille et des gens qui picolent.

-Qui te fait croire que je n'en ai déjà pas assez ?

Hermione Granger étira ses lèvres en un sourire amusé et ses yeux brillaient.

-Tu serais déjà parti, sinon. Tu es Drago Malefoy. Personne ne te dicte ta conduite. Et en plus, tu aurais emmené la moitié des Serpentards avec toi.

Il ne dit rien. C'était sa manière d'acquiescer et elle le savait déjà. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-En fait, Drago, ce n'était pas mon intention de te mettre mal à l'aise avec cette histoire de discours qui date d'y a 20 ans. Cette journaliste en avait entendu parler et…

-C'est mon père que tu as mis mal à l'aise. Je suis un grand garçon, je ne me formalise pas pour si peu Granger.

Il inspira et fut complètement destabilisé. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle était folle ou quoi ?

-Tu as changé de parfum ?! lâcha-t-il sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Granger était ahurie. Elle avait ouvert légèrement sa bouche et Drago qui était proche d'elle comme dans son bureau, regarda ses lèvres charnues, regrettant l'absence d'un rouge à lèvres.

-Tu as arrêté de porter Soif de passion.. C'est hyper perturbant. Comment je fais pour te suivre à la trace maintenant ? Pour savoir que tu écoutes une conversation privée ?

-J'ai demandé à mon fils de le mettre dans ma valise et il a brisé la fiole. C'était juste avant de partir. Je me suis rabattue sur un autre parfum. Comment tu sais que c'est Soif de Passion ?

-J'ai un très bon nez. Je n'oublie jamais une odeur. C'est pour ça que je suis excellent en potion.

-Et puis attends, je ne t'ai jamais épié, pas une seule fois !

-À chaque fois que je suis dans les parages, tu finis à proximité de moi. Je marche dans la rue, tu me cours après ; je suis dans ton bureau, tu finis dans mes bras.

-Heu.. concours de circonstances. Franchement, je ne le fais pas exprès.

-Ben voyons, avoue que je t'attire Granger. Y'a pas de mal à être attiré par un bel homme.

-Mais quelle arrogance ! Je te retrouve bien là Malefoy ! Et puis, pour un mec qui me reproche de changer de parfum, parce qu'il ne peut plus me suivre à la trace, c'est peut-être moi qui devrait me poser des questions ! Devrais-je m'allouer les services d'un garde du corps ?

-Pour.. ah pour m'empêcher de t'approcher. Tu es malade Granger. Comme je te l'ai dit le jour de la rentrée de Poudlard des enfants, je ne te trouve pas…

-Vraiment ? l'interrompit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sans dire un mot. Évidemment qu'il la trouvait sexy mais il n'allait sûrement pas lui avouer. Pas plus qu'elle allait avouer qu'elle était attirée par lui. Il le savait et elle aussi. Ah moins qu'elle ne le trouve pas du tout sexy et qu'il ne se trompe complètement.

-Absolument, répondit-il à voix basse.

-En fait, tu pourras transmettre un message de ma part à ton épouse ? Dis-lui que je trouve que sa robe absolument magnifique. D'ailleurs la tienne est étonnante.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda le bras de Drago où la tête du serpent pointait.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Le serpent bouge, non ? C'est amusant et il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait porter une robe comme ça ! rit-elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire, objecta Drago en plissant des yeux.

-Non mais vraiment ! Tu démarres au quart de tour toi ! ce n'était pas pour t'insulter, répondit Granger en levant les yeux au ciel. J'imagine seulement que c'est un nouveau procédé et ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi qui soit le premier à en porter.  
-Tu es entrain de sous entendre que je suis.. précieux ?

-Non, que tu as toujours eu des habits magnifiques et unique. C'est exactement comme quand tu m'as dit que j'étais faite pour diriger et non pour être une employée, et bien moi je te dis que tu n'es pas fait pour suivre les modes mais pour inspirer les autres en matière de mode.

-Tu es totalement givrée Granger. L'alcool et toi ça fait deux. Va vider une fiole de Picolite.

-Béni soit le créateur de la Picolite. Je l'aurais devant moi, je pense que je l'embrasserais.

Drago s'arrêta de danser en entendant ça. Elle semblait sérieuse en plus. Avait-il bien entendu ? Granger leva le sourcil. Il reprit la danse pour les deux derniers mouvements sans dire un mot de plus. Hermione Granger avait fermé les yeux et se laissait aller à la musique. Elle faisait plus jeune que son âge. Quand la musique se termina, elle les rouvrit et applaudit les musiciens. Machinalement, Drago lui tendit son bras pour lui faire quitter la piste de danse. Ils attrapèrent une coupe de champagne chacun. Il tourna les yeux à la recherche de sa femme. Elle avait sa main posée sur le bras de Harry Potter et parlaient. Ils n'avaient pas changé de partenaires ? Drago leva un sourcil. Astoria devrait lui fournir une explication. Ils arrivèrent vers eux.

-Je suis certaine que vous dîtes cela pour me faire marcher Harry…

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne. _Harry ? _C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Un barbecue dans le jardin ? Ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Absolument pas. C'est la stricte vérité.

Astoria éclata de rire et saisit la coupe que lui tendait Potter.

-Malefoy. Ravi de voir que tu as pu venir, sourit Potter.

Drago hocha la tête et tourna son regard. Il vit Blaise danser avec sa petite amie et Enguerran avec Daphné. Cette dernière ne les quittaient pas du regard. Tant et si bien que Drago vit son beau-frère pincer la bouche.

-Faisons fi des convenances Potter, ça te déplaît autant que moi de passer un week-end ensemble. Parlons de choses sérieuses. Vous avez fait cracher le morceau à Berry pour son mécénat Mangemorts ?

Potter perdit son sourire et serra de la mâchoire. Drago et lui faisait pratiquement la même taille désormais, Potter étant légèrement plus petit.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

-Quel dommage que tu me dises ça Potter, moi qui était prêt à vous avouer tout gentiment où Berry planque ses dossiers sensibles. C'est rapé pour vous. Je ne te dirais rien.

-Parce que tu le sais ?

-Toute personne avec un minimum de matière grise sait où Berry met ses dossiers sensibles. Maintenant j'imagine qu'en étant Auror, tu as pris plus d'un coup sur la tête et que beaucoup de tes neurones se sont envolés.

-Drago, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de la Résistance Mangemort.

Il tourna les yeux vers sa femme qui secoua la tête pour appuyer son propos.

-À vos ordres ma dame.

-Malefoy. Tu sais que cacher de tels choses revient à de l'obstruction, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon épouse vient de me demander de ne pas aborder des sujets qui fâchent, Potter. Débouche toi les oreilles. Et j'ai déjà aiguillé Gran.. Hermione sur le sujet, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas trouvé ou si elle ne partage pas ses informations sur le sujet.

Potter sursauta quand il entendit le prénom de son amie dans la bouche de Malefoy. Il savait que ça lui ferait cet effet là. Granger soupira et après une gorgée de champagne, elle prit la parole.

-Il n'y avait rien sur son compte en banque Drago. Parce que c'est bien ça ? Tu parlais de Gringotts, l'autre fois ? Le seul endroit ultra sécurisé du Royaume-Uni. Du moins, sourit-elle, pour tout autre personne que Ron, Harry et moi.

-Celui de sa société ? Celui à son nom ?

-Rien. Il n'y a que de l'argent sur ces comptes en banque.

-C'est le béaba, murmura Astoria extrêmement bas

-Je vous demande pardon Astoria ? demanda poliment Potter à la femme de Drago. Que venez-vous de dire ?

-C'est le béaba, répéta-t-elle.

Potter et Granger n'avaient pas du tout envie de rire. Ils avaient sûrement dû entendre ça dans la bouche de Berry.

-Vous avez interrogé Berry, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione Granger en observant Astoria avec un regain d'intérêt.

-Vous n'avez absolument rien réussir à lui faire dire ?

Astoria posa sa flûte et jeta un regard à son mari. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Elle avait envie de se montrer supérieure à Granger. Il lui laissait ce plaisir.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais entendu parler du béaba ? C'est son expression favorite quand il parle je cite "des moldus et de cette sale engeance de sang-de-bourbe". Fin de citation.

Potter et Granger se regardèrent de nouveau.

-Comme vous ne l'avez pas entendu parler du béaba, je dois donc en conclure que vous n'avez pas été perquisitionner le compte en banque au nom de ses parents…

-Ils sont tous les deux décédés intervint Hermione.

-Ou celui au nom de sa fille ? continua Astoria sur sa lancée.  
Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle d'après ce que pouvait voir Drago.

-Quelle fille ? Il n'a pas d'enfant.

-Celle qui est morte-née. Vous ne faîtes pas bien votre travail vous savez ? Et quel est le nom de cette petite ? Birgit-Amélie Berry Armand. Béaba. Vous trouverez probablement tout ce qu'il cache dans ce compte en banque.

-C'est bien ce que je dis Hermione Granger. Vous avez peut-être de la matière grise mais vous n'en faites pas usage. Il te suffisait juste de réfléchir un peu. C'est de la naïveté de penser en plus que Berry a fermé le compte en banque de ses parents. Personne ne le fait. C'est une réserve d'argent supplémentaire. Potter, quand tu as hérité du compte de tes parents, tu l'as fait fermer ?

-Non, admit-il.

-Bingo. Maintenant soyons bien clair. On va arrêter les menaces à mon encontre pour obstruction à la justice magique ou ce genre de connerie en ce qui concerne cette Résistance Mangemort. Et puis soyons logique, vu ce que j'ai sur l'avant-bras gauche, si j'avais dû faire parti d'une Résistance Mangemort à la con, je l'aurais créé moi-même et je ne lui aurais pas trouvé un nom aussi pourri en plus.

Astoria était abasourdie. Il ne lui avait jamais dit que Potter et Granger étaient au courant de ce qu'il était en réalité. Quand il vit qui était dans le dos de Potter, il eut un rictus.

-Tiens tiens ! Une sœur Patil mais impossible de savoir laquelle !

-Padma.

-La Serdaigle. Salut Crivey? Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

Le visage de Crivey passa du rouge au violet.

-Tu veux dire depuis que tu m'as menacé de me faire tuer par des Mangemorts de ton espèce comme vous aviez tué mon frère connard ?

-Dennis, s'exclama sa femme.

Drago sourit d'un air désabusé et leva le sourcil.

-En fait, si je me rappelle bien je t'ai dit que la prochaine fois que tu me traiterai de Mangemort, tu finirai comme ton frère.

-Ben voyons. Le fameux retournement de situation à la Malefoy, cracha Crivey furieux.

-Et puis je n'ai pas de contact avec des Mangemorts sinon tu serais déjà plus là. Maintenant si tu veux me battre c'est quand tu veux, petit con, on a tout le week-end.

-Tout de suite, que je débarasse le monde de ta sale engeance !

-Même pas en rêve ! ajouta la jumelle Patil furieuse contre son mari. Je n'en peux plus de ton comportement !

Patil tourna les talons et s'enfonça parmi les invités. Crivey fit mine de la retenir et Drago ricana.

-Je peux comprendre que tu préfères te cacher derrière les jupes de ta magnifique épouse. C'est tellement plus confortable que de se battre en homme. N'est-ce pas Crivey ? Petite fiotte !

-Drago ! s'exclama Astoria en fronçant clairement les sourcils.

-Personne ne va se battre, insista Potter. Crivey. Tu me suis. Tout de suite. Hermione tu viens ?

Il s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes, prit par le bras Crivey et l'emmena loin de Malefoy suivi par Hermione Granger, _comme si elle était son toutou, _pensa Drago. C'était ridicule.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais me laisser traiter de Mangemort par un petit con dans son genre ?

Astoria paraissait furieuse, elle fixait Drago comme elle regardait Scorpius parfois.

-Oh. Je viens de comprendre. Tu es jalouse parce que j'ai dit qu'elle était magnifique c'est ça ? Tu l'es beaucoup plus ma chérie.

-Tu as le droit de trouver qui tu veux belle, Drago. Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu provoques les gens en duel ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

-Je suis excellent en duel Astoria. Excellent.

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que vaut la personne que tu provoques Drago ! Il y a une probabilité pour qu'elle soit meilleure que toi, ou alors qu'elle soit moins alcoolisée que toi. Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu as une femme et un fils ? Tu as pensé à Scorpius ? Non bien sûr, tu n'as pensé qu'à ton honneur. Mais si tu te fais tuer lors d'un duel, tu laisseras un orphelin. Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose de stupide comme ça.

Astoria tourna les talons et rejoignit sa sœur. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il pinça des lèvres et rejoignit ses anciens camarades de Serpentard. Il s'assit et saisit un verre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel alcool il venait d'ingurgiter mais ça lui brûla l'oesophage quelques secondes avant de laisser un bon goût acidulé dans sa bouche. Il arriva un moment où comme l'avait prévenu Granger, les gens picolaient plus que de raison et la musique devint juste insupportable. Plusieurs personnes avaient quitté la soirée. Drago, quant à lui, parlait avec une Pansy totalement à l'ouest et Daphné quand cette dernière grimaça. Elle était fatiguée et son mari dansait avec Astoria. C'était la diversion qu'il attendait depuis longtemps pour quitter cette soirée. Il avait un début de migraine et avait hâte d'aller au calme.

-Je vais te raccompagner vers tes appartements Daphné. J'ai besoin de bouger. Je vais prévenir Enguerran.

Il arrêta le couple entrain de danser pour prévenir son beau-frère de la fatigue de son épouse.

-Je vais la ramener dans vos appartements. Tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec Astoria. Je suis moi-même fatigué. Je vais aller faire un tour. Je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur ma femme. Je ne sais pas si je repasserais par ici.

-Je vais rester ici encore un peu Drago. Merci de raccompagner ma sœur.

-Ta sœur est devenue la mienne par le mariage et je prends soin de ma famille. Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que tu sembles le penser Astoria.

Comme il avait conscience que des personnes les regardaient, il embrassa les lèvres de sa femme en la menant à lui. Il la laissa après un "On se voit tout à l'heure." Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Pansy les raccompagnerait, elle aussi. Drago avait donné son bras à Daphné et vu la façon dont elle s'appuyait sur lui, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Cette femme était folle. Enceinte de 7 mois et rester aussi tard dans une soirée ? Ça frôlait la stupidité ! Ne pensait-elle pas à sa santé et à celle de son futur bébé ? Drago se fit la réflexion que si elle avait autant de considération pour le bébé à naître que pour Ashton, l'enfant allait souffrir.

-Finalement c'était une bonne idée qu'a eu Potter de faire ce week-end. C'est instructif. Qu'en penses-tu Drago ?

-Je pense simplement que tu es très fatiguée et que tu as du mal à marcher normalement.

-On est arrivé.

C'était la même aile que les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués à leur arrivée. Ils avaient dû mettre tous les Serpentards d'un côté, et idem pour les autres maisons. Il la déposa devant sa porte et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Il la laissa.

-Drago ! Attends !

Pansy lui courut après. Elle était complètement ivre. Il s'arrêta et la contempla. Ils étaient totalement seul et ils étaient éclairés à la fois par la lune et par la torche allumée à la droite de Drago. Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Surpris par le poids de son ancienne petite amie, il recula et se retrouva entre Pansy et le mur. Elle l'embrassa. Drago sentait son haleine avinée et cela le révulsa littéralement. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir une haleine fraîche mais mélangée à l'odeur de son parfum, c'était insoutenable. Il plissa du nez.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour, marmonna-t-elle avant de ricaner de manière incontrôlée.

Elle souleva la robe de Drago. Il avait beaucoup trop bu, il le savait et le temps que vienne à son esprit ce que Pansy allait faire, elle s'était déjà mis à genou devant lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Parkinson ?

-Une chose que tu adorais que je fasse quand on était à Poudlard, répondit-elle coquine.

-On est plus à Poudlard Parkinson. Relève toi.

Il retira la main de Parkinson qui s'était égaré dans son caleçon et la releva de force. Elle souriait et tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau mais il recula.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, ton fiancé t'attend.

Il la laissa en plan. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il fit apparaître une fiole de Picolite et en avala une gorgée. Le liquide onctueux coula le long de son œsophage et il en ressentit les effets immédiatement. Comme si on lui avait lancé à la figure un seau d'eau glacé, la Picolite le réveilla et le revigora. Il lui faudrait plus d'une gorgée pour purger son foie et son organisme de l'alcool ingurgité mais il voulait encore un peu profiter de cette douce ivresse qu'il ressentait à présent. Il n'était jamais venu dans ces lieux auparavant. Il déambulait seul dans les couloirs comme il le faisait jadis à Poudlard. Il trouva une pièce ouverte. Il poussa la porte et vit un salon ouvert sur une terrasse. La porte vitrée était ouverte et les rideaux volaient à l'extérieur. Drago traversa la pièce. Il vit une pendule. Il était minuit passé. 00h23 exactement. Il se rendit sur la terrasse et eut la surprise de constater qu'un escalier en descendait.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il saisit sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. La lune était voilée. Il ne voyait presque rien. Il passait sous des arbres qu'il aurait eu du mal à distinguer. Par contre il vit le petit lac. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Potter avait choisi cet endroit. Il y avait un petit lac, une forêt au loin. On aurait dit un mini Poudlard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Granger avait mis son grain de sel dedans. Il marchait sans vraiment de but, à regarder le ciel. Il aurait aimé pouvoir observer les étoiles mais il y avait des nuages. Il aimait ça les étoiles, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Depuis que sa mère lui avait appris que chaque membre de la famille Black portait un nom d'étoile ou de constellation. Son prénom lui-même venait de la constellation du Dragon. Il sourit. Scorpius aussi aimait les étoiles. Drago se rappelait d'une fois où Scorpius avait dormi sur le toit du manoir. Il avait passé sa nuit à regarder les étoiles filantes. Sa mère avait paniqué en constatant qu'il avait déserté son lit au petit matin. Elle pensait qu'il avait été enlevé et avait été sur le point de signaler sa disparition. Drago avait simplement envoyé ses elfes chercher son fils. Kauchemar l'avait trouvé sur le toit tout simplement.

Drago se figea. Était-ce bien ce qu'il croyait adossé contre un arbre ? Un.. corps humain ? Il hésita entre partir en courant vers le cadavre et partir en courant vers le manoir. Puis il réfléchit attentivement. Si quelqu'un le voyait repartir vers le château, on croirait que c'est encore de sa faute.. mais si quelqu'un le voyait aller vers le corps.. Ce serait lui le héros du week-end.. Du moins si la personne n'était pas morte. De toute façon il aurait tout le loisir de transplaner en cas de problème. Il se dirigea vers la personne en brandissant sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. Il ne courait pas mais marchait vers son destin, il en avait bien conscience. Son esprit légèrement enivré se mit à divaguer. Et si c'était Weasley ? Lui donnerait-il le coup de grâce ou l'aiderait-il juste pour que ce dernier lui en soit reconnaissant ? Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Drago. Oui, il lui sauverait la vie. Granger serait obligée de lui en devoir une pour avoir sauvé son mari.

À un mètre du corps, il leva sa baguette et vit une robe prune. Il se figea et son corps fit un bon dans sa poitrine. C'était Hermione Granger. Elle avait la tête posée ou plutôt retombée sur une des racines extérieures de l'arbre. Il y avait du sang. Elle avait dû se prendre les pieds dans l'autre racine et avec l'alcool ne pas pouvoir se retenir à temps. Drago ne posa pas sa baguette et la brandit sous le nez de son ancienne camarade de classe. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur son cou gracile. Il sentait son poul. Elle n'était pas morte. Il rengaina sa baguette et se redressa. Il recula d'un pas, près à faire une sorte de brancard pour la ramener dans le château quand on le bouscula.

-Hermione !

C'étaient les deux Weasley. Weasley frère souleva sa femme et l'étreignit mais Weasley sœur, elle, se retourna comme une furie et gifla Drago de toute ses forces. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et reçut le coup de plein fouet. Cette pouffiasse y avait mis les ongles et Drago les avait sentit meurtrir sa peau. Il porta une main à son visage mais il ne sentait pas de sang couler. Elle le repoussa violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Hermione, Malefoy ?! hurla-t-elle à son visage.

Il recula incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que c'était lui ? C'est ce qu'il finit par demander. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire accuser à tort quand il arrivait un truc à Granger ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. C'était toujours de sa faute. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Parce que c'est toujours de TA FAUTE MALEFOY ! On cherche Hermione depuis des heures et on la retouve en sang à côté de toi sa baguette pointée sur elle ! Mais cette fois-ci je ne laisserais pas passer. Mon mari est peut-être trop lâche pour te corriger comme il se doit mais pas moi !

-Tu es entrain de me provoquer en duel Weasley ?

-Absolument face de rat. Maintenant tu as peut-être trop peur pour te battre contre une fille ?

-Laisse le moi Ginny.

Weasley s'était redressé laissant son épouse au sol.

-Non, objecta fermement sa petite sœur, Occupe-toi d'Hermione. C'est le plus important. Ça fait des années que je meurs d'envie de rabattre le caquet de ce Mangemort.

-Pauvre débile, siffla-t-il en insistant sur le pauvre. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? T'es une joueuse médiocre de Quidditch reconvertie dans le journalisme.

Il dégaina sa baguette en même temps qu'elle. Si un regard avait pu tuer, il serait probablement mort.

-Je vais me battre dans les règles de l'art. Nous sommes des Sangs-Purs après tout. Tu te souviens de la façon dont les anciens se battaient en duel ? Tu as beau traîner avec des Quasi-Moldus, tu as sûrement dû en entendre parler dans ta prime jeunesse au siècle dernier.

-Duel jusqu'à la mort. Ça me va.

Drago incanta en même temps qu'elle et un dôme translucide se forma autour d'eux. Personne ne pouvait s'introduire dans le dôme pour faire cesser le duel et seul l'un des deux protagonistes pouvaient faire cesser le périmètre de sécurité. Ils s'étaient tous les deux écartés de Granger et de son abruti de mari. Ils étaient face à face. Ils se saluèrent en s'inclinant et reculèrent de 5 pas. Et ils engagèrent le duel aussitôt retournés. Drago se sentait revigoré. Il adorait ça. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, son sang battre dans ses tempes, ses muscles se tendre, se détendre. Il pouvait enfin mettre en œuvre son talent de stratège.

De la haine brillait dans les yeux de Ginevra Weasley Potter,_ attisée par l'alcool probablement, _pensa-t-il. Drago se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi elle le haïssait tellement, il ne lui avait jamais rien à fait à elle. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit et il n'avait remarqué son existence que quand elle avait disparu avec l'affaire du Basilic. L'affaire du Basilic…son esprit s'illumina. Son père avait glissé le vieux carnet de Voldemort dans les affaires de la petite rousse. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'un jour les gens comprendraient qu'il n'était pas une émanation de son père ? Cette illumination lui redonna de l'ardeur. Il avait décidé de rester en défense. Qu'elle s'excite toute seule, perde de la force, et pense qu'elle allait gagner… Il attaquerait ensuite. Son bouclier vola en éclat et il fut projeté un mètre en arrière. Il était à découvert et il attaqua.

-Aguamenti ! lança-t-il à la tête de Weasley sœur.

Un jet d'eau puissant boucha momentanément la vue de son adversaire, ce qui permit à Drago de se relever. Mais elle lui lança le sortilège de Bloclang. Cela déstabilisa Drago. "_Finite_" lança-t-il mentalement pour se défaire de ce sortilège.

-Colloshoo.

Elle cria quand elle se trouva collée au sol et alors qu'elle s'extirpait de ses escarpins, il souleva un pan de terre et le changea en pierre.

-Evanesco ! entendit-il.

Le mur disparut littéralement. Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle lui lança un sort informulé et il se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Drago vit des gens arriver en courant. Le dôme empêchait toute personne de s'interposer mais pas le bruit du duel de prévenir d'éventuels spectateurs de la défaite de Ginevra Weasley Potter. Drago commençait à en avoir assez et quand la petite Weasley lui jeta un Furunculus qui le frappa en pleine figure, il se décida à se battre réellement. Les petits sortilèges sympathiques de Poudlard étaient terminés.

-Impedimenta !

Il la rata de très peu mais pas avec son Incarcerem informulé. Des fines cordes jaillirent de sa baguette magique et elle tomba au sol quand elles ligotèrent puissamment ses chevilles.

-Locomotor Wibbly ! lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle venait de brûler les cordes.

Il jeta un levicorpus et Weasley se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles. Elle fit alors quelquechose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Elle lui cracha au visage et réussit à se libérer.

-Mucus ad Nauseam ! hurla-t-elle.

Le sortilège de crotte de nez. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

-Protego

Elle dévia le sort au dernier moment quand le rayon retourna vers elle. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait laisser cette fille lui lancer un sortilège pour que son nez coule ?

-Titillando lança-t-il.

Ginny Weasley commença à se tordre sous l'effet des chatouillis et elle était toujours au sol à cause du sortilège de jambencoton. Elle le projeta en arrière. Il la vit se relever. Drago en avait assez, il lui relança un Incarcerem. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il la jeta dans les airs magiquement et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et elle s'éleva dans les airs. Il était furieux et un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur son visage. De la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux à elle. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa baguette mais au lieu de la pointer vers Drago, elle la pointa vers le dôme. Il lui arracha sa baguette des mains mais c'était trop tard.

-Harry ! cria-t-elle.

-Lâche immédiatement ma femme Malefoy ! hurla Potter en jetant un sort qui traversa l'espace anciennement protégé par le dôme.

-Protego Totalum.

Un énorme bouclier vint se placer entre Potter et les deux sorciers, deviant le sortilège. Le temps que Potter le fasse exploser, Drago lança le sortilège de Feudeymon entre Potter et eux. Ce dernier hoqueta.

-Tu es un malade Malefoy !

Drago tourna les yeux vers Ginny Weasley et la détacha de ses entraves. Elle retomba au sol

-Je n'ai pas touché Granger. Je suis arrivé quelques minutes avant vous et j'allais faire un brancard pour la ramener au château

-Ben voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends sale Mangemort ? Tue-moi ! Ou même ça tu n'as pas les couilles de le faire ? Tu as l'intention de me laisser brûler c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

Ils étaient entourés par le Feudeymon. Une erreur de la part de Drago et ils mourraient tous les deux. Était-elle folle de le provoquer à ce moment précis ?

-Je veux que tu jures sur la tête de tes enfants et de l'intégralité de ta descendance à venir que plus jamais, je dis bien_ jamais_ tu ne me retraiteras de Mangemort.

Ginny blémit mais un air de bravache s'afficha sur son visage. Elle était toujours au sol.

-Et si je refuse ?

Drago la fixa le sourcil levé. Il entendait Potter et d'autres personnes autour de lui. Il était temps de cesser cette mascarade. Il se pencha vers elle et elle recula. Cependant la proximité avec le feudeymon ne la rassurait pas plus que ça. Drago pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il la saisit par le bras, la releva et lui rendit sa baguette.

-Rien du tout. Il ne se passera rien du tout. Mais comprends une chose petite Weasley. Je ne suis pas plus un Mangemort que ta mère une meurtrière.

Ginevra Potter ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il avait été parfaitement sincère. Il cessa le Feudymon et vit une petite foule attirée par le feu. À première vue, il y avait le balafré, l'acolyte débile, Granger, cet idiot de Longdubat, sa blondasse de femme, et deux trois personnes qu'il avait déjà vu sur l'image de l'armée de Dumbledore dans le bureau du ministre.

-Très bien. Je ne te traiterais jamais plus de Mangemort. Et j'empêcherais mon entourage de le faire. Tu as ma parole.

Il s'écarta de la femme du balafré et partit en sens opposé. Du moins il essaya. Potter s'approcha de lui et allait lui donner un coup de poing quand Hermione Granger le retint.

-Ça suffit. Vous n'avez pas assez fait de conneries comme ça ? siffla-t-elle furieuse.

* * *

**Voilà voilà mes Potterheads favoris, chapitre 19 publié !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que ce soit de la danse entre nos deux chéris, les révélations sur la Résistance Mangemort ou le Duel au clair de lune ? Vous vous y attendiez ?  
N'oubliez pas : un chapitre lu = une review !  
Next chapter : le confessionnal **


	20. Le confessionnal

**Chapitre 20 : le confessionnal**

-Mais Hermione.. commença Ginevra Potter.  
-Quoi _Mais Hermione ? _Vous êtes tous givrés dans cette famille ou quoi ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de te battre en duel contre Drago Malefoy ?  
-Je.. je..  
-Je quoi Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a encore dit quelque chose sur ta famille ? Mais c'est Malefoy ! Il fait toujours ça, c'est de la provoque, rien d'autres !  
-Vous savez quoi les Weasley pure souche et les Weasley par alliance ? Vous êtes vraiment tous des débiles. Je me casse. J'attends toujours des excuses Weasley sœur. Et si je les ai pas avant la fin du week-end, j'envois une lettre à tous les rédacteurs de tous les journaux du Royaume-Uni pour leur raconter que tu m'as provoqué en duel. Et y'en a un paquet qui me doivent des services. Oh en fait Potter, ta femme trouve que tu es un lâche. C'est ce qu'elle a dit texto.  
-Comment ça tu l'as provoqué en duel ? hallucina Hermione Granger.  
-Le boutiquier ne te l'a pas dit ? Elle m'a provoqué dans un duel à l'ancienne. En fait j'ai fait preuve de clémence. Un duel à l'ancienne nécessite un seul vainqueur et un seul survivant. Donc en fait j'attends des excuses et un remerciement pour t'avoir épargné Weasley.  
-Dans tes rêves Malefoy.  
-Ton rédacteur en chef sera ravi d'apprendre cette histoire mais la nuit porte conseil. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin.  
Il se retira et les gens s'écartaient sur son passage sauf Longdubat. Quelle suffisance ! Il mourrait d'envie de lui lancer le sortilège de crotte de nez mais il était le prof de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il retourna dans le manoir avant d'éclater de rire. Ce petit duel l'avait mis en appétit. Il retourna dans la salle de réception. De toute évidence, les fêtards n'avaient toujours pas décollés et étaient inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans le jardin. Sa femme parlait vivement avec Blaise et Enguerran avec des Gryffondors. Drago subtilisa sur le buffet une bouteille pleine de vodka et un plateau avec des mignardises. Il repartit en sens inverse. Il voulait un endroit tranquille et il n'avait pas envie de rester dans ses appartements à attendre sa femme. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de dormir. On l'avait dérangé dans sa promenade nocturne. Il s'enfonça dans le manoir en mangeant un macaron à la framboise. Il suivait son instinct et finit par ouvrir une porte au hasard.

Il était dans une chapelle. Ça ferait l'affaire. Qui viendrait à 1h du matin dans une chapelle vide ? La lune éclairait un des vitraux. C'était une représentation de l'archange Michel. _Flippant à cette heure-ci._ Drago remarqua un confessionnal à sa gauche, il le contourna et s'assit contre le mur juste à côté. Il avala un éclair à la vanille et une bonne rasade de vodka pour faire passer. Il ferma les yeux et sentait les dalles glacées sous ses cuisses. Sa troisième mignardise était un macaron à la pistache. Scorpius l'aurait adoré, son fils avait une passion pour les macarons et les mignardises en général. Son fils lui manquait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait fallu 18 jours pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Était-il un mauvais parent pour ne ressentir le manque de son fils que 3 semaines après s'en être séparé ? Il regarda la seconde bouchée de macaron qui l'attendait. Il était un mari exécrable parce qu'il avait des aventures extraconjugales, un piètre père parce qu'il ne pensait pas trop à son fils. Il regarda la statue de la Vierge à l'enfant qui surplombait le côté gauche de la chapelle. Elle était sereine et regardait son bébé comme si il était la cinquième merveille du monde. Drago plissa des yeux et avala une autre gorgée d'alcool. Voir cette représentation tout a fait naturelle d'une mère avec son bébé lui rappela que lui était un fils ingrat, la honte de son père et des ancêtres d'après ce dernier.

-Pas la peine de me narguer toi, avec ton air innocent. Tu as pas su le protéger ton fils. Il est mort sur une croix.  
Il tourna les yeux et vit la croix près de l'autel.  
-Et toi là bas. Ne me rappelle pas que je suis un raté dépravé et alcoolique. Parce que c'est faux. J'ai tout fait pour ma famille. Tout et toi ? Hein ? tu as fait quoi pour moi ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais pas prié ou supplié même de m'aider ! Tu étais où quand j'avais peur et que j'avais besoin de réconfort ? Tu étais où hein ? La nuit où le Sei.. la nuit où Voldemort m'a marqué comme un animal, ou quand il m'a jeté quatre fois de rang le sortilège de Doloris parce que Potter s'était échappé… Tu étais où ? Tu étais où quand mon père me frappait avec sa canne ou quand il forçait ma mère a.. Ah oui, l'excuse de la non intervention dans les affaires des hommes, c'est ça ? Bah tu sais quoi ? C'est une grosse connerie ! Tu devrais de temps en temps montrer que tu existes, peut-être que les gens arrêteraient de se prendre pour Toi ! À vouloir faire justice eux-mêmes et accuser les gens à tort, les mettre sur le pilori et les flageller en public.  
Drago était en colère, il avait plus ou moins conscience que c'était la levée de l'inhibition et que l'alcool parlait à sa place ou du moins, qu'il disait le fond de sa pensée grâce à elle. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait mieux et reprit une pâtisserie. Il allait devoir faire du sport le lendemain pour éliminer tout ça.

Il entendit la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrir et des pas féminins. Il ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre. SI il ne faisait pas de bruit, la personne passerait son chemin. Mais il se trompait. La personne entra et s'avança dans l'allée, sa baguette magique allumée. _Encore elle. _Décidemment, elle le cherchait. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas dehors ou se cahcer dans un recoin sombre sans croiser Granger. Elle s'avança dans l'allée et d'un geste, elle alluma les bougies de l'autel. Elle prit un cierge et alluma une votive qu'elle posa dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Et elle s'agenouilla devant la croix. Drago sourit. Il espérait qu'elle ferait une confession à voix haute, histoire de rire un peu. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Mais pas du tout.

-J'ai des souvenirs de catéchisme où on me disait que prier à genou rendait la prière plus implorante et que tu l'entendais mieux. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi : Est-ce que voir la souffrance des hommes que tu as créé te fait plaisir, est-ce un moyen pour toi de mesurer ta popularité ?  
Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre.  
-On m'a toujours dit que tu pouvais lire dans le cœur des gens et que tu pouvais pardonner ceux qui le voulaient vraiment, mais comment tu fais pour pardonner et aimer de manière aussi inconditionnelle toutes tes créatures ? Comment faire pour laisser son ressentiment de côté ? Hein comment tu fais ? Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatiguée, je suis exténuée et je ne sais pas comment je fais pour continuer. Je me sens lessivée. Vraiment.  
Elle marqua un temps de pause durant lequel Drago se redressa. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant.  
-Il ne se passe pas un jour dans ma vie sans qu'une envie irrépressible de partir loin ne m'envahisse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aime ma vie pourtant. J'aime plus que tout au monde ma famille, mes enfants, mon job mais.. je ne sais pas. C'est comme si quelquechose manquait à ma vie. Quelque chose d'essentiel sans que je ne sache ce que c'est ni comment l'obtenir… Je ne sais pas si la divine providence dont on nous vante les mérites existe et si il y a un grand livre sur le destin de l'humanité et je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir connaître l'intégralité de Ton plan pour moi mais donne moi une petite microscopique indication. Parce que j'ai 37 ans aujourd'hui et que je ressens un vide dans ma vie et il prend de plus en plus de place. Je n'arrive pas à le combler alors que j'ai tout pour être heureuse. Je le sais. Alors s'il-te-plaît, Seigneur, Père, ou je ne sais pas comment, envoie-moi un signe, n'importe quoi parce que je me sens perdue.

Drago fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un chewing gum à la menthe. Il eut un sourire amusé et essaya de ne pas rire. Il prit sa baguette et d'un geste le propulsa sur Granger. Elle voulait qu'on lui envoie un signe ou n'importe quoi, non ? Elle poussa un cri quand le projectile arriva sur elle. Puis elle se leva, se retourna et d'un Lumos puissant éclaira la chapelle. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le chewing gum au sol.  
-Très très drôle Malefoy. Je suis morte de rire. Ha ha ha.  
-"_Envoie moi un signe, n'importe quoi_" ? l'imita-t-il. Bah écoute, Dieu a voulu que je t'envoie ce chewing gum, c'est sûrement le signe que tu attendais.  
Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Granger arriva vers lui, alors qu'il était plié en deux.  
-Attends, tu es là depuis combien de temps Malefoy ?  
Elle prit appui sur le dossier du banc juste en face de lui, son regard s'arrêta sur la bouteille qu'il tenait en main.  
-Tu es entrain de picoler dans une chapelle ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de blasphémer ?

-Les curés boivent de l'alcool tous les dimanches à la messe, je te signale. Et cette chapelle est désaffectée en plus. Donc non, je ne blasphème pas comme tu dis.  
Il saisit un autre macaron mais au citron et il croqua dedans.  
-Alors comme ça tu te sens perdue ? Tu as besoin d'une carte pour retrouver ton chemin ?  
-Franchement Malefoy, on a jamais été des amis, je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie comme ça. Et si un jour ça arrivait, ça veut dire que je serais vraiment, mais vraiment saoule.  
Drago eut une moue amusée et lui tendit sa bouteille à moitié pleine de vodka. Elle la regarda et se laissa glisser au sol. Elle allongea ses jambes et saisit la bouteille tendue.  
-J'aime pas la vodka, dit-elle en en prenant une gorgée.  
-Moi non plus Granger. Moi non plus.  
Elle piqua un éclair à la pistache, Drago leva un sourcil.  
-Qui t'a fait penser que tu pouvais me piquer une de mes mignardises ?  
-Le jour de son anniversaire, on fait ce qu'on veut, c'est bien connu. Et j'adore les éclairs à la pistache.  
-Moi aussi, je les adore.  
Elle lui tendit le reste de son éclair alors qu'elle n'avait pris qu'une bouchée et il le saisit. D'ordinaire il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais d'ordinaire, il ne buvait pas autant. Elle lui reprit la bouteille des mains alors que la pistache lui adoucissait le palais.  
-Je suis désolée pour.. pour tout en fait. Vraiment. Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois la semaine dernière. Tu m'as ramené chez moi et j'ai cru comprendre par ma mère que j'ai été hyper impolie, je t'ai insulté et tout et.. c'est pas moi. enfin si c'est moi mais j'étais pas dans mon état normal.  
-C'est ce que tu voulais me dire dans un endroit tranquille ?  
-On est dans un endroit tranquille. Je saurais même pas te dire comment j'ai fait pour arriver là.  
-Tu as pris tes pieds et tu as marché. CQFD.  
Elle se mit à rire et lui aussi bien malgré lui, d'ailleurs. Décidemment, il devait vraiment arrêter de boire plus que de raisons.  
-Oui c'est vrai. En plus j'ai mal au pieds. Quelle idée d'avoir mis 15 cm de talon. Attends je voulais te dire un truc sur ça…  
Drago tourna les yeux et regarda les pieds de Granger dans ses escarpins.  
-Sur tes pieds ?  
-Mais non..rit-elle en avalant une autre gorgée de liquide. Ah oui.. je suis aussi désolée pour Ginny et le duel. C'est impensable. Je la croyais pas capable d'un truc aussi débile.

-Enfin c'est une Weasley, ricana Drago en buvant. Débilité fait parti largement de son vocabulaire.

-Si j'étais dans mon état normal, tu te serais pris une gifle pour ça mais en voyant ce duel.. je me demande sérieusement si tu n'as pas raison pour une fois. Elle a agit débilement, c'est le mot. Mais le pire c'est que j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi en fait. La guerre est finie, terminée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde te voit encore comme un ennemi, ce que clairement tu n'es pas… ou plus du moins.  
-Le rapport avec tes pieds ?  
-J'ai marché dans le parc, j'en avais marre du bruit et je me suis lamentablement pris les pieds dans ma robe à cause de ces talons là.. et je me suis cognée la tête contre la racine de l'arbre. En fait tout est de ma faute… toujours.. tu le sais ?  
Granger avait les larmes aux yeux et elle reprit encore une gorgée de vodka avant de lui rendre la bouteille.  
-C'est moi le facteur commun. Je veux dire avec Nutty, tu t'es fait démolir le portrait alors que tu étais retenu contre ton gré par une de _mes_ équipes quoi ! C'était ma responsabilité. L'autre jour, c'est mon mari qui te vise dans mon bureau pendant un rendez-vous que j'avais organisé. Pareil pour ce soir, je suis complètement à la ramasse et j'apporte des ennuis à tout le monde.  
Elle prit la dernière mignardise et Drago ne manifesta même pas son mécontentement. Il l'écoutait parler. Il finit par se lever, chancelant, alors que Granger finissait pratiquement la bouteille.  
-Tu sais quoi Granger ? Je ne suis pas en état d'écouter ça, il faut que je..  
Il éructa et s'excusa. L'alcool et lui, ça faisait deux. Il ne recommencerait pas à boire de la vodka.  
-Que je me mette en condition. Voilà. Alohomora.

Il ouvrit la porte du confessionnal et la referma derrière lui. il s'assit à la place du prêtre et ouvrit la petite fenêtre.  
-Parlez mon enfant, dit-il en prenant une grosse voix.  
Il entendit Hermione rire. Un vrai rire, comme il l'entendait parfois rire à Poudlard, quand ils étaient adolescents. Il l'entendit se déplacer et vit sa tête à travers le grillage. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, le visage avec les pommettes légèrement rosées et ses yeux noisettes pétillaient.  
-Mon père, j'ai pêché contre Dieu et les hommes.  
-Je vous écoute mon enfant.  
-J'ai picolé dans la maison du Seigneur.  
-Mais encore.  
-Exagère pas Drago, c'est déjà suffisant.

-Mais encore, insista-t-il.  
-J'ai fait du tort à un homme en particulier. Jadis, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ennemi mais je ne le considère plus ainsi mais par mon comportement, je lui fais du tort et je ne sais pas quoi faire mon père. Je ne sais pas si il veut me pardonner, alors que je passe mon temps à le faire, je veux dire, à lui présenter mes excuses.  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et vit un crucifix en argent. Il tendit le bras et le décrocha, il était lourd et finement ouvragé.  
-Il est beau ce crucifix, approuva-t-il.  
-Pardon ?  
Il agita le crucifix derrière le grillage pour que Granger puisse le voir.  
-Heu.. remets le à sa place, tout de suite.  
-Attends, je l'ai pas bien vu.  
-Sérieusement Malefoy ?  
Elle se leva difficilement, et Drago vit la porte du confessionnal s'ouvrir. Granger avait ses talons à la main et elle était complètement saoule. C'était clair et net. Mais lui, il ne devait pas être beaucoup mieux non plus. Elle lui prit le crucifix des mains et la lumière de la lune se refléta dessus. Elle releva légèrement sa robe, monta dans le confessionnal et remit le crucifix à sa place. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs genoux collés et quand elle s'était penché pour le remettre, Drago avait dû se plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas avoir ses seins dans le nez.  
-Bon, il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre. En espérant ne croiser personne dans cet état là. Ooh là…  
Elle avait perdu légèrement l'équilibre et pouffa de rire. Il se leva à son tour. Il n'avait pas non plus un pas léger. Il allait sortir du confessionnal quand Granger le poussa dedans, se colla contre lui et referma la porte du confessionnal derrière elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que…  
Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler.  
-Y'a quelqu'un ! lui marmonna-t-elle.  
-Non mais tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va venir dans la cha…  
-Chuuuuuuut !  
La porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit et Drago se tut. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour un coin tranquille. Drago sentait de manière exarcerbée Granger auprès de lui, ses mains sur sa bouche. Il se dégagea et la regarda tourner la tête vers les personnes qui parlaient en dehors de la chapelle.

-Hermione.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui qui venait de murmurer son nom.  
-Oui.. souffla-t-elle de son haleine sucrée et alcoolisée.  
Il ne se faisait pas trop d'idée sur le sujet, il devait avoir la même. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de parcourir la distance qui séparait son visage de celui de Granger et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la sorcière. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas et il ne se fit pas prier.  
Ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment là, il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. Son cœur se mit à battre et ses mains tremblèrent. Il raffermit ses bras qui s'étaient naturellement enroulés autour de la femme qu'il embrassait. Non pas la femme. Granger. Hermione Granger.. Celle qu'il devait battre à tout prix à Poudlard, l'ami de son ennemi le balafré, la femme de l'acolyte dégingandé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais son corps, lui semblait le savoir. Ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant. Il aurait voulu arrêter de mélanger sa salive avec elle, il aurait voulu que son corps suive les signaux qu'envoyait son cerveau. Mais ces signaux se perdaient un à un dans la brume alcoolisée de son esprit. Il entendait des voix dans la chapelle mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il était trop concentré. Il allait se dégager des lèvres de Granger mais cette dernière réagit enfin. Il pensait qu'il allait recevoir une gifle retentissante mais ce fut le contraire, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago, les lui dénouant au passage et se fut elle qui l'embrassa. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Elle lui caressa la mâchoire de sa main droite et passa cette même main autour de son cou. C'était un baiser on ne peut plus doux et il se doutait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier pour autant la douceur des lèvres charnues de Granger.

-Hermione, tu es là ?  
Drago crut entendre la voix de l'acolyte de Potter mais il ne savait pas si il la rêvait ou pas. Il plaqua doucement Granger sur le côté du confessionnal opposé à la porte de la chapelle et glissa ses lèvres sur son cou gracile, sur sa clavicule.. Drago aimait embrasser les clavicules des femmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il trouvait tellement beau le creux de la clavicule. Il posa sa main sur la robe de la sorcière et la remonta jusqu'à ce que la cuisse de cette dernière soit totalement dégagée. Il la saisit délicatement et la monta à hauteur de hanches. Ils étaient plaqués l'un à l'autre et Granger l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres.  
-Bah non, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas là Ron. Elle doit être dans vos appartements. Tu devrais éteindre la votive par contre et l'autel. C'est dangereux de laisser ça allumer.  
Drago n'avait pas rêvé. Ronald Weasley était bel et bien là dans la chapelle, tandis que lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy était entrain de caresser sa femme dans le confessionnal à quelques mètres. Si il n'était pas aussi occupé à embrasser Granger, ça aurait presque pu le faire rire. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait faire et allait le mettre en œuvre dès maintenant. Drago se dégagea, se mit à genou devant Granger. Il remonta délicatement sa robe prune et fit glisser sa culotte au sol. La porte de la chapelle se referma et il entendit un gémissement trop longtemps réprimé sortir de la bouche de Granger alors qu'il la titillait en rythme. Il sentait les mains de Granger dans sa chevelure et lui, il continuait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente sur le point d'exploser. Il se considérait, en toute modestie, comme un expert dans ce domaine. Il aimait les femmes et aucune de celle avec qui il avait été, ne s'était plainte de lui et de la façon dont il les faisait atteindre Araboth, le septième ciel. Quand il fut certain qu'elle eut atteint la destination qu'il lui prédestinait, il se redressa, glissant la culotte de la belle dans sa propre poche. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel air sur son visage éclairé très faiblement par les rayons de la lune. C'était ça, Hermione Granger après l'extase ? Il la trouva d'une beauté renversante et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de manière sauvage.

-Bon anniversaire Hermione Granger, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de sortir du confessionnal.  
-Drago…  
-N'oublie pas de prendre de la Picolite avant de boire un grand thé chaud. Ça va décupler ses propriétés. Crois-moi.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chapelle, il était dans un état pitoyable mais il se sentait léger comme l'air. Était-ce l'alcool qui le rendait comme ça ou l'extra avec Granger ? Il l'ignorait mais il se sentait heureux. Oui c'était bien le mot.. Il retrouva le chemin vers ses appartements sans vraiment savoir comment et il entra doucement dans la chambre. Astoria avait préparé du thé et elle dormait profondément. Elle avait pris une tasse avec sa Picolite. Il alla dans la salle de bain. Et se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir alors qu'il était décoiffé et il vit un homme avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Drago Malefoy se sentait bien dans son corps et en paix avec lui-même. Il se brossa les dents et se lava soigneusement le visage, le cou et se rebrossa les cheveux. Sa femme dormait mais il savait qu'en entrant dans le lit, il la réveillerait légèrement et qu'elle l'embrasserait. Il ne devait pas sentir une autre femme. Il avala une fiole entière de Picolite. Il sortit la culotte de de sa poche. Elle était prune, comme la robe de sa propriétaire et prit sa baguette.

-Evanesco.  
L'objet disparut dans le non-être et il s'allongea auprès de sa femme après avoir avalé une tasse de thé.  
-Super soirée, non ? lui fit sa femme d'une voix endormie.  
-Oui, tu avais raison, on s'est bien amusé, lui répondit-il à voix basse. Dors Astoria. On a une longue journée qui nous attend.  
Il s'enfonça dans les draps et sentit la tête de sa femme s'installer sur son torse. Oui. La journée du lendemain allait être longue et Drago ne savait pas encore à quel point.

* * *

**Voilà voilà les Potterheads...  
J'attends toutes vos réactions face à ce chapitre ( choqué, surpris, soulagé ?) et je publierais le chapitre suivant : Révélations et Crises de couples quand j'aurais décrété ( de manière parfaitement dictatoriale, je l'avoue volontiers) que le proverbe : ****"Un chapitre lu = une review" est respecté xD !  
À vos claviers Potterholics...  
PS : Chapitre Dédié à Ana, qui m'a laissée ma 100è reviews !Je vous aime lecteurs chéris !  
**


	21. Révélation et Crises de couples

**Chapitre 21 : Révélation et Crises de couples**

Quand Drago se réveilla le matin du samedi, il était frais et dispo. La Picolite avait fait son œuvre et pour se réveiller totalement, Drago prit une grande tasse de thé.

-Il est quelle heure ?  
-8h00 ma chérie, répondit-il alors qu'il laçait ses baskets  
-Tu vas courir ?  
-Oui, j'espère que le temps ne va pas se gâter.  
-Tu ne dors pas assez Drago.  
-Je n'ai plus sommeil. Vraiment. Je te rejoins pour le petit-déjeuner Astoria.  
Il se pencha vers sa femme pour l'embrasser et sortit de la pièce. Le parc était magnifique à cette heure-ci. Il y avait du soleil certes mais des nuages gris s'avançaient. Il espérait qu'ils n'éclateraient pas dans la journée. Il s'enfonça dans le petit bois derrière la propriété en courant à bonne foulée. Il devait éliminer tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée d'hier. Il arriva aux limites du jardin et sauta par dessus le muret avant de s'enfoncer dans la campagne du Sussex. Il y avait des bois et Drago aimait courir dans les bois. Il se sentait tellement plus libre. Il arriva sur une étendue avec des rochers. Il monta sur l'un deux et se mit à crier à plein poumon. Son cri résonna dans toute la vallée. Il se sentait libre. Il redescendit de son rocher et continua sa course.  
-Alors Sorcière Hebdo disait vrai ?

Il releva les yeux et vit Weasley sœur qui le regardait, elle-même en tenue de sport, les cheveux tirés en arrière. Elle se mit à son niveau pour courir.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?  
-Je voulais qu'on se mette d'accord sur une chose. Je suis désolée de t'avoir attaqué hier, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Mais avise toi d'encore insulter ma famille et je te castre. Et il n'y aura pas d'Hermione Granger pour te sauver la mise cette fois. Oh et autant te le dire, Harry et moi on a jamais rien eu contre toi mais nous aussi on a beaucoup de relation et si tu t'avises à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je peux t'assurer que le Feudymon que tu as jeté sera en première page. Donc, moi j'arrête de te traiter de Mangemort et toi tu n'intentes aucune action contre moi.  
-Je crois qu'on a un deal Weasley, lui répondit-il après une seconde de réflexion superflue. Tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que ton frère aîné.  
-Je suis une femme. Je suis forcément plus intelligente que mon frère, dit-elle avec dédain.  
Drago tourna la tête dans le sens inverse de Ginevra Potter pour cacher son rire et il continua à courir sans répondre. Il était trempé. L'orage avait éclaté alors qu'ils revenaient. La piste était détrempée et ils avaient tous les deux plus d'une fois dérapés et Ginny Weasley s'était même éclatée la figure dans de la boue avant d'éclater de rire. Drago s'était arrêté et la regardait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à être couvert de boue. Ah les pauvres… un rien les faisait rire.  
-Et m'aider à me relever, non ?  
-Non. Je ne veux pas avoir de la boue partout sous mes ongles.  
Drago tourna les talons et marcha sous la pluie, parce que courir, ce n'était pas envisageable. Il hésita à chanter mais Weasley était dans les parages.

Ils reprirent la course quand ils revinrent sur une terre un peu plus ferme et ils se mirent à sprinter jusqu'à la porte principale. Drago gagna haut la main. Ses mollets le faisaient souffrir mais il avait la satisfaction d'avoir battu la femme de Potter encore une fois. Il retourna dans ses appartements. Astoria se faisait les ongles de doigts de pieds et chantait du Célestina Moldubec, en peignoir.  
-En fait ? Tu étais passé où hier ?  
-J'ai été me promener dehors pour regarder les étoiles.  
-D'accord. Tu devrais te sécher, sinon tu vas attraper froid et comme tu es du genre à refuser de te soigner parce que ça..comment tu dis déjà ? Ça forge le caractère ? se moqua Astoria.  
-Attends. Un rhume de rien du tout ça passe en 2 jours et tu sais très bien que je fais des réactions à cette potion, j'ai des plaques sur le corps après.. Et je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'alternative à la belladone, ajouta-t-il en retirant ses habits.  
-En même temps, il t'a fallu des années pour mettre au point la Picolite. Et tu t'es penché sur la potion anti-rhume… la dernière fois que tu en as pris ? en janvier ? Tu travailles trop Drago, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de te pencher sérieusement sur la question. Mais dès que tu le feras, il ne te faudra pas longtemps, j'en suis certaine.  
-Tu as raison, tu as _peut-être_ raison, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa femme sourire d'un air entendu. Je devrais me concentrer sur l'essentiel, marmonna-t-il en allant dans la salle de bain.  
Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain et finissait de boutonner sa robe de sorcier, Drago vit que sa femme avait enfilé un pantalon en lin marron, un beau chemisier blanc qu'elle avait laissé entrouvert jusqu'à ses seins. Cette silhouette lui allait à ravir. Elle était mignonne comme tout dedans. Elle rayonnait de jeunesse et de santé. Drago eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant.  
-Il y a un souci ? Drago ?  
-Cette tenue te va à ravir Astoria.

Son beau-frère lui fit la même réflexion et elle rosit de plaisir pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes. Daphné, quant à elle, se contenta de regarder sa petite sœur comme si elle était une marginale. Drago put constater avec satisfaction les effets de la Picolite sur un panel varié de personnes lors du petit déjeuner. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait remarqué que certains n'en avaient pas pris assez par exemple et cela lui donna des idées pour essayer de vendre une potion plus concentrée avec des effets plus radicaux.

-Drago ?

-Pardon. Tu disais Daphné ?

-Toujours dans la lune toi. Je te demandais si tu avais si tu avais des nouvelles de Ashton. Parce que mon fils ne daigne pas m'en envoyer.  
-Si tu ne lui avais pas sucré son argent de poche, peut-être qu'il serait plus clément avec toi Daphné, répondit sa sœur.  
-Si ton fils était ingrat et que le seul moyen de le tenir était de lui sucrer son argent de poche comme tu dis, tu ferais comme moi.  
-Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Enguerran d'une voix blanche.  
Enguerran avait levé son sourcil et fixait sa femme sans comprendre. Ils s'étaient éloignés des autres Serpentards qui étaient présents et mangeaient tous les quatre dans leur coin.  
-Daphné, je t'ai posé une question, reprit-il un peu plus fermement.  
-Je le sais. J'ai supprimé l'argent de poche de ton fils aîné parce qu'il se trouve que monsieur a encore transplaner de manière illégale.  
-C'est une chose de transplaner iillégalement mais lui supprimer son argent de poche ? Tu aurais pu m'en parler, lui reprocha-t-il.  
-Pour que tu refuses ?  
-Mais voyons Honey, c'est_ Ashton_ ?! Il trouvera toujours un moyen de se procurer de l'argent. Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà envoyé un hibou à tous les membres de ta famille et de la mienne ! N'est-ce pas ?  
Il cherchait confirmation auprès de Drago et ce dernier ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait eu sa réponse. Il se retourna vers sa femme.  
-Alors que si tu m'en avais parlé ; je t'aurais simplement dit d'envoyer une lettre à son directeur de maison pour qu'il lui interdise d'aller à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, ce qui aurait été une punition beaucoup plus sensé que de l'envoyer là-bas sans argent, comme.. comme un pauvre !  
Drago approuvait ce que disait Enguerran. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus sensé et ça aurait fait les pieds à Ashton.  
-Excuse-moi de ne pas penser à des choses pareilles. Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?  
-Maintenant, c'est trop tard ! On ne va pas le punir deux fois pour la même bêtise, ce serait un manque total de cohérence éducationnelle. Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite Honey, s'il a envoyé une lettre à ton père, autant te dire que je déclinerai toute responsabilité dans ce désastre.  
Drago n'y avait pas pensé mais si son filleul lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui demander d'intercéder auprès de son père pour récupérer le droit d'user de son compte en banque, s'il avait envoyé une lettre à sa tante pour lui demander de l'argent, il avait forcément envoyé une lettre à son grand-père Greengrass pour se plaindre du fait qu'il avait désormais "moins d'argent qu'un Weasley", selon l'expression consacrée par Drago lors de sa première année à Poudlard. D'ailleurs à voir la tête que faisait Daphné, elle n'avait pas pensé que son père pourrait éventuellement être au courant, et cette idée lui fit perdre quelques couleurs.  
-Tu crois qu'il aurait prévenu Papa ? Je ne pense pas qu'Ashton ferait ça, si ?  
-Si tu le penses, cela veut dire que tu es sotte Daphné. Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. J'aurais été lui, je l'aurais fait, comme n'importe quel enfant voyant l'importance que ton père a pour toi.  
Astoria et Drago se jettèrent un regard en coin. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Enguerran reprocher quoi que ce soit avec ce ton là, à Daphné. En même temps, Daphné n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Enguerran fusilla sa femme du regard quelques secondes puis il sourit et changea de sujet aussi vite, voyant le malaise créer à table.  
-Du coup Écosse mercredi et le Mexique c'est pour quand ?  
-La semaine encore d'après, pourquoi ?

-J'aurais besoin de toi pour une affaire à Paris.  
-Pour le..  
-Oui.  
Il parlait du week-end entre hommes qu'ils avaient programmé pendant leur brunch. Drago acquiesça et lui répondit qu'il était dispo entre l'Amérique et Pékin. Il vit Astoria pincer légèrement de la bouche.  
-D'ailleurs Ria, continua Enguerran, je ne sais pas si Daphné te l'a proposée mais tu l'accompagnerais dans 3 semaines dans le Sud de la France dans l'une de mes propriétés familiales ? Je préfèrerais qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule. À la limite, on pourrait en profiter Drago et moi pour aller à Paris régler cette petite affaire et on viendrait vous rejoindre.  
-Oui, il a raison Astoria. Je pense que l'air de la Méditerranée te fera le plus grand bien, constata sa sœur toujours vexée de s'être fait rabrouer de la sorte devant sa petite sœur. Tu es vraiment très pâle, un peu comme quand.. tu es enceinte Astoria ?  
Drago s'étouffa avec un morceau de toast et toussa bruyamment.  
-Je ne suis absolument pas enceinte voyons.  
-Alors c'est quand que vous nous faites un second ? Parce que Scorpius a besoin d'un compagnon de jeu..  
-Qui a 10 ans d'écart avec lui ? À part aux échecs, ils ne vont pas beaucoup jouer ensemble. Et puis, il y a le tien à venir. Je sens qu'il va passer beaucoup de temps chez nous, comme celui d'avant.  
Astoria lui écrasa le pied sous la table.  
-Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment, répondit-elle juste après.

-Si votre fils à venir a besoin d'un compagnon de jeu, vous n'aurez qu'à en refaire un juste après. Mais Astoria a raison, pour nous ce n'est pas prévu du tout. Même si… ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, ajouta Drago avec un sourire entendu vers son beau-frère par alliance.  
Enguerran éclata de rire suivit par Drago Malefoy. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione Granger arriver. Elle avait mis une robe courte blanche et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle lisait une lettre et souriait d'un air attendri. Ce devait être une lettre de son fils. Elle rayonnait réellement. Comme la veille au soir. Elle croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy et sourit dans sa direction, il hocha la tête.

Après le petit déjeuner, les anciens Serpentards se réunirent dans un salon prévu à cet effet. Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, avec l'un de ses dossiers pour son premier rendez-vous de lundi tout en écoutant distraitement les conversations de ses anciens camarades.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ? Il pleut des cordes.  
-J'imagine que Granger aura prévu une activité toi aussi cherche dans un livre..  
-..ou toi aussi libère ton elfe de maison !  
Daphné et Pansy éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur et Drago les fusilla du regard et continua de lire son dossier mais il n'était pas concentré. Il tourna ses yeux gris vers les nuages de même couleur. Il faisait un temps absolument abominable. Il espérait que le ciel se dégagerait dans l'après-midi, sinon, il finirait chèvre. Astoria, qui parlait à son premier ex, remarqua qu'il la fixait et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas en passant son index sur sa joue.  
-Qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Tu as eu ce regard là.. celui que tu fais quand quelque chose ne va pas mais que tu n'y peux rien. Tu peux m'en parler. C'est le temps ?  
-Oui. C'est ça. En fait on a pas reparlé de ce que tu m'as confié hier soir.  
-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te plairait ?  
Sa femme tomba des nues. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.  
-Parce que tu es d'accord ? sourit Astoria.  
-Tu m'as dit que tu étais une femme moderne, hier. C'est vrai. Je peux comprendre que tu n'as pas envie de vivre à mes crochets ou encore avec l'héritage de ta famille, comme la génération d'au dessus. Je peux le comprendre. Tu as des parts de l'empire Malefoy en propre mais ce n'est pas pareil que de travailler, aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il te plairait de faire ? Tu veux créer ton entreprise ? Dis-moi et je t'aiderais.  
-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?  
-Bien sûr, tu es ma femme. Réponds-moi.  
-En fait je voulais juste t'en parler, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas.. je ne suis douée en rien. Enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais travaillé.  
Drago observa son épouse et après quelques secondes eut un sourire en coin. Elle semblait un peu désemparée et ce fut qui trouva à sa place.  
-Que penserais-tu de diriger Maped ? Non, j'ai trouvé. Je sais ce qu'il te plairait, dans quoi tu es douée. Tu as un don avec la mode. Tu sais ce qui va ou pas aux gens. Fais du conseil en image. Les gens se bousculeront pour avoir ton avis. Tu ferais ce que tu fais le mieux, donner des ordres et ce que tu aimes le mieux, les boutiques. Comme je te l'ai dit, je cherche à diversifier mes activités. Occupe-toi de cette branche de l'empire Malefoy. Je le financerai et tu auras quartier libre. Tu ne devras des comptes à personne. Qu'en penses-tu?  
-C'est.. c'est une idée géniale Drago. Merci mon chéri, s'écria-t-elle en l'embrassant. Mais par quoi dois-je commencer ?  
-Par te faire de la pub. Mon équipe est ton équipe. Je demanderais à ma secrétaire de t'envoyer mes directeurs marketings, ensuite on fera une étude de marché, mais je suis sur que ça marchera.  
-Tu penses ?  
-Ma chérie, tu es une Malefoy par alliance, évidemment que ça marchera. Tout le monde t'aime et tu as un réseau très important. Je sais que tu en as envie, je le vois dans tes yeux.  
-Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là maintenant ?  
Elle le regarda d'un air coquin et lui faisant un sourire de connivence. Il allait lui dire d'aller dans leur chambre à coucher mais il fut perturbé par le silence complet qui se fit entendre dans la salle. Hermione Granger se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte et quand elle le vit, elle se dirigea vers lui directement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ?

-Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, mais ta femme.

Drago sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors que Granger continuait en évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face.  
-Est-ce que je peux vous parler quelques minutes en privé Astoria ? C'est important.  
Drago blémit mais comme il était déjà pâle, il savait que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il essayait de savoir ce qu'elle voulait mais le visage de Granger était un masque d'impassibilité. Il ne pensait pas deux secondes qu'elle en serait venue là.. Elle allait raconter à sa femme ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant ?  
-Évidemment.  
Sa femme se leva des genoux de Drago et lui aussi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ma femme qui ne peut pas être dit devant moi ?  
-C'est une affaire privée, répondit fermement Granger, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en débattre avec toi devant tous tes anciens camarades. Astoria ?  
-Je vous suis.  
Les deux femmes s'en allèrent et Blaise s'approcha de Drago en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
-Tu viens de laisser Granger te parler n'importe comment devant tout le monde. Ça va Drago ?  
-Je vais réparer cet affront immédiatement.  
Drago quitta la pièce après avoir fourré son dossier dans les mains de Blaise. Il entendit sa femme parler dans la pièce juste à côté.  
-Ce n'était pas prévu Astoria mais..  
-Tu te fous de moi Granger ?!  
Drago ouvrit la porte entrouverte et entra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit fut Hermione Granger qui souriait gentiment et Harry Potter qui avait posé une main dans le dos d'Astoria. À ce moment précis, Drago comprit pourquoi sa femme avait été emmené par Granger. C'était pour parler de la Résistance Mangemort plus sérieusement. À ce moment là, Drago se sentit stupide. Si Granger avait raconté à qui que ce soit l'affaire du confessionnal, Weasley aurait débarqué pour le tuer, il aurait dû y penser.  
-Malefoy ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas forcer Astoria à parler ouvertement contre Berry ? Tu veux qu'elle se fasse tuer ou quoi ?  
-Vous ne craignez absolument rien.  
-Potter, dit Drago en fronçant des sourcils, la prochaine que tu ouvres la bouche, si c'est pour dire des conneries comme ça, abstiens-toi.  
-Le nom d'Astoria ne paraitra nul part. Vous avez ma parole madame.  
-Il faut que tu comprennes un truc Potter, quelque chose que je sais depuis mon plus jeune âge. C'est que tout fini par se savoir. Astoria t'a donné suffisamment d'information hier pour que tu fasses couler Berry. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux savoir de plus.  
-Drago. Ferme immédiatement cette porte, lui ordonna Hermione Granger sérieusement.  
Il la claqua et Hermione lança un sort pour chasser toute oreille indiscrète.  
-Nous voulions être simplement certains d'avoir compris de quoi il en retournait. C'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il n'y aura aucun rapport, c'est purement informel.  
-Tu as intérêt. Parce qu'il y a une chose que je sais à propos des mages noirs, c'est qu'ils s'en prennent d'abord aux enfants et qu'il est hors de question que je mette Scorpius en danger pour que vous puissiez booster votre carrière en démantelant un réseau fantôme.  
-Des mages noirs ? Il n'y a pas de mages noirs, n'est-ce pas Harry ? rétorqua Astoria sérieuse.  
-Non madame.  
-Tu crois ça ? bougonna Drago furieux.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
-Rien. RIen du tout. Si tu es sûre de ton coup Granger, je ne dirais rien mais crois-moi Potter. L'Élu ou pas, si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Astoria par ta faute, je te tuerai sans état d'âme. Compris ?  
Drago tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il vit Pansy arriver vers lui en courant  
-Drago, je..  
-Quoi encore ? aboya-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ?  
-Daphné a fait un malaise et son mari n'est..

Drago accéléra le mouvement jusqu'au salon des Serpentards et effectivement, sa belle-sœur était totalement dans les vapes. N'y avait-il aucun Serpentard qui était devenu guérisseur ? Ses camarades étaient tous une bande d'incapable. Il appela l'un de ses elfes de maison qui apparut tout aussi vite et lui demanda d'aller chercher Enguerran où qu'il soit et de le ramener de gré ou de force. Il s'approcha de sa belle-sœur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa petite sœur même si Astoria était largement plus belle qu'elle. Il lui souleva la tête et sortit une boîte en argent de sa poche, celle qu'il avait utilisé avec Granger. Il l'approcha du nez de Daphné qui reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, il lui répondit qu'elle s'était évanouie, probablement pour la fatigue.  
-Et ton mari n'est jamais là quand il faut en plus, reprocha Drago.  
-Il est parti, i minutes m'acheter mes vitamines pré-natales chez l'apothicaire le plus proche avec Blaise et sa petite amie. Mon elfe m'a donné une boîte vide. Les esclaves ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Vraiment.  
Il la redressa et demanda à un Serpentard dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom de lui apporter de l'eau pétillante et il la donna à Daphné.  
-Je reviens, je vais chercher un médicomage.  
-C'est bon, Drago, ça va aller.  
-Comment s'appelle ce grand nigaud là, celui qui était chez les blaireaux.. vous savez là, le blond qui trainait avec la femme de Longdubat ?  
-MacMillian ? hésita Parkinson.  
-Ouais c'est ça. Macmillian est devenu médicomage. Je vais le chercher. Pansy, aide là à rentrer dans sa chambre..  
-Mais je..  
-Daphné Greengrass De la Croix, tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. C'est le cousin de mon fils qui est là-dedans, pas question que tu en fasses n'importe quoi comme avec le précédent. Pansy. Emmène la dans ses appartements _fissa._. Toi (il désigna un Serpentard ventripotent dont le nom lui échappait malencontreusement), tu vas chercher ma femme, elle est avec Granger et tu la ramènes. Toi, dit-il à un autre, tu vas dans l'aile Est, toi au nord, et moi je vais voir au sud. Le premier qui trouve MacMillian envoie un patronus aux autres. Allllez on se bouge là !  
Il transplana dans l'aile sud du château et la première personne sur qui il tomba fut Longdubat.  
-Ah Longdubat. Super. On est du côté des Gryffondors je suppose si je vois ta tête d'imbécile. Tu ne connaitrais pas un médicomage qui a notre âge par hasard ? À part l'autre patapouf de MacMillian ?  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Toujours à la ramasse à ce que je vois.. J'ai besoin d'un médicomage. Tu en connais peut-être ?  
-Dean mais..  
Drago le contourna sans le remercier et finit par se rendre compte qu'avec un Sang-de-Bourbe, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais pas du tout. Si ça avait été pour lui, il en aurait eu un peu que faire, d'autant plus qu'il avait entendu dire que Dean Thomas était l'un des meilleurs de leur génération, mais Daphné refuserait à coup sûr.  
-Et tu ne connaîtrais pas un Sang Pur médicomage sinon ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
-Tu te moques de moi Malefoy ?  
Longdubat avait blémit, puis sa mâchoire s'était durcie et il le fusillait dorénavant du regard.  
-La personne qui en a.. pourquoi je me justifie en fait ? Tu connais un Sang pur médicomage oui ou non ? Je viens de te poser une question Neville Longdubat, tu réponds ou il faut que je te jette un sort comme quand on était à Poudlard pour ça ?  
Longdubat lui jeta un regard noir et transplana le laissant seul dans le couloir. Drago sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce Longdubat, pour qui se prenait-il ? Sous prétexte qu'il était devenu un minable prof, il snobait les autres ? Drago reprit sa marche jusqu'à entendre le rire de Weasley dans une pièce. La porte était entrouverte et Drago poussa la porte et en quelques secondes, il fut le centre de l'attention.  
-On ne peut pas être tranquille sans voir un Malefoy… c'est pas possible ! ironisa Weasley en se levant.  
-On ne peut pas non plus respirer quand il y a un Weasley à proximité mais bon, on a au moins la décence de faire comme si tu avais les moyens de te payer un savon sans taxer l'argent de ta femme. Y'a un médicomage dans le coin ?  
-Oui pourquoi ? demandèrent en même temps Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas et un Gryffondor au cheveux brun dont il n'avait jamais su le nom.  
-Patil, j'aurais besoin de toi. Tout de suite.  
Il avait parlé d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à un refus de la part de Patil. Elle se leva, il lui prit le bras et il transplana auprès des appartements de sa belle-sœur. Il forma un patronus pour ses camarades et l'envoya. Astoria sortit à ce moment là de la chambre de sa sœur.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Tu as fait paniquer tout le monde Drago  
-Ce n'est pas normal quand on est enceinte de tomber dans les choux comme ça. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-il froidement.  
-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu me parles sur ce ton désagréable ?  
-Absolument rien.

Astoria leva son sourcil droit et commença à pincer des lèvres tout en croisant les bras. Ils regardèrent quelques instants droit dans les yeux et soudain Astoria eut une révélation.  
-Oh je sais, j'ai trouvé, c'est à cause de Hermione Granger ?  
-Absolument pas, répondit Drago en pinçant la bouche malgré lui.  
-Oh si c'est ça. Et à cause de Harry Potter, tout ça parce que je leur ai répété certaines choses d'hier soir ? C'est incroyable !  
-Je n'ai rien dit de tel. Cesse d'interpréter des paroles que je n'ai pas eu.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Drago Malefoy.  
-_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça._  
-C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles.  
Soudain, cette scène lui en rappela une autre avec Hermione Granger dans son bureau juste après son arrestation. Il sentait encore la proximité entre eux. Il secoua la tête pour se retirer l'image de la tête;  
-Non ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ? Drago Lucius Malefoy ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tu débloques ou quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est mon nom mais j'ai passé l'âge de me faire réprimander par quelqu'un utilisant mon nom en entier. J'ai passé l'âge de me faire réprimander tout court.  
-Tu crois ça ? Alors arrête de te comporter comme un adolescent ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de te remettre les pendules à l'heure !  
Il saisit sa femme par le bras et la mena dans leurs appartements non loin de là, il claqua la porte derrière eux. Il ne voulait pas de témoin de ça. Il jeta un informulé sur la pièce pour l'insonoriser.  
-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? À part te dire que je trouvais que c'était une idée débile et dangereux surtout de donner des informations à Granger et Potter comme ça ?  
-Drago ! Il n'y a aucun danger ?! lui répéta-t-elle en martelant les mots.  
-Ça veut dire que tu es sotte Astoria Greengrass si tu penses deux secondes qu'il n'y a pas de danger à parler contre la Résistance Mangemort !  
Leurs voix étaient montées d'un ton.  
-Je t'interdis de m'insulter de la sorte. Je te signale que le service des Aurors n'est pas sur le coup, Potter me l'a affirmé, ce qui veut dire..  
-Qu'il n'y a pas de mages noirs ? Pas de Mangemort parce qu'ils sont tous en prison ? Redescend sur terre Astoria, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que te dis tes deux nouveaux et merveilleux amis Harry Potter le Magnifique Balafré et Granger à la Folle Chevelure ! Je te rappelle qu'à chaque repas de famille, tu en as deux à côté de toi ! hurla Drago hors de lui. Tu es complètement conne ou quoi ?  
Astoria le gifla avec force et allait quitter la pièce mais il la retint par le bras.  
-Tu crois vraiment que tous les serviteurs de Voldemort sont en prison ? Tu fais erreur très chère. Moi je le sais, mon père le sait aussi et un nombre très restreint de personnes aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? On ferme tous notre gueule parce qu'on a pas envie de se faire zigouiller parce qu'eux n'étaient pas connus des services des Aurors et que si ils viennent à être dérangé, ils vont savoir que ça vient de nous. Et quand ils sauront que j'ai été en week-end avec Potter, ce n'est pas à toi ou à moi qu'ils s'en prendront Astoria. Ce sera à Scorpius. Pour me rappeler de la fermer. Ils ne le tueront pas forcément parce qu'ils sauront que je n'aurais plus rien à perdre mais ils lui feront du mal. Alors la prochaine fois que Potter te demande des informations sur la résistance mangemort, tu refuses. Directement. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour moi, fais le pour ton fils.  
-Tu plaisantes dis-moi ?  
-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?  
Malheureusement, il ne plaisantait absolument pas. Il avait vu bien des gens passer dans le manoir Malefoy lors de l'apogée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il n'avait pas l'excuse de la jeunesse pour ne pas s'en rappeler. Il se souvenait de ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyé en prison ou même inquiété lors de la mort de Voldemort et eux aussi se souvenaient de lui. Il ne savait pas si ils trempaient dans la Résistance Mangemort mais si c'était le cas, il préférait rester loin de cette histoire. Drago rattrapa Astoria alors que ses genoux la lâchèrent et il l'assit sur le lit.

-Mais pourquoi..  
-Je ne t'ai rien dit avant ? Parce que ça ne servait à rien que tu le saches et moins tu en sais, moins tu en diras. Et je ne veux pas que ça sorte de cette pièce, tu entends. Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu oublies même cette conversation et quand on sortira pour prendre des nouvelles de ta sœur…  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Le sourire de façade fait parti intégrante de mon éducation. Mais Drago, soyons bien clair, je ne veux plus que tu me caches des choses aussi importantes et quand nous rentrerons à la maison, je veux que tu me racontes absolument tout ce que tu sais. Je suis intransigeante sur ce point.  
Drago s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui prit les mains.  
-Je ne te dirais jamais qui ils sont. J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe. Je serais intransigeant moi aussi sur ce point. Mais je te dirais tout ce que je peux.  
Astoria acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en le laissant seul. il ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de dire ça à sa femme mais au moins, elle ne ferait pas copine-copine avec Potter et Granger.

* * *

**Voilà voilà Potterheads !  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
N'oubliez pas le vieil adage : un chapitre= une review et si je suis satisfaite, je mets le chapitre d'après !**

Next chapter : une activité pour.. adulte ? 


End file.
